


I'm Me When I'm With You

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alfa Zayn, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, alfa harry, alfa liam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 72,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: - Gratulacje, jesteś w ciąży.Louis rozszerzonymi oczami wpatruje się w lekarza przed sobą. - Przepraszam?- Jesteś w ciąży - powtarza lekarz.-Och, kurwa!AU gdzie Louis w końcu może uczęszczać na uniwersytet, o którym marzył: Oueens University. Ale los działa w tajemniczy sposób i nie dba o twoje marzenia czy też plany. Nie, los ma dla niego zaplanowaną całkowicie inną przyszłość, kiedy poznaje popularnego, wspaniałego i mogącego być alfą Harry'ego Stylesa, który przypadkowo go zapładnia po jednej nocy.Przypadki się zdarzają, ale nie wszystkie przypadki są złe.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm me when I'm with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249800) by [Deidei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidei/pseuds/Deidei). 



Hej, nazywam się Louis Tomlinson i mam osiemnaście lat. Może życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami po tym jak spotkałem pewnego alfę na Uniwersytecie, do którego uczęszczam. Jestem męskim omegą i w momencie, kiedy moje oczy spotkały zieleń po prostu poczułem w mojej klatce piersiowej coś czego nie mogłem wyjaśnić, ale cóż życie to nie bajka. Jeśli zgubisz buta o północy to wracasz do domu na boso. To moja historia o smutku, szczęściu, nienawiści, ale przede wszystkim o miłości.

~*~

Był tutaj, stał przed jednym z najbardziej prestiżowych uniwersytetów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Queen’s University. Marzył o dostaniu się tutaj, odkąd zauważył reklamę tego uniwersytetu wyświetlaną kilka lat temu na wielkim billboardzie i dzisiaj w końcu nadszedł ten dzień.

\- Powodzenia, Lou! - Louis odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak jego ojciec macha mu z samochodu. Sam go tutaj przywiózł, ponieważ transport publiczny nie jest na jego siły, dlatego jego kierowcą został jego uprzejmy tata.

\- Dzięki, tato, zadzwonię później! - Obiecuje, posyłając mu uprzejmy uśmiech nim tamten odjeżdża, pozostawiając go samego.

Jedynym minusem pójścia do Queen’s jest to, że musi zostawić swoją rodzinę i zamieszkać w akademiku. Mieszka razem ze swoim ojcem oraz czterema młodszymi siostrami w odosobnionej wiosce cztery i pół godziny stąd, więc jego jedyną opcją było przeprowadzenie do akademika Queen’s.

Poza tęsknotą za rodziną, ma inny powód do nie cieszenia się z mieszkania w akademiku, gdzie musi dzielić pokój z kimś innym, a może nawet z dwiema osobami. (W Queen’s znajdują się pokoje dwu- i trzyosobowe.) Widzicie on w ogóle nie jest pewną siebie osobą, jest kujonem, który siedzi w klasie sam i zawsze ma na czas odrobione zadanie domowe. To nie oznacza jednak, że nie ma ochrony.

Osobiście nie ma nic przeciwko braku posiadania przyjaciół, ponieważ ma jednego, który znaczy dla niego wszystko - Zayn Malik (Alfa). Zayn jest o rok starszy i również uczęszcza na Queen’s, ale odkąd Louis się tylko urodził byli nierozłączni, a ich rodzice mieli nawet nadzieję, że się połączą, może nie mieli nadziei, ale chcieli żeby to się stało. Swoją drogą nadal chcą.

Nie zrozumcie go źle, kocha Zayna całym swoim sercem tak jak Zayn kocha jego i tak dzielili ze sobą swój pierwszy pocałunek i wciąż okazjonalnie się całują, ale nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Rozmawiali o tym wiele razy i ich uczucia są jasne. Nie czują nic do siebie w romantyczny sposób, ale wciąż nie lubią patrzeć jak to drugie flirtuje lub chociażby opowiada o swoich wyczynach.

Właściwie o wyczynach Zayna, ponieważ on wciąż był prawiczkiem. To nie tak, że nie lubi tego faktu, ale jest tym, który pozostaje z tyłu, który nie chodzi na imprezy, by zalać się w trupa, kiedy Zayn jest jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Zayn jest gorącym, popularnym gościem, który zawsze od każdego zyskuje uwagę. Nie zrozumcie go źle, chciałby pozbawić się dziewictwa, ale jak stereotypowo może to brzmieć nie poznał jeszcze odpowiedniego.

Zayn mógłby nim być, ale to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe dla ich obu, gdyby podjęli ten następny krok i się rozczarowali. Ich linia ogranicza się do przytulania i całowania, nic więcej. To już drugi rok Zayna na tym uniwersytecie i jak widać tutaj też jest już popularny.

Ale Louis już wiedział, że nie będzie tym popularnym. Po prostu nie jest jak inni, nie ‘boi’ się ani ‘denerwuje’ byciem społecznym. Nie, po prostu nie stara się za wszelką cenę wpasować gdzieś gdzie nie pasuje. Po prostu lubi swoje tempo i ciszę, więc może się skoncentrować na rzeczach, które są dla niego ważne, jak czytanie lub zdobywanie wiedzy.

Lecz teraz musi się skoncentrować na czymś innym, musi znaleźć informację, aby zdobyć klucz dowiedzieć się jaki ma numer pokoju, gdzie ma lekcje i parę innych rzeczy. Wszedł przez wejście, podziwiając otoczenie, ponieważ był w Queen’s! Wszedł do głównego budynku, wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy zauważył informację po lewej stronie korytarza.

Musiał przez kilka minut stać w kolejce nim nadeszła jego kolej, tak jak kilkoro nowych studentów przed nim, musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, więc pani za ladą mogła sprawdzić czy jego nazwisko jest zarejestrowane, nim mały plik kartek oraz koperta z jego kluczem zostały przed nim położone. Jego pokój miał numer O-B52 ( O oznaczało akademik omeg, a B jego sektor.)

Tak, akademiki Alf, Bet i Omeg były oddzielone i nie można było się zamieniać, tak aby dzielić pokój z kimś innej prezentacji.

Kiedy szedł do swojego akademika podziwiał widoki i oczywiście cieszył się chwilą. Akademik Omeg był stosunkowo blisko głównego budynku i znalezienie swojego pokoju nie było tak trudne jak myślał, że będzie. Na szczęście miła pani za biurkiem dała mu mapę, więc da sobie radę.

Louis wszedł do sektora B i szukał swojego pokoju. 50… 51… 52! Nie wiedział czy jego współlokator już tam jest, ale za chwilę się dowie. Włożył klucz do dziurki i otworzył drzwi. Niezgrabnie wpakował swoją walizkę i torby do pokoju. Głos, który się odezwał, przestraszył go niemal na śmierć. - Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Zapytał delikatny głos.

Louis, będąc w szoku, pozwolił wszystkim rzeczom w swoich dłoniach upaść z cichym łoskotem. - O mój Boże, przepraszam! - Powiedział chłopak. - Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć!

Louis był zaskoczony przez najbardziej uroczego i najwspanialszego omegę jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Jego oczy były lodowo-niebieskie, miał wspaniałe blond pasma i o Boże, ten uśmiech jest taki słodki. - Jest w porządku! Powinienem najpierw zerknąć do pokoju, nim wszedłem do niego z walizkami - zachichotał Louis.

Blond omega również zachichotał, sprawiając że szatyn uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Louis Tomlinson. - Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń, zazwyczaj jest antyspołeczną osobą, która stoi daleko w tyle, poza widokiem, ale ten omega przyciągnął jego uwagę.

\- Niall Horan, miło mi cię poznać! - Niall zaakceptował dłoń Louisa i potrząsnął nią z trochę zbyt dużym entuzjazmem jak na nowo poznaną osobę.

\- Więc, jesteś pierwszakiem? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy kładł swoje torby na łóżku.

Niall usiadł na jego łóżku, nawet nie prosząc o pozwolenie i zaczął paplać o każdym detalu z swojego życia. - Jestem na pierwszym roku, przyjechałem wczoraj, ponieważ musiałem przebyć całą drogę z Mullingar w Irlandii, mam 18 lat, moje urodziny są 13 września. Naprawdę lubię jeść, chodzić na imprezy, grać na gitarze i śpiewać! Mój ulubiony deser to ciasto… - Niall nadal mamrotał o tym co lubi a czego nie, szczerze mówiąc Louis nie mógł nadążyć.

\- A co z tobą, Lou?

Louis w czasie mamrotania Nialla wszystko rozpakował. - Uch, cóż, też mam 18 lat. Naprawdę lubię czytać i naprawdę wciągam się w historię, lubię również pisać i z pewnością możesz mnie sklasyfikować jako nerda, ponieważ rzadko kiedy chodzę na imprezy, a jeśli już to raczej nie są imprezy na które byś poszedł, ponieważ zamiast alkoholu są napoje gazowane i oglądamy film.

\- Och, cóż, w takim razie ja wezmę cię ze sobą na jedną z moich imprez, a ty weźmiesz mnie na swoją! Naprawdę chciałbym być twoim przyjacielem Lou. - Wyraz twarzy Nialla złagodniał podczas wypowiadania słowa przyjaciel.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i skinął głową. - Ja też chciałbym być twoim przyjacielem.

Ich dwójka trochę bardziej rozmawiała o sobie, a Louis pomógł Niallowi w wypakowaniu jego rzeczy, ponieważ jego nowy omega kolega jeszcze się nie rozpakował. Niall przyznał również, że nie jest tak dobry w pracach domowych i w uczeniu się, więc Louis obiecał mu swoją pomoc, kiedy tylko ten będzie jej potrzebował, a resztę niedzieli spędzili właśnie tak. Próbowali się trochę lepiej poznać, a Louis nawet się cieszył z towarzystwa Nialla, pomimo tego, że omega był zbyt szczęśliwy i nadaktywny przez cały czas.

Nawet kiedy kładli się spać Niall gadał o bezsensownych rzeczach, póki Louis nie poprosił go żeby się zamknął na resztę nocy, aby mógł się wyspać. Ale potem Niall wyznał, że nienawidzi spać sam w nieznajomym łóżku. Louis zamarł na chwilę, ponieważ nawet nie znał tak dobrze Nialla (oprócz tego, że ten opowiedział mu już każdy szczegół o sobie), ale wyczołgał się z łóżka i zapalił światło. - W porządku, pomóż mi przesunąć to łóżko - powiedział Louis, sprawiają że Niall jasno się uśmiechnął.

Niall w ciągu sekundy stał już obok niego, kiedy obydwoje używali swojej siły omeg, aby przyciągnąć łóżko Louisa do tego Nialla, tworząc podwójne łóżko dla Omeg.

Nie tracili czasu, wczołgując się pod ciepłą kołdrę, a Niall nawet przytulił się do pleców Louisa, który nie miał nic przeciwko, ponieważ jego nowy blond przyjaciel zasnął w przeciągu pięciu minut. Louis zawsze mógł słuchać delikatnego chrapania zza siebie, ale w końcu i on zapadł w głęboki sen.

~*~

Następnego dnia w niedzielny poranek Louis obudził się poprzez odgłos przeżuwanego jedzenie, ten dźwięk go irytował. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Nialla wkładającego sobie całą garść chipsów do buzi. - O Boże to odrażające.

\- Co? - Wymamrotał Niall, ledwo dało się go zrozumieć z powodu ilości chipsów w jego buzi.

\- Najpierw opróżnij swoją buzię nim zaczniesz mówi. I no dalej, jest dziewiąta, a ty już jesz chipsy jak świnia. - Louis zabrał Niallowi torebkę i zamknął ją przed rzuceniem jej na szafkę nocną.

Niall dąsał się jak dziecko, ale to niewystarczające śniadanie, to niezdrowe. - Jeśli jesteś taki głodny to chodźmy do stołówki po prawdziwe śniadanie.

Na szczęście dla Louisa Niall już się ubrał i był gotowy, więc mogli iść po jakieś dobre śniadanie. Zostawili pokój i szukali przez kilka minut, nim w końcu znaleźli gigantyczną stołówkę. Kiedy przeglądali menu Louis nie zauważył osoby za sobą, obejmującej i podnoszącej go.

Louis krzyknął nieco, zaskoczony, ale zrelaksował się, kiedy znajomy zapach Zayna dotarł do jego nozdrzy. - Zayn! - Powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Jak się masz Lou? - Zapytał Zayn po tym jak odstawił omegę na dół i pocałował jego policzek.

Louis zachichotał, tak bardzo tęsknił za Zaynem. - Mam się świetnie, w końcu tu jestem! A co z tobą?

Uśmiech Zayna powtórzył ten Louisa. - Mam się wspaniale, kim jest twój nowy kolega? - Zapytał, kiwając głowa w kierunku Nialla.

\- Jestem Niall Horan! Jego współlokator. Jesteś jego chłopakiem? - Zapytał Niall.

Zayn i Louis zaśmiali się w tym samym czasie, Zayn pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie jesteśmy. Jesteśmy tylko najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Och, ale wasza dwójka wygląda razem perfekcyjnie.

\- Tak, ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi - potwierdził Louis. Bardzo kocha Zayna, ale nie widzi go jako swojego chłopaka.

Louis i Niall zamówili swoje śniadanie (Louis jabłko i croissanta, Niall dwa croissanty i dwa banany) oraz usiedli przy stole. Zayn zdecydował się usiąść razem z nimi, zgadując że jego koledzy niedługo go znajdą.

W chwili, gdy dwie alfy weszły do stołówki, Louis zauważył, że wiele ludzi zaczęło się w te alfy wpatrywać, swoją drogą szli oni w kierunku ich stolika. - Dlaczego wszyscy się w nich tak wpatrują? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Och, cóż to Liam Payne i Harry Styles. Ojciec Harry’ego, który jest bogatszy niż mój i Liama razem wzięci jest właścicielem tego uniwersytetu i w pewien sposób każdy robi to co Harry mu powie. Są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i współlokatorami - wyjaśnił Zayn. Niall również się wpatrywał, to są prawdziwe alfy. Właściwie to rozłożyłby nogi przed nimi. - Są gorący, naprawdę gorący.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- Och, zamknij się, odpowiednio u pasujesz - powiedział Louis, przewracając oczami.

\- Wiem, że jestem gorący - odpowiedział, mrugając do Louisa.

Harry i Liam stali teraz przy ich stoliku. - Z, dlaczego do cholery tutaj siedzisz? - Powiedział Liam.

Zayn westchnął, rzadko jadali w stołówce, ponieważ Liam nie lubił uwagi, którą dostawał, kiedy Harry ją kochał (uwaga wsiąka w niego jaką kurwą jest). - Ten oto Louis jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nadrabiam z nim zaległości oraz poznaje jego współlokatora.

Zarówno Liam jak i Harry patrzą na Louisa, który po prostu żuje swoje jabłko, naprawdę nie chce się spoufalać z popularnymi osobami z wyjątkiem Zayna. Chce wrócić do życia z tyłu gdzie wszystko jest bezpieczne i ciche. - Aww, to jest Louis? Jesteś taki słodki. - Harry położył swoje łokcie na stole, by przyjrzeć się Louisowi z bliska.

Zanim Louis był w stanie coś powiedzieć został przyciągnięty do klatki piersiowej Zayna. - Nie, Harry, odpieprz się i trzymaj swoje łapy przy sobie. Jest poza zasięgiem - powiedział zaborczo Zayn. Nie chciał, by stał się jedną z wielu zabawek Harry’ego, nie jego Louis.

\- Aww, ale on jest taki uroczy! - Dąsał się Harry. - Wciąż jesteś prawiczkiem, skrzacie? - Zapytał, sprawiając że Zayn zaborczo zawarczał.

Przez cały ten czas oczy Louisa skupione były na Alfie. Nie może wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale czuł coś prawidłowego, kiedy posiadał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym. Jego ciało krzyczało do niego, że to potencjalny partner, jego partner. Ale oceniając to jak Zayn chroni go przed Harrym, Harry nie jest taki słodki na jego wygląda, co sprawia, że się zastanawia… Jaki jest powód, by chronić go przed wyglądającym jak bóg alfą jaką jest Harry?

Cóż dostał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, kiedy pięć minut po tym jak Harry i Liam do nich dołączyli damska omega wskoczyła na podołek Harry’ego i zaczęła go wściekle całować. - Jesy, myślałem, że zerwałem z tobą wczoraj? - Zapytał Harry, gdy się od niej uwolnił.

\- Nie możesz po prostu zerwać ze mną w ten sposób! Czy tylko mnie wykorzystywałeś, Harry?! Ty też? Myślałam, że jesteś inny! - Krzyknęła, nie martwiąc się tym ile spojrzeń jej rzucano.

Harry westchnął, opierając się na łokciach, wyglądając tak wspaniale jak tylko może. - Jesy, po prostu pieprzyliśmy się parę razy tu i tam. Ale już mnie znudziłaś, zejdź mi z oczu.

Niall i Louis patrzyli niekomfortowo w dół, jak Harry mógł powiedzieć coś takiego? Ta biedna dziewczyna teraz płakała, żadna omega nie chce być tak traktowana. - Słyszałaś Jesy, spadaj stąd. - Powtórzył Zayn, nienawidzi Harry’ego za robienie tego za każdym pieprzonym razem. Zawsze sprawia, że omegi się w nim zakochują, rozkładają przed nim swoje nogi, a on tak po prostu może odłożyć je na bok. Ale z jakiegoś głupiego powodu te omegi zawsze do niego wracają. Nie pozwoli by Louis stał się jednym z nich.

Po tym jak Jesy odeszła głośno płacząc, zwyczajnie wrócili do swoich rozmów. Niall pasował tutaj idealnie, śmiejąc się tak głośno jak tylko mógł z Liamem, gdy opowiadali sobie głupie żarty i insynuacje. Chociaż to go nie zaskoczyło, Niall wygląda i zachowuje się dokładnie jak towarzyska osoba. Louis tego nie czuł, te wszystkie oczy zwrócone na nim sprawiały, że się denerwował, a potem pojawił się przed nim perfekcyjny alfa, ale jak widać wcale nie był perfekcyjny, ponieważ najwidoczniej pieprzył każdą dziurkę w tej stołówce. - Czy wasza dwójka idzie na imprezę w sobotę? - Zapytał wtedy Harry, oczywiście Niall skinął głową, chciwe, małe gówno.

\- Lou? - Harry również spojrzał na niego, te zielone oczy skanowały jego duszę.

\- Umm… jeszcze nie wiem - odpowiedział, nie poszedłby, ale ten alfa na pewno nie uzna tej odpowiedzi.

Zaynowi nie podobało się to jak Harry patrzył na Louisa, już go zaborczo obejmował, aby dać Harry’emu znać, że musi się kurwa wycofać, ale Harry nie jest tym typem, który słucha, nie kiedy chodzi o tak słodkie omegi jak Louis.

\- To słabo. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz. - Harry naciskał trochę bardziej, mrugając do tego. - Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Zobaczę czy mi się to spodoba - odpowiedział Louis z trochę większą asertywnością w swoim głosie. Póki co zignorował seksualny podtekst Harry’ego.

Oczy Harry’ego spotkały te Louisa, mała iskierka pojawiła się w każdym z nich, obydwoje mogli to poczuć, ale nie byli w stanie tego wyjaśnić.

~*~

W momencie, gdy Harry dołączył do stołu, przy którym siedział jego kolega Zayn wraz z dwoma omegami, jego oczy nie mogły się oderwać od niebieskookiego chłopaka siedzącego obok Zayna. Był taką małą, wspaniałą rzeczą, która sprawiała, że Harry chciał ją objąć, położyć go na swoim podołku oraz pochylić swoją głowę na jego głowie, tak aby całkowicie go przykryć. I sądząc po tym jak siedzi obok Zayna, obejmując jego dłoń jest to przyjaciel Zayna, Louis, który również będzie tu studiował. Zayn nigdy nie przestawał o nim gadać, zawsze mówił o swoim przyjacielu z dzieciństwa.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed flirtowaniem z Louisem, nawet jeśli Zaynowi się to raczej nie spodoba. - Jesteś taki słodki… - powiedział, jego uśmiech sprawił, że omega się zarumienił. Ale wtedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego, Zayn przyciągnął omegę do swojej klatki piersiowej, mówiąc mu by się odpieprzył.

Musiał powstrzymać zaborcze warknięcie, które groziło wydostaniem się z jego gardła, nie mógł tego wyjaśnić, ale czuł, że ten omega to coś więcej niż jego przygody. Mówiąc o nich, moment, w którym Jesy przerwała jego rozmowę był zbyt znajomy. Tak, dużo sypiał z innymi ludźmi, tak, miał dłuższe związki ze swoimi skarpetkami niż z omegami, ale to wszystko dla zabicia nudy.

Kiedy się nimi nudzi, “zrywa” z nimi, a potem tacy jak Jesy przychodzą, płacząc i padając przed nim na kolanach jak desperaci. Prawdopodobnie chcą go przez wzgląd na wygląd i pieniądze, nie przez to kim jest. Nigdy nie zapytali o to co lubi a czego nie, o jego ulubione jedzenie, hobby, tylko zawsze o pieniądze jego rodziny.

Chce omegi, którą nigdy się nie znudzi i która będzie go lubiła za to jakim jest, prawdopodobnie prosi o zbyt dużo, ale ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia znajdzie taką omegę.

Jeszcze nie wie, że ten omega, którego szuka siedzi po drugiej stronie stołu.


	2. Rozdział 2

Dzisiaj Louis miał swoje pierwsze zajęcia i był niezmiernie podekscytowany tym faktem. Niall tego nie rozumiał, nie chciało mu się również wcześnie wstawać, ale Louis praktycznie wyciągnął go z łóżka i wsunął pod prysznic. Nie chciał ryzykować spóźnienia w pierwszym dniu, a nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić Nialla samego.

Więc z pięcioma minutami na dotarcie do klasy, wyciągnął Nialla z ich pokoju w kierunku głównego budynku. Na szczęście Louis pamiętał drogę jak dostać się na ich pierwsze zajęcia - angielski. Niall miał dzisiaj dokładnie te same zajęcia co on, więc przynajmniej blond omega nie zgubi się swojego pierwszego dnia. Tak, traktował Nialla jak małe dziecko, ponieważ tak właśnie się zachowywał.

Louis kocha dzieci, kiedy skończy Queens i znajdzie dobrego alfę, nie miałby nic przeciwko posiadaniu trzech lub czterech szczeniąt. Pewnie to dlatego nie ma nic przeciwko, kiedy Niall zachowuje się jak dziecko, więc Louis może się nim zająć. Wbiegają na zajęcia, które już się zaczęły, nauczycielka patrzy ostro na nich. - Obydwoje jesteście o minutę spóźnieni i to w dodatku pierwszego dnia! - Skarciła ich. - Tym razem wam wybaczę, ale nie popełniajcie tego błędu… wasze nazwiska?

\- Louis Tomlinson.

\- Niall Horan. - Wymamrotali po sobie.

\- Zapamiętam to sobie, usiądźcie.

Louis i Niall wślizgnęli się na swoje krzesła i odłożyli swoje książki na ławkę, kiedy nauczycielka zaczęła się przedstawiać. - Nazywam się pani Blake, możecie sądzić, że jestem wymagająca, ale to nawet lepiej. Jeśli chcecie zdać mój przedmiot, będziecie musieli ciężko pracować tak jak na wszystko w swoim życiu i przyszłości. To dlatego daję wam zadanie na następny poniedziałek. Chcę byście napisali ile tylko możecie o tym gdzie widzicie siebie w przyszłości. - Klasa jęknęła głośno za wyjątkiem Louisa. Nie uważał, że wymyślenie swojej przyszłości było trudne, to raczej zabawa.

\- Teraz, otwórzcie swoje książki na stronie szóstej i zacznijcie czytać do strony dwudziestej-drugiej. Kiedy skończycie, wręczę wam pytania, na które musicie odpowiecie i zostawicie je na moim biurku pod koniec zajęć, jakieś pytania? - Zapytała, jednak nikt nic nie powiedział, kiedy otwierali swoje książki, więc założyła, że każdy zrozumiał.

Louis skończył dość szybko, więc zaczął robić również zadanie domowe. Najpierw pomyślał o tym gdzie widzi siebie w przyszłości, nim jego dłoń automatycznie zaczęła pisać to co przychodziło mu na myśl. Skończył to w dwadzieścia minut, trzy strony pełne słów tego gdzie widzi się w przyszłości.

Niall jednak nie odpowiedział na ani jedno pytanie, za to kurwa spał. - Ni! Obudź się i zrób zadanie. - Wyszeptał Louis, krzycząc.

\- Nie, to jest nudne, a ja jestem zmęczony - mruknął Niall.

Pięć minut później ich zajęcia się skończyły i każdy wychodził na przerwę, Niall jednak został zatrzymany przez panią Blake. - Horan, gdzie kartka, którą ci dałam? - Zapytała. - Jesteś jedynym, który mi jej nie oddał.

\- Miałem z tym problemy, więc… jeszcze tego nie skończyłem.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego tak niewinnie jak to tylko możliwe. - Dobrze, w takim razie wykorzystaj swoją przerwę, by to dokończyć. - Powiedział, jej autorytet z niej wypływał. - I następnym razem nie zasypiaj podczas moich zajęć.

Niall westchnął, ale wrócił na swoje miejsce, wzruszając ramionami do Louisa. - Zobaczymy się na naszych następnych zajęciach - powiedział Louis, wychodząc, aby coś zjeść. Nie czuł się źle, zostawiając tutaj Nialla, to jego wina, że nie odpowiedział na pytania i może to go czegoś nauczy. Najprawdopodobniej nie.

Podczas swojej drogi do stołówki ktoś zarzucił ramię na jego barki, ale oceniając po zapachu wcale nie był to znajomy alfa. Rozpoznawał zapach, ale nie należał on do Zayna (Zayn jest jego jedynym przyjacielem alfą). - Gdzie twój przyjaciel? - Zabrzmiał głos Harry’ego.

Louis spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. - Nie skończył zadania, więc robi je teraz na przerwie - odpowiedział prosto. - Możesz trzymać ręce przy sobie? - Zapytał Louis, używając swoich malutkich dłoni, by zepchnąć ramię Harry’ego.

\- Hmm, dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ to denerwujące.

Harry uniósł brew, jak interesująco. - Więc, wiesz już co z imprezą?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, jeszcze nie - skłamał, oczywiście nie zamierzał iść i dlaczego Harry wciąż go nęka? Dlaczego w ogóle z nim rozmawia?

Harry złapał przedramię Louisa, aby go zatrzymać. - Masz na myśli, że nawet nie rozważałeś przyjścia? Dlaczego nie?

Louis przełknął, gwiazdki przeszły przez jego ciałe. Dotyk Harry’ego był nie do opisania i Boże, ten zapach! Chciał przytulać się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego przez godziny i nigdy by się tym nie znudził. - Uch… cóż - westchnął. - Nie lubię imprez. - Kurwa, a teraz się jąkał?

Harry użył swoje palca wskazującego, aby podnieść podbródek Louisa, przybliżając swoją twarz do tej Louisa. - Pokażę ci jak zabawna może być impreza…

Louis ponownie przełknął. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Harry był zbyt blisko jego twarzy, mógł poczuć na sobie oddech Harry’ego, jeden palec znajdował się na jego podbródku, więc był zmuszony do kontaktu wzrokowego. Zapach alfy go okrywał, sprawiając że chciał poddać się alfie. - Niczego nie obiecuję…

Louis zauważył jak Harry się pochylił, czy on zamierzał go pocałować? Ale nim mógł w ogóle mieć nadzieję (całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że stoi na środku korytarza) Harry pochylił się nad jego uchem. - Zobaczymy się tam… a jeśli się pokażesz to pocałuję cię w nagrodę, maleńki.

Po tym jak to wyszeptał, zostawił wściekle zarumienionego Louisa. - Co właśnie się stało? - Wyszeptał do samego siebie. Potem pamiętał jedynie, że szedł na lunch, po prostu zapomni o tym co się działo. I tak nigdzie nie pójdzie.

~*~

Louis cieszył się swoją owocową sałatką oraz nową książką, którą właśnie wypożyczył z ogromnej biblioteki, kiedy Zayn, Liam i Harry dołączyli do jego stolika. Wybrał taki w najdalszym rogu, aby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał podczas czytania, ale patrzcie co się stało! Ktoś mu przeszkadza. Powodem dla którego chciał mieć trochę spokoju i ciszy był fakt, że przez cały dzień inne omegi mu przeszkadzały mówiąc o Zaynie, Liamie i Harrym. Tak jakby ich znał, znał Zayna, ale gdyby im to powiedział to chodziliby za nim do końca jego życia. - Hej Lou, masz coś przeciwko abyśmy do ciebie dołączyli? - Powiedział Zayn, siadając na krześle obok niego.

Louis patrzył na niego. - Tak, mam. Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że lubię ciszę i spokój, a tak nie będzie przy obecności waszej trójki. - Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który do niego mrugnął, niezauważony przez innych. - Więc tak, miałbym coś przeciwko.

Zayn zarzucił ramię na barki Louisa, wiedząc że Louis był poruszony, dlatego chciał go uspokoić. - Co się stało, Lou? - Pogłaskał policzek Louisa, gdyż to zawsze go uspokajało, tak samo było tym razem.

Louis jęknął, nienawidził, kiedy Zayn to robił. To zawsze sprawiało, że mdlał i chciał się przytulać do alfy. - Ponieważ, gdy wasza trójka siedzi obok mnie, to te wszystkie podniecone omegi mnie nachodzą. Chcą wiedzieć jacy jesteście i inne takie, więc Zayn, powiedziałem im, że uwielbiasz być przytulany od tyłu.

\- Więc dlatego tamta dziewczyna to zrobiła… - wymamrotał. - Dlaczego powiedziałeś coś takiego?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - By ci się odwdzięczyć, mnie nachodzą to ciebie też, w dodatku, odczepiły się, gdy im to powiedziałem.

Liam i Harry delikatnie chichotali, najprawdopodobniej śmiejąc się z Zayna. - Och, nie martwcie się, powiedziałem każdemu, że Liam lubi skarpetki robione na drutach, a Harry kocha kwiaty, więc życzę powodzenia - powiedział Louis, sprawiając że tamci od razu przestali się śmiać.

\- Skarpetki na drutach i kwiaty? - Powtórzył Harry. - W pewien sposób kocham kwiaty, więc nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Dlaczego skarpetki na drutach? Kto to w ogóle lubi? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Niall, masz z tym problem? - Louis chwycił swoje książki i próbował wstać, ale dłoń Zayna owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka, zatrzymując go. - Przepraszam, Lou. Proszę, nie bądź zły.

Louis nie mógł odmówić Zaynowi, kiedy ten dąsał się w ten sposób, to było zbyt urocze. - W porządku.

Teraz Zayn się uśmiechał, wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Pociągnął Louisa na dół i złożył krótkiego buziaka na jego wargach, ignorując spojrzenia od innych osób w stołówce. - Chcesz jutro zrobić noc filmową? Jesteś wolny w środę, prawda?

Louis skinął głową, kocha noce filmowe. - Tak, pewnie. U mnie czy u ciebie?

\- U mnie. Selena, głowa akademika, nie pozwala wchodzić alfom do akademiku omeg - powiedział Zayn, głęboko wzdychając, irytacja wypływała z niego. Zawsze myślała, że ma rację i jeśli jakakolwiek alfa postawi stopę w akademiku omeg, dostawał od niej solidny opierdol. Jest jedną z najgorętszych omeg jaką kiedykolwiek, sprawił że mu ssała, ale zanim zaczęła coś do niego czuć, skończył to. Nie chciał związku, a ona z pewnością go szukała.

\- Więc dlaczego omegi mogą przebywać w akademiku alf? - Zapytał ciekawy Louis.

Nim Zayn miał szansę na odpowiedź, Harry go wyprzedził. - Ponieważ ja jestem głową akademika i na to pozwalam.

\- Och, w takim razie przyjdę do twojego pokoju Zayn, do zobaczenia jutro - powiedział Louis, zanim odszedł.

Kiedy Louis zniknął z pola widzenia, Zayn westchnął głęboko. - Co się stało? Problemy z twoim kochankiem? - Zażartował Liam.

\- Nie jest moim kochankiem, przestań sobie z tego żartować - odwarknął.

\- Dlaczego nie? Obydwoje wyglądacie jak dobra para, a on jest naprawdę przyjemny dla oka, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli - powiedział Harry, poruszając sugestywnie swoimi brwiami. Mógł patrzeć na Louisa przez godziny i by mu się to nie znudziło. - Nie mam nic przeciwko dzieleniu się - dodał.

Zayn zmrużył swoje oczy na Harry’ego, naprawdę lubił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale Harry musiał zrozumieć, że Louis nie jest jedną z omeg, które może zranić, będzie musiał zmierzyć się z nim, aby zranić Louisa w jakikolwiek sposób. - Harry, poważnie. Nie waż się robić tego o czym sądzę, że myślisz, nie zasługuje na takie zachowanie.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Dlaczego tak go bronisz? Nie jest twój, więc co daje ci prawo do roszczenia sobie? Nie sądzisz, że to niesprawiedliwe względem Louisa?

Kręcąc głową Zayn ponownie przemówił. - Nie, on jest zbyt delikatny, Harry. Tak, jasne, jest przyjemny dla oka, uroczy i słodziutki, ale kiedy mówiłem żebyś trzymał się od niego z daleka to miałem to na myśli. Jest dokładnie w twoim typie dlatego ostrzegam cię teraz, złam jego serce lub chociaż doprowadź go do płaczu i przysięgam na Allaha, że cię zabiję.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby to go nie powstrzymywało. - Jako, że jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół Z to będę z tobą szczery, lubię go i jest bardzo interesujący, więc zobaczę do czego to doprowadzi, jeśli do mnie przyjedzie to go nie odrzucę.

\- Nie złam jego serca Harry, w ogóle się do niego nie dostawaj.

Harry nie mógł złożyć tej obietnicy…


	3. Rozdział 3

Wczoraj Zayn zaprosił go, aby obejrzeli film. Blondwłosy omega podłapał temat dlatego teraz Louis nie szedł sam do Zayna, ale z Niallem przy swoim boku, mlaskającego czekoladą. Zayn na szczęście napisał im wcześniej swój numer pokoju, więc wiedział gdzie iść i szybko weszli do akademika.

Z łatwością można było zauważyć omegi spotykające się z alfami, kiedy w ich akademiku nie da się ujrzeć żadnej alfy, a to wszystko przez zasady Seleny. Żaden omega nie może wejść do akademika omeg i może to i lepiej. Nigdy nie wiadomo, prawda?

Doszli do pokoju Zayna, widząc złote inicjały H-L-Z wiszą z boku drzwi. - Też możemy coś takiego zrobić, Lou? - Zapytał Niall, odnosząc się do grawerów.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, pewnie nie, jeśli to zależy od Seleny. - Możemy spróbować, Ni - powiedział, kiedy zapukał do drzwi. Louis po drugiej stronie drzwi mógł usłyszeć głośne dudnienie muzyki, dlaczego tam było tak cholernie głośno?

Nie czekali nawet trzech sekund, nim Harry im otworzył. Wyglądał na pijanego jak cholera. - Co to za okazja, że dwie wspaniałe omegi stoją przed moimi drzwiami? - Zapytał ociężale.

\- O, Boże, jesteś pijany? Jest wtorek! - Powiedział Louis z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Nim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć, Zayn pociągnął go za bok, by zamknąć drzwi. - Uch, przepraszam, Lou. Ktoś inny nagle przyszedł godzinę temu i przynieśli wódkę, więc wypiliśmy trochę i… nie ma opcji, że teraz wyjdą.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Pieprzyć film! Gdzie jest wódka?! - Krzyknął podekscytowany.

Zayn pozwolił prześlizgnąć się Niallowi, który znalazł drogę do alkoholu w zaledwie kilka sekund. - Poważnie Zayn? - Louis westchnął, nie ma opcji żeby zostawił teraz Nialla samego… Znając go najebie się w trzy fupy, będzie rzygał po całym pokoju i nie, on tego nie chce.

\- Przepraszam Lou… mogę go po prostu przyprowadzić z powrotem? Nie musisz zmuszać się do zostania tutaj… - Zayn wiedział, że Louis nie lubi imprez, przez wieki próbował go do nich przekonać, ale to nigdy nie zadziałało, więc przestał próbować.

\- Nie, jest w porządku, zgaduję, że mogę zostać.

\- Jesteś pewny?

Louis skinął głową, zastanawiał się nad pójściem na imprezę w sobotę, więc to będzie miłą praktyką, prawda? - Tak, jestem pewny.

Zayn wyciągnął swoją dłoń, by złapać tą Louisa i w chwili, gdy się dotknęły, owinął swoimi palcami mocno jego dłoń, zachęcając go do wejścia. - Chcesz drinka, Louis?

Louis zamarł na chwilę, przygryzając swoją wargę. - Coś z małą ilością alkoholu, proszę?

Zayn skinął głową, prowadząc ich do stołu pełnego butelek i kubków. Nalał trochę Bacardi do kubka, a resztę wypełnił colą. - Proszę bardzo.

Louis wziął mały łyk, to smakowało po prostu jak cola, więc Louis był wdzięczny za nalanie mu tego. Usiedli na kanapie, a kiedy rozmawiali ze sobą Harry do nich dołączył z jointem w swojej dłoni, narkotyki? Naprawdę? - Chcesz trochę Zayn? - Zapytał Harry, oferując go Zaynowi, który z wdzięcznością go wziął i głęboko się zaciągnął.

\- Dobre to gówno - powiedział Zayn, biorąc kolejnego bucha.

Louis nie miał pojęcia co widzi, odkąd Zayn brał narkotyki? - Też chcesz trochę, maluchu? - Zapytał Harry, oferując również Louisowi.

Louis wpatrywał się w jointa w dłoni Harry’ego. - Czy to nie jest nielegalne?

\- Nie, nie w moim pokoju - powiedział Harry, jakby każdy tak mówił. Nikt nawet go nie ocenia, nie rozkazuje mu ani nie karci. Może robić co tylko chce bez konsekwencji.

\- To proste, Lou, po prostu zaciągnij się płytko za pierwszym razem. To sprawi, że o wiele bardziej się zrelaksujesz - powiedział Zayn, biorąc jointa i trzymając go przed twarzą Louisa.

\- Tym razem spasuje, może kiedy indziej - powiedział Louis, on nie bierze narkotyków! Jego matka byłaby tak rozczarowana, gdyby wiedziała, że to rozważa! Cieszył się, że nie naciskali na niego i poszli sami palić. Niall dołączył do nich z Liamem po pół godzinie, nawet Niall kilka razy się zaciągnął. Oceniając po jego zachowaniu, był pijany.

Ponieważ, kiedy spojrzał na Nialla, zauważył jak Niall siedzi na podołku Liama i zaciekle całuje alfę, której ręce znajdują się gdzieś gdzie nie powinny. Zayn poszedł Bóg wie gdzie, więc nim mógł ściągnąć Nialla z Liama, Harry przyciągnął go z powrotem na róg kanapy. - Dlaczego im przerywasz, skoro widać, że są zadowoleni?

Głośna muzyka, pijani studenci, którzy jutro będą wszystkiego żałować. - Jutro będzie żałował! - Odpowiedział Louis.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jest pijany? - Powiedział Louis, jakby to było oczywiste, ale zmieszany wyraz twarzy Harry’ego powiedział mu, że wcale takie nie jest.

Harry zachichotał. - Tylko dlatego, że niektóre rzeczy robisz po pijaku nie oznacza, że będziesz ich żałował, prawdopodobnie jutro będzie wniebowzięty faktem, że pocałował Liama, kiedy jest się trzeźwym większość nie ma pewności siebie, by do kogoś zagadać.

\- A co jeśli będzie żałował?

\- To będzie, przeboleje i znowu się napije najprawdopodobniej robiąc coś głupiego i cały cykl zacznie się od nowa! Nie jesteś już dzieckiem Louis. - Dłoń Harry’ego była na jego nodze, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Dobre dreszcze, takie które sprawiają, że wpaść w ramiona Harry’ego i leżeć tam bezpiecznie przez godziny. Ale nie, nie będzie.

Harry dwukrotnie dopełnił jego kubek i czuł się nieco lekki, nie wstawiony, ale rozmyty. A teraz pił swój czwarty kubek, kiedy ktoś krzyknął z całej siły ‘GRAMY W BUTELKĘ!” Harry chwycił jego dłoń i przyciągnął go. - Chodźmy też zagrać… - Ale nim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, został pociągnięty na środek pokoju i zmuszony do usiądnięcia obok Harry’ego.

Zayn, Liam i Niall też w końcu do nich dołączyli. Zauważył również siedzącą po drugiej stronie koła, a po środku znajdowała się butelka. - Czy ktoś nie zna zasad? - Zapytał Liam.

Louis nie znał zasad, ale nie chciał wyjść na takiego głupca, więc nie uniósł dłoni. - W porządku, Ariana podaj temat.

\- Całowanie - odpowiedział od razu, liżąc uwodzicielsko swoje wargi. - Z języczkiem oczywiście…

Liam skinął głową, trzymając w swojej dłoni butelkę. - W porządku, całowanie. Zakręcę dwa razy, te osoby, na które wypadnie się pocałują, nie ma odmowy, więc jeśli ktoś nie chce się całować to niech od razu wyjdzie z kręgu.

Louis chciał wstać i wyjść z koła, ale Harry go przytrzymał, mrugając do niego z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na swojej twarzy, jakby mówił, że jeśli wyjdzie to jest cipą. Louis nie troszczy się o tym co inni o nim sądzą, ale nim mógł podjąć próbę ucieczki, Liam już zaczął. Liam zakręcił butelką, która wylądowała na dziewczynie, której imienia Louis nie znał. - W porządku, pierwsza osoba to Demi - powiedział, kręcąc ponownie.

W chwili, gdy butelka przestała się kręcić każdy krzyczał podekscytowany tak głośno jak tylko mógł. To był Zayn i omega Demi. - Pocałujcie się! Pocałujcie się!

Louis nie chciał, aby Zayn całował przed nim kogokolwiek innego, ale nie byłby w stanie go zatrzymać nawet gdyby chciał, ponieważ Zayn od razu znalazł się przy dziewczynie, nawet użył języka w ich pocałunku! Louis myślał, że chodzi i szybkiego buziaka, ale to było coś o wiele więcej.

Louisowi udało się ominąć butelkę przez co najmniej cztery rundy, kiedy wylądowała na nim przy pierwszym kręceniu. - Louis jest pierwszy…

Miał desperacką nadzieję, że będzie mógł pocałować Zayna albo nawet Nialla, pocałowałby Nialla. Ale w chwili, gdy butelka wylądowała na alfie obok niego jego świat trochę się rozsypał. Malutka cząstka miała nadzieję na pocałowanie Harry’ego, czuł się niezmierne przyciąganie do alfy. - Louis i Harry się całują.

Louis zauważył jak Zayn kątem oka się w niego wpatrywał, jaki ma powód, aby tak się zachowywać? Też się całował, a Louis jedynie patrzył i pozwolił się temu dziać. Harry położył swoją dłoń na policzku Louisa i objął go w talii. Zignorował uczucie sprawiedliwości, kiedy przyciągnął swoje wargi do tych Louisa.

Harry oczekiwał, że Louis będzie źle całował, ale zaskakująco miał umiejętności, które sprawiały, że zaborczo warczał. Kto śmiał całować Louisa przed nim? Przyciągnął szatyna bliżej, a w końcu na swój podołek, ich języki walczyły w zaciętej walce, wymieniając ślinę.

\- Znajdźcie sobie pokój! - Krzyknął Liam, śmiejąc się, mając poparcie w postaci głośnych okrzyków i gwizdów.

Louis odciągnął się od ust Harry’ego, patrząc przez kilka sekund prosto w oczy alfy, żadne słowa nie zostały wypowiedziane. Harry uśmiechnął się, składając szybkiego buziaka na wargach omegi, nim odłożył go na jego miejsce.

Jego oczy spotkały Zayna i wiedział, że Zayn chciał, aby trzymał się z daleka od Louisa, ale butelka powiedziała… I cholera, cieszył się, że go całował. To jeden z jego najlepszych pocałunków i zdecydowanie zamierza to powtórzyć. Louis w ogóle nie odważył się podnieść głowy, nie chcąc spotkać wzroku kogokolwiek. Był w tej chwili taki zagubiony, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli Harry by go tutaj i teraz rozebrał.

Po grze w butelce, Louis wyciągnął Nialla z pokoju i zaciągnął go do ich akademika. Pomógł Niallowi, który był pijany w trzy dupy i rozebrał go oraz nałożył mu piżamę.

\- No dalej, współpracuje ze mną Niall, włóż swoje ręce w te pieprzone rękawy - warknął Louis, ale to nie zadziałało, Niall wciąż mówił o wargach i penisie Liama, a kiedy Louis zapytał skąd wie jaki jest penis Liama w ogóle wygląda, odpowiedział. - Ssałem mu…

\- Ty co?! - Louis zatrzymał swoje czynności, odsuwając się od Nialla. - Ty dziwko!

\- Ale to było takie dobre, jest taki wielki i taki…

Louis położył dłoń na ustach Nialla, aby powstrzymać go od dalszych informacji, ale potem przypomniał sobie gdzie te usta były godzinę temu. - To odrażające, o mój Boże, muszę to umyć. Idź do łóżka dziwko! - Krzyknął Louis z łazienki.

Na szczęście, kiedy wrócił do pokoju zauważył, że Niall leżał rozwalony na swoim łóżku, na kocu, więc jako miły przyjaciel przykrył blondyna nim wspiął się do swojego własnego łóżka. Dzisiaj było tak… dziwnie.

Prawie wziął narkotyki, pił alkohol. Bawił się w głupią grę i lizał się z Harrym, ale zaskakująco, miał się z tym dobrze.


	4. Rozdział 4

roda, czwartek i piątek minęły w mgnieniu oka. Louis porządnie odrabiał swoje zadania domowe, robił je sporo przed terminem, kiedy Niall robił całkowicie na odwrót. Dzisiaj była impreza, której jego blond przyjaciel wyczekiwał, ale… Louis wie, że jutro nie zrobi swojego zadania domowego, ponieważ pewnie będzie miał kaca. Miał go po imprezie we wtorek i spędził środę w swoim łóżku.

Ale wracając do problemu z pracą domową Nialla, musiał go do tego zmusić, inaczej nie zabrałby go na imprezę i trzymałby go w mieszkaniu, nawet jeśli musiałby użyć siły. Już groził, że użyje liny, by przywiązać swojego kolegę do łóżka, jeśli będzie musiał. - Louuuu, jesteś dla mnie taki wredny. - Niall dąsał się przy swoim biurku, opierając się na ramionach. - Nie mogę tego zrobić…

\- Masz trzy godziny Niall, zamknij się i skoncentruj albo nie pójdziesz dzisiaj na żadną imprezę, jasne?

\- Tak, mamo…

Louis odwrócił się, patrząc się prosto na Nialla. - Co powiedziałeś?

Niall odwrócił swój nos z powrotem do pracy domowej. - Nic… - mruknął, Louis byłby taką surową matką… Będzie się modlił za przyszłe dzieci Louisa, biedaczki.

\- Tak myślałem - odparował Louis. - Idę po jakiś lunch, jeśli zobaczę, że robisz coś innego niż praca domowa to przysięgam na Boga, Niall, nawet nie dam ci szansy, ale od razu przywiążę cię do łóżka. - Zagroził, nim zamknął za sobą drzwi, może pozostawienie Nialla będzie najlepsze, wtedy omega będzie mógł się skupić i skoncentrować.

Louis szedł do stołówki, kiedy przechodził zauważył otwarte drzwi do sali, z której był widok na inne pomieszczenie, z którego Harry wychodził z jakąś dziewczyną. Alfa go nie zauważył, ale on dojrzał sposób w jaki ona była przyklejona do jego boku i całowała jego wargi, a kiedy się odsunęła uwodzicielsko przygryzł jej wargi. O tak, prawie zapomniał, że Harry był szkolną dziwką.

Przewracając oczami przeszedł obok pary, ignorując spojrzenie, które wypalało w nim dziurę. Nawet nie rozumiał dlaczego myślał, że pocałunek z Harrym był chociaż trochę specjalny, ponieważ to nic dla bruneta nie znaczyło. Dla niego to była kolejna omega.

Po tym jak wziął swój lunch, wrócił do swojego pokoju, zauważając Nialla śpiącego na biurku, delikatnie westchnienia opuszczały jego usta. - Ni… - wyszeptał Louis, delikatnie nim potrząsając.

Niall jęcząc, otworzył swoje oczy. - Przepraszam…

Louis wziął sobie krzesło, stawiając je obok Nialla, by przeczytać pracę domową szatyna. - Zobaczmy, co już przeczytałeś?

\- Wszystko… ale nie mogę zdecydować kim chcę być w przyszłości, to głupie zadanie.

\- To po prostu to napisz. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Napisz o tym, że jesteś niepewny swojej przyszłości, nie ma znaczenia co napiszesz tak długo jak jest to tym co naprawdę myślisz o przyszłości.

\- To dozwolone? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Tak, jasne. Nie myśl o tym za dużo. Zazwyczaj im prościej tym lepiej. - Louis zmierzwił włosy Nialla, zachęcając go do tego, by zaczął pisać, kiedy on po cichu czytał książkę, aż nadszedł czas, by się przebrali i poszli na imprezę do akademika alf. Właściwie jest całkiem podekscytowany dzisiejszym wieczorem.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że on ze wszystkich ludzi będzie podekscytowany imprezą.

~*~

Niall skończył swoją pracę domową, za wyjątkiem angielskiego, ale Louis wiedział, że pracował bardzo ciężko, więc pozwolił mu iść na imprezę. Louis był ubrany w przylegające, czarne jeansy czarne vansy i koszulkę w paski. Niall zrobił mu włosy, po tym jak sam się ubrał. Niall miał na sobie podarte na kolanach czarne, jeansy, białe trampki i białą koszulkę. Aby to dopełnić, założył jeansową kurtkę, ale dał ją Louisowi, gdyż lepiej na nim leżała. - Impreza! Najebmy się! - Krzyknął Niall, idąc do pokoju Zayna, Harry’ego i Liama.

Stali przed akademikiem i już słyszeli dudniącą muzykę, ale tym razem impreza była na zupełnie innym poziomie niż we wtorek, kiedy był to tylko pokój Harry’ego, Liama i Zayna. Nie, teraz cały pieprzony akademik był miejsce imprezy.

Dość szybko wpadli na Zayna i Harry’ego. Louis poraz pierwszy był tak podekscytowany imprezą i to nie z powodu Harry’ego, ponieważ on był męską dziwką. - Lou! - Zayn szczęśliwie przyciągnął Louisa do mocnego uścisku. - Chcesz coś do picia?

Louis skinął głową, obejmując dłoń Zayna, kiedy alfa prowadził go wśród tłumu do alkoholu. Niall i Harry szli zaraz za nimi.

Kiedy doszli, Harry nalał osiem szotów, po dwa dla każdego i zaoferował je im wszystkim. - Dwa na raz? - Zapytał Niall, poruszając brwiami.

Harry skinął głową z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy , pijąc je w tym samym czasie co Niall. - O Boże, umrę - zaśmiał się Niall, Zayn spojrzał na Louisa. - Shoty?

Louis westchnął, ale i tak wziął dwa shoty, cóż skoro i tak będzie pił, lepiej żeby zrobił to szybko? Wypił pierwszego, szybko zmienił kieliszek i wypił następnego. - O mój Boże, to pali - skarżył się, kaszląc.

Zayn, Harry i Niall śmiali się, kiedy robili drinki. Zayn ponownie dał Louisowi colę z rumem, chociaż tym razem było tam o wiele więcej rumu. - Haz, mam zioło, chcesz zapalić? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Też mogę iść? - Zapytał urzeczony Niall.

Zayn zmierzwił jego włosy. - Oczywiście, że tak! - Krzyknął ponad muzyką, swoją dłonią wciąż trzymał Louisa. - Też idziesz, kochanie? - Zapytał Zayn Louisa do ucha.

\- Tak, jasne, chociaż nie będę palił!

Zayn skinął głową, przyciągając Louisa do kanapy w rogu. Louis usiadł pomiędzy Harrym i Zaynem, a Niall usiadł obok Zayna. Nim Zayn skończył kręcić jointa, Liam również do nich dołączył, zajmując miejsce przy Niallu. A nawet nie pięć minut później ta dwójka już była na sobie, uśmiechając się i całując jakby nie było jutra.

\- O mój Boże, znajdźcie sobie pokój i się pieprzcie! - Powiedział zdenerwowany Zayn.

Liam i Niall wpatrywali się w Zayna za to, że im przerwał. - Cóż, może ma rację, co o tym sądzisz, Niall? Chcesz się zabawić w moim pokoju? - Mógł przeczytać Louis z ruchu warg i wiedział dokładnie o co Liam prosił Nialla, on nie mógł…

Ale Niall się zgodził z największym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy… Louis nie mógł tego powstrzymać, siedział pomiędzy Harrym i Zaynem, którzy palili, kiedy patrzył jak Niall i Liam odchodzą do pokoju Liama.

\- Lou, możesz to potrzymać? Idę napełnić swój kubek? - Powiedział Zayn, wyciągając jointa. - Możesz się zaciągnąć jeśli chcesz - dodał, mrugając przed odejście.

Louis niezręcznie siedział obok Harry’ego z jointem w swojej dłoni. Harry relaksował się na kanapie, kiedy Louis niekomfortowo siedział na brzegu. - Pochyl się Lou i zrelaksuj! - Krzyknął Harry ponad muzyką, używając swojej dużej dłoni, aby popchnąć jego klatkę piersiową, by plecami oparł się o kanapę. Harry zarzucił swoje ramię ponad Louis, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- Tutaj, zaciągnij się trochę i przytrzymaj. Pewnie będziesz kaszlał, bo to twój pierwszy raz, ale będzie lepiej - poinstruował go Harry, podnosząc jointa do ust Louisa. Alkohol już dostawał się do jego głowy, ponieważ chwilę później delikatnie rozchylił swoje wargi i zrobił to co polecił mu Harry, z tym wyjątkiem, że zaciągnął się głęboko. Kaszlał przez kilka sekund i spróbował ponownie kilka razy, dopóki szybko mógł to wytrzymać. - Harrrry, czuję się tak lekko albo… - wymamrotał, jego głowa zwisała na ramieniu Harry’ego.

Harry sam był pijany i bardzo naćpany. - To przez alkohol i narkotyki.

\- O mój Boże, ćpałem!

\- Tak, panie oczywisty. - Harry zaśmiał się, sprawiając że z jakiegoś powodu Louis również się zaśmiał.

Louis nie miał pojęcia dlaczego przytulał się do boku Harry’ego i dlaczego śmiał się z męską dziwką, ale kochał to, kochał dłoń Harry’ego na swoich biodrach, a jego wargi przybliżały się i… och.

Harry przycisnął swoje wargi do tych Louisa. Szatyn na początku był zaskoczony, ale po zarejestrowaniu tego co się dzieje, ochoczo oddał pocałunek, zapominając o wszystkich jego zdobyczach. Harry wpakował Louisa sobie na kolana i ocierali się o siebie tak jak Liam z Niallem, kiedy ich języki tańczyły wokół siebie. Harry jęczał w jego usta i to było najseksowniejszą rzeczą jaką Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał, uczucie dłoni Harry’ego na jego tyłku, sprawiło że delikatnie zaskomlał.

Jest prawiczkiem, więc potrzebuje wskazówek, ale Harry sobie radzi i robi cholernie dobrą robotę. - Tak dobrze całujesz, Lou, nawet nie wiem czy kiedyś to robiłeś - powiedział Harry do jego ucha, prawie krzycząc ze względu na głośną muzykę.

Louis nachylił się nad uchem Harry’ego, aby mu odpowiedzieć. - Dużo całowałem się z Zaynem, więc tak, wiem jak całować.

Harry warknął obrończo, bez kontroli zakopał swoją głowę w zagłębieniu szyi Louis i zaczął robić tam wiele malinek. - Harry! - Krzyknął Louis, chcąc aby kontynuował i przestał w tym samym czasie. Uczucie było wspaniała. Doświadczenie obecności warg Harry’ego na swojej szyi sprawiało, że przez jego skórę przechodził dreszcz, ale wiedza, że to jest jego rutyną to za dużo dla Louisa. Odzyskał trochę rozumu oraz samokontroli i odepchnął Harry’ego od swojej szyi. - Co się stało? - Zapytał alfa.

\- Nie będę jedną z tych omeg, które możesz z łatwością wypieprzyć i odrzucić. Nie będę jedną z zdobyczy - powiedział Louis do ucha Harry’ego.

Harry wpatrywał się Lousowi w oczy i ponownie nachylił się nad jego uchem. - Nie całowałbym ich tak tylko pieprzył zamiast tego, zasługujesz na specjalne traktowanie, księżniczko.

Louis uniósł swoją brew, księżniczko? Dlaczego to go nakręca? - Lubisz jak tak cię nazywam? - Uśmiechnął się Harry, jak słodko. - Moja mała księżniczka. - Użył swoje szorstkiego głosu, aby powiedzieć to do uszu Louis, kiedy ugniatał jego tyłek, sprawiając że Louis robił się słaby.

Louis nie mógł okazać takiej słabości, wiedział że Harry’emu podobało się to co z nim robi. - A co jeśli tak?

Harry przeniósł swoją dłoń z tyłka Louisa na jego plecy i w końcu złapał go za szyję, przyciągając do pocałunku. - Jeśli ty jesteś nakręcony, ja też jestem, a wiesz co się wtedy dzieje? - Powiedział ponownie uwodzicielsko do jego ucha.

\- Hmmm, obawiam się, że nie… oświeć mnie.

Harry kilka razy przygryzł wargę Louisa, nim przycisnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Wypieprzę cię dokładnie tu na tej kanapie, aby każdy mógł zobaczyć i się nauczyć jak robi się szczeniaki, Louis.

Louis zarumienił się i schował swoją twarz w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, kiedy tylko temat seksu wychodzi na wierch, jest czystą dziewicą. - W-wiem jak robi się szczeniaki - wyjąkał.

\- Och, tak? W takim razie powiedz mi, jak robisz szczeniaki? - Powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko i popijając swojego drinka.

\- Uch, uprawia się seks!

\- A jak się uprawia seks? - Harry wciąż pytał, póki Louis nie odwarknął.

\- Alfa pieprzy omegę, jego penis knotuje omegę i dochodzi w nim lub w niej, więc może tą omegę zapłodnić! - Krzyknął do ucha Harry’ego, sprawiając że alfa głośno się zaśmiał.

\- Och, jesteś najlepszy księżniczko - powiedział, śmiejąc się, wciąż pocierając plecy Louisa.

Sfrustrowany Louis dopił całego swojego drinka, ponownie sycząc na pieczenie w gardle. Chciał wstać na chwilę, ale nie sądził, że mógł w ogóle ustać, cały alkohol zmusił go do osunięcia się na podołku Harry’ego. - Jestem taki pijany!

\- Widzę, chcesz się położyć w moim łóżku? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis patrzył na niego sceptycznie, tak jasne, “położyć się”. - Oczywiście, położyć? Czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz? Nie będę uprawiał z tobą seksu Harry, nie chcę by mój pierwszy raz był z kimś takim jak ty - burknął Louis.

\- Kimś takim jak ja? Masz na myśli kogoś kto wie co robi, więc może sprawić, by cię to mniej bolało? Kogoś z doświadczeniem

\- Kogoś kto się kurwi i wypieprzył prawie każdego na tej imprezie, nie tylko na imprezach, ale w czasie dni szkolnych też! Jesteś po prostu wielką męską dziwką, która wykorzysta mnie, by dostać to czego chce, a kiedy skończysz to mnie zostawisz. Nie będę jak ta dziewczyna, która płakała za kimś tak żałosnym jak ty! - Alkohol sprawił, że Louis był szczery do bólu jak i również pewniejszy siebie.

\- Och, jesteś zazdrosny? Przeszkadza ci to, że uprawiałem seks z innymi? Więc co z Zaynem, z którym regularnie się całujesz, a który pewnie teraz kogoś pieprzy, ponieważ poszedł tylko po drinka, a jakoś jeszcze nie wrócił. - Harry uderzył tutaj prosto w punkt. - Wciąż go całujesz, nawet jeśli on całuje innych, a ja sądzę że już dla mnie wpadłeś księżniczko…

Ponownie trafił w punkt. Wpadł, zauroczył się w alfie, którą ledwo zna, ale czuje że to dobrze. - Nie przyznam tego, ale powiedziałem, że nie będę płakał tak jak ta dziewczyna. Gdybym był emocjonalnie przywiązany to bym to zrobił, więc nie doszedłbym…

Harry westchnął. - Możesz uprawiać seks bez zobowiązań.

\- Tak, ty możesz, ponieważ nie wiesz czym jest miłość, ale omegi to obchodzi, one chcą być kochane i dla nich udawanie miłości jest okropne, jesteś kurewsko okropny, wiesz? - Louis próbował zejść z Harry’ego, ponieważ teraz myślał nieco bardziej jasno, już żałował pocałowania Harry’ego, to wydawało się być dobre, ale ten alfa to za dużo.

Harry objął Louisa w talii, nie chciał widzieć go takiego wściekłego. - Chcą mnie tylko przez mój wygląd i pieniądze, więc czy to wciąż jest całkowicie moją winą? Mówisz, że chcą miłości, ale skąd możesz być taki pewien, kiedy oni wszyscy gadają o pieniądzach mojej rodziny. Pytają czy mogą iść za nie na zakupy albo czy mogą się przejechać moim samochodem? - Zapytał sfrustrowany.

Louis w tej pozycji w ogóle nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Harry’ego, ale czuł jego frustrację, może po prostu też chciał, by ktoś go kochał za to kim jest? - W takim razie uprawiasz tylko seks z kopaczami złota, którzy szukają tylko mężczyzny z pieniędzmi.

Harry położył swój nos w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa, dokładnie tam gdzie zapach jest najsilniejszy, uspokajało go to. Nigdy nie poznał nikogo spoza bogatych ludzi, kto chciałby go poznać takiego jakim jest, ludzie, którzy już mieli dużo pieniędzy chcieli go dla wyglądu i wciąż nie pytali o to co lubi a czego nie, a kiedy to robili, nawet nie przejmowali się tym, że nie dawali nic w zamian. - A ty?

Louis zesztywniał, co z nim? - Nie ma znaczenia co powiem, ponieważ jestem pijany i to nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- Teraz masz dla mnie sens, więc co z tobą? Czego chcesz w alfie?

Louis westchnął, opierając się o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Jak przeszli z krzyczenia do ponownego przytulania? - Kogoś kto kocha mnie za to jaki jestem, kto chce dużej rodziny i będzie świetnym ojcem dla moich dzieci. Musi być zabawny, abym mógł śmiać się razem z nim.

\- W porządku, puk, puk - powiedział Harry, sprawiając że Louis już się śmiał. Żarty puk, puk były takie głupie, dodatkowo był pijany.

\- Poważnie? W porządku, kto tam?

\- A kogo byś chciał? - Powiedział Harry, używając najbardziej uwodzicielskiego, głębokiego głosu, kiedy przygryzał ucho Louisa. Louis śmiał się razem z Harrym, kiedy wypili trochę więcej i w końcu Louisa zapomniał o wszystkich ‘popędach’ Harry’ego.

Harry zaprowadził go w jego pijanym stanie do swojego pokoju i pozwolił mu opaść na łóżko, sprawiając że Louis jeszcze bardziej się zaśmiał. Muzyka tutaj nie była aż tak głośno, więc nie musieli już krzyczeć, aby siebie zrozumieć. - Więc, wracając do robienia szczeniaków, znam teorię, ale nie praktykę - wyszeptał Louis.

Harry odwrócił swoją głowę do Louisa, przygryzając swoją wargę. - Mogę cię nauczyć? Zdobędziesz wiedzę od najlepszych. - Harry wspiął się na Louisa, zaczynając go całować wzdłuż szyi. Jego dłoń pod koszulką Louisa pocierała jego boki. - Pieprzyć cię powoli i mocno w tym samym czasie? Sprawić byś doszedł tak mocno byś zobaczył gwiazdy?

Louis głośno jęknął na myśl o tym, wyobrażając to sobie i mając nadzieję, że dojdzie tak, że zobaczy gwiazdy. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, jasne masturbował się, ale to nigdy nie był satysfakcjonujący orgazm. - C-czy użyjemy prezerwatywy? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis.

Harry przestał go całować po głowie, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Jesteś na tabletkach?

Louis skinął głową, oczywiście, że jest. - Tak, a moja gorączka powinna przyjść dopiero za osiem tygodni.

Harry złożył pocałunek na wargach Louisa. - W takim razie nie ma problemu, księżniczko, nie sądzę żebym miał teraz gumki, ale jestem czysty i ty też, więc wszystko jest dobrze.

\- Uprawiasz seks ze wszystkimi, jakim cudem jesteś czysty?

\- Zazwyczaj używam gumek, ponieważ nie ufam innym, ale wiem, że ty na pewno jesteś czysty. Ufam tobie, czy ufasz mi? - Zapytał, używając swoich szczenięcych oczek. - Och, ale nie możemy tego wyjawić Zaynowi, zabije mnie.

Louis skinął głową i tak nie planował mu mówić. - Stoi, mnie też zabije - odpowiedział. - Jak się dowiem, że masz chorobę weneryczną, Styles, to cię zabiję.

Harry szorstko zaatakował swoimi ustami te Louisa, kiedy rozbierał siebie i omegę. Wiedząc, że Louis nie ma pojęcia co robić, Harry upewnił się, aby nim pokierować i by zrobić to powoli. W chwili, gdy Harry poluźnił swoje spodnie, a potem je zdjął, więc został w samych bokserkach, zauważył że Louis lekko się wzdrygnął. Chwycił dłonie Louisa i powoli położył je na swoim odzianym penisie. - Po prostu go dotknij, księżniczko. Nie musisz się denerwować.

Louis powoli zaczął dotykać Harry’ego przez materiał i zdecydował się na pewne przejęcie inicjatywy. Ściągnął bokserki Harry’ego, prawie będąc w szoku, widząc jego wielkość, czy to było legalne? Czuł dłoń Harry’ego z tyłu swojej głowy, pocierajacą jego włosy. - Zassij go trochę - usłyszał słowa Harry’ego.

\- Uch… nie, nie wiem jak… - powiedział, rumieniąc się. Harry musiał myśleć jak głupi i niedoświadczony jest.

\- O mój Boże, Lou, to takie gorące - jęknął Harry, używając jednej dłoni, by otworzyć Louisowi usta, drugą wpychając główkę do jego ust. - Zassij główkę, tak właśnie tak - jęknął Harry, odsuwając swoją głowę do tyłu. Trzymał swoją dłoń z tyłu jego głowy, więc Louis nie mógł się uwolnić od jego kutasa, ale był zmuszony do trzymania go. Pozwolił Louisowi zdecydował jak daleko chce go wziąć, jest dla niego za wcześnie na to, by pieprzył mu gardło, ale w przyszłości… Sprawi, że Louis będzie się nim dławił, kiedy łzy będą spływały po jego ślicznych policzkach.

Louis polizał i zassał tak mocno jak mógł, kiedy jego dłoń obejmowała to do czego nie mógł sięgnąć. Jego szczęka zaczynała go boleć, jego ślina spływała mu po podbródku, tworząc bałagan. Harry wyciągnął swojego penisa i wykorzystał swoje dłonie do przytrzymania głowy Louisa, jęcząc na widok jego zaszklonych oczu, jego opuchnięte wargi i jego ośliniony podbródek. - Na dłoni i kolana, Lou, przygotuję cię.

Louis posłuchał tego co powiedział mu Harry, raczej wolałby widzieć Harry’ego, ale nie śmiał o to prosić. Ustawił się jak kazał Harry, ze swoim tyłkiem wysoko w powietrzu, jego preejakulat już pokrywał jego dziurkę. - Już ciekniesz, kochanie… - usłyszał jak wyszeptał Harry, nim poczuł palec dźgający jego dziurkę i wsuwający się w nią.

Louis jęknął i wypchnął swoje biodra do tyłu, aby wziąć więcej palca Harry’ego. Harry powoli wsuwał palec do środka, wyciągał go i przekręcał. Louis już delikatnie kwilił, chciał usłyszeć więcej, chciał usłyszeć krzyk omegi. By krzyczał jego imię. Zazwyczaj nie przygotowywuje dziwek, które tak łatwo rozchylają przed nim swoje nogi, ale Louis jest inny.

Nie chce słyszeć jak krzyczy z bólu, tylko z przyjemności, wielkiej przyjemności, udowadniające że to przez niego. Że to on sprawia, że krzyczy.

Dodał drugi i trzeci palec, kwilenia Louisa zostały zastąpione przez niekomfortowe jęki. Swoją drugą dłonią pociera plecy Louisa i dodaje nacisk, więc jest miło i pod kątem.

Louis wyprodukował już wystarczającą ilość wydzieliny, nie mógłby się teraz powstrzymać. Wyciągnął swoje palce, przeciwko protestom Louisa i zastąpił je swoim penisem. Wepchnął się do środka z głośnym, obrończym warknięciem, objął Louisa w talii, więc mógł całkowicie przykryć jego plecy swoim ciałem. - H-Harry! Ach, o mój Boże! - Louis głośno jęknął, kiedy pchał powoli, ale mocno i głęboko. Z każdym powolnym pchnięciem, głośno warczał, nawet nie wiedział, że jest opętany.

Nie wiedział dlaczego zachowywał się odmiennie wokół Louisa, ale o Boże to było wspaniałe. Jego penis był zakopany głęboko wewnątrz omegi, w ciasnej, ciepłej, małej, dziewiczej dziurce i nie mógł nawet opisać jak o wiele lepsze to było od jego innych przygód. - Jesteś taki dobry Louis, taki ciasny i piękny.

Twarz Louisa marszczyła się z bólu i przyjemności, kiedy jęczał tak podle jak tylko mógł i krzyczał imię Harry’ego z całych sił. - P-proszę Harry!

Louis nie mógł już wytrzymać swojej i Harry’ego wagi i opadł płasko na łóżku, Harry wciąż leżał na nim. Alfa się nie poruszał oprócz tego, że położył swoje dłonie płasko przy głowie Louisa, aby się podciągnąć. Użył tej pozycji, by mocniej wepchnąć swojego penisa i by głębiej zakołysać swoimi biodrami wewnątrz krzyczącej omegi. - Dojdę, proszę, Harry!

Harry polizał swoje wargi, jeszcze mocniej poruszając biodrami, nim odwrócił omegę pod sobą, tak by móc widzieć jego twarz, kiedy będzie dochodził. - Dojdź dla mnie, księżniczko - wyszeptał, używając jednego, mocnego pchnięcia, by uderzyć prosto w prostatę Louisa. Louis doszedł z wstrząsającym i głośnym jękiem. Harry powoli poruszał swoimi biodrami podczas orgazmu Louisa, ale sam jeszcze nie skończył. Jego knot już się uformował, musiał jedynie zaknotować Louisa, potrzebował tego.

Wcześniej zaknotował jedynie dwie osoby i to dlatego, gdyż nie mógł siebie kontrolować, inni nie zasługiwali na jego dodatkowe nasienie, ale Louis tak. Louis musi się rozmnożyć, pełen jego szczeniąt i będący w ciąży za pomocą jego nasienia. - Zamierzam cię zaknotować Louis, rozmnożę cię jak chcesz, chcesz moich szczeniąt, prawda Louis? Dam ci je, będę dla nich ojcem jakiego chciałeś i będę perfekcyjną alfą dla ciebie. - Harry dalej mamrotał w ten sposób, wpychając się w Louisa i dziwną rzeczą było to, że nie miał nic przeciwko, odpowiadał mu z takim samym szaleństwem.

\- Tak! Proszę alfo, chcę twoich szczeniąt! Zaknotuj mnie, proszę! - Krzyknął ulegle Louis, jest za młody na szczeniaki i dopiero zaczął college, ale bycie w ciąży wydawało się być takie prawidłowe, jego wewnętrzna omega była nawet zła przez to, że brał tabletki antykoncepcyjne! W chwili, gdy Harry wepchnął swojego knota musiał powstrzymać swoje żądzę, które zaczynały zakopywać się w szyi Louisa, ale nie mógł się kurwa z nim związać! W porę skontrolował swoją alfę i ugryzł obok miejsca połączenie, jeśli ugryzłby trochę bardziej na lewo to by się sparowali!

Louis prawie był w szoku, myśląc że Harry ugryzł jego miejsce połączenia. Ale jego wewnętrzna omega mruczała w zadowoleniu i podążał za tym bez myślenia o tym, że Luis głośno mruczał, kiedy jego alfa nuciła. Obydwoje nie zauważyli swoich pomruków i nuceń, kiedy się przytulali to po prostu wydawało się być prawidłowe. Ale po kilku minutach Louis się otrząsnął i o Boże, Harry się z nim związał! - Harry?! Przestań - powiedział, uderzając klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Co?

\- Ten dźwięk, przestań. Co do kurwy, dlaczego mnie ugryzłeś?! - Krzyknął zrozpaczony Louis, nie mógł się teraz sparować! Alkohol wciąż przepływał przez jego żyły, sprawiając że pod koniec zaczął płakać. Harry nie miał pojęcia co Louis miał na myśli, więc przytulił płaczącą omegę do siebie, a potem zauważył ugryzienie, o kurwa… Ale jego oko zauważyło, że to nie było na wysokości gruczołu zapachowego. - Nie ugryzłem cię prawidłowo, księżniczko. Ugryzłem trochę za daleko od miejsca, nie jesteśmy sparowani. Uspokój się, kochanie. - Harry automatycznie zaczął nucić, uspokajając tym Louisa.

\- Nie jesteśmy? - Zapytał Louis, pociągając przy tym nosem.

Harry pokręcił głową, całując Louisa w czoło. Cholera, zapach Louisa podczas płaczu doprowadza go do szaleństwa. - Nie księżniczko, zostanie na kilka dni, ale to nie jest łączące ugryzienie.

Louis z głębokim westchnieniem pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę. To było takie dobre i musiał coś Harry’emu przyznać, alfa wiedział dokładnie co zrobić, aby krzyczał. Ale czy Harry go wyrzuci jak jego knot się opróżni? - Naprawdę nie powinniśmy mówić Zaynowi, nie może nawet zobaczyć jak wychodzę z tego pokoju! - Powiedział Louis.

\- Nie martw się, zaśnie o piątej, potem się wyślizgniesz - odpowiedział Harry.

Louis skinął głową. - Ale Niall będzie wiedział, że coś się dzieje! Nie wróciłem do naszego… - Harry trzymał swój telefon z wiadomością od Liama.

Od: Liam

Wysłano: 2:34 AM

Niall zostaje w moim pokoju do rana, powiedz Louisowi, aby się nie martwił i wrócił sam.

~L

\- Niall również się położył, więc nie martw się o to, księżniczko - zachichotał Harry.

Louis lekko się wzdrygnął, kiedy poczuła jak knot Harry’ego wystrzelił w nim kolejną falę spermy. Harry delikatnie pocierał jego brzuszek, zadowolony z tego, że jego nasienie wypełniało omegę. - Wiesz, tylko dwa razy zaknotowałem omegę i to dlatego, ponieważ nie umiałem się wtedy kontrolować. Ale teraz po prostu musiałem cię zaknotować, jesteś pierwszym, z którym tak miałem. - Wyszeptał Harry znikąd, ponieważ tak się czuł. Potrzebował, aby Louis wiedział, że to nie było tylko pieprzeniem, jasne nie chciał związku, ale to nie z powodu Louisa tylko jego samego.

Nie mógłby pozostać lojalny, a Louis na to zasługuje, na wspaniałą alfę, która myśli tylko o nim i traktuje go jak księżniczkę jaką jest.

Louis mruczał delikatnie, co to znaczyło? Jego status jest trochę wyższy niż jednonocna przygoda, bo Harry go zaknotował? - Więc? Co chcesz abym ci powiedział Harry?

\- Nic, po prostu chciałem abyś wiedział.

Louis nie odpowiedział, był zmęczony i chciał się trochę przespać. Więc tak zrobił, zasnął z knotem Harry’ego wciąż w sobie. Harry obudził go jakieś dwie godziny później, by powiedzieć mu, że jeśli chce utrzymać to w sekrecie to musi teraz się wyślizgnąć. Louis śpiąco zabrał swoje rzeczy, ale Harry go ubrał, ponieważ jego to nie obchodziło.

Harry wyślizgnął się razem z nim, aby upewnić się, że Louis dotrze do akademiku omeg. - Hej, Lou - powiedział, delikatnie łapiąc Louisa za nadgarstki, nim Louis mógł wejść do akademika. - Nie odstawię cię po prostu na bok.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wciąż jest na to zbyt pijany. - Jasne, że odstawisz, już mnie wypieprzyłeś, więc czego więcej chcesz?

\- Nie żałujesz tego, prawda? - Zapytał Harry dla pewności.

\- Nie, to było dobre i byłeś naprawdę miły, więc nie nie żałuję uprawiania seksu, ale kiedy będę trzeźwy może będę. - Louis zabrał z siebie dłoń Harry’ego, trzymając ją jedynie chwilę dłużej niż to konieczne, ale… Bez względu na to jak bardzo jego umysł krzyczał, że Harry go tylko wykorzystuje, nigdy nie pokochałby kogoś takiego jak on, jego serce lgnęło do dotyku Harry’ego. - Po prostu nie chce aby potem było niezręcznie…

\- Nie będzie, Louis. Dobranoc. - Harry złożył buziaka na czubku głowy Louisa, patrząc jak Louis wchodzi do akademika, nim się odwrócił.

Nie wiedział dlaczego chciał, aby Louis został przy jego boku, dlaczego naprawdę chciał zapłodnić omegę, sparować się z nim i prowadzić go przez resztę życia. Naprawdę nie wiedział kim Louis dla niego jest ani kim będzie.


	5. Rozdział 5

Louis po wczorajszej imprezie obudził się z wielkim bólem głowy, po imprezie, na której uprawiał seks z Harrym. Co on sobie myślał?! Nie przyzna otwarcie jak dobre to było i że Harry był naprawdę słodki i był wszystkim tym na co miał nadzieję podczas swojego pierwszego razu, cóż oprócz bycia pijanym, ale wszystko inne było w porządku.

Nawet nie wie jak powiedzieć to Niallowi, co jeśli on powie komuś innemu? Tak, nie powie nikomu i zatrzyma to dla siebie, i tak nikt by się nie dowiedział. Chociaż będzie musiał ukrywać znak, który zrobił Harry, gdyby Harry nie kontrolował swoich żądzy to by się z nim sparował! Ale żeby to ukryć będzie musiał nosić pieprzony szalik.

Niall przyszedł trochę po lunchu, wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego jak zawsze. - Jak minęło ci noc, Lou? - Zapytał Niall, siadając na łóżku Louisa.

Louis odłożył swoją książkę, aby spojrzeć na Nialla. - Było zabawnie, a tobie?

Niall skinął głową. - Tak! Dobrze się bawiłem.

~*~

\- Uprawiałem seks z Harrym.

\- Uprawiałem seks z Liamem. - Wypalili w tym samym czasie, śmiejąc się przy tym.

\- Tylko zachowaj to dla siebie, proszę? - Zapytał Louis, chciał zaufać w tym Niallowi.

\- Oczywiście! To samo ze mną i Liamem, miał taką wytrzymałość, pieprzył mnie jakieś trzy razy. - Niall dumnie trzymał swoją dłoń w górze, by przybić piątkę.

Louis przybił piątkę Niallowi. - Wow, Harry tylko raz mnie zaknotował, a potem poszedłem spać.

\- Zaknotował cię?! - Jęknął Niall. - Poważnie? O mój Boże, całkowicie stracił dla ciebie głowę i jak nic będzie cię ponownie pieprzył.

\- Co, dlaczego powinien? Już mnie miał.

\- Louis, alfy knotują jedynie kilka razy, kiedy zaczynają uprawiać seks, co Harry z pewnością ma za sobą, a potem robią to tylko wtedy, gdy mają jakiś cel, inaczej knot nie działa i nie chce napuchnąć. Ale on zauważył w tobie bratnią duszę, przyszłość albo coś, inaczej, by tego nie zrobił, to powszechna wiedza - wyjaśnił Niall, po raz pierwszy wyglądając na mądrego.

\- Tak, według logiki seksu może tak jest, nie znam się na tym - zachichotał. - Zobaczę dokąd to zaprowadzi, ale nie będę się na coś nastawiał, było wspaniale i tyle.

Gdyby tylko wierzył w swoje słowa.

~*~

W końcu on i Niall poszli zjeść obiad, więc Louis ubrał na siebie bluzę Zayna, którą “pożyczył” i jakieś przylegające jeansy. Nie martwiąc się układaniem włosów wyszedł z Niallem, który wyglądał całkiem podobnie do niego, skacowany, głodny, leniwy omega. Na szczęście dzisiaj mieli pizzę, więc obydwoje wzięli pepperoni i usiedli przy pustym stole.

Kiedy cieszyli się swoim obiadem dołączył do nich również Zayn. - Dobrze się wczoraj bawiliście? - Zapytał.

Zarówno Niall jak i Louis zamruczeli w zgodzie, nie chcieli mówić za dużo. - Tak, jak minęła ci noc? - Zapytał Niall. Wiedział to już, ponieważ widział Zayna tańczącego z inną omegą, powoli ocierali się o siebie, a znając Zayna pewnie dobrał się do jej majtek.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Było zabawnie, w następną sobotę jest następna. Właściwie jest co weekend, więc zawsze jesteście zaproszeni.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, ale myślę, że tym razem spasuję. Głowa mnie boli jak cholera.

Zayn zaśmiał się, zarzucając swoje ramię na Louis. - To życie na uczelni, kolego, za każdym razem próbujesz przeżyć ból głowy.

Kontynuowali swoją rozmowę, póki Zayn nie udał się z powrotem do swojego pokoju, by zanieść Harry’emu i Liamowi pizzę. Założyli się i przegrany musiał iść po pizzę, Zayn przegrał głupią grę w kamień, papier, nożyce. Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy Zayn pocałował jego policzek i wyszedł, czuł się tak strasznie zatajając to przed Zaynem, ale… tak było najlepiej. - Naprawdę nie idziesz na imprezę w tym tygodniu? - Dąsał się Niall.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie w każdym weekend Ni, lubię być sam ze sobą.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - W porządku, chociaż ja pójdę. Obiecuję, że wrócę szybko - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki, Ni.

Niall naprawdę cieszył się z tego, że zaprzyjaźnił się z Louisem. Louis nigdy go do niczego nie zmuszał, cóż za wyjątkiem zadań domowych, ale to dla jego własnego dobra. Gdyby nie miał Louisa jutro byłby stracony albo musiałby robić to teraz, a naprawdę nie byłby w stanie tego skończyć, więc cieszył się, że miał Louisa jako współlokatora i przyjaciela.

~*~

Harry zaciągnął Jesy do pustej sali, czuł pożądanie, a ona była jedyną w zasięgu wzroku, więc wziął ją ze sobą. - Nie dam ci się ponownie wykorzystać! - Powiedział wściekle, próbując przejść obok Harry’ego. Harry zatrzymał ją poprzez wyciągnięcie swojego ramienia. - Może, jeśli teraz mnie usatysfakcjonujesz to rozważę zatrzymanie cię, kochanie - wyszeptał, nim przygryzł płatek jej ucha.

Jesy zarumieniła się, kiedy poczuła śluz w swoich majtkach. - O-obiecujesz?

Harry skinął głową, delikatnie przykrywając jej usta swoimi. To działało za każdym razem, bycie dominującym, kochanym i uwodzicielskim. A potem z chęcią rozkładali przed nim mogi. - Obiecuję… - Jego usta powędrowały wzdłuż jej szyi, kiedy jego dłoni znalazły się pod jej spóniczką.

I stało się tak jak mówił, rozłożyła przed nim swoje nogi i pieprzył ją przy ścianie, na stole, a nawet na biurku nauczyciela. Ale wciąż nie doszedł, nie była wystarczająca! Pewna niebieskooka omega pojawiła się w jego myślach i tylko myśl o twarzy Louisa sprawiła, że spuścił się do prezerwatywy. Jesy brakowało tchu, ponieważ nigdy nie widziała, aby Harry robił to tak długo, była wykończona. - C-czy było dobrze?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Na chwilę tak, ale nie byłaś tą, która sprawiła, że doszedłem - powiedział, mrugając oraz wkładając swojego opadającego penisa do bokserek i szybko zapiął pasek nim wyszedł z pokoju. - Powodzenia następnym razem, Jesy.

Wciąż leżała w połowie ubrana na biurku nauczyciela, dlaczego Harry był dla niej taką słabością? Ponownie czuła się wykorzystana i brudna, kiedy wychodziła z klasy wpadła na małe ciało.

\- O mój Boże, przepraszam - powiedział. Jej oczy spotkały te Louisa Tomlinson, tego którego obściskiwał się z Harrym w ostatnią sobotę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Louis. - Nie zwracałam uwagi na to jak idę. Jesy, tak?

Louis zauważył jej zaczerwienione oczy i mokre policzki, musiała płakać. - Wszystko dobrze? - Zapytał, sięgając do swojej torby po chusteczkę. - Proszę.

\- Dziękuję, tak, jestem Jesy, ty jesteś Louis, prawda? - Wzięła z uśmiechem chusteczkę, nim wytarła swoje mokre policzki, musiała wyglądać okropnie.

\- Tak, to ja… - odpowiedział. - Nie powinienem pytać, ale wyglądasz na kogoś kto potrzebuje wysłuchania, więc jeśli masz z czymś problem możesz mi powiedzieć, wiesz?

Jesy uśmiechnęła się szczerze, Louis był zbyt słodki i uroczy. - Dziękuję, ja po prostu… czuję się taka wykorzystana. - Ponownie zaczęła płakać, a ludzie patrzyli na dwie omegi z zaciekawieniem, więc Louis pomógł jej, chwycił jej dłoń i wyciągnął ją z głównego budynku, by zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Przyciągnął ją do stołu piknikowego i posadził.

\- Więc, tu jest trochę lepiej i o wiele ciszej - powiedział do niej Louis, wyglądała na taką smutną, nie mógł się tak po prostu teraz od niej odwrócić. - Powiedziałaś, że czułaś się wykorzystana?

Powoli skinęła głową, wciąż pociągając nosem. - Pewnie już wiesz, że ja i Harry się umawialiśmy, cóż myślałam, że tak było, ale najwidoczniej byłam tylko szybkim numerkiem i tak jest, po prostu zrobił to ponownie. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego mu pozwoliłam, ale po prostu nie umiem powiedzieć mu nie, nawet nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć, w mojej głowie znajduje się tylko on. - Płakała, i wow, opisywała dokładnie jego własne odczucia.

\- Wiem, że jest okropną osobą i nie możesz kontrolować tego w kim się zakochujesz, ale spróbuj i zakochaj się w kimś kto zasługuje na twoje serce i nie będzie się nim bawił. - Louis położył swoją dłoń na jej i zauważył jak wyraźnie się zrelaksowała. - To rada, której nawet ja mogę użyć - dodał.

Spojrzała na niego, jej oczy wyschły. - Bardzo ci dziękuję, naprawdę potrzebowałam kogoś z kim mogłam o tym porozmawiać. C-czy, czy ty też jesteś zakochany w Harrym? Widziałam, jak całowaliście się w sobotę…

Louis zachichotał. - Jeszcze nie jestem zakochany, więc dlatego próbuje trzymać się od niego z daleka. Wiem, że jeśli będę wokół to się zakocham i pozwolę na to, by moje zostało złamane i było zabawką, a nie chcę płakać przez kogoś kto nie zasługuje na moje łzy.

\- Jesteś naprawdę silny, Louis. Spróbuję być taka jak ty. Nie pozwolę na to, by dłużej się mną bawił, nie jestem jego osobistą omegą do zaspokajania przyjemności. - Okrążyła stół, aby przytulić Louisa, naprawdę rozpłynęła się w jego ramionach.

\- Wiesz, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała takiego przytulenia jak teraz, nie wstydź się poprosić.

\- To samo tyczy się ciebie, Louis. Dziękuję za wysłuchanie.

Pogawędzili trochę, nauczyli się nieco więcej o sobie, nim musieli iść ponownie na zajęcia i się rozdzielić. Nawet nie zauważył, że rozmawiał z nią przez prawie godzinę, ale naprawdę zabawnie się z nią rozmawiało. Była taka zabawna i uśmiech z pewnością pasował do niej bardziej niż płacz.

Louis nie wiedział dlaczego jej pomógł, normalnie by go to nie obchodziło, ale zaczął się zmieniać. Jest bardziej towarzyski, wychodzi i zawiera nowe przyjaźnie, woli to o wiele bardziej. Nie czuje się już samotny.

~*~

Harry, Zayn i Liam byli na lunchu, śmiali się i żartowali ze sobą, kiedy pociągający nosem Niall zajął miejsce przy Liamie.

\- Co się stało, Ni? - Zapytał zatroskany Zayn, blondyn nigdy nie chodził bez Louisa. To tak jakby Niall podziwiał Louisa jak Boga albo coś.

\- Zostałem zastąpiony przez dziewczynę omegę. - Niall ze smutkiem pociągnął nosem.

Harry, Liam i Zayn wymienili pomiędzy sobą zatroskane spojrzenia. Przez ostatni tydzień Niall stał się świetnym przyjacielem dla nich wszystkich i naprawdę pasował do ich grupy, więc taki widok Nialla łamał ich serca.

\- Co ma na myśli, Nialler? - Zapytał Harry.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, ale podczas wolnej godziny Louis spotkał dziewczynę, która płakała i stali się przyjaciółmi, a potem na naszej poprzedniej lekcji historii usiadł razem z nią! Chodzi mi o to, ona jest słodka, ja jestem słodki, jestem omegą, ona też, jak nic zostałem zastąpiony.

\- Nie zrobiłby tego Niall, po prostu zyskał nową przyjaciółkę - Zayn próbował uspokoić Nialla, ale wiedział skąd to pochodzi. Niall czuł się trochę zazdrosny.

\- Nie musimy zyskiwać nowych przyjaciół! Jest moim omegą przyjacielem, a ja nie lubię dzielić się Louisem z nią - żachnął się Niall.

Liam objął Nialla oraz złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. - Nie możesz zmusić Louisa do tego, by przyjaźnił się tylko z tobą Niall, to tak nie działa, ale możesz z nim o tym porozmawiać i powiedzieć mu jak się z tym czujesz, kiedy on nie siedzi obok ciebie, jestem przekonany, że wybierze ciebie, a nie ją.

\- Z waszej dwójki jest naprawdę świetna para - powiedział Zayn, sprawiając że Niall i Liam się zarumienili. - Och, widzisz te zarumienione policzki?! O mój boże, tak! Widzę, tutaj przyszłą parę! - Krzyknął podekscytowany.

Harry skinął głową w zgodzie. - Zdecydowanie będą się jebać.

Nawet Liam się rumienił, mimo tego, że już to zrobił z Niallem i nie mógł się doczekać aż zrobią to ponownie. - Po prostu ich zignoruj - wyszeptał do ucha Nialla.

Ich czwórka zaśmiała się głośno, ale Niall przestał się śmiać, kiedy zauważył Louisa wchodzącego ponownie z tą wkurzającą dziewczyną! - Widzicie tą dziewczynę! - Syknął.

Liam, Harry i Zayn odwrócili swoje głowy, by zobaczyć z czyjego powodu ich blond omega przyjaciel jest smutny. - O Boże - jęknął Harry, pozwalając swojemu czołu opaść na ramię.

\- Jesy jest nową przyjaciółką Louisa? - Liam zachichotał. - Powodzenia Haz.

\- Wszyscy troje ją znacie? Czy jest zabawniejsza ode mnie? - Zapytał niepewnie Niall.

\- Nie, definitywnie nie - powiedział od razu Zayn. - Jest stalkerem Harry’ego, zawsze błaga go o uwagę. Była najlepszą przyjaciółką Perrie, ale pokłóciły się nikt nie wie o co i z jakiegoś powodu każdy wybrał stronę Perrie, a z Jesy zaczęto się śmiać, więc kiedy Harry poświęcił jej trochę uwagi, zaczęła mieć całkowitą obsesję na jego punkcie.

\- Tak, znowu ją pieprzyłem dzisiaj rano - powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się. - Po prostu patrz - powiedział, kiedy Louis i Jesy dotarli do ich stolika. - Znowu będzie płakać - powiedział Harry, ale zamiast podchodzić do nich minęli ich stół, Jesy tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- Co właśnie się stało? - Liam był zdumiony, czy Jesy właśnie spojrzała Harry’emu w oczy bez płakania? Wow…

Patrzyli jak Louis i Jesy siadają i śmieją się razem. - Sądzę, że mamy problem. - powiedział Zayn, nie chciał Jesy w swojej grupie, aby Louis mógł się z nią przyjaźnić. To po prostu zbyt dziwne.

\- Więc teraz widzicie problem? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Tak, Nialler - odpowiedział Harry. - Louis zamienił cię na pannę dziwkę.

Niall warknął lekko, Louis jest jego! - Nie chcę tego, musimy się jej pozbyć, on jest mój.

\- Cóż, uwaga, zaborcza omega - zachichotał Zayn, Louis zasługiwał na tak dobrego przyjaciela jak Niall, ale Jesy? No dalej, każdy tylko nie ona!

Próbowali wymyślić jakiś plan, ale nie mogli znaleźć czegoś przyzwoitego, Niall powiedział, że Harry musi się poświęcić i trzymać Jesy z daleka od jego Louisa, ale Harry wcale tego nie chciał. - Nie ma mowy! Nie zrobię tego, ona jest szalona.

\- Więc? - Odwarknął Niall. - Ma obsesję na twoim punkcie, więc nim przerzuci ją z ciebie na Louisa, musisz ją od niego zabrać!

\- Panowie, zamknijcie się, bo Louis udzie - wyszeptał Liam w idealnym momencie.

\- Hej, panowie! - Gruchnął szczęśliwie Louis, nieświadomy tego co się stało przy tym stole kilka sekund temu.

\- Hej, Lou - odpowiedział Zayn, na szczęście nie było tu Jesy.

\- Przepraszam, że z wami nie usiadłem, ale zawarłem nową przyjaźń - powiedział.

\- Tak, zauważyłem - powiedział gorzko Niall.

Louis zdziwił się tonem Nialla, jaki on miał problem? - Co się stało Ni?

Niall prychnął. - Dlaczego poświęcasz jej uwagę? Jest tylko dziwką dla Harry’ego, która tylko…

Louis nawet nie wiedział czego słuchał. Jesy szczerze powiedziała mu o tym co się jej przydarzyło, co sprawiło, że nagle każdy za nic zaczął jej nie lubić! Tylko dlatego, że pokłóciła się z Perrie, którą każdy wywyższał i wybrali jej stronę. A potem, kiedy w końcu znalazła przyjaciele, który jak się okazało wykorzystywał ją tylko dla seksu. I to ona jest nazywana dziwką lub kurwą? To nieprawda i nie pozwoli na to, by Niallowi to uszło na sucho.

\- Cóż, wybacz mi Niall, ale nawet jej nie znasz. Nie nazywaj jest tak, ponieważ taka nie jest, to ona została wykorzystana. Dalej, przyjaźnić się z tymi napalonymi alfami, które pieprzą wszystko co ma dziurkę - splunął nim wstał i opuścił stół, poczuł się dokładnie jak Jesy. Również został wykorzystany przez Harry’ego, więc czy również jest dziwką? Jak Niall mógł tak powiedzieć?

Z wściekłością wyszedł ze stołówki, aby poszukać Jesy. Znalazł ją na zewnątrz, jedzącą samą. - Lou? Myślałam, że usiądziesz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi?

Louis zamaszyście usiadł. - Nie są już moimi przyjaciółmi, czy wszyscy tak o tobie myślą? - Zapytał Louis.

Skinęła głową. - Większość tak, są dwie dziewczyny Leigh-Anne i Jade, które są moimi współlokatorkami, ale również znają tych co mnie nie lubią, więc głównie siedzę sama jak teraz…

\- Już nie, ja usiądę z tobą. Nie rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy cię tak traktują.

Westchnęła. - Ponieważ Perrie była zakochana w twoim najlepszym przyjacielu Zaynie, pewnie wciąż jest, ale ktoś puścił plotkę, że uprawiałam seks z Zaynem. Co nie jest prawdą! Nie uprawiałam jeszcze seksu, mój pierwszy raz był z Harrym, ponieważ myślałam, że mnie kocha, a to wszystko było po kłótni. - Zatrzymała się. - Ale ona uwierzyła w to, więc rozpowiedziała każdemu, że jestem dziwką i że uprawiałam seks z wieloma alfami. Nawet już na mnie nie patrzy, a my praktycznie dorastałyśmy razem, więc powiedzenie, że byłam zraniona jest niedopowiedzeniem. Byłam zdewastowana tym co i jak szybko się stało, ludzie pytali się nmie nawet czym bym im ssała. J-ja nawet w pewnym momencie chciała się zabić. - Zaczął płakać, więc Louis zatrzymał jej monolog i przyciągnął ją do uścisku.

\- Shhh, jest w porządku. To wystarczająca wiedza, nie muszę wiedzieć jak bardzo cierpiałaś. Prześladowali cię przez prawie rok, a wcale na to nie zasługiwałaś… - Było mu jej tak przykro, samo wyobrażenie sobie bycia samemu przez cały dzień z powodu plotki! Bycie nazywanym dziwką do tego stopnia, że odechciewa ci się żyć! - Co powiesz na to, że przyjdę dzisiaj do twojego pokoju, więc będziemy mogli obejrzeć film z twoimi współlokatorkami, opowiedzieć im historię, abyś mogła mieć dwie osoby więcej po swojej stronie.

\- Nie sądzę, że ich to obchodzi, pewnie również wierzą w to co mówią. Mam na myśli, kto nie skoro zawsze rozchylam nogi przed Harrym?

\- To nie twoja wina, jesteś zakochana , a on dokładnie wie co powiedzieć, żeby sprawić byś to zrobiła, czego więcej nie będziesz słuchać! Ty jesteś szefową swojego ciała. Więc dzisiaj pomogę ci i porozmawiamy z nimi.

\- W porządku, Louis. Cokolwiek powiesz - uśmiechnęła się i otarła swoje łzy. Nikt nigdy nie był dla niej taki miły, jest szczęściarą przyjaźniąc się z Louisem.


	6. Rozdział 6

Louis obiecał Jesy, że przyjdzie do jej pokoju i porozmawia z jej współlokatorkami. Ale w chwili, gdy chciał się wyślizgnąć z swojego pokoju, Niall do niego wszedł.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytał delikatnie Niall.

\- Nie twój interes - powiedział Louis nim wyszedł, był naprawdę cięty na Nialla. Wie, że nawet jeśli Niall nazwał Jesy kurwą ponieważ spała z Harrym, co on też zrobił to Niall również nie zasługuje na takie zachowanie… Ale wciąż, dlaczego omegi zostają nazywane dziwkami labo kurwami, kiedy śpią z inną alfą, która dostaje nagrody za pieprzenie omegi? Teraz to nie ma sensu, prawda?

Po tym jak zamknął drzwi mógł przysiąść, że Niall ze smutkiem pociągnął nosem, to trudne, ale… został nie bezpośrednio nazwany przez Nialla kurwą i nie da mu się tak łatwo z tego wykaraskać. Nawet jeśli jest ostry dla Nialla, może to otworzy oczy jego przyjacielowi.

Obiecał Jesy przyjście do jej pokoju i poznanie jej współlokatorek. Podszedł do jej pokoju, pukając do drzwi.

Otworzyła blondynka. - Ty jesteś Louis? - Zapytała grzecznie.

\- Tak, przyszedłem do Jesy - powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Tak, wspomniała o tobie! Wejdź.

Louis wszedł do pokoju, widząc Jesy siedzącą na kanapie przed telewizorem z inną dziewczyną obok siebie. Jesy wstała, by przytulić Louisa i przedstawić mu swoje współlokatorki. - Louis, to jest Jade, a to Leigh-Anne. Leigh-Anne, Jade to jest Louis.

\- Miło cię poznać! - Krzyknęła Jade z buzią pełną chipsów.

Ich czwórka bardziej się sobie przedstawiła, dopóki Louis nie rozpoczął tematu Jesy.

\- W porządku, będąc szczerym, jestem tutaj, ponieważ wasza dwójka na pewno słyszała te okropne plotki na jej temat, a nawet nie siedzicie obok niej. Jesteście przyjaciółkami, tak?

Leigh-Anne i Jade zwiesiły nieco swoje głowy, najprawdopodobniej zażenowane tym, że zostały skonfrontowane ze swoich zachowaniem. - Lou… nie możesz winić… - próbowała Jesy, ale Louis tego nie łapał.

\- Nie, mogę. Jak mogą się tutaj śmiać i żartować oraz pewnie obgadywać ciebie za plecami innych, zmuszając siebie do śmiania się i żartowania z ciebie. - Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona jak wściekła matka. - Mam rację, prawda?

To Jade odpowiedziała. - Każdy o niej mówi, kiedy tylko jest blisko, nawet nasza grupa przyjaciół, więc tak możemy się jedynie zmuszać do tego, by śmiać się razem z nimi. Jeśli byśmy się z nią trzymały, wtedy…

\- Z was również by się śmiano? - Dokończył za nią Louis, unosząc swoje brwi, kiedy zauważył że skinęły głowami. - W takim razie, czy uważasz, że zasłużyła na to, by się z niej śmiano? Założę się, że wy dwie uprawiałyście więcej seksu niż ona, więc dlaczego to ona jest dziwką? Jest zakochana w cholernej męskiej kurwie, która rucha całą szkołę i nikt nie wini Harry’ego za spanie ze wszystkimi, ale ona uprawiała seks z tylko jedną alfą i jest dziwką? Ludzie są szaleni.

Leigh-Anne uniosła swoją głowę. - Ale nie rozumiesz jak to jest, kiedy wszyscy wytykają cię palcami. Przepraszam Jesy, że to mówię, ale chcę pasować…

Louis zachichotał. - Och, dziewczyno proszę, zawsze byłem sam, czytając książki. Moja pierwsza impreza była dwa tygodnie temu, gdzie piłem po raz pierwszy alkohol i dlaczego próbujesz wpasować się tam gdzie nie należysz? Dlaczego chcesz mieć tych fałszywych przyjaciół, kiedy mogłabyś mieć kogoś jak Jesy, która nie będzie rozpowiadała plotek za twoimi plecami? - Louis zatrzymał się. - Myślisz, że dźgnęłaby cię prosto w plecy? Ja nie, ale założę się o cholerną tabliczkę czekolady, że twoi ‘przyjaciele” , by to zrobili.

Jade westchnęła, Louis miał rację, a ona to wie. - Masz rację Louis, ale nawet jeśli byłeś sam w przeszłości, teraz tak nie jest, z łatwością dołączyłeś do grupy Zayna, Harry’ego oraz Liama i pasujesz tam perfekcyjnie. Nawet nie byłyśmy blisko czegoś takiego.

\- Tak, ponieważ wy próbujecie się dopasować, a ja nie. Są moimi przyjaciółmi, ponieważ byliby tutaj dla mnie i miałem z nimi poważną kłótnię dzisiaj, ponieważ mówili głupoty o Jesy. Miałem ogromną kłótnię z moim Niallem, ponieważ nazwał ją kimś kim nie jest, stoję po jej stronie.

Jesy płakała delikatnie, ponieważ nie wiedziała, że Louis kłócił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i to wszystko z jej powodu. Gdyby nigdy… - I nawet tego nie żałuję. Jest wspaniałą dziewczyną, która nie zasługuje na to gówno.

Jade i Leigh-Anne ponownie opuściły swoje głowy ze wstydu, Louis mówił dokładnie te rzeczy, które potrzebowała usłyszeć. - Przepraszamy Jesy, wybaczysz nam?

Skinęła głową, przyciągając dwie dziewczyny do uścisku. - Tak, dziękuję dziewczyny.

Louis uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie, cóż to dla nich pierwszy krok w dobrym kierunku. - Lou? Możesz iść też naprawić wszystko ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - powiedziała Jesy. - Dziękuję za wszystko, ale sądzę, że ze mną będzie w porządku, spróbuję również porozmawiać z Perrie…

\- Świetnie, powodzenia. Po prostu powiedz jej jak się czujesz i będzie dobrze. - Louis podbudował ją jeszcze raz oraz przytulił ją, nim wrócił do swojego pokoju, by przeprosić Nialla za bycie dla niego niemiłym.

~*~

Louis wszedł do pokoju i spotkał płaczącego Nialla, wiele chusteczek oraz puste opakowania po jedzeniu na podłodze. - O mój Boże, co ty robisz?! Jaki tu bałagan! - Od razu go skarcił.

Zauważył, że Niall wystawił swoją głowę zza koca. - Lou? - Niall w ciągu chwili wydostał się z swojego fortu poduszek i znalazł się w ramionach Louisa, wrzeszcząc i powtarzając przepraszam bez końca. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo, przepraszam! Proszę nie zmieniaj pokoju i nie zostawiaj mnie, będę dla niej miły, ale nie zostawiaj mnie proszę, tak bardzo…

\- Nie zostawiam cię N. - Louis uniósł głowę Nialla. - Przepraszam, że byłem dla ciebie taki wredny, ale tak, to co powiedziałeś poszło za daleko. Powiedziałeś, że jest kurwą przez to, że spała z Harrym co ja też zrobiłem, więc nie bezpośrednio również nazwałeś mnie kurwą, co bardzo mnie zasmuciło, ale nie zasłużyłeś na to jak cię potraktowałem, więc przepraszam.

Niall pokręcił swoją głową na ramieniu Louisa, wciąż płacząc. - Byłem po prostu zazdrosny, ponieważ nie usiadłeś obok mnie, a zamiast tego wybrałeś ją, a ja nie chcę być przez nią zamieniony! I uznałem, że wychodzisz, aby być jej współlokatorem!

\- Jesteś moim Niallem, nie ma mowy żebym cię na kogoś wymienił. I usiadłem obok niej, ponieważ zawsze siedzi sama i nie ma przyjaciół na których mogłaby polegać, ty i tak przyjaźnisz się z całą klasą, więc mogłeś usiąść obok każdego. Po prostu pomogłem jej współlokatorkom zobaczyć, że ona jest wspaniałą przyjaciółką w porównaniu do tych przegrywów, którzy obgadują ją za plecami, lepiej mieć jednego czy dwójkę prawdziwych przyjaciół niż setkę fałszywych. - Louis powoli podszedł do łóżka i pozwolił Niallowi się do siebie wtulić.

\- Lou - powiedział Niall po pół godzinie ciszy. Zmienili swoją pozycję, więc teraz leżeli pod kołdrą, a ich czoła prawie się stykały.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem? - Wyszeptał Niall.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Tak ty też jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Ni.

Niall był cały w skowronkach i wtulił się bardziej w Louisa, nawet zaczął mruczeć z zadowolenia. Ich dwójka w końcu zasnęła w ten sposób, ich dłonie złączyły się razem, a ich czoła się styknęły.


	7. Rozdział 7

Niall i Louis w końcu się pogodzili i by;i sobie bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek. Louis następnego dnia przeprosił również Zayna, Harry’ego i Liama za swoje zachowanie. Chociaż jego przeprosiny względem Harry’ego brzmiały na mniej szczere niż w stosunku do innych, ale nie mógł tego kontrolować. Jak mógł go przeprosić? Jego zdaniem rzeczy z Harrym były bardzo niezręczne… Nie mógł nawet spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Przedstawił Nialla Jesy, Jade i Leigh-Anne, a one go pokochały. Niall również przeprosił Jesy za bycie takim dupkiem i obiecał, że od teraz będzie jej przyjacielem, obiecali sobie również, że w tą sobotę zrobią sobie wieczór filmowy zamiast pójścia do akademika alf na imprezę. Jesy była zachwycona posiadaniem przyjaciół i zawsze dziękowała za to Louisowi, nie było dnia, żeby tego nie zrobiła.

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, kiedy Louis był w drodze na swoje zajęcia (których nie dzielił ani z Niallem ani z dziewczynami), ale nagle został zaciągnięty do schowka woźnego? Tak, cuchnący schowek. - Przez ciebie prawie dostałem zawału - Krzyknął na kręconowłosą alfę stojącą przed nim, Harry.

Harry użył swojego perfekcyjnego uśmiechu z dołeczkami, aby uspokoić Louisa. - Przepraszam, księżniczko, czułem że mnie unikasz… - Harry zakopał swój nos w szyi Harry’ego. - I to mi się nie podoba.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, kurwa, musi się temu oprzeć! Nie chce skończyć jak Jesy! - Harry, przestań. - Odepchnął go lekko, a na twarzy bruneta pojawiło się zmieszanie. - Nie chcę skończyć jak Jesy, nie dam ci się wykorzystać. Nie będę jedną z twoich zdobyczy, to co zrobiliśmy było jednorazową sprawą i tak zostanie.

\- Dlaczego? Nie wykorzystuję cię, kiedy uprawiałem z nią seks musiałem myśleć o tobie żeby dojść. Zaknotowałem cię i nawet ty nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że nie było to dobre. - Harry ponownie całował jego szyję i miał rację, to było takie dobre, Louis wypuścił z siebie delikatny jęk. W porządku, pieprzyć to, pomyślał, nim zarzucił swoje ramiona na barki Harry’ego. Harry objął Louisa w talii i uniósł omegę, kiedy przeszedł swoimi ustami z jego szyi na wargi.

Odwrócił ich, więc mógł usadzić Louisa na starym biurku. - Ponownie cię tutaj zakontuje, księżniczko.

Louis już był odurzony feromonami Harry’ego. Chciał Harry’ego tak bardzo, jego warg, jego dotyku, aby jego penis go wypełnił… - Proszę Harry… Nie… - Zaskomlał, musi się postawić, ale nie może. Każda jego część zaczyna oddawać się alfie przed nim.

Harry ściągnął swoją koszulkę, nim powrócił do całowania Louisa. - Ponownie cię wypełnię, będę cię pieprzył tak dobrze, rozmnożę cię. - Ponownie mówi to dziwne gówno o zapłodnieniu Louisa. On sam nawet nie myśli o dzieciach, ale jego wewnętrzna alfa chce ich teraz, chce by Louis był matką jego szczeniąt i by miał znak na swojej szyi.

Harry ściągnął Louisa z biurka i okręcił się tak, że się o nie opierał. Ściągnął swoje spodnie i poprowadził usta Louisa do swojego penisa. Nawet nie musiał nic mówić, a Louis już go ssał, wciąż było w tym za dużo śliny, ale było to takie dobre.

\- Więcej języka, kochanie, och, właśnie tak. Taki dobry, księżniczko - jęknął Harry, odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu. Po kilku minutach miał dość tego, chciał aby jego penis znalazł się gdzie indziej. - Lou, pochyl się nad biurkiem - rozkazał zadowolony, kiedy Louis podniósł się ze swoich stóp i jak najlepiej się pochylił. Louis spojrzał się za siebie, gdy zauważył że Harry podchodzi do niego z dominującą posturą, to sprawiło że wyprodukował więcej wydzieliny.

Harry polizał swoje wargi, kiedy usiadł na swoich kolanach i rozchylił pośladki Louisa, jęcząc kiedy zauważył wypływającę wydzielinę. Po prostu musiał tego posmakować, więc zakopał swoją twarz bardziej w dziurce Louisa, najpierw liżąc delikatnie wokół niej. Louis był jęczącym bałaganem, pod koniec uderzając swoimi dłońmi o biurko. - Sch, kochanie, nie mogą nas teraz stąd wykopać, księżniczko. - Wyszeptał, kiedy Louis był zbyt głośno. Zaczął ssać dziurkę Louis, smak wydzieliny sprawił, że jęknął i zagłębił się bardziej.

Dodał swoje dwa palce obok języka, aby otworzyć omegę, ale jako niecierpliwy alfa jakim jest, nie mógł dłużej czekać i wyjął swoje palce. Przytrzymał jedną z nóg Louisa do góry, więc ten stał teraz na jednej nodze, z jednym kolanem na biurku i w pochylonej pozycji.

Swoją drugą dłonią wprowadził swojego penisa do dziurki Louisa, wpychając go jednym szybkim ruchem. Harry jęknął, kiedy wszedł w omegę, wpasowując się w delikatne skomlenie Louisa. - Sch, Lou. - Harry odczekał kilka sekund na Louisa, nim powoli wypchnął swoje biodra do przodu i głęboko, za każdym razem uderzając w prostatę Louisa.

Z tego powodu jęki Louisa stały się wyższe i głośniejsze z każdym pchnięciem. Harry opuścił nogę Louisa, więc omega mógł ponownie. Louis musiał dojść, tak cholernie musiał dojść! Mruknął z desperacją, aby ostrzec Harry’ego, ale potem Harry uderzył w splot jego nerwów i doszedł z głośnym jękiem, jego ślina opadła na dłoń Harry’ego. - Czy ty właśnie doszedłeś, Lou? - Louis mógł poczuć jak Harry za nim się uśmiecha. - Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem kochanie… - Harry ponownie zaczął pchać i to nawet jeszcze szybciej i mocniej niż wcześniej, sprawiając że Louis płakał z przyjemności i drżał z wrażliwości.

Louis trząsł się z nadmiaru przyjemności, jego usta wciąż były przykryte przez te Harry’ego, a w jego oczach znajdowały się łzy. - Lou, nie możesz już dojść bez pozwolenia… Od teraz musisz poprosić mnie o dojście, jeśli zrobisz to bez tego to zostaniesz ukarany. - Harry nie wiedział nawet, że mógłby być takim sadystą, ale kiedy to miało do czynienia z Louisem, kochał widzieć jak płacze i jest uległy, musiał wiedzieć jak daleko może popchnąć omegę.

Louis płakał, kiedy powstrzymywał swój orgazm, pytał Harry’ego w kółko czy może już dojść, ale wszystko to było stłumione przez jego szloch. - Ciii, kochanie, wstrzymaj to. Możesz poczuć mojego knota, księżniczko? Błagaj o to kochanie, kiedy cię wypuszczę, nie chcę słyszeć nic innego oprócz błagania o mojego knota. - Harry zabrał swoją dłoń, która był okryta śliną Louisa.

\- Proszę, Harry, zaknotuj mnie, proszę, chcę twoich szczeniąt! Proszę Harry, daj mi swojego knota… proszę, alfo!

Harry zakonotował w chwili, gdy Louis o to błagał, o Boże płacz i krzyk sprawiał, że jego knot od razu się ożywił. - Dojdź księżniczko, pozwalam ci. - Harry jęknął, kiedy wcisnął swojego knota do ciasnej dziurki Louisa, czując jak Louis trysnął wielką ilością wydzieliny. Ponownie nie mógł powstrzymać swojej alfy przed ugryzieniem, więc tym razem ugryzł ramię Louisa, przełamując skórę tak głęboko, póki nie poczuł krwi Louisa w swoich ustach.

Louis trząsł się niekontrolowanie, kiedy Harry był zdumiony tym co Louis właśnie zrobił. - Po prostu trysnąłeś, Louis. To tak kurewsko gorące. - Harry zaczął lizać ranę po ugryzieniu, kolejna sprzeczna rzecz dla Louisa. Szatyn nie mógł sformułować już żadnych słów, tak działały na niego feromony. Zbyt wiele przyjemności, a jego alfa… nie jego, co on sobie myśli? Knot Harry’ego pulsował wewnątrz niego, kiedy jego nasienie ponownie się w nim wydzielało. Gdyby nie był na tabletkach antykoncepcyjnych zdecydowanie byłby w ciąży.

Chociaż z jakiegoś powodu myśl o noszeniu szczeniąt Harry’ego była dla niego pociągająca. - W porządku, księżniczko? - Usłyszał pytanie Harry’ego, ale mógł jedynie zamruczeć, wciąż się pieprzenie trząsł od orgazmu.

Po kilku minutach jednak przestał i Louis ponownie zaczął równomiernie oddychać. - T-to było wspaniałe… - wyszeptał Louis.

Usłyszał chichot Harry’ego. - Było, trysnąłeś na mnie całego. Nawet nie widziałem żeby omega zrobiła coś takiego.

Louis chichotał razem z Harrym, on również nie wiedział, że może to zrobić. - Ponownie mnie ugryzłeś…

Harry zamruczał, dotykając nosem znaku, warcząc przy tym obronnie. - Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie moja wewnętrzna alfa chce cię oznaczyć, zapłodnić cię i trzymać cię w zamkniętym pokoju z dala od świata zewnętrznego - wymamrotał Harry, szokując samego siebie.

Louis był tak samo zszokowany, patrząc za siebie, jego wyraz twarzy pasował do tego Harry’ego. - Ja, uch… naprawdę nie wiem jak odpowiedzieć. - Louis zaśmiał się. - Ale wydaje mi się, że moja wewnętrzna omega robi w pewien sposób to samo.

Harry pocałował szyję Louisa, ssał znak, aby dać znak komukolwiek, że ma się odpierdolić. Ale ta pozycja była bardzo niekomfortowo, by tak stać przez pół godziny lub nawet więcej, więc uprzedził Louisa, że to może trochę zaboleć, nim go nieco podniósł. Usiadł na krześle z Louisem na swoim podołku. Louis ułożył się tak komfortowo jak tylko mógł w takiej sytuacji.

Harry objął omegę, kiedy swoim nosem wdychał zapach Louisa w miejscu, w którym był on najsilniejszy, przy gruczole zapachowym. Louis miał głowę odrzuconą do tyłu, spoczywała ona na ramieniu Harry’ego, kiedy alfa nagle zaczął lizać go dosłownie wszędzie. - H-Harry? Dlaczego mnie liżesz?

\- Ponieważ chcę? - Harry miał swoją dłoń bezwiednie na brzuchu Louisa delikatnie go pocierając.

Louis przewrócił oczami i pozwolił robić Harry’emu to cokolwiek robił dopóki jego knot nie opadł. Po tym, gdy to się stało Louis wstał, czuł jak jego wydzielina i sperma wyciekają z jego dziurki. - Haz, to cholernie cieknie… - zajęczał Louis, nie mógł tak wyjść! Każdy to wyczuje!

Harry warknął na ten widok i podniósł Louisa ponownie sadzając go na biurku z tyłkiem w powietrzu. - Zaciśnij to - rozkazał Harry pomiędzy swoimi dominującymi warknięciami.

\- Co ty robisz? - Wyszeptał Louis, zaciskając się z całych sił.

\- Wyliżę cię - wymamrotał Harry, scałował drogę do jego dziurki i zlizał strugę wydzieliny. Harry zachichotał. - Właśnie znalazłem nowy fetysz… - Louis zastanawiając się ponownie, zszedł ze stołu.

\- Nie! Skończyłem na dzisiaj…

\- Lou, pochyl się - powiedział władczo Harry.

Louis zajęczał, kurwa, znowu jest podniecony. - C-czy mogę tym razem cię ujeżdżać? Tak jak wtedy, gdy byliśmy sknotowani, twarzami do siebie? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się, siedział na pojedynczym krześle, jego penis już był twardy i czekał na akcję. - Jasne księżniczko, usiądź na swoim tronie.

Louis jęknął, to było jakimś cholernym żartem, ale to sprawiło, że niekontrolowanie się śmiał. Podszedł do Harry’ego, który złapał jego dłoń i zaprowadził go na swój podołek. - Usiądź…

Louis obniżył się na penisie Harry’ego z małym jękiem. - Harry?

Harry spotkał wzrok Louis, utrzymywał swoje wielki dłonie na wspaniałych biodrach szatyna, które były perfekcyjne do noszenia szczeniąt… - Tak?

Louis miał swoje dłonie na jego policzkach, jego kciuki powoli pocierały przestrzeń pod oczami Harry’ego. - Pocałuj mnie - wyszeptał Louis, nim pochylił się do przodu, powoli kręcąc swoimi biodrami, kiedy całował Harry’ego.

Czuli motylki w żołądku, kiedy powoli się całowali podczas uprawiania miłości. - Co ty mi robisz, księżniczko? - Wymamrotał Harry, nim wrócił do tych wspaniałych warg, których nie mógł mieć dość. Całkowicie zapomnieli o otaczającym ich świecie, kiedy powoli acz pewnie poruszali swoimi biodrami. To było takie inne od zwyczajowego seksu Harry’ego, ale z Louisem było najlepiej, chciał i potrzebował więcej.

Louis jęczał delikatnie podczas pocałunków. Nawet nie miał pojęcia co robili, ale to było takie dobre, czuł się taki kochany z każdym pocałunkiem, który dostawał od Harry’ego. Były takie momenty jak ten, kiedy nie mógł dostać go wystarczająco. Był… już był zakochany w Harrym. - Lou, zaknotuję cię ponownie. Dojdź ze mną, księżniczko - jęknął Harry, ponownie go całując, kiedy wepchnął swojego knota do środka.

Louis na chwilę zatrzymał całowanie, aby głośno jęknąć, kiedy doszedł na nich. Powrócił do całowania Harry’ego, kiedy próbował się wygodnie usadowić z grubym knotem wewnątrz siebie. - Pocałuj mnie Louis, rób to dalej - rozkazał Harry, nie mógł mieć dość tych ust.

Louis spełnił prośbę, stykając swoje wargi z tym Harry’ego. Ponownie całowali się bardzo powoli, z wielką pasją przy tym, jakby już byli ze sobą sparowani. Nie byli, a Louis znowu całkowicie się zatracił. Przestał całować Harry’ego, który warknął na tą stratę i oparł swoją głowę o ramię Harry’ego. - Co ja robię? - Wymamrotał, opuszczał zajęcia, by uprawiać seks z alfą, który nic o nim nie wie.

\- Masz na myśli uprawianie ze mną seksu? - Harry zachichotał, delikatnie pocierając nagie plecy Louisa.

Louis pochylił się, aby spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. - Tak, z tobą. Dlaczego ty? Pieprzyłeś każdego w tej szkole i w momencie, kiedy cię nie widzę to się tym nie przejmuję, ale teraz, gdy jesteś przed mną, całujesz mnie, a wiem że robiłeś to komuś innemu, to sprawia, że jestem chory. W chwili, gdy przeszedłem przez te drzwi poczułem się odrażający i wykorzystany przez ciebie. - Nie będzie płakał przez kogoś takiego jak Harry, obiecał to sobie i tak zrobił, nie płakał.

Harry uciszył go, chwytając jego policzki, aby ponownie przyciągnąć omegę do delikatnego pocałunku. - Nikogo nie całuję w ten sposób. - Znowu delikatnie pocałował Louisa. - Nikogo innego nie zaknotowałem - powiedział, delikatnie poruszając swoimi biodrami, więc Louis mógł jeszcze bardziej poczuć jego pulsującego knota. - I zdecydowanie nie uprawiałem z nikim dwukrotnie seksu w ciągu godziny - kontynuował Harry. - Nigdy nikogo nie ugryzłem, tylko ciebie. Moja alfa nigdy nie warczy obronnie na nikogo z wyjątkiem ciebie, nigdy nie widziałbym swojej przyszłości z nikim innym, cholera moja alfa chce z tobą szczeniąt.

Louis objął swoimi ramionami szyję Harry’ego, nie powinien wierzyć tym słowom. Pewnie mówi je każdej omedze, którą pieprzy. - Harry, po tym wszystkim zostawisz mnie samego. Nie próbuj mnie ponownie uwodzić - wyszeptał Louis, on kurwa płakał. - Znajdę kogoś kto zrobi to wszystko nie patrząc na innych, kogo wzrok ląduje tylko na mnie.

\- Nie mogę trzymać się od ciebie z daleka - odpowiedział Harry, Louis już jest jego. - Potrzebuję…

\- Potrzebujesz kogoś do pieprzenia, aby wyładować na kimś swoje żądze, ale nie potrzebujesz miłości. Chcę się wycofać nim będzie za późno. Nie chcę się zakochać w kimś takim jak ty. - Louis czuł jak Harry obejmuje go ciasno. Już zakochał się w alfie, ale nie może dopuścić do tego, by Harry się dowiedział. - Więc proszę… Nie pozwól mi się w sobie zakochać, Harry.

Alfa Harry’ego warczała na niego, jak mógł doprowadzić omegę do płaczu. - W porządku, księżniczko, nie…

Louis ryczał w szyję Harry’ego, czy to tak bolało złamane serce? To kurewsko okropne. Nie mógł nawet odpowiedzieć, tylko płakał, kiedy Harry całował jego twarz i przytulał tak ciasno jak mógł. Wewnętrzna alfa Harry’ego warczała na niego, wściekła za powiedzenie czegoś takiego. To dlatego Harry dusił Louisa, przytulał go tak mocno, by uspokoić również swoją wewnętrzną alfę. Po tym jak jego knot sflaczał, wcale się nie poruszył, jego penis wciąż był głęboko wewnątrz Louisa, kiedy jego sperma z niego wyciekała.

\- M-muszę iść - wyszeptał Louis, ale Harry go nie puścił. - H-Harry…

\- Nie - warknął Harry. - Jeszcze tylko chwila - wyszeptał, jego nos wciąż znajdował się na wysokości gruczołu zapachowego Louisa.

Louis jeszcze raz pocałował Harry’ego, ostatni raz, aby posmakować warg alfy. - Wróć, kiedy dorośniesz, Haz - wyszeptał Louis i wstał.

Harry siedział w ciszy, kiedy Louis się ubierał, wykorzystując tonę chusteczek, aby się wytrzeć i użył na sobie połowę butelki lawendowego odświeżacza. Patrzył jak Louis otwiera drzwi, nawet nie spoglądając za siebie, bez zawahania wyszedł.

Harry mógł jedynie siedzieć tutaj w ciszy, wciąż z tyłkiem na wierzchu, kiedy jego alfa wyła z powodu stracenia potencjalnej pary. Nie wiedział dlaczego był oczarowany Louisem, dlaczego tak cholernie go chciał i dlaczego nie uprawiał z nim seksu a miłość. Nie był zakochany, prawda? Czy tak odczuwa się miłości?

Skąd miałby wiedzieć?


	8. Rozdział 8

Louis wyszedł z kantorka woźnego, zapach Harry’ego został zakryty przez lawendę. Ale to nie zadziała na długo, szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy ktoś się do niego zbliży, więc tak szybko jak tylko mógł wyszedł z głównego budynku i udał się do swojego akademika, gdzie mógł wziąć prysznic w swoim pokoju i zmyć z siebie ten zapach. Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. Louis wszedł do łazienki, rozebrał się, wrzucić tonę chusteczek pełnych spermy Harry’ego do kosza, nim wskoczył pod strumień wody.

Z otwartymi ramionami przywitał gorącą wodę na swojej skórze. Użył połowę butelki żelu pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie zapach Harry’ego, jego skóra była aż czerwona od pocierania. Potem ubrał się w swoje ‘skończyłem na dzisiaj” ubrania i wskoczył pod kołdrę, by zrobić sobie drzemkę. Szczęśliwie chrapał, póki pewna omega go nie obudziła. - Lou? Lou? Obudź się…

Louis jęcząc, otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć Nialla siedzącego na łóżku z talerzem wypełnionym kawałkami pizzy. - Przyniosłem ci coś na obiad, podkradłem to - powiedział dumnie Niall.

\- Obiad? - Myślał, że spał przez godzinę, nie cztery. - Jak ci się to w ogóle udało?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Harry powiedział nam, że nie czułeś się najlepiej, więc wróciłeś do pokoju i dał znać również nauczycielom, więc nie chciałem cię budzić, kiedy wróciłem, ale musisz jeść, nawet jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze.

Louis zachichotał, Niall był uroczy. - Dzięki, ale nie jestem chory, Ni. Harry i ja opuściliśmy zajęcia, by wiesz, ponownie uprawiać seks, ale potem żałowałem tego co zrobiłem i przerwałem to, nim pozwoliłbym sobie zakochać się w Harrym. - Świetnie, jak on myślał o Harrym. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by pociągnąć nosem, nie będzie płakał! Nie będzie płakał…

Pozwolił jednak łzom wypłynąć. - Ale zgaduję, że już to zrobiłem.

Niall przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, przytulając go z całych sił. - Przepraszam, Lou…

…

\- Będzie dobrze, przejdzie mi! - Powiedział, próbując przekonać siebie samego.

Niall uśmiechnął się smutno. Widok smutnego Louisa jest taki inny, ale widok tego jak próbuje na siłę się trzymać jest po prostu zły. Popchnął Louisa na łóżko i wspiął się na niego, przytulając go, kiedy ten zaczął płakać. To on teraz będzie tym, który będzie spajał go w całość, ale jak Louis powiedział, przejdzie mu. Niall wiedział to na pewno, nie był tylko jednak pewien ile to zajmie…

~*~

Minęły trzy tygodnie odkąd Louis w pewien sposób z nim ‘zerwał’. Siedzieli przy tym samym stoliku podczas lunchu, ale w ogóle nie rozmawiali, tak jak Harry oczekiwał, że będzie. Ani Liam ani Zayn niczego nie zauważyli, Niall pewnie już wie, ponieważ jeśli jest ktoś kto mógłby wspierać Louisa to jego omega przyjaciel. Oczywiście wciąż uprawiał seks z innymi omegami, ale jego wewnętrzna alfa wciąż była na niego wściekłą, tak nieusatysfakcjonowana i poruszona, aby poruszyć nim! Jego alfa po prostu z niego szydziła za każdym razem, kiedy próbował uprawiać seks, wczoraj nawet nie mógł mu stanąć. Wiecie jak żenujące to było? Poinformuję was, to bardzo żenujące.

A to, że Louis siedzi obok niego wcale nie pomaga, ponieważ nagle jego wewnętrzna alfa jest szczęśliwa i mruczy w zadowoleniu na sam widok Louisa, to staje się niedorzeczne. Musi się kurwa dowiedzieć dlaczego reaguje w ten sposób. Szykował się na imprezę, chociaż nie musiał wiele robić. Zawsze wyglądał dobrze.

\- Harry, Lou i Niall przyjdą trochę wcześniej, by wypić shoty, okej? - Usłyszał krzyk Zayna z jego pokoju.

Harry delikatnie mdlał wewnątrz. - Tak, jasne! - I tak, jego alfa ponownie cieszyła się z tego, że Louis przychodzi.

Harry upewnił się, że shoty były gotowe, kiedy Niall i Louis weszli. Oczy Harry’ego spotkały te Louisa i utrzymali ten kontakt w przybliżeniu przez 1 sekundę, omega ponownie wyglądał świetnie, jego włosy były ułożone i miał na sobie ciasne jeansy, które ukazywały jego krągłości. Piękne krągłości do rodzenia jego szczeniąt.

\- Impreza! Impreza! Imprezaaaa! - Krzyknął podekscytowany Niall.

\- Niech ktoś da mu shota, aby się zamknął! - krzyknął Louis.

Harry dał Niallowi dwa shoty, a każdemu innemu po jednym, a potem wyzerowali kieliszki. Zrobili tak kilka razy nim przyszła reszta. Im więcej alkoholu skonsumowano tym wszyscy byli bardziej zrelaksowani. Nawet nie godzinę później każdy był wstawiony, a impreza szła pełną parą. Jesy. Jade i Leigh-Anne były tutaj z inną dziewczyną przy swoim boku, Jesy podeszła do Louisa i przedstawiła ją jako Perrie. Najwidoczniej dogadały się i znowu były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, chociaż Jesy wciąż była wytykana kilka razy dziennie. Ale nauczyła się ignorować to i liczyć na swoich przyjaciół, prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy byli przy jej boku.

Niall pijacko uśmiechał się do Liama pomiędzy innymi, którzy ‘tańczyli”, a Louis został wkopany przez Zayna do kółka. Zayn nie chciał po prostu, aby ktokolwiek inny ‘tańczył’ z nim, więc go wciągnął. Nienawidził tych gier, rozumiał ich koncepcję, ale wciąż. Tym razem Harry przewodniczył grze i zadecydował, że zagrają w nigdy, przenigdy. Tak jak zawsze, Louis nie miał pojęcia na czym to polega, więc Zayn mu to wyjaśnił. Najwidoczniej, jeśli coś się robiło to musisz się napić, jeśli tego nie robiłeś, nie pijesz.

\- W porządku, Zayn, ty pierwszy - powiedział Harry.

Zayn pomyślał przez chwilę. - W porządku nigdy przenigdy… nie uprawiałem seksu na zewnątrz.

Louis, Jesy, Leigh-Anne i jakaś dwójka chłopaków nie pili, kiedy wszyscy inni tak. Nie upije się, jeśli takie będą pytania, może jeśli ktoś spyta o uprawianie seksu w schowku woźnego, wtedy tak. Musiał się napić kilka razy, ale nie tak dużo, wtedy nadeszła kolej Harry’ego.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy… nie chciałem wypieprzyć kogoś tutaj siedzącego - powiedział Harry, wypijając cały swój czerwony kubek do końca, kiedy utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem.

Ale Louis jako silna osoba, nie napił się. Nie chciał nikogo pieprzyć, szczególnie Harry’ego. Cóż, kłamał. Z chęcią wypieprzyłby Harry’ego, gdyby na litość boską dorósł. Po tym faulu nastrój Louisa od razu się zmienił, odszedł od gry do stołu z alkoholem. Wziął największy znajdujący się tam kubek i napełnił go czystą whiskey, wypijając wszystko naraz, nim ponownie go napełnił. Po dwóch kubkach po prostu wziął pełną butelkę, kogo to obchodzi. Jego gardło paliło od alkoholu, ale nie mógł się w tej chwili mniej przejmować.

\- Wow, spokojnie… - Harry próbował zabrać mu butelkę, więc Louis klapnął jego rękę i ponownie wziął trzy duże łyki. Zauważył jak brew Harry’ego lekko się wykręciła, co sprawiło jedynie, że Louis wypił więcej. - Louis, wystarczy!

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nim wyciągnął swój palec i wskazał na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. - Nie jesteś… nie jesteś moim alfą, nie masz zdania w ni… ni? W niczym, tak, w niczym! - Powiedział niewyraźnie Louis. Harry zachichotał smutno, miał rację, ale to wciąż bolało.

\- Już jesteś pijany, a w ciągu dwudziestu minut będziesz całkowicie zalany, więc nie pij już więcej - powiedział z autorytetem.

Louis jednak dał mu palec, próbując odejść, ale zamiast tego został przytrzymany przez parę silnych ramion. Przeklnął i krzyknął, że został porwany, kiedy Harry niósł go do swojego pokoju i położył go na łóżku. Chwycił szklankę i wypełnił ją wodą, nim wręczył ją Louisowi.

\- Wypij to. - Louis spojrzał na szklankę wody, nim z zawahaniem ją chwycił. Wziął mały łyk, nim oblał resztkami twarz Harry’ego. Na to zasługuje. - Lou… - Usłyszał ostrzeżenie Harry’ego.

\- Co? - Jęknął Louis. - Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś się przejmował? Przestań…

Drzwi otworzyły się i głowa Zayna ukazała się w drzwiach. - Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał. - Słyszałem od Nialla, że przeholowałeś, więc przyszedłem sprawdzić co z tobą.

Louis wstał i podszedł do Zayna, przyciągając go do głębokiego pocałunku, kiedy wpatrywał się w Harry’ego. Odciągnął się i szybko cmoknął policzek Zayna, nim przeszedł obok niego i wrócił na imprezę, by trochę więcej się napić.

\- Co się właśnie stało? - Zapytał Zayn, nie zauważając że oczy Harry’ego świeciły w furii.

\- Nie mam pojęcia Zayn - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. To małe gówno myśli, że jest teraz górą i angażuje w to Zayna. Harry delikatnie klepnął Zayna w plecy, nim wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił na imprezę. Szukał wzrokiem Louisa i zauważył tego gnoja przy stole z alkoholem. - Co to do chuja było?

Louis prychnął, odwracając się do Harry’ego. - Nic, podobało mi się. - Potknął się na swoich własnych słowach, kiedy mówił. - Jesteś zazdrosny?

\- Zatrzyj ten uśmieszek ze swojej twarzy - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Zapytałem cię czy jesteś zazdrosny, to nie jest fajne, prawda? Co powiesz na to, że będę pieprzył każdą alfę w tym pokoju, co?! - Krzyknął Louis, jeszcze bardziej unosząc swój głos. - TAK, dlaczego miałbym tego nie zrobić? Kto chce kawałek mnie?!

Alfa Harry’ego wzięła nad nim górę, warcząc, kiedy ponownie uniósł Louisa, ale tym razem zarzucił go na ramię i zaniósł do swojego pokoju, zamykajac go za sobą i rzucając omegę na łóżko.

(Niall który widział, że to się stało tym razem nie pomoże Louisowi, ocalił go za pierwszym razem poprzez zawołanie Zayna, ale teraz może sam sprzątnąć swój bałagan.)

Harry wspiął się na Louis, z każdym kolanem po jego boku, jego dłonie przyszpiliły nadgarstki Louisa.

\- Złaź ze mnie! - Pisnął Louis pod nim, ale poddał się po trzech minutach wiercenia się. To był naprawdę słodki widok, kiedy próbował uciec z jego uścisku, jakby omega mógł w ogóle o czymś takim marzyć.

\- Czego chcesz, Louis? - Zapytał Harry po tym jak Louis się uspokoił.

\- Od ciebie - syknął Louis. - Abyś się odpieprzył. - Był wstawiony, emocjonalny i nie mógł tego teraz zrobić.

\- W porządku. - Harry zszedł z niego tak jak mu powiedziano, i co? Harry usiadł na brzegu swojego łóżka, jego łokcie spoczywały mu na kolanach. Louis widział jedynie jego szerokie plecy, więc w swoim pijanym stanie przyczołgał się do Harry’ego i oparł się o niego tyłem, kładąc swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Jestem na to zbyt pijany - wyszeptał Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego lewego boku gdzie był Louisa, a ich dłonie się złączyły. Jego dłoń całkowicie przykryła tą Louisa. - Czy możemy po prostu tak zostać, Lou? - Zapytał Harry, w końcu jego głowa była spokojna teraz, kiedy jego wewnętrzna alfa miała kontakt z Louisem. To wszystko czego chce.

\- Tak… Nie sądzę, że jestem w stanie iść bez wymiotowania… - odpowiedział Louis, słysząc chichot Harry’ego. Ten dźwięk wibrował głęboko w jego klatce piersiowej, nawet Louis mógł poczuć to przez ich ciała. - Naprawdę wiele wypiłeś Lou, o wiele kurwa za dużo - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Wiem. Będę… będę żałował rano, i… i tak, więc nie musisz mnie karcić, sam to jutro zrobię.

Zostali tak przez ponad godzinę, Louis w końcu zasnął. Harry ostrożnie położył Louisa pod kołdrą i położył się obok śpiącej omegi. Jego prawe ramię było poduszką Louisa, kiedy jego lewe ramię obejmowało jego talię. Nieświadomie Louis bardziej się w niego wtulił, tak blisko że miał swój nos zakopany w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, jego głowa znajduje się pod podbródkiem Harry’ego. Złożył pocałunek na czubku głowy Louisa, szepcząc dobranoc, nim zasnął, bardziej zadowolony niż kiedykolwiek byłby to w stanie przyznać.

~*~

Niall tańczył razem z Liamem, kiedy Zayn im przerwał, pytając ich o to gdzie jest Louis. Niall jako dobry przyjaciel, znając Louisa chciał to utrzymać w sekrecie przed Zaynem, skłamał jak najlepiej. - Wrócił do naszego pokoju, nie czuł się najlepiej! - Liam uniósł brew na kłamstwo omegi, widział jak Harry niósł Louis do swojego pokoju. Dlaczego Niall kłamał? Kiedy Zayn ich opuścił, Liam od razu wziął Nialla na stronę. - W porządku, wypluj to z siebie.

Niall przybrał tak niewinny wygląd jak tylko mógł i udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi. - Co masz na myśli?

Liam uśmiechnął się, kiedy uniósł brew, Niall jest masakrycznym kłamcą. - Louis jest w pokoju Harry’ego, co się dzieje pomiędzy nimi? Haz niczego nam nie powiedział, ale założę się, że Louis powiedział tobie.

Niall zarumienił się kurna, wpadł. - Uch… nie powinienem tego mówić…

Liam zachichotał, jeśli ktoś nie powinien komuś czegoś mówić to dlatego, ponieważ się pieprzyli. - Och, więc się pieprzyli! Ale dlaczego Harry wciąż chodzi za Louisem, jeśli już go pieprzył?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Nie znam detali, ale Harry zaknotował Louis, nie zaknotował nikogo innego oprócz Louisa. Nawet go ugryzł za każdym razem! Jeśli by ugryzł poniżej gruczołu zapachowego Louisa, byliby sprarowani, tak głęboko gryzie za każdym razem.

Liam rozszerzył swoje oczy, Harry nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. - Jesteś teraz szczery, Niall?

\- Tak, dlaczego miałbym skłamać? Uprawiali już wiele razy seks, za każdym razem byli sknotowani, ale Louis przerwał to wszystko nim się zakochał, mówiąc mu by zostawił go w spokoju. Louis miał złamane serce i w ogóle, bo był już oczarowany Harrym, ale nie przyzna tego głośno. - Niall zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Ale to samo tyczy się Harry’ego, również tego nie przyzna, ale tak samo jest oczarowany Louisem. Miał na niego oko przez całą noc, to dlatego zaciągałem cię wszędzie gdzie Louis poszedł, żeby mieć oko na Harry’ego. I dlatego zawołałem wcześniej Zayna, aby powiedzieć że Louis jest smutny w pokoju Harry’ego, by niczego nie zrobili i by Louis nie skończył płacząc.

Liam był cicho podczas gadaniny Nialla, jeśli to jest prawdą, wtedy Harry naprawdę jest zakochany w Louisie, ale jeszcze tego nie wie. Ostatnim razem mówił, że nie mógł się dostać do jednej omegi… - Więc pewnie teraz to robią? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Raczej tak.

Liam poruszył brwiami. - Powinniśmy ich skopiować?

\- Chcesz to teraz zrobić? - Niall zachichotał. - Tak, jasne.

Liam przyciągnął Nialla do pocałunku. Po tym przyciągnął Nialla do swojego własnego pokoju, zamknął za nimi drzwi, kiedy prowadził Nialla do swojego łóżka. - Będę cię pieprzył tak mocno Niall… - Liam uśmiechnął się, pchając Nialla na łóżko. Odpiął swój pasek, ściągnął swoją koszulkę i jeansy, więc został w samych bokserkach. Niall polizał swoje wargi, Liam miał tak cholernie dobre ciało, jest wspaniałe. Zdjął swoją własną koszulkę i jeansy, rzucając je w powietrze, sprawiając że Liam zachichotał i pokręcił głową. - Głupi omega - warknął, nim pogilgotał Nialla i scałował go na śmierć.

Niall zachichotał i odnalazł drogę do bokserek Liama oraz chwycił za twardego penisa alfy, pociagając kilka razy za niego. - Mogę go ssać? - Zapytał niewinnie. - Alfo? - Dodał. Liam jęknął, to takie gorące. - Oczywiście kochanie… - Oparł się o zagłówek i pozwolił na to, aby Niall wczołgał się pomiędzy jego nogami. Poczuł jak omega chwycił podstawę jego kutasa, a jego małe usta zassały jego jądra.

Odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, jęcząc, kiedy Niall powoli polizał drogę od jąder do główki i wziął ją do swoich ust. Niall ssał i poruszał swoją głową, dopóki nie krztusił się za każdym razem, a potem próbował wziąć to głębiej, dopóki dosłownie nie miał pieprzonego gardła. Dłoń Liama znalazła drogę do blond kosmyków Nialla, pociągając za nie. - Muszę cię teraz pieprzyć, więc odwróć się, abym mógł cię przygotować.

Niall odwrócił się, więc wciąż pochylał się nad penisem Liama, ale jego tyłek był przed twarzą Liama w pozycji 69. Jęczał, kiedy poczuł jak Liam zlizał kroplę wydzieliny z jego nogi aż do jego dziurki. Niall powrócił do ssania grubego penisa Liama, kiedy poczuł jak palce wchodzą do jego dziurki, pchając i odwracając się w nim. Po kilku minutach, Niall miał dość i potrzebował wypełnienia. - Jestem gotowy, Li. - Jęknął, kręcąc swoim tyłkiem z daleka od alfy.

Liam warknął zabawnie, odciągajac Nialla do tyłu. - Ujeżdżaj mnie, Niall - rozkazał Liam, liżąc swoje wargi w oczekiwaniu, Niall odwrócił się tak, by móc widzieć Liama i ułożył swoje nogi po bokach Liama, jego dziurka znajdowała się dokładnie nad penisem alfy. Sięgnął za siebie, by go przytrzymać i powoli się na nim opuścił, jęcząc w tym czasie. - Taki duży, Liam… - jęknął Niall, jego biodra zaczęły się o nich ocierać.

Liam leżał w miejscu, kiedy pozwalał na to, by Niall pieprzył się na jego penisie, dopóki nie potrzebował uwolnienia i szybkości, objął blondyna ramionami i przyciągnął omegę do swojej klatki piersiowej, zaczynając wbijać się w jego dziurkę, sprawiając że Niall płakał mocno z przyjemności. - Ach, mój Boże - jęknął Niall.

\- Czy też mogę cię zaknotować, Niall? - Usłyszał głos Liama w swoim uchu.

Bez zawahania, upojony seksem Niall mógł tylko odpowiedzieć. - Tak, proszę, zaknotuj mnie alfo! - Odpowiedział, nim odwrócił się na plecy w pozycję na misjonarza, aby Liamowi było łatwiej. Liam położył swoje dłonie obok głowy Nialla, by się dźwignąć, kiedy brutalnie wciskał się w jęczącą omegę. - Już prawie, kochanie, zaknotuję cię!

\- Tak! Proszę, alfo! Zaknotuj mnie! - Krzyczał Niall, dopóki nie poczuł przyjemności, gdy gruby penis został w niego wciśnięty. Syknął z bólu, instynktownie próbował się od niego uwolnić, ale alfa trzymał go w miejscu, kiedy knot wślizgnął się przez jego dziurkę. Niall bez tchu mógł jedynie mruczeć, kiedy czuł jak knot Liama pulsował wewnątrz niego, upuszczając całe swoje nasienie głęboko w niego.

Liam warczał i jęczał w jego szyję, to dla niego również był pierwszy raz, kiedy kogoś zaknotował. Cóż, kiedy chciał to zrobić. Za pierwszym razem nie mógł jeszcze kontrolować swojego knota. Niall poczuł jak Liam podniósł go tam wysoko jak mógł, będąc ograniczonym. Niall poczuł dłonie Liama na swoich policzkach, kiedy został przyciągnięty do głębokiego, kochającego pocałunku. - Niall?

\- Tak? - Zapytał, patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy Liama.

Liam uśmiechnął się ponownie go całując. - Bądź moim chłopakiem, pozwól mi się o ciebie starać.

\- Co? - Wymamrotał Niall, ch-chłopak. - Masz na myśli, że… twoim?

Liam zachichotał. - Oczywiście, głupku, cały mój.

Niall pozwolił swoim łzom wypłynąć ze swoich oczu, kiedy przytulał Liama z całych sił. - Tak! Jestem twój. - Niall całował Liama, dopóki im obydwu nie brakowało tchu.

Po tym jak knot Liama opadł, ten szybko go wyciągnął i przytulił Nialla do swojej klatki piersiowej, obejmując go. Obydwoje zasnęli chwilę później, bezpieczni w swoich ramionach.


	9. Rozdział 9

Harry obudził się rano po imprezie wciąż w ramionach Louisa, całkowicie zapomniał o tym, żeby go obudzić! Następnie usłyszał, że ktoś pukał do drzwi i rozpoznał głos Liama. - Haz, wiem już o waszej dwójce, ale weź mnie wpuść.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, omega wciąż głęboko spał, więc nie miał innego wyjścia jak ostrożnie się wyślizgnąć z łóżka, aby otworzyć drzwi. Gdy to zrobił, zauważył Nialla i Liama. - O Boże, serio? Po prostu musiałeś powiedzieć, co nie, Nialler?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Liam i tak już coś podejrzewał, a teraz, potrzebuję mojego boo. - Niall minął Harry’ego i wspiął się na łóżko alfy, by przytulić się do Louisa.

Harry wepchnął Liama do swojego pokoju i upewnił się, że zamknął za nimi drzwi. - Nie budź go Niall… - ostrzegł Harry, Louis potrzebuje swojego snu. Również wspiął się na łóżku, aby oprzeć się o zagłówek, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis zignorował Nialla przy swoich plecach i przyczołgał się z powrotem do Harry’ego. Harry objął go ramionami, przyciągając bezwładną omegę do swojej klatki piersiowej i naciągnął na nich kołdrę, więc Louisowi wystawała jedynie twarz. Liam wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z rozszerzonymi oczami, on przytulał i okrywał omegę! - Co do diabła ci się stało? - Zachichotał, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

\- Jest zakochany - zaśmiał się Niall.

Harry nie wiedział co mu się stało, że tak się zachowuje, ale jest w stanie myśleć jedynie o małej omedze w swoich ramionach. Tylko to ma dla niego znaczenie. Ale zakochanie? Nawet nie rozumie czym jest miłość…

Louis poruszył się w jego ramionach, jego malutka główka się podniosła. Louis śpiąco spojrzał na Nialla, który uśmiechał się jak idiota i na Liama, który miał wyraz twarzy podobny do Nialla. Potem zauważył, że leżał na Harrym, przytulał go w obecności Nialla i Liama… - Uch…

Harry pocałował jego czoło, przed nimi? - Oni wiedzą, księżniczko…

\- Awww - gruchnął Niall. - Nazywa go księżniczką, to urocze! Li, dlaczego ja nie mam słodkiego przezwiska?

Liam zachichotał, nie byłby w stanie pobić coś takiego jak księżniczka. - Pomyślę o tym, kochanie.

Louis wyglądał na zmieszanego, dlaczego Niall i Liam zachowywali się inaczej? - Teraz, co się dzieje między waszą dwójką? - Zapytał Louis, kładąc swoją głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Był wygodny, pozwijcie go.

\- Mam teraz chłopaka! - Powiedział szczęśliwie Niall.

\- Czekaj, wasza dwójka? - Harry był równie zaskoczony jak Louis. - Cóż, gratulacje?

\- Ale nie po to tu przyszliśmy, chodzi o to, że Zayn poszedł, więc możesz spokojnie wrócić do naszego pokoju, Lou. - Niall uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który wyglądał na tak małego i słodkiego na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

Louis jęknął, zakopując swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego. - Nie chcę. - Czuł się tak bezpiecznie i było mu ciepło (kiedy nie myślał o wielkim bólu głowy). W jednej chwili nienawidzi Harry’ego za sprawianie, że czuje się w ten sposób, ponieważ wie, że to uczucie nie zostanie odwzajemnione, ale z jakiegoś powodu Harry sprawia, że czuje się tak kochany. Jego wewnętrzna omega kocha był w ramionach Harry’ego, wystarczy, że jest blisko i już jest spokojniejszy.

Harry zachichotał, bardziej przytulając do siebie omegę. - Upewnię się, że go nie będzie jak przyjdzie czas, czy wasza dwójka może nas zostawić na chwilę? - Zapytał Harry.

Liam i Niall skinęli głowami, nim wyszli. W chwili, gdy Liam zamknął za sobą drzwi, Harry odwrócił ich, więc Louis był teraz na plecach, a Harry zwisał nad nim. Obniżył swoją głowę, całując Louisa. - Czy mówiłem ci, że nie mogę mieć dość twoich ust? - Wyszeptał Harry, patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy Louisa.

\- Słyszałem plotki… - zachichotał Louis.

Całowali się powoli, dopóki Louis nie musiał iść, nie ryzykując tego, by Zayn go tu znalazł. Ubrał się w koszulkę Harry’ego, zamiast w swoją własną i był pewien jak cholera, że nie odda go z powrotem. Nim opuścił pokój, Harry miał go ponownie w swoich ramionach. - W następną sobotę też idziesz na imprezę?

\- Pomyślę o tym - wyszeptał Louis przy wargach Harry’ego, składając na nich ostatni pocałunek, nim wziął krok do tyłu. Odwrócił się, posyłając Harry’emu uśmiech i wychodząc z pokoju.

Harry opadł na łóżku, jęcząc. Jego wewnętrzna alfa już jęczała ze smutku, na bycie z dala od swojego partnera. Ale rzecz w tym, że Louis nie jest tego! Po prostu nie rozumie dlaczego Louis zajął jego serce…

~*~

To było w czwartek po szkole, kiedy Harry szedł do swojego akademika. Z daleka zobaczył Louisa siedzącego na ławce z książką w dłoniach, cieszącego się słońcem. Harry cicho podszedł do niego i usiadł obok niego, omega nawet go nie zauważył. - Co czytasz? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis rozpoznał jego głos i od razu uniósł swoją głowę, uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Fantasy, najbardziej to lubię - odpowiedział Louis, zamykając książkę, nim przybliżył się do Harry’ego.

\- Hmm, dlaczego fantasy? - Zapytał Harry, zarzucając ramię na barki Louisa.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, po prostu poprzez czytanie książek uciekam od rzeczywistości, inny świat po prostu mnie fascynuje. - Spojrzał na swój zegarek prawie w szoku. - I właśnie w ten sposób zapomniałem o lunchu, więc idę coś zjeść.

\- Chcesz zjeść lunch ze mną? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, czy to była randka? I dlaczego on w ogóle liczył na randkę?! - Uch, tak jasne. Dlaczego nie?

Uśmiech Harry’ego ponownie przyćmiewał jego oczy, to po prostu zbyt perfekcyjne! - Świetnie, chodźmy na miasto i zjedzmy coś.

Louis skinął głową, podążając za Harrym, Bóg wie gdzie. Harry poprowadził go na szkolny parking.

\- Co to jest? - Zapytał Louis, stojąc przed drogim samochodem.

\- Moje Ferrari? To spider model 488 i jest cały mój - powiedział Harry jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Dlaczego do diabła masz własne Ferrari?

Harry prychnął, omega nie rozumiał czy co? - Ponieważ mam pieniądze i lubię samochody?

Louis prychnął, bogaci ludzie.

\- Po prostu wsiadaj, Lou - powiedział Harry, otwierając swoje własne drzwi i wślizgując się za kółko. Louis usiadł na najwygodniejszym siedzeniu w życiu i zapiął swój pas, bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że siedzę w Ferrari… - wyszeptał.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Cóż, uwierz w to, księżniczko.

Harry wiózł ich do miasta, a oni w tym czasie śpiewali razem z radiem, dochodząc do wniosku, że obydwoje bardzo dobrze śpiewają i brzmią razem świetnie. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to jak wiele zabawy miał będąc z Harrym sam na sam, to tak jakby obydwoje mogli być tym kim chcą, mogli być sobą.

Harry stanął przed barem i zaprowadził Louisa do środka. Najwidoczniej Harry często tu przychodzi, ponieważ wszyscy pracownicy mu pomachali i przywitali z szerokimi uśmiechami. Usiedli przy stole, obydwoje po przeciwnych stronach, a kilka minut później kobieta podeszła do ich stolika. - Miło cię ponownie widzieć Harry, to co zwykle? - Zapytała.

Harry skinął głową, dziękując jej, nim się odwróciła. - Co chciałbyś do picia?

Louis przeskanował menu, szukając czegoś do picia i jedzenia, mieli tutaj tonę różnych wrapów do wyboru, coś wspaniałego. Naprawdę chciał tego z wędzonym łososiem i tego z jajkiem, ale wrap wypełniony wieprzowiną z BBQ też brzmiał bardzo smacznie. - Um… Mogę na razie prosić tylko wodę?

Skinęła głową. - A wiesz już co chciałbyś zjeść?

Louis zerknął na Harry’ego, nim ponownie odwrócił się do niej. - T-tak, czy mogę dostać dwa wrapy z wędzonym łososiem, jednego z jajkiem i takiego z wieprzowiną BBQ? Czy to brzmi chciwie?

Zachichotała, zapisując wszystko w swoim notesie. - Jest kustoszem, Harry - powiedziała, nim się odwróciła i odeszła.

Louis zarumienił się, patrząc na swój podołek. Więc to brzmiało jakby nie jadł od lat, ale on po prostu cały czas jest głodny! Nawet przybrał na wadze i robi się pulchny… Może czas przejść na dietę. - Hej, jest w porządku, Lou…

\- Nie, nie jest, jem jak wygłodniały wilk. Robię się gruby…

Harry położył dłoń na dłoni Louisa, delikatnie ją łapiąc. - Nie robisz się gruby Louis, jesteś perfekcyjny taki jaki jesteś, a sądzę, że jesteś wspaniały księżniczko. Jeśli jesteś głodny to jedz, zgoda?

Skinął głową, wzdychając. - W porządku…

I ponownie ten perfekcyjny uśmiech!

Starsza kobieta również podeszła do ich stołu i radośnie przywitała się z Harrym. - Och, Harry! Minęło tak wiele czasu. - Harry uśmiechnął się jasno do starszej kobiety, a nawet wstał żeby ją przytulić. - Ciebie też miło widzieć, Arbo. Jak się masz?

\- Mam się świetnie. Kto to jest? Twoja omega? - Zapytała pełna nadziei.

Harry desperacko chciał powiedzieć tak, jest cały mój. Louis również chciał usłyszeć tak, on jest moją omegą, ale nie… nie był.

\- Nie, niestety nie - odpowiedział, sprawiając że zmarszczyła brwi.

Arba zmieniła swój punkt widzenia na Louisa, jej oczy skanowały go od góry do dołu. - Nie łapię tego, jest perfekcyjny! Jak masz na imię, ślicznooki? - Zapytała.

\- Uch, Louis… - powiedział niepewnie.

\- Och, co za wspaniałe imię! - Odwróciła się do Harry’ego. - Żądam abyś w końcu się z kimś sparował Harry, a on jest perfekcyjny! Spójrz na te prześliczne oczy i powiedz mi, że zrobisz wszystko, aby był twój! - Jej postura była prawie taka jak matki karcącej swoje dziecko, a najśmieszniejsze jest to, że Harry przez cały czas kiwał głową.

Louis nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym na ułamek sekundy, sprawiając że obydwoje się uśmiechali jak idioci. - Wiem, Arbo, mówisz mi coś co już wiem. - Wymamrotał Harry, wie że Louis jest perfekcyjny i wspaniały. Louis jest wszystkim czego można szukać w omedze, a nawet lepiej!

Wtedy Arba odwróciła się do Louisa. - Zapomniałam się przedstawić! Jakie to niegrzeczne, wybacz mi, słoneczko. Nazywam się Arba, jestem właścicielką, cóż właściwie byłam, ponieważ przekazałam lokal mojej córce, ale zawsze możesz mnie tu znaleźć! Znam Harry’ego odkąd był małym chłopcem, który się zgubił i skończył tutaj, od tej chwili odwiedza mnie od czasu do czasu - powiedziała.

Jej obecność była po prostu przytłaczająca dla Louisa, pieprzyła bardziej niż Niall! Ale ilość uprzejmości i miłości emitującej od tej osoby była nie do opisania, Louis mógł również zobaczyć, że ta kobieta wiele znaczyła dla Harry’ego. Ale nim Louis mógł jej odpowiedzieć tak już ponownie otworzyła swoje usta. - Ale jeśli to nie Harry… to ty się wahasz z waszym związkiem? Mam na myśli, tak, Harry jest czasem wrzodem na tyłku, ale jest tak samo wspaniały jak ty! Może być świetnym alfą, gdyby spojrzeć na jego błędy z przeszłości…

Louis zachichotał. - Już jest świetnym alfą z tymi wadami, ale to on nie jest jeszcze gotowy na związek.

Te słowa Louisa nie zabolały Harry’ego, nie był gotowy na to, by się związać, ponieważ nie chciał niczego innego, ale z drugiej strony te słowa były raniącą prawdą. Czy mógł być wierny? Znając siebie najprawdopodobniej nie, a to sprawiłoby jedynie, że serce tej biednej omegi byłoby złamane, a on naprawdę nie lubił widoku płaczącego Louisa, po prostu nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

Na szczęście Arba odpuściła i zostawiła ich wtedy samych. - Jest trochę przytłaczająca, prawda? - Zachichotał Louis.

Harry zaśmiał się razem z nim. - Tak, potrafi taka być, ale jest naprawdę miła i uprzejma, zawsze była.

Louis uśmiechnął się, ta delikatna strona Harry’ego była o wiele lepsza, niż ten Harry który zbudował wokół siebie mur, aby utrzymać innych z dala od swojego prywatnego życia.

Kelnerka podeszła do ich stołu z ich zamówieniami balansującymi z jednego ramienia na drugie. - To co zawsze, Harry - powiedziała, stawiając talerz przed Harrym. Były na nim dwie mięsne kanapki i mała kanapka z kurczakiem. - A dla ciebie mam wrapy z wędzonym łososiem, wrapa z jajkiem i wrapa z wieprzowiną i BBQ. - Louis skinął głową, nim położyła wszystko przed nim, już ciekła mu ślinka.

Czuł się usatysfakcjonowany od pierwszego gryza do ostatniego, zjadając każdą porcję, którą zamówił. - Smakowało ci? - Zapytał Harry, jego dłoń złączyła się z tą jego.

\- Przepyszne - odpowiedział Louis, szczęśliwie kiwając głową. - Najprawdopodobniej najlepszy posiłek jaki jadłem w ostatnim czasie…

Harry wstał, by móc zapłacić, ale został powstrzymany przez Louisa. - Co?

\- Uch, dlaczego zakładasz, że to ty płacisz? - Louis skrzyżował swoje ramiona, tylko dlatego, bo Harry jest bogaty i może zamówić milion takich posiłków nie oznacza, że to tylko on ma płacić. Też może to zrobić.

Harry uniósł brew, omega nigdy nawet nie rozważała płacenia. - Lou, jest w porządku…

\- Nie, usiądź. Możesz zapłacić za lody, które weźmiemy jak będziemy wracać. - Louis już wyjął swój portfel i podszedł do kas, pozostawiając zszokowanego Harry’ego. Tak, Louis z pewnością jest najlepszą omegą jaką mógł kiedykolwiek znaleźć. Jest takim szczęściarzem, że ta omega w ogóle chciała zjeść z nim lunch. Louis wrócił z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy, zwycięskim uśmiechem. - Zetrzyj ten uśmiech ze swojej twarzy, księżniczko.

\- Nie, nie można płacić za twoją bogatą dupę? - Zażartował Louis.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Tak, można, ale po prostu nikt tego nie zrobił na randce. - Harry przyłożył sobie dłoń do ust, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa. RANDKA? Powiedział to pieprzone słowo.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno, kiedy zauważył czerwony rumieniec Harry’ego. - O mój Boże, umieram! - Powiedział Louis przez łzy. - Chodźmy po lody, kochasiu. - Louis skulił swoje ramię pod Harrym, uśmiechając się do niego.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i złożył szybkiego buziaka na wargach Louisa. - Dziękuję, Lou.

Louis uniósł brew. - Za co? Za zapłacenie?

\- Nie, za traktowanie mnie jak normalną osobę. Za śmianie się ze mną, nawet ze mnie… I po prostu za towarzyszenie mi, za to, że mogę świetnie spędzić czas.

Louis oparł swoją głowę o ramię Harry’ego, kiedy wychodzili, żegnając się z Arbą. - Nie musisz mi dziękować, nie byłoby mnie tu, gdybym również się z tobą dobrze nie bawił - odpowiedział Louis. - Teraz, chodźmy na lody!

Harry zachichotał. - Jasne, kochanie.

Wyszli razem, ramię Louisa wokół ramienia Harry’ego, tak że ich boki się dotykały. Wyglądali jak perfekcyjna, połączona para, która idzie po lody i nie przyzna tego, że kochał widok ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w niego i Harry’ego. Louis wziął cztery gałki, dwie czekoladowe oraz dwie truskawkowe i tym razem pozwala Harry’emu zapłacić. Sam Harry nie chce lodów, już zjadł wystarczająco i po prostu chce iść odwieźć.

Louis po cichu jadł swoje lody, kiedy Harry odwoził ich z powrotem do Queens, parkując w swoim zwyczajowym miejscu oraz odprowadzając Louisa do akademika omeg. Louis również zjadł już całkowicie swojego loda. - Dobrze się bawiłem Harry, dziękuję za zaproszenie.

Harry powoli położył swoje dłonie na policzkach Louisa, cicho pocierając kciukami jego skórę, nic przy tym nie mówiąc. Pochylił się, by delikatnie pocałować Louisa, delektując się każdym ruchem. - Również dobrze się bawiłem - wyszeptał do Louisa.

Całowali się przez kolejne pięć minut, nim Louis się pożegnał i wszedł do akademika omeg, machając do Harry’ego, zanim zamknął drzwi.


	10. Rozdział 10

Louis nie będzie kłamał, całkowicie poddał się Harry’emu. Już jest głęboko zakochany w alfie, szczególnie po ich randce. Wie, że nie powinien mieć nadziei na to, że coś się zadzieje pomiędzy nimi, ale po prostu nie może, dobra? Chodzi o to, kto mógłby się nie zakochać w Harrym. Louis również powiedział o ich randce Niallowi i oczywiście jego przyjaciel był tak wspierający i podekscytowany jak zawsze. Wszystko pomiędzy Liamem i Niallem było świetne, kiedy tylko widziało się Liama, był tam też Niall. Niall prawie zawsze był na podołku Liama albo trzymał jego dłoń. Liam całkowicie kochał uwagę Nialla, również zawsze miał swoje ręce na ciele omegi.

Dzisiaj była kolejna impreza, a Harry poprosił go by przyszedł, więc tak pójdzie, tak samo jak Niall, ale oczywiście z Liamem.

Założył czarne, przylegające jeansy, szarą koszulkę i czarne vansy. Gdyby zapytać go 10 tygodni temu jak na siebie patrzył, nie wiedziałby jak to opisać, ledwo mógł spojrzeć w lustro. Ale teraz potrafi powiedzieć pozytywne rzeczy o sobie, oprócz swoje brzucha, który teraz wystaje mu z ręki. Naprawdę musi przejść na dietę i to niedługo, nie chce mówić, że robi się gruby, ale cholera, jest blisko.

Louis i Niall jak zwykle poszli na imprezę razem, dochodząc do akademika alf chichocząc i podnosząc się nawzajem. Już z zewnątrz dało się usłyszeć głośną muzykę i cholera, jak bardzo chciał się tam dostać, znaleźć Harry’ego i się zabawić. - Lou? Niech shoty będą pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobimy po wejściu do środka, dobra? - Niall szczęśliwie paplał o tym jak się schleje i jak mocno będzie pieprzył Liama.

Ale żeby uszczęśliwić swojego przyjaciela, najpierw napiją się shotów. Niall chwycił dłoń Louisa, kiedy byli w środku, aby się nie zgubić i poprowadził ich do stolika z alkoholem, aby nalać im przynajmniej trzy shoty.

\- Ni? Myślę, że dwa wystarczą… Nie, jasne, dlaczego nie. - Louis już się poddał, kiedy Niall nalał trzy shoty i położył je przed Louisem. Następnie nalał trzy dla samego siebie i zaczął odliczać. - Pierwszy - powiedział Niall, biorąc pierwszy kieliszek w tym samym czasie co Louis.

Wypili wszystkie trzy kieliszki, Louis ponownie kaszlał, kiedy skończył ostatni. - Jezu, nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję…

W końcu dołączył do nich Zayna, już był pijany i wypili z nim następnego shota. - Mam dość shotów póki co! - Krzyknął głośno Louis, dość to dość.

Zayn objął Louisa od tyłu swoim ramieniem, składając pocałunek na tyle jego szyi. - Nie ma mowy, nigdy nie ma dość, Lou… Tak bardzo cię kocham, wiesz to, prawda? - Wymamrotał pijacko Zayn.

\- Też cię kocham, Zayn. - Louis zachichotał, o Boże. Zayn już jest pijany, a wieczór jeszcze nawet się nie zaczął! Louis odwrócił się, zarabiając parę delikatnych pocałunków od Zayna na swojej twarzy.

Harry (który właśnie miał podejść do Louisa) zauważył, że Zayn robi dokładnie to co on planował zrobić. W jego opinii Zayn był za blisko Louisa, pewnie, dzieliła ich jakaś historia i są przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa czy coś takiego, ale bez takich. Ale potem Zayn pocałował Louisa w policzki, w nos, w czoło, a nawet w usta. Dlaczego Louis w ogóle mu na to pozwalał? Nie jest zazdrosny, nie jest kurwa zazdrosny…

Jest cholernie zazdrosny.

Był taki sfrustrowany, że odwrócił się i usiadł na kanapie, wyjmując zioło z swojej kieszeni, przynajmniej trochę się zabawi. Podczas palenia, śliczna dziewczyna omega dołączyła do niego na kanapie, wślizgując się obok niego. - Mogę się zaciągnąć? - Zapytała.

Harry skinął głową. - Jasne, że możesz, Ariana, masz.

Ariana głęboko się zaciągnęła, trzymając to tak długo jak mogła, nim wypuściła powietrze. - Dobre to gówno! - Powiedziała, śmiejąc się.

Harry zaśmiał się razem z omegą, głównie z niczego, ponieważ jakimś cudem wszystko było zabawne. Nie zauważył, że Ariana wspina się na niego i nagle zaczęła go całować, ale poddał się temu. W ciągu sekundy jego dłonie pojawiły się na tyłku omegi, ściskając je, kiedy przyciągał ją bliżej. Gdyby tylko widział płaczącego omegę patrzącego w niego z rozszerzonymi oczami.

~*~

Louis po tym jak się pożegnał z Zaynem i Niallem poszedł poszukać Harry’ego i znalazł go siedzącego na kanapie z inną omegą. W porządku, fajnie, nie ma się czym martwić, ale kiedy zauważył, że to była Ariana, wielka dziwka, która wspięła się na Harry’ego i zaczęła go całować. Przynajmniej Harry tego nie zainicjował, ale dlaczego jej nie odepchnął?

Nawet nie chciał już na to patrzeć. Sposób w jaki Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie, jego dłonie z rozkoszą błądzące po jej całym ciele. “Boże, dlaczego jestem taki głupi?” Pomyślał Louis, oczywiście, że to musiało się stać! Na litość boską, to Harry. Nie mógł powstrzymać łez, które zaczęły wypływać z jego oczu, po prostu nie mógł teraz udawać tego, że jest silny. Tak płacząc wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a kiedy przechodził przez korytarz wpadł na Nialla i Liama, którzy byli zszokowani takim stanem Louisa. - Wow, czekaj, co się stało, Lou? - Zapytał Liam.

Louis szlochał, kiedy Niall go przytulił, płakał tak bardzo przez kogoś takiego jak Harry. Obiecał sobie, że nie zakocha się w kimś takim jak Harry, aby nie dopuścić do czegoś takiego i patrzcie co się stało, zakochał się w Harrym, a teraz płacze. - D-dlaczego ja?! - Zaszlochał głośno Louis w ramię Nialla, który go uspokajał, pocierając jego plecy.

\- Zabierz go z powrotem, poradzę sobie - powiedział Liam, całując skroń Nialla.

\- N-nie, jest w porządku. Nie chcę rujnować waszych planów - powiedział Louis, pomiędzy szlochami.

Niall ponownie go uciszył, obejmując swoją dłonią tą Louisa. - Dzięki, Li, naprawdę - powiedział Niall, kiwając głową, jego omega go teraz potrzebowała i będzie teraz przytulał i uspokajał Louisa tej nocy. Przeciągnął Louisa przez cały kampus z powrotem do ich pokoju. Kiedy byli w środku, pomógł Louisowi się rozebrać, ubrać i wspiąć pod kołdrę. Również wszedł do jego łóżka i przyciągnął go do siebie, uspokajając go i uciszając. - Shhh, jestem tutaj Boo… - wyszeptał.

Louis coraz mniej pociął nosem przez pół godziny, musiał widzieć coś co naprawdę go zraniło skoro jest tak załamany. - Możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało, Loulou?

\- H-Harry, on całował Arianę. Oboje się o siebie ocierali, a mu się to tak bardzo podobało Ni, ja go nie obchodzę! Dlaczego się w nim zakochałem? Wiedziałem, że to się stanie, jestem tak cholernie głupi! - Krzyknął z desperacją.

Niall później skopie Harry’emu dupę, jak śmiał zrobić coś takiego Louisowi. Nigdy nie widział, aby Louis aż tak się załamał, jego Louis zawsze jest taki silny i pewny siebie. - Jest kurwą, nie jest wart twoich łez Lou i dobrze to wiesz. Znajdziemy ci kogoś bardziej gorącego, lepszego i bogatszego. - Niall scałował łzy Louisa, dopóki oddech omegi się nie uspokoił.

Louis wtulił się mocniej w Nialla, zarzucił również nogi na te jego, tak że mógł złączyć ich kostki razem. - Dziękuję Ni, dziękuję za to, że jestem tu dla mnie - wyszeptał Louis, ponownie płacząc.

Poczuł jak ramiona Nialla ponownie zaciskają się wokół niego, bojąc się, że jeśli go puści, Louis całkowicie się rozpadnie. - Zawsze jestem tutaj dla ciebie, Lou, będzie dobrze, ponieważ jesteś naprawdę silny i mądry. Jesteś wszystkim na co on nie zasługuje, Lou.

\- Kocham cię, Ni - wymamrotał miękko Louis.

Niall uśmiechnął się, kiedy delikatnie trącił Louisa. - Też cię kocham, jebać alfy, pobierzmy się.

Louis zachichotał, jedynie Niall mógł wprawić go w śmiech, mimo łamiących serc łez. - Lou? Czy mogę cię pocałować?

Louis spojrzał Niallowi w oczy, powoli kiwając swoją głową. Niall przybliżył swoją twarz do niego, niwelując przerwę pomiędzy ich ustami. Louis z chęcią to pogłębił.

\- Wow, świetnie całujesz - zachichotał Niall po kilku minutach całowania. Nie oczekiwał tego, że Louis będzie tak zajebisty.

Louis zarumienił się, ponownie łącząc swoje wargi z tymi Nialla. Po prostu z drugą omegą to było takie dobre i bezpieczne. Po ich godzinnej sesji całowania, Niall trzymał ich ciasno dopóki nie zasnęli, a nawet wtedy omega go nie puścił. Obydwoje przylegali do siebie przez całą noc.

~*~

Potem miał dość Ariany, ponieważ jego wewnętrzna alfa miała dość. Harry chciał Louisa, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć omegi, więc zaczął rozglądać się za Zaynem, który powiedział, że widział Louisa jakąś godzinę temu. Nigdzie nie mógł również znaleźć Nialla, ale z daleka dostrzegł Liama. - Gdzie jest Lou? - Zapytał.

Liam spojrzał w górę. - Wrócił do swojego pokoju, był cały rozhisteryzowany! Nie mam pojęcia co się stało, ale płakał tak mocno, Harry, przykro było na niego patrzeć, więc Niall go zabrał - wyjaśnił Liam.

Harry usiadł obok Liama, myśląc. Zastanawiał się nad powodem, przez który Louis mógł płakać i na myśl przychodziła mu tylko jedna odpowiedź, jeśli Louis płakał to musiało być przez niego. - Pewnie to ja sprawiłem, że tak mocno płakał. - Westchnął głęboko i pociągnął za swoje włosy, spieprzył. Louis musiał go z nią widzieć. - KURWA! - Krzyknął głośno, przerażając każdego wokół.

\- Wow, spokojnie, Haz. Co się w takim razie stało?

Wzdychając, Harry wyjaśnił co się stało z Arianą i że prawdopodobnie Louis to zobaczył i uciekł.

\- Sam to spierdoliłeś. - Liam wzruszył ramionami, to typowy Harry Styles. Już myślał, że to zbyt dobre, aby było prawdą, Harry miałby się ustatkować? Nie ma mowy. - Nie żebym wybierał kogoś stronę Haz, ale naprawdę jesteś dupkiem.

Harry spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z szokowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Co masz na myśli? Dlaczego jestem dupkiem? Nie jestem z nim w związku? Mogę robić…

Liam miał dość dziecinnego zachowania Harry’ego, teraz kiedy ma Nialla, naprawdę rozumie jakim uczuciem musi być zabawa kimś. Jeśli Niall nagle zerwałby z nim z jakiegoś głupiego powodu, byłby wściekły. - Nawet tego nie rozumiesz, prawda? Sprawiasz, że omegi czują się kochane i mile widziane, zakochują się w tobie tak głęboko, że nawet nie myślą o niczym innym, a potem ty pieprzysz się albo całujesz z kimś innym na ich oczach. Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak Louis musi się teraz czuć? Wypłakuje sobie oczy przez ciebie! Ponieważ jest w tobie zakochany, a ty się nim bawisz! Wie na litość boską, że to robisz, ale i tak nic nie może poradzić na to, że jest zakochany w tobie, a ty wciąż to robisz! Czasami jesteś okropną osobą, Styles. - Splunął Liam, mając dość, więc wstał i odszedł jak prawdziwy dorosły. Ponieważ gdyby tego nie zrobił, zacząłby bójkę z Harrym.

Louis był tak kurewsko smutny i załamany, a Harry’ego to w ogóle nie obchodziło. - Li! - Krzyknął Harry za nim, ale nie przejmował się tym teraz. Wracał do swojego pokoju, aby odpocząć.

~*~

Louis obudził się wciąż będąc w ramionach Nialla po wczorajszej katastrofie. Nie był w związku z Harrym, ale zdrowy rozsądek podpowiada, aby nie całować się z kimś innym, kiedy osoba, z którą umawiasz się na randki jest obecna, prawda? Jest taki głupi, że zakochał się w kimś takim! - Przestań tyle myśleć, Lou… - Wyszeptał Niall.

Oczy Louisa spotkały te Nialla, jego uśmiech opadł, a w jego oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy. - Przepraszam, nie chcę tyle płakać, ale to po prostu tak bardzo boli, Ni. To boli tak bardzo. - Jego emocje brały nad nim górę, nie rozumiał dlaczego tak się tym przejmował, ale tak było.

\- Wiem, Lou - powiedział Niall, patrzenie na takiego Louisa go bolało. Delikatnie pocałował jego wargi. - Masz coś przeciwko mojemu całowaniu? - Zapytał Niall.

Louis chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nim mógł, wielka fala mdłości wzięła nad nim górę, zachęcając go do pobięgnięcia do toalety. Zrobił to w odpowiednim momencie i wyrzucił z siebie wczorajszą zawartość żołądka do muszli klozetowej. Poczuł jak Niall delikatnie pocierał jego plecy, mówiąc mu, że wszystko będzie w porządku. - Pewnie trochę za dużo wypiłeś, Lou.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Może, tak, pewnie tak.

Umył zęby po wymiotowaniu i ubrał się w prostą bluzę, ponieważ był głodny i musiał coś zjeść. - Co powiesz na to, że pójdę i coś wezmę, tak? Ty tutaj zostań. - Niall odstawił Louisa, ponieważ, Boże, wyglądał okropnie. Louis smutno skinął głową, kuląc się na łóżku.

Niall ubrał się i wyszedł do stołówki. Spojrzał na menu i zdecyował się wziąć Louisowi jego ulubione kanapki i sałatkę owocową. W drodze powrotnej zauważył Liama i Harry’ego wchodzących do stołówki. - Hej, kochanie - powiedział Liam, całując go w usta.

Niall uśmiechnął się do Liama, ale prychnął w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Jak się ma? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Oprócz płaczu, krzyku, płaczu i wymiotów ma się całkiem dobrze… - powiedział sarkastycznie Niall. - Mam nadzieję, że wpadniesz pod autobus, Harry - splunął wściekle. - A ja zatańczę na twoim grobie.

Harry trzymał swoje ręce w obronnym geście. - Uspokój się, Nialler. Nie jestem w związku, więc technicznie nie zrobiłem nic złego.

Niall spojrzał na Liama, bezgłośnie mówiąc. - Czy on jest teraz poważny?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Już próbowałem, to nie przechodzi przez jego grubą czaszkę.

\- Poważnie, mam nadzieję, że to ją przebije. - Niall odwrócił się do Harry’ego, zwężając oczy. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś tutaj dużą, złą alfą, jeśli kiedykolwiek się do niego zbliżysz, dotkniesz albo cholera, nawet na niego spojrzysz, znajdę cię i zasztyletuję! - Po tym Niall pocałował Liama i odszedł.

\- Czy wszyscy mnie teraz nienawidzą? - Zapytał Harry.

Liam klepnął go w ramię. - Cóż, Louis z pewnością, Niall też i tak, ja również, ale Zayn nie. To dlatego, ponieważ nie wie, ale gdyby się dowiedział, Haz… nawet bym się za ciebie nie modlił. - A no i wszystkie omegi, których jeszcze nie zaliczyłeś cię nie nienawidzą, te które pieprzyłeś już tak, ale hej, to tylko połowa szkoły! Bądź pozytywny, Haz! - Liam po tym się odwrócił, pozostawiając Harry’ego samego.

Odrzucił swoją głowę w pokonaniu. Miał jedną randkę z Louisem, ale nigdy nie powiedział mu, że są czymś oficjalnym. Nie powinien się przejmować kolejnym płaczącym omegą, ale rzecz w tym, że to robi, kiedy chodzi o Louisa, a to przez niego on teraz płacze. To on zranił Louisa. - Uch, pieprzyć mnie… - wymamrotał sam do siebie.


	11. Rozdział 11

Louis przez kilka ostatnich dni codziennie wymiotował, nie mógł niczego zatrzymać w swoim żołądku. Wygląda okropnie, nawet nie ma gorączki, nie boli go głowa, tylko mdłości. Więc dzisiaj ponownie został nazwany chorym, a Niall wybiegł z ich pokoju godzinę temu i wyszedł gdzieś nic mu nie mówiąc.

Czekał na blondyna od jakieś godziny, nim blondyn nie wrócił z plastikową torbą w swojej dłoni. - Lou? Mam coś dla ciebie… - wymamrotał Niall, trzymając w dłoni…

\- Nie jestem w ciąży - warknął Louis, wyrzucając test ciążowy z dłoni Nialla. Nie jest w pieprzonej ciąży.

Niall podniósł to i ponownie wręczył Louisowi. - W takim razie to sprawdź, tabletki antykoncepcyjne mają bardzo małą szansę zawiedzenia i może ty właśnie się w to wliczasz - odpowiedział blondyn. - Nasiusiaj teraz na ten cholerny test - zażądał Niall.

Louis warknął, kiedy wstawał z łóżka z testem w swojej dłoni. Przeczytał opis i to jak w ogóle to ustrojstwo działa, nim podążył za instrukcjami. Musiał poczekać kilka minut nim dowie się czy jest w ciąży? Pfff, jak Niall mógł w ogóle wpaść na taki pomysł? Tak, miał takie oznaki, ale tabletki antykoncepcyjne powinny zapobiec ciąży. A on nie jest takim pechowcem żeby zachodzić teraz w ciążę, nie ma czasu na szczeniaki.

Jego alarm zadzwonił, więc nadszedł moment prawdy, odwrócił test i zobaczył jedną kreskę. Nie jest w ciąży.

Louis wypuścił oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymywał. - Ha! Nie jestem kurwa w ciąży, Niall! - Krzyknął Louis, nim wyszedł z łazienki, trzymając test w górze.

Niall sprawdził to. - Och, masz rację… - Niall dąsał się, był taki przekonany, gdy googlował objawy Louisa, że może być w ciąży. Ale test jest negatywny, więc nie powinien w niej być.

~*~

Dni mijały i teraz Louis miał skurcze, cały czas czuł mdłości, był przymglony i po prostu nie był sobą. Niall miał tego dość i umówił mu wizytę u lekarza, jednak obiecał, że pójdzie razem z nim. Więc dziś nastał ten dzień, zabawna wycieczka do lekarza… Niall poprosił Liama, by ich zawiózł i oczywiście jako słodki chłopak jakim jest, zrobił to. - Powodzenia i Louis, lepiej nie umieraj! - Powiedział Liam, próbując polepszyć atmosferę. - Czekam tutaj na waszą dwójkę.

Louis i Niall skinęli głowami, nim weszli do środka. Louis bardzo się denerwował. Może ma jakąś chorobę, z której nigdy się nie wyleczy, co jeśli naprawdę umiera?! Recepcjonistka powiedziała, że mogą usiąść i poczekać aż nazwisko Louisa zostanie wywołane. Na szczęście nie musieli czekać dłużej niż kilka minut, nim weszli do gabinetu. - Tomlinson?

\- Tak. - Louis wstał, a Niall tuż za nim.

Lekarz się przedstawił i zapytał co mu dolega. - Umm, cóż, czuję mdłości, często. Jestem naprawdę przymglony przez większość czasu i bardzo zmęczony, mimo że nic nie robię.

Jego blond przyjaciel zamruczał przy nim, potwierdzając objawy Louisa. - Tak, byłem pewien, że jest w ciąży, więc wymusiłem na nim test ciążowy, ale nie będzie małego dzidziusia. - Żachnął się Niall, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale kochał myśl Louisa będącego w ciąży. Cóż, może za kilka lat, kiedy skończą szkołę. Lekarz uniósł brew, para omeg była rzadko spotykana, nie żeby w ogóle ich nie było, ale to naprawdę bardzo rzadkie zjawisko. - Och, nie wiedziałem, że wasza dwójka stara się…

Niall zachichotał. - Chciałbym być jego omegą, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Chociaż może w przyszłości. - Niall mrugnął do Louisa, który nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu.

\- Sugeruję badanie krwi, mogę od razu sprawdzić czy coś jest nie tak, w porządku? - Zapytał.

Louis skinął głową i został zaprowadzony na krzesło. Staza została zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu, musiał najpierw popracować pięścią, nim lekarz wbił pieprzoną igłę w jego żyłę. ( nie, nie wyolbrzymia, facet po prostu dźgnął go tą cholerną rzeczą). Po tym jak lekarz pobrał wystarczającą ilość krwi, delikatnie uśmiechnął się do Louisa. - Tyle, wrócę za kilka minut - powiedział lekarz.

Podenerwowany Louis usiadł ponownie na swoim miejscu obok Nialla, kręcąc swoimi stopami. Siedzieli w ciszy, czekając na lekarza. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie umieram - wymamrotał Louis po kilku minutach, ale nim Niall mógł odpowiedzieć, lekarz wrócił z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Mam świetne wieści, nie umierasz, Louis. Gratulacje, jesteś w ciąży.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Jesteś w ciąży.

…

Louis przełknął, o kurwa nie… Jest w ciąży?

Wtedy jest…

Jest w ciąży przez Harry’ego.

\- Dostanę ataku paniki… T-to… nie mogę… - Louis miał problem z oddychaniem, nie mógł jeszcze mieć szczeniąt… On… On musi skończyć szkołę i zdobyć stopień, znaleźć alfę, z którą mógłby się ustatkować, a potem pomyśleć o posiadaniu szczeniąt.

\- Louis, oddychaj - poinstruował lekarz, oddychając razem z nim, dopóki ten sam nie kontynuował. - Rozumiem, że nie tego się spodziewałeś?

\- O Boże, nie - odpowiedział od razu Louis. - Z jakiegoś powodu biorę tabletki antykoncepcyjne!

Niall potarł swoje plecy. - Mam nadzieję, że to dziewczynka - wymamrotał.

\- Och, zamknij się - odpowiedział Louis. O Boże, jest w ciąży i pił alkohol! Dużo! - Umm, doktorze? Wiele razy piłem alkohol, czy to bardzo źle?

Lekarz zamruczał. - To zależy, czy piłeś kilka razy dziennie? Wtedy tak, mogą być komplikacje. Jeśli kilka razy, nie powinno ich być, ale musimy zrobić usg, aby się upewnić. (Całkowita bzdura dop. tłum.)

Louis skinął głową, to wszystko to za wiele. To co się dzieje dalej jest jakby za mgłą, jedyna rzecz jaką może powtarzać w swoich myślach to: szczenię. Jest w ciąży z Harrym. Lekarz przepisał mu jakieś witaminy i powiedział Louisowi, aby więcej pił. Niall wszystko zapisał, ponieważ Louis nie skupiał uwagi, a on prawdopodobnie zauważył, że jego przyjaciel jest w swoim świecie i widzi jak jego przyszłość się zawala.

Louis tak jak Niall myślał jest całkowicie gdzie indziej. Jest w ciąży z alfą, która pieprzy wszystko wokół, która złamała jego serce i pewnie zrobi to ponownie. Czy Harry w ogóle mu w tym pomoże? Co jeśli nie chce i będzie samotną matką? Nawet nie zauważył, że Niall wyprowadza go na zewnątrz. Niall pomógł mu wsiąść do samochodu Liama, który od razu zapytał jak źle było.

Oceniając po tym jak mokre były oczy Louisa nie mogło być dobrze tak jak właśnie usłyszał. - Nie umiera, prawda?

Niall pokręcił głową. - Czy Li może wiedzieć? - Zapytał Louisa, nie powie, jeśli Louis na jakiś czs chce zatrzymać to dla siebie.

Louis skinął głową, ale wolał zrobić to samemu. - Nie, nie umieram Liam, jestem… w ciąży. - To wyszło delikatniej, niż oczekiwał.

Liam odwrócił się na swoim siedzeniu z szerokimi oczami. - Wow, s-serio? - Zająkał się, nie spodziewał się tego. - Och cholera… w takim razie Harry jest ojcem?

\- Tak, jest jedynym, z którym kiedykolwiek uprawiałem seks, więc to jest jego…

Liam westchnął, to gówniane wieści. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry pokaże, że jest mężczyzną i pomoże przez to przejść Louisowi. - Chcesz mu o tym powiedzieć, kiedy wrócimy?

\- Najpierw chcę powiedzieć Zaynowi, naprawdę nie mogę teraz spojrzeć na Harry’ego bez zalania się łzami, więc na początek Zayn… - odpowiedział Louis. Ostatnio nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu z Zaynem i teraz potrzebuje tego, by alfa go uspokoił. Harry’ego w ogóle nie ma teraz na jego liście.

Reszta drogi minęła im w całkowitej ciszy. Nie wiedzieli o czym rozmawiać albo co powiedzieć. Po tym jak Liam zaparkował swój samochód, poszli do pokoju Liama, Harry’ego i Zayna. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że nie będzie tam Harry’ego, ale kiedy Liam otworzył drzwi zauważyli Zayna i Harry’ego śmiejących się na kanapie.

Odwrócili się, oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy zauważył Louis, kiedy Zayn (który nie miał o niczym pojęcia) uśmiechnął się jasno. - Lou! - Wstał, aby przyciągnąć Louisa do wielkiego uścisku, zauważając mokre policzki omegi. - Co się stało, kochanie? - Zapytał, wzmacniając chwyt.

\- Możemy porozmawiać, Zayn? - Wymamrotał Louis w jego klatkę piersiową, próbując powstrzymać swoje łzy. Widok Harry’ego sprawił to wszystko takim prawdziwym jak i sprawił, że ponownie poczuł ból. Nie pomoże mu, prawda? Nie ma opcji, że Harry jest gotowy na zostanie ojcem.

Harry wciąż siedział na kanapie, co było nie tak z Louisem? Dlaczego płakał i dlaczego chciał rozmawiać z Zaynem? Mógł jedynie patrzeć jak mulat przyciąga do siebie omegi, a nogi szatyna owijają się wokół jego talii, kiedy zanosił Louisa do swojego pokoju. - Co się stało? - Zapytał Liama i Nialla.

Obydwoje wzruszyli tylko ramionami. - Wybacz, to nie my powinniśmy ci powiedzieć - wymamrotał Liam w odpowiedzi.

~*~

Zayn nie miał pojęcia co było nie tak z Louisem ani dlaczego nagle zaczął szlochać w jego szyję, ale jego alfa włączyła swoją obrończą stronę. Przytulali się, kiedy go uspokajał, nawet powoli nimi kołysał. - Co się stało, kochanie? Gdzie byliście? - Zapytał, kiedy szloch Louisa zmalał do pociągania nosem.

\- U… u lekarza… nie czułem się ostatnio najlepiej, więc… - Louis nie mógł, nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest w ciąży. Zayn wpadnie w szał, a co jeśli dowie się kto jest ojcem? Zabije Harry’ego.

\- I?

…

\- Lou, co się stało?

Louis wciąż nie odpowiedział przez co najmniej 5 minut, nim Zayn zażądał odpowiedzi, więc szatyn wyszeptał. - J-jestem w ciąży. - Ponownie zaczął płakać, kiedy słowa opuściły jego usta, nawet nie wiedział, że zostały mu jeszcze jakiekolwiek łzy. Twarz Zayna zrobiła się blada i pelna zmartwienia.

W ciąży?

Jego Louis?

Jak do cholery Louis mógł być w ciąży? Nawet nie wiedział, że Louis uprawiał z kimś seks! - Jak? Jesteś na tabletkach. I kto cię zapłodnił? - Próbował się trzymać dla Louisa, ale tak bardzo chciał głośno krzyknąć. Jaki skurwiel odważył się w ogóle tknąć Louisa?

Szatyn nie odpowiedział od razu, szukając odpowiednich słów. Wiedział już, że w chwili, gdy imię Harry’ego opuści jego usta, Zayn wybiegnie z tego pokoju. - N-nie wiem jak, nigdy nie zapomniałem tabletki.

\- Kto jest ojcem Lou?

Louis wyprostował swoje plecy, aby spojrzeć Zaynowi w oczy, przygryzając nerwowo swoją wargę. - Obiecaj, że go nie zabijesz.

\- Zależy od tego kto to jest.

…

\- Louis, teraz. - Zayn użył swojego głosu alfy, aby zmusić Louisa, nawet jeśli obiecał sobie, że nigdy go nie użyje, teraz musiał to zrobić. Musiał się dowiedzieć kto dotknął jego Louis, musi wiedzieć dla kogo wykopać grób.

\- Harry… - wyszeptał Louis.

Zayn nigdy nie czuł takiej złości przepływającej przez jego żyły, ostrzegał go kurwa, aby trzymał się z dala od Louisa! Zayn delikatnie odłożył Louisa na łóżku i pocałował jego czoło, nim wstał, mając w głowie jeden cel, zajebać Harry’ego. Niewyraźnie słyszał jak Louis wołał go, by się zatrzymał i wrócił, ale on nie mógł tak tego zostawić.

~*~

Liam również przewidział działania Zayna, więc musiał wcześniej ostrzec Harry’ego, ponieważ w chwili, gdy z ust Louisa wyślizgnie się imię Harry’ego, ten pokój stanie się rzeźnią. - Haz, uprzejmie radzę ci uciekać.

Harry uniósł brew, uciekać przed czym? - Uciekać? Dlaczego?

Niall dołączył do Harry’ego na kanapie. - Abyś mógł przeżyć kolejny dzień? Zayn zabije cię za jakieś pięć minut.

Harry myślał przez chwilę nad powodem przez który Zayn mógłby go zabić, och tak, Louis. Szatyn teraz z nim rozmawiał… A mógł wywołać złości w Zaynie, mówiąc mu, że uprawiali seks i że Harry złamał mu serce. Louis zamierza powiedzieć Zaynowi? Zwariował? Wie, że zasługuje na wiele za zrobienie takiego gówna najsłodszej omedze na świecie, ale nie na atak Zayna! - Och Boże, dlaczego on mu to mówi?

Nim Liam i Niall mogli odpowiedzieć, Zayn zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju. Jego oczy płonęły ze złości. - Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno, kiedy powiedziałem ci żebyś trzymał się od niego z daleka?! - Krzyknął, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. Harry wstał i przyjął obronną postawę, naprawdę nie chciał walczyć z Zaynem, ale jeśli jego przyjaciel go zaatakuje to mu odda. - Z, najpierw się uspokój.

\- Uspokój się?! Właśnie mi powiedział, a ty chcesz abym się uspokoił? Dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłeś, skoro wiedziałeś, że nie wejdziesz z nim w związek! - Nim Zayn mógł dosięgnąć Harry’ego, Liam wskoczył do akcji i próbował uspokoić swojego przyjaciela.

Louis również wbiegł do pokoju, przyklejając się do pleców Zayna. - To tak samo jego wina jak moja, nie zwalaj wszystkiego na niego! - Powiedział Louis.

Zayn wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić, naprawdę był w stanie zabić Harry’ego! - Bronisz go? - Zapytał Zayn, odwracając się, by dotknąć policzka Louisa. - Go to nie obchodzi, Lou, szybko złamie ci serce i odejdzie z kimś innym i będzie to robił cały czas, to tylko gra… - Zayn zobaczył łzy w kącikach oczu Louisa, nie ma mowy. - Już to zrobił, prawda? - Przyciągnął Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej, obejmując go. Liam i Niall stali niezręcznie z boku, Niall mając nadzieję, że Zayn powali Harry’ego na ziemię, może złamie mu kilka kości. Tak, gdyby miał pompony to kibicowałby Zaynowi, aby nakopał Harry’emu do dupy. Liam miał nadzieję, że będzie zupełnie odwrotnie.

Harry westchnął. - Lou, możemy porozmawiać?

\- Nie rozmawiasz z nim - warknął Zayn. - Nie będziesz przepraszał za swoje gówno, mówiąc że ponownie tego nie zrobisz, a potem… a potem znowu będziesz pieprzył się z kimś innym.

Louis tak bardzo cieszył się z tego, że Zyn może mówić to za niego, musi powiedzieć Harry’emu o ciąży, ale teraz po prostu nie może na niego spojrzeć bez płaczu. Zayn wypowiadał dokładnie te słowa, które przerażały Louisa, że nie obchodzi on Harry’ego, że nigdy go nie pokocha i będzie go okłamywał.

Harry odwarknął. - Myślę, że jest w stanie mówić za siebie Zayn, nic o nas nie wiesz! Nie możesz nim rozkazywać, nie jesteś jego alfą!

Zayn warknął i zmrużył swoje oczy na Harry’ego, jest bardziej jego alfą niż Harry kiedykolwiek będzie. - Ty też nie, ale ja się o niego troszczę.

\- Możesz go po prostu uderzyć? - Westchnął Niall, mając nadzieję, że Harry oberwie od Zayna, ale to trwało zbyt długo.

Louis wiedział, że to prowadzi do nikąd, więc odsunął się od klatki piersiowej Zayna, wycierając rękawem swoje łzy. - I tak muszę z nim porozmawiać, Zayn…

\- To może poczekać…

Kręcąc głową, Louis odsunął się od Zayna. - Też ma prawo wiedzieć - wyszeptał miękko, odwracając swój wzrok do Harry’ego. - Porozmawiajmy…

Harry skinął głową, podchodząc do Louisa. Zignorował warknięcie Zayna, które spowodował, dotykając pleców Louisa w celu zaprowadzenia go do swojego pokoju. - Wszystko będzie z nim w porządku, Z. - Liam klapnął Zayna w ramię.

\- Dlaczego Louis zakochał się w kimś takim? - Zapytał Zayn, po tym jak opadł na kanapę, włożył dłonie we włosy i zacisnął je w pięści.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, relaksując się teraz, kiedy nie było tak czuć napięcia alf, wspiął się więc na podołek Liama, a alfa objął go ramionami. - Zakochanie się nie jest wyborem, prawda?

\- Nie - zgodził się Liam. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że Harry nie porzuci swojego dziecka…

\- Jeśli się odważy to naprawdę go zabiję - wymamrotał Zayn, bez względu na wszystko będzie wspierał Louisa.

~*~

Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i patrzył jak omega ze zdenerwowaniem usiadł na jego łóżku. Chciał wskoczyć na Louisa i trzymać go blisko swojej klatki piersiowej oraz nigdy go nie puszczać. - Lou, ja…

\- Nie potrzebuję twoich tłumaczeń, przez długi czas nie będę chciał o nas rozmawiać.

\- W końcu musimy - wymamrotał Harry, siadając obok Louisa.

Louis tak cholernie chciał do niego przylgnąć, oprzeć swoją głowę o jego ramię, ale nie mógł… - W takim razie ja mówię jako pierwszy - powiedział Louis. - Nie jesteśmy w związku, więc technicznie to co zrobiłeś nie było złe, ale czasami zachowujesz się jak najsłodszy alfa na świecie, taki, który mówi, że będzie tutaj dla mnie na zawsze, zabiera mnie na randki, całuje mnie, a nawet knotuje, ale potem nagle zmieniasz swoją osobowość i jesteś dupkiem i skurwielem, którego nic nie obchodzi - splunął Louis, to tak jakby ciężar spadł z jego ramion.

Harry westchnął. - Nie wiem, Lou, kiedy tylko jestem z tobą, jestem po prostu inny. Chcę cię trzymać, całować cię oraz nie chcę aby ktokolwiek inny cię dotykał i szukałem cię wtedy, ale zauważyłem, że przytulałeś się na imprezie z Zaynem, a potem to nie tak, że mnie nie obchodziło, upiłem się, a ona się na mnie wspięła i zaczęła całować, więc po prostu się temu poddałem.

\- Myślę, że jest znacząca różnica między Zaynem, który dawał mi buziaki w policzek a tobą obściskującym się z obcą omegą. - Louis odbił pałeczkę, nie da tego zwalić na siebie. - Po prostu czuję się taki zdradzony, Harry. Jeśli nie chcesz mieć ze mną czegokolwiek wspólnego oprócz seksu to po prostu mi to powiedz i przestać wyprowadzać mnie w pole. Zrobiłem dokładnie to czego się obawiałem, poczułem coś do ciebie Harry. - Louis zaczął płakać. - Ale ciebie to nie obchodzi. - Zaszlochał.

Widok takiego Louisa złamał serce Harry’ego. W ciągu chwili usadowił Louisa na swoim podołku i kołysał go delikatnie oraz składał pocałunki na czubku jego głowy. - Przepraszam za to, że tak cię zraniłem Lou i obchodzi mnie to, inaczej bym tutaj nie siedział i cię nie uspokajał.

Louis zapłakał w szyję Harry’ego, jego zapach był tutaj tak mocny. A Louis chciał już na zawsze być w jego ramionach. - A-ale nigdy mnie nie pokochasz - wyszeptał.

Harry zacisnął swoje ramiona wokół szatyna, chce pokochać Louisa, ale nie wie jak, nie wie czym jest miłość. - Nigdy nie wiesz Louis, czuję coś do ciebie czego nie mogę porównać do uczucia do kogoś innego, ale czy to jest miłość? Nie wiem.

Louis zachichotał lekko, oczywiście, że nie. Nie zapłodnił nikogo innego. Jego wewnętrzna alfa po prostu chce dziecka z wnętrza Louis, nie jego samego. - Myślę, że mogę ci wyjaśnić dlaczego tak jest, ale to nie jest miłość do mnie.

\- Hmm? Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał.

Louis usiadł inaczej, tak żeby mógł patrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. - Poszedłem do lekarza, ponieważ Niall myślał, że umieram albo coś równie głupiego, ale tak nie jest.

…

\- Jestem w ciąży Harry…

Tak jak Zayn, Harry pobladł. - Serio?

…

\- O Boże, to moje dziecko, prawda?

\- Tylko z tobą uprawiałem seks, więc tak, na pewno jest twoje.

Harry wciąż to przetrawiał. Zapłodnił Louisa, to dlatego jego wewnętrzna alfa tak bardzo chce chronić omegę, ale to nie wyjaśnia jego uczuć względem Louisa. Będzie ojcem… - Chcesz je zatrzymać? - Zapytał Harry.

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, całkowicie zapomniał. Co jeśli Harry nie chce go zatrzymać? Co jeśli Harry zmusi go do tego, by oddał szczenię? - Nie zgodzę się na aborcję! Jesteś poważny?! - Krzyknął ze złością, jeśli Harry go nie chce, nie oznacza, że musi zostać zabite.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli, Lou! Nie powiedziałem tego! Zapytałem tylko o twoją opinię, musisz mieć jakieś plany na przyszłość.

Louis westchnął. Właściwie to dowiedział się o ciąży jakąś godzinę temu, a Harry myśli, że on już ma plan? - Sam ledwo wiem od godziny Harry, nie mam pojęcia co robić! Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy chcesz tego szczeniaka, czy chcesz być w jego życiu czy nie, ponieważ jeśli nie…

Harry zauważył, że Louis boi się kolejnej odmowy, więc przyciągnął go do pocałunku, może to zły ruch, ale powstrzyma szatyna od płakania. - Oczywiście, że chcę tutaj być. To mój obowiązek, Lou. - Wyszeptał, nie popełni ponownie błędu. - Będę tutaj dla ciebie i naszego szczeniaka. - Delikatnie położył dłoń na brzuchu Louisa.

Louis położył dłoń na dłoni Harry’ego. - Więc nie zostawisz mnie samego? - Wyszeptał, to było czymś czego się bał.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział Harry. - Będę się tak starał, Lou. Pokażę ci, że mogę być dobrym alfą dla ciebie i naszego szczeniaka.

Serce Louisa zatrzepotało na wyrażenie “nasz szczeniak”. Będzie miał szczenię z Harrym, który powiedział że będzie się mocno starał i będzie dobrym alfą dla ich dwójki? - Nie mogę się doczekać, Haz. - Przytulił się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, kiedy ten opuścił ich nieco bardziej na łóżko, tak że brunet oparł się o zagłówek. Louis został przykryty, nim alfa go objął. - Ale przysięgam na Boga, jeśli zobaczę, że znowu całujesz kogoś innego, nie zabiję tylko jego, ale ciebie też - wyszeptał Louis, nim zapadł w sen. Boże, nie wiedział, że płacz jest taki wykańczający.

Harry uśmiechnął się do omegi. - Stoi, nie pocałuję nikogo, oprócz ciebie. - Louis prawdopodobnie tego nie usłyszał, ale ich szczenię tak. Nie złożył obietnicy tylko szatynowi, ale ich szczenięciu też, więc będzie mógł być świetnym alfą i ojcem. Louis potrzebował dobrej drzemki, w końcu może zasnąć bez zmartwień w ramionach alfy, którego kocha.


	12. Rozdział 12

Harry przytulał się do Louisa, kiedy ten drzemał. Będzie ojcem… Jak do cholery ma to powiedzieć rodzicom? Czy oni w ogóle zaakceptują Louisa? Louis nie pochodzi z szlachetnej rodziny z dużą ilością pieniędzy. Jego rodzice mają wielkiego bzika na punkcie kontroli i chcą aby związał się z szanowaną omegą…

Jest pewien jak cholera, że nie porzuci Louisa ani jego szczenięcia, nie ma kurwa opcji, ale tak bardzo boi się powiedzieć o tym rodzicom. I nie tylko tego, po tym jak Louis się obudzi, będzie musiał stanąć twarzą z Zaynem, a ten pewnie go zabije.

Życie czasami naprawdę bywa zjebane.

~*~

Pozwolił spać Louisowi jeszcze przez godzinę, nim zdecydował się skonfrontować z Zaynem, musi w końcu z nim porozmawiać, prawda? Nigdy nie był taki podenerwowany. Pot spływał mu po czole, kiedy wychodził z swojego pokoju do salonu, gdzie już widział pieniącego się Zayna. - Ty… kurwo - wymamrotał Zayn. Jego cała aura zawierała złość i dominację, szczerze to przerażało nawet jego.

Liam i Niall tylko patrzyli jak Harry podszedł do Zayna i usiadł obok niego nic nie mówiąc, siedzieli tak przez co najmniej 10 minut w wielkiej ciszy…

\- Zayn… - Zaczął Harry, ale niemal od razu mu przerwano.

\- Nie… nie jestem jeszcze gotowy - warknął Zayn. Tak wiele gówna przechodzi przez jego myśli. Po pierwsze jego droga omega (cóż, nie jego, ale wciąż) nie był tym kim myślał, że jest. Może siedzieć tutaj i winić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela za zapłodnienie Louisa, ale… Louis też jest temu winien.

Ale i tak skieruje swoją złość na Harry’ego.

\- Po prostu, jak mogłeś?

\- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! - Odpowiedział Harry, przecież zapłodnienie Louisa nie było jego celem! Też nie jest na to gotowy, ale chociaż raz spróbuje być odpowiedzialny. I wie, że jeżeli taki nie będzie to Louis go udusi.

Zayn westchnął. - Więc co teraz? Spróbujesz być dla niego dobrym alfą, co? Nigdy więcej nie będziesz spał z każdym wkoło i nie złamiesz jego serca? Naprawdę będziesz ojcem dla tego szczeniaka?! - Powiedział sfrustrowany Zayn. - Tak jakbym mógł w to uwierzyć, Harry! Znam cię i w ogóle nie jesteś materiałem na ojca.

\- Spróuję! - Powiedział Harry, broniąc samego siebie. - Od teraz wszystko zostawiam za sobą, spróbuj trochę we mnie uwierzyć!

Zayn ze wściekłością uderzył pięścią w stół. - Jak?! Jak mogę kurwa wierzyć w kogoś takiego jak ty? Zapłodniłeś kurwa Louisa?! Wiesz jak kurewsko ciężko pracował na to, by dostać stypendium, aby móc tu studiować?! Nie, kurwa, nie masz, nic o nim nie wiesz! Teraz nie będzie już studiował, bo musi się skupić na swoim szczenięciu!

\- Kurwa, wiem! Zmienię się i będę dla niego dobrym alfą, Zayn! Poznam go i nie porzucę! - Odkrzyknął Harry.

Liam i Niall patrzyli na nich z rozbawieniem, Niall wciąż miał nadzieję, że Zayn uderzy Harry’ego, a Liam cały czas był gotowy, aby się wtrącić, gdyby jego najlepsi przyjaciele postanowili się pozabijać.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, Harry, ale założę się, że znudzisz się ciągu kilku tygodni albo miesięcy, a wtedy popełnisz błąd, prześpisz się z kimś innym i złamiesz jego serce! Nie jesteś na to gotowy, więc nawet kurwa nie próbuj!

\- Muszę! Będę gotowy, zajmę się nim i moim szczenięciem! To teraz mój obowiązek, odpierdol się Zayn, jest mój! - Warknął zaborczo Harry. - Nie obchodzi mnie kurwa to co mówisz, jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, to nie twoje szczenię rośnie w nim!

Zayn zamrugał swoimi czerwonymi oczami i w ciągu chwili znalazł się na Harry. Nie jestem, nie jestem kurwa zazdrosny! Zasługuje na coś więcej niż ty! Nawet nie wiesz co jest jego ulubionym jedzeniem, jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor, jego ulubiona książka czy kwiat! Nic nie wiesz, przestań mówić tak jakbyś go znał albo chociaż jakbyś był tym zainteresowany.

Harry zepchnął z siebie Zayna i zrzucił ich na podłogę, więc miał teraz przewagę. Najpierw wyciągnął swoją pięść i uderzył Zayna dokładnie pod nosem, prawie zmuszając krew do wypłynięcia. - Powtarzam! Nauczę się tego wszystkiego, jestem tym zainteresowany, a ty nie masz kurwa nic do powiedzenia. Myślisz, że jesteś dla niego wszystkim, ale tak nie jest, jesteś tylko jego przyjacielem, nikim więcej, Zayn! Jeśli on naprawdę coś dla ciebie znaczy to już dawno temu byś się z nim sparował! Cóż, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, nie zrobiłeś tego, a on zakochał się we mnie! WE MNIE!

Zayn wytarł krew z swojego nosa i użył całej swojej siły do zepchnięcia z siebie Harry'ego, upewniając się, że odda cios, ale z o wiele większą siłą. Potem uderzył bruneta jeszcze w brzuch, jest pewien, że słyszał jak coś się tam złamało. Harry ryknął z bólu i zacisnął swoją szczękę, celując prosto w gardło Zayna. Zaynowi udało się trochę cofnąć, więc Harry podrapał mu jedynie skórę, nie wystarczająco głęboko, by było to śmiertelne. Zayn syknął z bólu, ale nie pozwolił na to, by zadrapanie go powaliło, o nie, Harry musiał ucierpieć jeszcze bardziej.

Zayn odepchnął dłonie Harry’ego na bok, aby zapobiec kolejnemu atakowi i sam owinął swoimi dłońmi szyję harry’ego, odbierając mu dopływ powietrza. Harry wierzgał pod nim, ale Zayn użył każdego centymetra swojej skóry, aby go przyszpilić, sprawiając że wręcz niemożliwym było powstrzymanie go. Użył swoich paznokci, by zadrapać ramiona Zayna, napawiając się sposobem w jaki krew jego przyjaciela wypłynęła z ran, ale powoli jego ruchy stawały się słabsze i nie był w stanie już oddychać. - Mówiłem ci, że cię zabiję, jeśli go dotkniesz - wymamrotał Zayn, jego oczy były skupione jedynie na właściwym zabiciu Harry’ego.

Harry przełknął i użył swoich nóg, by ich przewrócić. Dyszał, próbując złapać powietrze, ale wiedząc, że nie może się tak po prostu poddać, kopnął Zayna prosto w kolano. - Sądzę, że jest złamane, kolego. - Powiedział, wciąż łapiąc powietrze. Zayn zignorował ból w kolanie i był gotowy ponownie uderzyć Harry’ego, ale Liam zaciągnął go w róg, kiedy Niall (mały omega) stanął przed Harry’ego.

Instynkt Harry’ego powstrzymał go od odepchnięcia omegi na bok. - Uspokójcie się obydwoje! - Krzyknął głośno Niall. Chciał by Zayn uderzył Harry’ego, ale nie chciał, aby skończyli z połamanymi kośćmi i zakrwawionymi twarzami, cholera, wyglądali jak starożytni wojownicy. Obydwoje oddychali ciężko i próbowali się uspokoić, ale wciąż za równo jeden i drugi był skupiony na swoim przeciwniku.

Zaynowi krew wylewała się z ran na ramieniu i na szyi. Widać było również, że jego kolano było złamane, trzymał je w powietrzu jak zraniony szczeniaczek. Harry nie miał się lepiej, nawet gorzej według Nialla. Brunet trzymał się za brzuch, krew nie tylko wylewała się z jego nosa, ale także z ust. Najprawdopodobniej miał krwawienie wewnętrzne jak i kilka złamanych żeber. Bez wątpienia miał również posiniaczoną szyję i za pewne znaki paznokci Zayna pojawią się w ciągu kilku dni.

Drzwi od pokoju Harry’ego się otworzyły, ujawniając Louisa, który nie wyglądał jakby został obudzony przez dwie krzyczące alfy. - Co się stało? - Nie potrzebował odpowiedzi w chwili, gdy jego oczy wylądowały na kałuży krwi przed nim. Louis był zszokowany, podłoga była cała czerwona od krwi, Harry krwawił z każdego miejsca na swojej twarzy, a Zayn wyglądał równie źle.

\- O mój Boże, co się stało?! - Wziął w swoje dłonie twarz Zayna i poinstruował go, by zacisnął swój nos i pochylił głowę do przodu. - W porządku, oddychaj powoli przez usta, Z - powiedział Louis. Szatyn prawie płakał na widok przed sobą, całe ramiona mulata były rozpieprzone, tak samo jak jego kolano i gardło.

\- Jeszcze raz, co do kurwy się stało? - Zapytał ponownie, kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiedział. - Musimy zabrać was do szpitala, teraz.

\- Walczyli - przyznał Niall, zarabiając warknięcie od Harry’ego i Zayna. - O ciebie, sądzę, że Zayn wygrał. - Harry warknął z głębi swojego gardła, gdyby mu nie przerwali to zabiłby Zayna. Powoli by go dusił, tak jak on próbował z nim. Louis uniósł brwi, patrząc na Harry’ego, który unikał jego wzroku, nim spojrzał na Zayna, który robił dokładnie to samo. - Jezu, Haz, wszystko w porządku?

Harry skinął głową. - Może mam kilka złamanych żeber i nos, prawie zakrztusiłem się na śmierć, ale oprócz tego wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Wasza dwójka idzie do cholernego samochodu, a Liam zawiezie nas do szpitala, teraz. - Nim Harry i Zayn mogli się sprzeciwić, uniósł swój palec. - Nie ważcie się, ruszać dupy!

Zayn mruknął, wie, że lepiej nie kłócić się z Louisem. Harry również skinął głową, ponownie warknęli na siebie w samochodzie, ale jeden uniesiony palec Louisa ich uciszył. Podjechali pod szpital i nim zdali sobie z tego sprawę, byli badani i leczeni. - Jak źle jest? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy wrócił Liam.

\- Cóż, dobrze że są alfami, ponieważ szybko się leczą. Ramiona pana Malika są zszyte, jego gardło nie potrzebowało szwów i z łatwością udało nam się zatrzymać krwawienie. Jest teraz bandażowany. Tak jak sądziliśmy, jego kolano jest złamane i będzie potrzebował gipsu. - Lekarz zatrzymał się, by sprawdzić wyniki Harry’ego. - Pan Styles ma trzy złamane żebra, pęknięty nos, posiniaczoną szyję i zmagał się również z krwawieniem wewnętrznym. Jego rano na brzuchu była spowodowana brutalnym ciosem w organy wewnętrzne, ale to już ustało. Obydwoje zostaną na noc na obserwację.

Louis skinął głową. Niall, Liam i Louis podziękowali lekarzowi, nim odwiedzili swoich przyjaciół. Louis najpierw poszedł do Zayna, aby zobaczyć jak się ma jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Rozumie, że Zayn zrobił to dla niego, ponieważ Harry wiele razy był dla niego dupkiem, a Zayn nie jest osobą, która łatwo wybacza. Co całkowicie rozumie, to nie tak, że on potrafi teraz zaufać Harry’emu.

\- Hej Z, jak się czujesz? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis, kiedy stanął przy łóżku Zayna. - Wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Dzięki słonko - zachichotał Zayn. - Przepraszam za to, że cię przestraszyłem. - Uniósł swoje ramiona, które były całe w bandażach, aby go przytulić. Louis zaśmiał się, obejmując Zayna. Również cieszył się z uczucia bycia w ramionach Zayna.

\- Jest w porządku, głupku. Dlaczego walczyliście? - Zapytał po tym jak się odsunął. Już to wiedział, ale chce to usłyszeć od Zayna.

Zayn westchnął, ponieważ kurewsko nienawidzi Harry’ego za to co zrobił i ostrzegał go. Ostrzegał, aby Harry tego nie robił! - Nie zgadzam się z Harrym, nie powinieneś ufać takiemu szczurowi jak on. Nie dotrzyma swojej obietnicy Lou, nie idź dalej, on jedynie ponownie złamie twoje serce.

Louis widział jedynie zmartwienie i czystą miłość w oczach Zayna, ale… Już był za bardzo zakochany w Harrym, jego wewnętrzna omega nie chciała nikogo innego. Tak, ten człowiek jest dupkiem i Boże, Louis będzie musiał cierpieć za jego zbrodnie, ale wciąż, kocha kryminalistę. - Może tak, może nie, ale chcę dać temu szansę. Tak jak powiedziałeś, nie mogę iść dalej, Z, już jestem za daleko - wyszeptał Louis. - Więc proszę, uszanuj to, dobrze? To szczenię potrzebuje również swojego ojca, a on ma prawo do zaopiekowania się swoim własnym szczenięciem. A póki nie złamie swojej obietnicy, dam mu przywilej wątpliwości, co nie oznacza jednak, że mu ufam.

Zaynowi w ogóle się to nie podobało, wie że to się źle skończy. Harry ponownie będzie czarował swoją drogę do serca Louisa i w jakiś sposób ponownie je złamie. Chociaż wie, że Louis ma rację, Harry zasługuje na co najmniej jedną szansę, by coś udowodnić. - Tylko dlatego, bo to ty, ale jeśli kiedyś cię zrani, ja zawsze będę gotowy, aby się tobą zająć. I nie zawaham się ponownie go sprać.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję Z, kocham cię. - Louis ponownie skulił się przy Zaynie, dodając nieco więcej nacisku, aby zapewnić alfę. Uśmiechnął się do zabandażowanej szyi Zayna, kiedy usłyszał jak alfa odpowiada kocham cię pod nosem. Został tak z Zaynem przez kolejną godzinę, nim zdecydował się spędzić pozostałe pół godziny z Harrym. Godziny odwiedzin ssą.

Wszedł do środka i cholera, Zayn naprawdę go sprał. Nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu wychodzącego z jego ust. - Z czego się śmiejesz? - Warknął Harry, jego głos był szorstki. Bycie duszonym nie jest doświadczeniem, które chce powtórzyć.

Louis podszedł do jego łóżka, automatycznie chwytając dłoń Harry’ego. - Ponieważ Zayn naprawdę cię sprał, chociaż na to zasługiwałeś.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział prosto Harry. - Może nie aż tak, ale na część na pewno.

\- Nie, jestem przekonany, że zasługiwałeś na więcej - odpowiedział Louis.

Harry nie powiedział nic przez co najmniej minutę. - Przepraszam - wyszeptał.

Louis uniósł swoje brwi, Harry? Przepraszał? Świat się kończy, czy co? - Za co dokładnie? - Zapytał, aby się upewnić.

\- Za… - zaczął Harry, zatrzymując się na chwilę, aby odkaszlnąć. - Za pozwolenie na to żebyś się we mnie zakochał, mimo że powiedziałem, iż do tego nie dopuszczę… za zapłodnienie cię i zrujnowanie twojego stypendium… Za nie bycie dobrym alfą, a właściwie za bycie wielkim kutasem… za pozwolenie na to żeby inna omega mnie całowała i za to, że to odwzajemniłem… za walkę z Zaynem… czy naprawdę muszę kontynuować? Teraz wiem, że jestem okropny.

\- Usłyszałem wystarczająco, Harry i akceptuję twoje przeprosiny, ale nie zapomnę tego co zrobiłeś. Zaufanie tobie trochę mi zajmie, ale tak, jestem w tobie zakochany, ale nie będę się jak taki zachowywał - powiedział Louis, używając swojej zuchwałości.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje dołeczki. - Więc… jeśli będę błagał o jednego, małego buziaka, ty…?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie zasługujesz na niego - odpowiedział. - Może innym razem, Styles.

Harry zachichotał, no cóż, spróbował. - Naprawdę będę się starać Louis, naprawdę - wyszeptał, po prostu Louis musiał to zrozumieć.

Louis skinął głową, pochylił się do przodu, by pocałować czoło Harry’ego. Pozwolił swoim wargom zostać tam na kilka sekund. - Wiem, Harry. Wiem, że tak. - Wyszeptał, kiedy jego wargi muskały skórę bruneta. Może Harry będzie perfekcyjnym ojcem i alfą, może i tak to spierdoli, ale zmierzy się z tym jak to się stanie. Teraz da Harry’emu szansę, jeszcze tylko raz.


	13. Rozdział 13

Następne dni były nieco gorzkie dla Louisa. Po pierwsze po opuszczeniu szpitala Zayn próbował zaakceptować tą całą sytuację i nie chciał być przez cały czas zazdrosny. Czasami wciąż taki był, a czasami ich dwójka nadal na siebie warczała, ale Louis umiał sobie z nimi poradzić. Zayn się starał, a Louis był za to bardzo wdzięczny.

Harry również starał się być dobrym alfą dla niego. Trzyma go mocno przez całe noce, robi mu śniadania rano, odprowadza go na wszystkie zajęcia i poświęca mu uwagę, kiedy ten tylko jej chce i gdziekolwiek są, nawet w miejscu publicznym! To nie tak, że znowu ufa Harry’emu, ale ponownie zrozumiał dlaczego się w nim zakochał. Harry jest dokładnie w jego typie, jest gorący, słodki i zabawny.

Harry do niczego go nie zmuszał, jeśli Louis nie chciał się przytulać, ten tego nie robił, tak samo było z całowaniem i seksem. Kilka dni temu próbował uprawiać z nim seks, ale Louis po prostu odmówił (nawet, jeśli był to cholernie trudne). Był bliski poddania się dwa dni temu, kiedy Harry wyszedł spod prysznica, wyglądając niesamowicie gorąco. Znaki dłoni Zayna na szyi Harry’ego delikatnie znikały, wciąż były widoczne, jeśli ktoś dobrze się przyjrzał, ale obydwie alfy goiły się w szybkim tempie.

Harry wciąż musiał uważać na swoje żebra, ale przynajmniej już go nie bolały. Jego nos również miał się o wiele lepiej. Sytuacja z Zaynem była praktycznie taka sama, oprócz tego, że jego kolano wciąż było w gipsie. Minie jeszcze tydzień lub dwa zanim w pełni się zagoi.

~*~

Dwa tygodnie później Louis obudził się niesamowicie napalony. Był ciasno przytulony do Harry’ego, ale cholera, chciał więcej. Chciał knota Harry’ego od tygodni i tak długo się powstrzymywał, a Harry nawet się tak nie patrzył na inne omegi. Louis nawet poprosił Jesy, by zrobiła ruch w kierunku Harry’ego, aby sprawdzić ojca swojego szczenięcia, ale nic, nie poddał się i dowiedział się, że Louis chciał go sprawdzić. Nie miał jednak nic przeciwko, rozumiał dlaczego Louis próbował.

Jesy jeszcze nie wiedziała o jego ciąży, bał się jej reakcji? Czy będzie wściekła? Szczęśliwa? Nie żeby mogła cokolwiek zmienić w tej sytuacji, ale przynajmniej jest nadzieja, że w końcu się odkocha w Harrym, może to zaakceptuje. Pomogła mu nawet w jego szalonym pomyśle, więc dlaczego nie? Lecz gdy próbował jej powiedzieć, wycofał się w ostatniej minucie za bardzo się bojąc.

Ale wracając do jego potrzeb, Boże, chciał tego. Był napalony na litość boską, a nie miał akcji od tygodni, pragnie teraz Harry’ego. Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, kiedy wpatrywał się w śpiącego Harry’ego, powinien po prostu na niego skoczyć i mieć nadzieję, że Harry będzie dalej spał? Albo po prostu obudzi Hary’ego i będzie błagał, aby go pieprzył? ‘Nie, nie poddasz się, Lou!’ Skarcił sam siebie.

Wzruszył ramionami i zadecydował się zająć tym swoją własną ręką. Delikatnie sięgnął swoim ramieniem do swojej pupy, wślizgując rękę za materiał swoich majtek. (Tak, nosił majtki, aby Harry cierpiał jeszcze bardziej). Jego wskazujący palec delikatnie wędrował po obręczy wejścia aż poczuł jak coś zaczyna wyciekać. Wykorzystał to jako lubrykant i wślizgnął pierwszy palec do środka, powstrzymując przy tym jęk. Przysunął się bliżej Harry’ego, by czuć jego zapach, kiedy się otwierał.

Po tym jak otwierał się trzema palcami stanowczo za długo bez ulgi, zadecydował że po prostu się podda i użyje cholernego alfy w swoim łóżku. Skoro i tak tu jest, to lepiej skorzystać. ‘Tylko raz’. Pomyślał, kiedy delikatnie potrząsnął Harrym. - Haz… - wyszeptał Louis, próbując go obudzić.

Alfa jęcząc, otworzył swoje oczy i zobaczył jak Louis patrzy na niego swoimi głodnymi oczami. - Co się stało, księżniczko?

\- Kiedy ostatnim razem uprawialiśmy seks? - Zapytał Louis, jego oczy były jeszcze bardziej wygłodniałe niż wcześniej.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, Boże, czy to była wydzielina Louisa? Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz, tak, z pewnością. - Jesteś teraz napalony? - Harry uśmiechnął się, siadając. Tylko jego omega budzi go, by spytać się, kiedy ostatnim razem uprawiali seks. - Myślę, że ostatnio było w kantorku woźnego, ale jestem bardziej niż gotowy, by to zmienić. - Wyszeptał, obejmując swoją dłonią Louisa, tak by móc przyciągnąć go na swój podołek. Zauważył, że wydzielina Louisa już wycieka z jego tyłka.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, kiedy pochylił się do przodu, próbując pocałować Harry’ego. - Tak bardzo chcę twojego knota… I sądzę, że ty również desperacko chcesz mi go dać, prawda alfo? - Louis drażnił się, kiedy obniżał się na w połowie twardego penisa Harry’ego, tak, był tak samo chętny.

Harry mruknął, całując szyję Louisa, więc wielokrotnie mógł go zaznaczyć, Boże, tak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Tęsknił za skórą Louisa pod swoimi ustami, albo za jego wargami na swoich wargach. Tęsknił za każdym centymetrem skóry szatyna. Chciał się wykazać przed tym omegą, musiał. Jego wewnętrzna alfa nie chciała niczego innego, kiedy Jesy próbowała się do niego dobrać, mógł ją jedynie odepchnąć. - Próbujesz włożył słowa w moje usta? - Wymamrotał Harry.

\- Nie, alfo, one już tam są - powiedział z zadowoleniem Louis, czym zarobił dodatkowe ugryzienie w szyję.

\- Hmmm - wymamrotał delikatnie. - Naprawdę bardzo chcę cię pieprzyć, Lou… tęskniłem za tobą… jak jęczysz moje imię lub nawet je krzyczysz, ale nie sądzę, że to by się spodobało moim współlokatorom, szczególnie Z. - Harry zacichotał. Tak, Zayn miał się ostatnio lepiej, ale mógł powiedzieć, że wciąż mu się to nie podobało. Zaynowi nie podobało się to, że poświęcał Louisowi uwagę, całował go albo przyciągał na swój podołek. Nie, Zaynowi w ogóle nie podobało się to, że dotykał Louisa.

\- Nie waż się, po prostu mnie pieprz - powiedział Louis, kiedy ściągał bluzę Harry’ego, którą wczoraj od niego wziął, jest w ciąży i pragnie ciuchów Harry’ego.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, więc mógł zassać sutki Louisa, za to dłońmi bawił się jego tyłkiem. - Czy mogę cię znowu kochać zamiast pieprzyć, słoneczko? - Zapytał Harry, naprawdę to polubił. Powoli całował omegę, kiedy ich biodra zsynchronizowanie się poruszały, nie mógł się doczekać aż zrobią to ponownie. - Obiecuję, że potem mocno cię wypieprzę.

\- W porządku, to też mi się podoba. - Louis zaczął powoli przyciskać swoje wargi do Harry’ego, kiedy alfa całkowicie go rozbierał. - Dlaczego tylko ja jestem nagi? - Zauważył Louis.

\- Ja już jestem nagi, księżniczko. Śpię bez ubrań - odpowiedział Harry, podciągając kołdrę, by ukazać swoją twardość. - Widzisz?

\- Och… - wymamrotał Louis, jego oczy rozszerzają się na widok penisa alfy, już twardego i gotowego do tego, by go pieprzyć.

\- Lou, odwróć się i wejdź na mnie, więc będę mógł cię wylizać, kiedy ty będziesz mi ssał - rozkazał Harry, proponując 69.

Louis zarumienił się, ponieważ nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego, ale jego wewnętrzna omega zdecydowała za niego i poruszył się tak szybko jak mógł, by spełnić żądanie Harry’ego. Z zarumienionymi policzkami przybliżył swój tyłek do twarzy Harry’ego, który nie czekał ani chwili, nim się w nim zagłębił. - Ach, mój Boże - jęknął Louis, kiedy język Harry’ego wykonywał swoją pracę.

Poczuł klapsa na swoim lewym pośladku, co sprawiło, że delikatnie drgnął. - Nie obijaj się, zajmij się ssaniem, Louis - powiedział Harry z dominacją, nim powrócił do lizania dziurki Louisa.

Louis przełknął, zanim chwycił penisa Harry’ego i pochylił się, aby wziąć go do buzi. Starał się jak najlepiej zadowolić swojego alfę, mimo tego, że był tak kurewsko rozproszony przez język Harry’ego! Jakim cudem śmiał on oczekiwać, że będzie go przyzwoicie ssać, kiedy już prawie trząsł się z rozkoszy. Harry warknął, kiedy posmakował wydzieliny, to jedynie go zmotywowało i dodał dwa palce do swojego języka. Zaskakująco, omega już był luźny. - Księżniczko, czy ty się już rozciągałeś? - Skrzyżował je, kiedy mówił, podkulił, a następnie przyspieszył ruchy, aby uderzyć w jego prostatę.

Louis mruczał wokół jego penisa w ramach odpowiedzi. Próbował wziąć Harry’ego głębiej w swoje usta, co sprawiło, że zaczął się krztusić. To tak podkręciło Harry’ego, że zaczął wpychać swojego penisa w gardło Louisa, aby uzyskać więcej tych wibracji i rozkosznych dźwięków. - Tak, dobry chłopiec, weź to Lou, wszystko. - Zachęcał go Harry, ale nie było opcji, Louis nie mógł.

Louis wypuścił penisa Harry’ego z cmoknięciem, łzy spływały po jego twarzy, co normalnie nakręcało by Harry’ego, ale to nie były łzy wywołane krztuszeniem się, to były łzy smutku. - Kochanie? Co się stało? - Odwrócił omegę i przyciągnął go na swój podołek. - Mów do mnie, Lou? - Uspokajał go, masując jego plecy.

\- Chcę być dobry i to wziąć, ale… ale nie mogę - powiedział Louis przez łzy. - Przepraszam.

Harry delikatnie odciągnął twarz Louisa od swojej szyi, przytrzymując jego policzki swoimi gigantycznymi dłońmi. W chwili, gdy Louis unikał jego wzroku, Harry zażądał, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. - Teraz, to ja powinienem przeprosić, za to, że na ciebie naciskałem, kochanie. Nie martw się, dobrze? Po prostu musisz poćwiczyć, nie zmuszaj się do niczego, mów, jeśli czegoś nie chcesz albo gdy to za dużo, mów mi o tym, dobrze?

Louis skinął głową tak bardzo jak mógł, kiedy Harry trzymał ją w miejscu, teraz rozumie, że musi mówić Harry’emu gdzie są jego granice. - C-czy możemy w takim razie zrobić to o wiele wolniej, proszę? - Wyszeptał delikatnie. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego go to tak bardzo zasmuciło, dlaczego płakał z powodu brania kutasa głęboko do buzi?

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się delikatnie, kiedy poczuł na swoich wargach usta Harry’ego. - Oczywiście, Lou. Dla ciebie wszystko - odpowiedział Harry, kilka razy go całując. - Jesteś teraz gotowy na bycie kochanym?

Louis zachichotał, kiwając głową, kiedy Harry wycierał jego mokre policzki swoim kciukiem. - Tak, alfo.

Harry przygotował Louisa i powoli w niego wszedł. - Wszystko dobrze, Lou?

\- Tak, zacznij mnie już pieprzyć, chcę żebym to było mocne, Haz.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz uprawiać miłość?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Potem, teraz mnie pieprz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, całkowicie z niego wychodząc, nim brutalnie z powrotem w niego wszedł, zatrzymując oddech u Louisa, który krzyknął. - Ach, Boże!

Harry pochylił się i uspokoił go, swoją dłonią pacnął usta szatyna. - To zdecydowanie ich obudziło - zachichotał Harry. - Chcesz wściec Zayna, kochanie?

Louis skinął głową, krzycząc za każdym razem, gdy Harry powtórzył ruch, wychodząc i wchodząc, wychodząc i wchodząc. Jego wielkie dłonie trzymały nogi Louisa, kiedy pieprzył swoją omegę. Kochał wytwarzane przez nich dźwięki, kochał dźwięk jego jąder uderzających o tyłek Louisa. Pochylił się do przodu i objął klatkę piersiową omegi jako dźwignię i zaczął mocniej w niego wchodzić, ale w chwili, gdy Harry uderzył prosto w jego prostatę, doszedł bez pozwolenia. - Przepraszam, alfo. Proszę… - Louis z podenerwowaniem przygryzł swoje wargi.

Harry pochylił się, ich nosy dotknęły się, nim powiedział. - Księżniczko, jaka była nasza umowa? - Zapytał, widocznie rozbawiony, wnioskując po jego tonie.

\- Nie mam dochodzić bez pozwolenia… - odpowiedział delikatnie Louis. Poczuł wargi Harry’ego na swoim czole, co go zmieszało.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou. Wymyślę jakąś zabawną karę, po tym jak cię zaknotuję, dobrze? Będziesz dobry i to weźmiesz?

Louis skinął głową. - T-tak. Będę. Dla ciebie będę.

Harry był lekko zaskoczony odpowiedzią, ale to sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął i zarumienił? Czuł jak ciepło rozpływa się po jego policzkach.

\- Czy ty się rumienisz? - Usłyszał wysoki głos Louisa. Harry nie przyznał się, więc zaczął ponownie wbijać się w zmaltretowaną i bardzo wrażliwą dziurkę Louisa. Tym razem w ogóle nie oszczędzał Louisa, pieprząc go równo, dopóki nie poczuł aż jego knot się formuje. - Zaknotuję cię tak mocno.

Louis nie mógł nawet spleść słów, leżał tak i był pieprzony oraz jęczał głośno jak mała, ochydna dziwka. Harry wysunął swojego knota i pozwolił Louisowi dojść, więc ten się nie wahał i od razu doszedł na swój brzuch. Ale w tym samym czasie Louis trząsł się niekontrolowanie, kiedy wydzielił wielką ilość śluzu, okrywając nim ich obu.

Louis oddychał ciężko i wciąż się trząsł, to wszystko przez orgazm. Harry, w którym włączyła się alfa, upewnił się, że jego omega (tak, jego) jest przykryta i że jest jej wygodnie, nim zaczął go czyścić. Delikatnie lizał twarz Louisa, zjeżdżając na jego szyję, aby zassać go w miejscu gruczołu zapachowego.

Teraz jego knot opadnie bardzo szybko, to i tak jest bezcelowe, Louis już jest w ciąży, więc technicznie, knotowanie nie jest konieczne. Po tym jak jego knot opadł, a Louis był prawie gotowy ponownie zasnąć, Harry delikatnie nim potrząsnął. - Wciąż masz karę, słoneczko.

\- Zetrzyj ten uśmiech ze swojej twarzy, Styles - warknął Louis, ale usiadł, zauważając że Harry trzymał jedną dłoń za plecami, coś ukrywając. - Jaką karę?

Harry wyciągnął swoją dłoń i pokazał Louisowi zatyczkę wielkości knota. - Będziesz to nosił przez cały dzień i nie wyjmiesz tego póki nie położymy się dzisiaj spać.

Louis jęknął, to będzie naprawdę długi dzień.

Harry powiedział mu, by wypiął tyłek, co zrobił i wstrzymywał jęk, kiedy Harry wkładał wielką zatyczkę do jego zmaltretowanej i wciąż luźnej dziurki. Po tym jak była w pełni w nim, Harry delikatnie klepnął go w pośladek. - Dobrze, moja mała księżniczko. - Usłyszał jak alfa go chwali, co sprawiło, że się zarumienił.

\- Teraz weź prysznic i się ubierz, mamy dzień wolny, ale chciałbym gdzieś wyjść na lunch z tobą. - Harry zachichotał, kiedy zobaczył, że oczy Louisa się lekko rozszerzyły, nim omega je zwęził. Jakby mówił, co z ciebie za dziwka. Harry nie mógł również powstrzymać śmiechu, kiedy Louis dobrnął do łazienki, widać było, że jest mu niekomfortowo z zatyczką.

\- Nie śmiej się albo sam pójdziesz na lunch - zagroził Louis, zanim wszedł do łazienki.

Harry pokręcił głową, z kochającym uśmiechem na twarzy, nim się skrzywił. Kiedy Louis brał prysznic zadecydował, że najpierw zadzwoni do swojej matki, nim dołączy do omegi. - Mówi Anne - usłyszał wysoki głos swojej matki.

\- Hej, mamo! - Odpowiedział.

\- Och, Harry! Tęsknię za tobą kochanie, kiedy przyjedziesz do domu? - Zapytała jego matka. Miał naprawdę świetną więź ze swoją mamą, co jest logiczne, ponieważ każda omega ma dobre połączenie ze swoimi dziećmi (chyba, że jest zniszczone czy coś), ponieważ naturą matki zawsze było chronienie swojego dziecka.

\- Niedługo mamo, mam bardzo ważne wiadomości, więc… będę w domu niedługo, z kimś… - powiedział, wahając się, powinien pójść dalej czy powinien zaczekać i powiedzieć to rodzicom prosto w twarz? Wie, że na początku jego mama nie zaakceptuje statusu Louisa, ale w końcu się podda i pokocha również Louisa. Jednak jego tata… on z pewnością go zabije.

\- Z kimś innym? Och, czy w końcu sobie znalazłeś omegę, Harry? Jak jej na imię? - Jego matka już zainteresowana rozmową, nie da mu skończyć, dopóki wszystkiego się nie dowie. Może powie o Louisie, ale pozostawi część o ciąży? Tak, to najlepsze rozwiązanie w tej chwili.

\- To on, mamo. I ma na imię Louis, ma osiemnaście lat i poznałem go w szkole - odpowiedział.

\- Och, młodzieniec, więc z niego, ale co za kochane imię, słonko. Z jakiej rodziny pochodzi? Na pewno musi być jakaś bogata, skoro chodzi do Queens.

I tutaj się zaczęło… - Uch… jest z rodziny Tomlinsonów, on, uch… ma stypendium. - Zaskakująco słowa wyszły delikatniej niż się spodziewał.

Jego mama nie odpowiedziała od razu, zamiast tego brzmiała, jakby myślał, nim wypuściła głęboki oddech. - Harry… wiesz co twój ojciec o tym powie, prawda? Wiesz, że chce abyś się sparował z pierwszą córką od Swiftów, odmówiłeś, więc dał ci szansę na znalezienie własnej omegi przed twoimi dwudziestoma pierwszymi urodzinami albo inaczej nie masz wyboru, ale nie miał na myśli omegi z biednej rodziny, Harry. W ogóle nie masz szacunku do życzeń ojca?

Harry westchnął, zazwyczaj nigdy nawet za milion lat nie przeciwstawiłby się swojej matce, ale uczucie w jego klatce nie pozostawiało mu wyboru, nikt nie będzie tak mówił o matce jego szczenięcia. - Wybacz matko, ale po pierwsze to jest moje życie i to ja wybiorę, którą drogą pójdę. W ogóle nie obchodzi mnie status rodzinny, tylko ciebie i tatę. Po drugie, fakt, że wybrałem Louisa nie oznacza, że nie szanuję mojego ojca! Wiesz, że szanuję jego i jego życzenia, ale po prostu tego nie mogę spełnić, matko.

\- Harry, rozumiem, ten chłopak już musi dla ciebie wiele znaczyć…, ale nie możesz tego zrobić Harry, jesteś synem Desmonda Stylesa, masz wizerunek do obronienia, a ten chłopak nie pasuje do naszej rodziny. Przepraszam za to, że brzmię tak ostro, słoneczko, wiesz że cię kocham i że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej, prawda? Zostaw chłopaka zanim się zakochasz.

\- Nikt nie martwi się statusem w tych czasach mamo, mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek! Dlaczego nie możesz być jak każda inna matka i nie spytasz jak wygląda, co lubi i kiedy ci go przedstawię! Dlaczego nie możesz udawać szczęśliwej, nawet jeżeli taka nie jesteś, dlaczego kurwa nie będziesz udawać?! - Warknął Harry do telefonu. NIE zostawi Louisa, kurwa, nie. - Jest mój, nie zostawię go. Wolałbym zostawić tą cholerną rodzinę.

\- Harry! Nie będziesz do mnie mówił w ten sposób, uważaj na swój język! Nie ważne czy jestem twoją matką, jestem też omegą twojego ojca i wiem, że mu się to nie spodoba, Harry! Jak mogę udawać szczęśliwą, kiedy wiem, że ten chłopak nigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowany? Tak jak twój ojciec musiał sparować się ze mną, ty sparujesz się z kimś kto mu się spodoba Harry, nie masz wyboru. Moją radą jako matki jest danie sobie z tym spokoju, albo będzie musiał trzymać tego omegę jako konkubina…

Harry’emu kręciło się w głowie, czy ona właśnie powiedziała, że musi się sparować z kimś innym i może utrzymać Louisa jako dziwkę na boku? To był jedyny sposób, aby był razem z omegą, której pożąda? - W porządku, wiesz co? - Przerwał. - Moją radą jako syna jest wzięcie lekcji z rodzicielstwa, nim do mnie oddzwonisz, nie wrócę do domu, póki nie uszanujesz mojego wyboru. A moją drugą radą jest to, abyś nigdy, przenigdy nie nazwała mojej omegi kurwą, następnym razem nie przyjmę tego tak lekko, cześć - powiedział, nim zakończył połączenie i rzucił swoim telefonem o ścianę.

Louis, który był w łazience nagle usłyszał wybuch złości Harry’ego i wyszedł spod prysznica, aby uspokoić alfę. Całkowicie nagi wyszedł z łazienki, aby zobaczyć, że Harry siedział na łóżku i ciężko oddychał. - Haz? Chodź, weźmy prysznic i uspokój się, nim porozmawiamy, w porządku? - Wewnętrzna omega Louis szalała, chcąc jedynie uspokoić swoją alfę, był taki rozproszony, że nie miał czasu na zażenowanie swoją nagością oraz zatyczką wciąż obecną w jego tyłku.

Harry przysunął go do uścisku, ignorując jego mokre włosy i skórę, nie chciał puścić swojej omegi. - Jesteś mój, powtórz to - rozkazał, jego wewnętrzna alfa kontrolowała teraz jego myśli, potrzebował zapewnienia ze strony Louisa.

Louis czuł dominującą aurę Harry’ego, to sprawiło, że przełknął i od razu powiedział. - Jestem twój, jestem twój, alfo. Jestem twoim omegą. To jest twoje szczenię - zaskomlał Harry, prowadząc dłoń Harry’ego na swój brzuch. - Twoje szczenię, alfo. - Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym, kiedy obnażył swoją szyję, całkowicie się przedkładając.

To najprawdopodobniej było najbliższe uległości jaką omega mogła okazać przed wpadnięciem w subspace. Harry czuł moc jako alfa, mając to stworzenie pod kontrolą, nie do końca świadomie mocno wgryzł się w szyję Louisa, aby zostawić znak, który zostanie na dni oraz wyciągnął swojego penisa z bokserek.

Następnie przysunął jęczącą omegę i delikatnie rzucił Louisa na łóżko. Jego umysł wciąż pamiętał, że ta omega nosi jego szczenię, więc wiedział, że musi uważać.

\- H-Haz? P-proszę, wróć, Harry - jęczał Louis, kiedy jego ciało automatycznie produkowało wydzielinę, kiedy przytrzymywał się na dłoniach i kolanach. Obydwoje poruszali się za pomocą instynktu, Harry przygotowywał się do sparowania z Louisem, a Louis przygotowywał się do bycie sparowanym z alfą.

Louis nie miał kontroli nad swoim ciałem, kiedy wytknął swój tyłek w powietrze, wydając zapraszające dźwięki w kierunku Harry’ego.

\- Mój. - Usłyszał warknięcie Harry’ego, nim poczuł jak brunet stanowczo wyjął zatyczkę. - Powiedz to - krzyknął Harry.

Louis mógł jedynie odpowiedzieć, kiedy jego omega przejęła nad nim kontrolę. - Twój! Jestem cały twój, Harry. Proszę… pieprz mnie!

Alfa polizał swoje wargi, kiedy drażnił wejście Louisa swoim penisem. - Zrobię to omego, jesteś mój, chcę abyś powtarzał to za każdym razem jak będę w ciebie wchodził, jasne? - Rozkazał.

\- Tak, alfo, tak!

A potem wszystko było niczym mgła, Louis powtórzył słowa ‘jestem twój’ ponad sto razy, nim Harry w końcu do niego wrócił.

\- L-Lou? Nie mogę jeszcze przestać, proszę wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, księżniczko. - Louis usłyszał szept Harry’ego, miał sucho w ustach, a jego gardło szczypało. Nie mógł przestać powtarzać ‘jestem twój’, ponieważ to było rozkazem Harry’ego, jego wewnętrzna omega nie dawała mu przestać, nawet kiedy Harry odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę.

Po tym jak Harry wypuścił swojego knota, delikatnie przytulił do siebie Louisa. - Przepraszam księżniczko, straciłem kontrolę… tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam - wyszeptał.

Louis wciąż trząsł się od wielu orgazmów, które przeszedł, nigdy nie był świadkiem stracenia kontroli przez alfę, ale cholera… tego nie oczekiwał. - C-co się stało, ż-że straciłeś kontrolę? - Zapytał, ciężko oddychając. - Nie przepraszaj, to było kurewsko wspaniałe.

\- Zadzwoniłem do swojej mamy, aby jej o tobie powiedzieć… - odpowiedział. - Nie przyjęła tego dobrze… po prostu to zostawmy.

Louis skinął głową, nie odpowiedział przez kilka minut, więc mógł trochę odpocząć i przestać się trząść. - Cóż, nie jest to dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jej syn powiedział jej, że zostanie ojcem.

Harry delikatnie potrząsnął głową, jego knot już opadł, więc mógł powoli odwrócić Louisa i spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Lou… muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Dla mojej rodziny liczy się status, tak bardzo, że mój ojciec chce, aby sparował się z kobietą, która mu się podoba. Z kobietą, która ma bogate tło, fortunę i w ogóle. Odmówiłem, chodzi o to, dlaczego miałbym chcieć sparować się z kimś kogo nawet nie lubię? Więc pozwolił mi znaleźć swoją własną omegę tutaj w Queens, póki nie skończę swoich dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin, do których zostały tylko trzy miesiące. Powiedziałem mojej mamie o tobie, o twojej rodzinie, a ona tego nie chciała, nie była szczęśliwa, nawet nie udawała, po prostu powiedziała, że powinienem cię zostawić albo trzymać przy boku jak kurwę, więc się wściekłe. Nikt nie będzie cię tak nazywał, NIKT! - Warknął wściekle, prawie przerażając Louisa, gdyby nie było szczerej iskierki w oczach Harry’ego.

Delikatnie przybliżył swoje usta do Harry’ego, aby uspokoić swojego alfę. - Rozumiem Haz, dziękuję za to, że jesteś ze mną szczery. Tak jakbym pozwolił cię na sparowanie się z suką, kurwa nie, też jesteś mój. Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek pomiędzy nami stanął, to szczenię również potrzebuje ciebie w swoim życiu.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Och, co powinienem z tobą zrobić? Dziękuję, Louis.

Louis uśmiechnął się, nim przytulił się do Harry’ego, upajając się dotykiem ramion alfy wokół siebie oraz ciszą pomiędzy nimi. Było tak póki Harry nie powiedział. - Lou, wiesz… myślałem ostatnio o czymś, tylko jedno pytanie pozostało w mojej głowie.

Louis mruknął, w ciszy, pytając go co to za pytanie.

\- Pytanie, które przejawia się w mojej głowie to: czym jest miłość? Nigdy nie wiedziałem co to jest, myślałem, że to po prostu coś co się dzieje, coś co możesz wybrać. Że możesz wybrać kochanie kogoś, ale miłość nie jest czymś takim, że wychodzisz i to znajdujesz. Miłość znajduje ciebie i kiedy to się dzieje, gotowy czy nie, jest to najlepszą rzeczą jaka ci się przydarza. Dzisiaj zacząłem rozumieć czym musi być miłość. Kiedy byliśmy rozdzieleni, czuliśmy brak drugiej połówki siebie. Jesteśmy niekompletni jak książka w dwóch kawałkach, której pierwsza część została zgubiona. Tak właśnie wyobrażam sobie miłość: niekompletność z braku.*

Louis słuchał tego z uśmiechem na twarzy, więc kiedy Harry w końcu skończył z tym cudownym cytatem, zadał pytanie, które w JEGO głowie krążyło od tygodni. - Więc mnie kochasz? - Zapytał Louis, piskliwym głosem.

Zauważył jak Harry skinął głową. - Tak, kocham. Nie tylko cię kocham, ale jestem w tobie zakochany. Bez ciebie jestem niekompletny. - Tak szybko jak wypowiedział te słowa, zauważył łzy w oczach Louisa. - Nie płacz, księżniczko.

\- Jestem po prostu taki szczęśliwy, też cię kocham Harry, bardzo. - Płakał cicho przez jakieś godziny, jednak były to łzy szczęścia. W końcu alfa, którego kocha, alfa, który będzie ojcem jego szczenięcia powiedział, że go kocha. - Zabiję cię, jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie zostawisz.

Harry zachichotał. - Zabiję siebie, nim kiedykolwiek cię zostawię.

* cytat Edmonda de Goncourt


	14. Rozdział 14

Anne westchnęła głęboko, po tym jak Harry się z nią rozłączył, on nigdy na nią nie krzyczał. Nawet podczas nastoletniego, buntowniczego okresu, ale teraz nie była już najważniejszą omegą w życiu swojego syna, znalazł sobie taką, z którą chce założyć rodzinę. - Och, co ja mam zrobić? - Wyszeptała sama do siebie. Nie ma mowy, aby Desmond zaakceptował nagłą decyzję Harry’ego. Z wysoko uniesioną głową podeszła do gabinetu swojego partnera, grzecznie pukając do drzwi, aby oznajmić swoją obecność.

\- Wejść - powiedział głęboki głos.

\- To ja, Des - powiedziała Anne, kiedy otworzyła drzwi.

\- Och, w samą porę, kochanie. Właśnie dostałem telefon od Geoffa, zaprosił nas dzisiaj na kolację, więc bądź gotowa na szóstą.

Skinęła głową. - A do mnie właśnie dzwonił Harry… Ma pewne… specyficzne wieści.

Desmond uniósł brew, co Harry znowu narobił. - Co zrobił?

Anna wzięła głęboki wdech. - Poznał chłopaka omegę i co najmniej jest nim zauroczony, krzyczał na mnie - odpowiedziała, nutka smutku była słyszalna w jej głosie.

Zmieszany Desmond pochylił się do przodu, jego łokcie spoczywały na jego schludnym biurku. - I z jakiego powodu na ciebie krzyczał? - Zapytał, to musiało być ważne, skoro Harry krzyknął na swoją matkę, nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

\- Omega ma stypendium w Queens, nazywa się Louis Tomlinson.

\- Stypendium? A więc jest z biednej rodziny, tak? - Anne mogła usłyszeć niką odrazę w głosie Desmonda, więc mogła jedynie skinąć głową na jego pytanie. - Hmmm, to się nie stanie. Wie aż za dobrze, że ja tego nie zaakceptuje.

\- Też mu to powiedziałam, co sprawiło, że na mnie krzyknął. Zagroził nawet, że opuści rodzinę, jeśli nie wezmę lekcji rodzicielstwa, aby nauczyć się jak udawać przed nim szczęśliwa. On nie zostawi tego omegi, a kiedy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę i zaproponowałam, że mógłby go zatrzymać jako konkubina, wpadł w szał, jeśli byłby przed mną to pewnie popchnąłby mnie na ścianę - przyznała ze smutkiem, nie powinna powiedzieć tego Harry’emu na temat Louisa. Może jej syn miał rację, dlaczego nie mogła po prostu być szczęśliwa? Może dlatego, że ona również nie miała wyboru, tak samo jak Desmond. Ich rodzice również zmusili ich do sparowania się.

\- Przemówię mu do rozsądku, Anne, nie martw się, kochanie. Tak jak to było z nami, będzie musiał sparować się z omegą, która jest zdolna do głoszenia silnego dziedzictwa alfy. I tak pozwoliłem mu wędrować dłużej niż to konieczne, miał się sparować w wieku osiemnastu lat z tą dziewczyną od Swiftów, pomimo jego odmowy dałem mu trzy dodatkowe lata, aby uporządkował swoje myśli, co jawnie było moją pomyłką, nie powinienem mu dawać tego typu wolności. Idź się przebrać na dzisiejszą kolację, poradzę sobie z Harrym.

Mogła jedynie posłusznie skinąć głową, nim opuściła jego biuro, jej syn będzie miał kłopoty… Desmond zawsze był srogi dla Harry’ego, więc mógł być dobrym alfą dla swojej rodziny, jego brat bliźniak Marcel jest omegą, więc nie będzie w stanie ciągnąć dziedzictwa, a Gemma jest betą, więc Desmond musi przypomnieć Harry’emu, że ma jaja i musi zacząć myśleć o ich rodzinie.

Desmond od razu zadzwonił do jednej ze swoich sekretarek. - To ja, chcę abyś znalazła sposób, by szpiegować Harry’ego i pewną omegę, który nazywa się Louis Tomlinson. Chcę również każdą możliwą informację o tym chłopaku, łączenie z tymi o rodzinie, masz czas do jutra wieczorem. - Rozłączył się potem, gdy upewnił się, że sekretarka zrozumiała.

Harry był cholernie uparty w robieniu problemów.

~*~

Harry leniwie leżał na łóżku z Louisem i oglądali telewizję. - Swoją drogą, kiedy masz następną wizytę? - Zatrzymał się. - Z naszym szczeniakiem, oczywiście.

\- Jeszcze żadnej nie ustaliłem… - odpowiedział Louis. - Najpierw chcę powiedzieć mojemu tacie, więc zdecydowałem, że w ten weekend pojadę do domu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Mogę pojechać z tobą? - Zapytał Harry.Bardzo chciałbym go poznać.

\- Naprawdę? Chcesz tego? - Zapytał Louis, nikt nie lubi poznawania rodziców, prawda? Przynajmniej on boi się poznania rodziców Harry’ego, z pewnością go nie polubią.

\- Tak, oczywiście, będzie chciał znać alf, który zapłodnił jego syna, prawda? Nie pozwolę ci podróżować do domu samemu, co by twoi rodzice pomyśleli?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Sądzę, że mój tata, by zrozumiał, a mojej mamy już nie ma, więc… - powiedział smutno.

\- Och, przepraszam Louis.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać, to stało się kilka lat temu, wypadek, więc trochę już się z tym pogodziłem. Czasami bardzo za nią tęsknię, ale mam mojego tatę i siostry, więc to nie tak, że jestem sam, teraz mam też ciebie.

\- Będę tutaj na zawsze, Lou. - Harry delikatnie poklepał głowę Louisa, nim spróbował wstać. - Powinniśmy wyjść coś zjeść?

\- Kolejna randka?

Harry skinął głową, wyciągając swoją dłoń. - Możesz wybrać co tylko chcesz.

Louis przez chwilę bardzo intensywnie myślał, nim zdecydował się na pizzę, to coś czego bardzo chciał w tym momencie. - Pizza! Proszę, możemy zjeść pizzę?

Harry zachichotał, ze wszystkich rzeczy jakie mógł wybrać, wybrał pizzę. - Jasne, księżniczko. Chodźmy.

~*~

Harry zabrał ich do najbliższej pizzerii i poprosił o stolik dla dwojga. Była bardzo zapełniona, ale wypowiedzenie nazwiska ‘Styles’ spowodowało, że obsłużona ich najszybciej jak to tylko było możliwe. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki sławny - wyszeptał Louis. Może to dlatego, ponieważ jest z naprawdę małej wioski i nie wiedziała, że rodzina Stylesów jest bardzo wpływową, obiecującą i znaną rodziną.

\- W takim razie chyba mieszkasz pod skałą, każdego dnia jest jakiś skandal albo artykuł z udziałem mojej rodziny. Spójrz na zewnątrz na czarny samochód po drugiej stronie drogi, to paparazzi.

Louis zauważył ich z aparatami. Chwileczkę?! - Wow, chwila, czy ja również będę w tym artykule?

\- Nie martw się, Lou, nie zrobią z tego dużej sprawy. Po prostu jemy razem pizzę, to nikogo nie obchodzi. Nikt nie ma zdjęcia nas trzymających się za dłonie, całujących albo robiących cokolwiek intymnego, gdyby tak było, to jutro bylibyśmy na pierwszych stronach - zachichotał Harry. - Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale jeśli ty masz, to nie zrobię niczego takiego publicznie, w porządku?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, podobało mu się to, szczególnie kiedy Harry nic nie będzie robił publicznie, to znaczyło, że chciał być widziany z Louisem. Nie ukrywał ich związku. Więc Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego do pocałunku, uśmiechając się najpierw do paparazzi. - Masz na myśli tak? - Zapytał niewinnie Louis.

Harry również się uśmiechnął. - Tak, właśnie tak. - Samochód od razu odjechał, więc jutro Louis i jego ‘skandal’ będą na pierwszych stronach. Och, cóż, naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby ludzie wiedzieli, że kogoś ma, może to lepiej, jak każdy będzie wiedział, że ma omegę, więc nikt nie będzie próbował go poderwać.

Minutę później zostali skierowani do ich stolika i szybko Louis zamówił trzy różne pizze, nie dla ich dwójki, nie dla siebie samego. - Zachcianki? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, sądzę. - Louis zachichotał. - Po prostu nie mogłem się zdecydować…

\- W porządku, księżniczko, możesz jeść co tylko chcesz, aby usatysfakcjonować moje szczenię. - Harry złączył razem ich palce pod stołem, nie puszczając ich, kiedy jedli swoje pizze. Louis mógł się jedynie uśmiechnąć na słowo ‘moje szczenię’, Harry był dla niego taki dobry i kochający. To tak jakby zachowywał się jak prawdziwy alfa i czasami się zastanawia, czy tak będzie już zawsze, czy to tylko cisza przed burzą?

\- Haz? - Zapytał Louis po kilku minutach. Ostatnio coś pojawiało się w jego myślach. Większość alf chce wydłużenia rodu i zaniedbują pierworodną betę lub omegę, taka ich natura. Na przestrzeni lat ta opinia nieco się zmieniła w umysłach alf, ale wciąż większość chce męskiego alfę jako pierworodnego.

Harry przełknął swój gryz i spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. - Tak?

\- Chcesz raczej chłopca czy dziewczynkę? - Zapytał, w jego głosie znajdowała się nutka zawahania co usłyszał Harry.

\- Lou, nie obchodzi mnie to czy to dziewczynka czy chłopak, alfa, beta czy omega. Będę kochał swoje szczenię i nigdy nie będę mniej o nim myślał ze względu na to kim jest.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki Harry, zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć, aby mnie uspokoić - powiedział.

\- Wiem, dlatego jestem twoim alfą - odpowiedział Harry, zauważając co właśnie powiedział, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta. A szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Louisa również nie pomagał. - Och, nie waż się, Lou.

Louis zachichotał głośno. - Ale to było takie słodkie - powiedział Louis, próbując udawać Harry’ego. - Wiem… dlatego jestem twoim alfą - powtórzył, wyolbrzymiając.

Kilka sekund później obydwoje śmiali się, nieświadomi że osoba siedząca na tyłach restauracji obserwuje każdy ich ruch i okazjonalnie robi im zdjęcia.

~*~

Desmond wrócił do domu i wszedł do swojego gabinetu, znajdując papiery, na które czekał.

Informacje osobiste

Louis William Tomlinson (urodzony jako Louis Troy Austin; 24 grudnia 1998r.)

Syn Troya Austina i Johanny Poulston, rostali się, kiedy był mały. Potem przyjął nazwisko swojego ojczyma - Marka Tomlinsona. Ma cztery młodsze siostry: Lottie (16), Fizzy (13), Daisy i Phoebe (6). Jego matka zginęła w wypadku, pozostawiając Markowi opiekę nad rodziną.

Rodzina nie jest ani biedna ani bogata, mają wystarczająco pieniędzy na jej utrzymanie, rodzina klasy średniej. Odebrał pełne stypendium od Malików, którzy są w bardzo dobrych stosunkach z Tomlinsonami. Zayn Malik, alfa i pierwszy syn Yasera Malika, miał sparować się z Louisem Tomlinsonem, ale nie zakwitła między nimi miłość tylko przyjaźń.

Jego oceny są wygórowane, same szóstki.

Współlokator: Niall Horan, również omega i osiemnastolatek. Ich relacja jest tak bliska jak tylko może być.

Dzienna aktywność

Mój detektyw podążał za parą do pizzerii, byli bardzo dotykalscy i wyglądali jak sparowani przez cały obiad. (Trzymali się za ręce, całowali itp.) Wrócił na kampus, Louis poszedł z Harrym do jego akademika.

To wszystko co dzisiaj robili, ale po uzyskanych informacjach mogę stwierdzić, że Harry nie przyjmie tego łatwo, jeśli rozdzieli się ich na siłę. Radzę zrobić to ostrożnie.

~B

Desmond westchnął. Jego sekretarka pewnie miała rację, zmuszenie teraz Harry’ego do powrotu nie zadziała. Musi to zrobić ostrożnie.


	15. Rozdział 15

Louis zadzwonił do swojego ojca, by ogłosić że przyjedzie z Harrym, jego ojciec był zaskoczony, ale chciał poznać bruneta. Louis póki co nic nie powiedział o swojej ciąży, woli zrobić to prosto w twarz. Musiał również porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem o swojej przyszłości. Nie ma opcji, że ukończy teraz Queens, to było jego marzenie, ale terazy, gdy wie, że zostanie matką, jego instynkt odrzucił to na bok, wiedząc że będzie musiał się zaopiekować swoim szczenięciem.

Harry zaoferował, że ich zawiezie, a kim był Louis żeby odmówić? Louis zdecydował się zostać na cały weekend, więc Harry jako gentleman zapakował ich torby i schował je w bagażniku. Niall również chciał jechać, ale Louis powiedział, że ten weekend jest tylko dla niego i Harry’ego, na szczęście blondyn zrozumiał.

Cóż, tak było póki Louis nie musiał wyjechać. Niall nie chciał puścić Louisa i zaczął go pocałować po całej twarzy. Louis był już do tego przyzwyczajony, ale Zayn, Liam i Harry nigdy ich takich nie widzieli. - Czy ty masz romans, Lou? - Zapytał Harry. - Czy muszę się martwić?

\- Tak, z Niallem. - Louis zachichotał. - To tylko omega, kochanie, więc się nie martw.

\- To dlatego ma na twoim punkcie obsesję. Niall jest w tobie zakochany. - Liam zachichotał, jako chłopak Nialla powinien być zaintrygowany albo zdegustowany tym co jego omega robi z Louisem, ale nie mógł? Nawet mu się podobał widok dwóch omeg w ten sposób. - Czy wasza dwójka uprawiała seks? - Zapytał prosto z mostu.

Niall prawie zakrztusił się swoją śliną. - Nie! Louis nie jest jeszcze gotowy! - Przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, jakby był dla niego tarczą.

Zayn pokręcił głową na ich dwójkę. - Jest w ciąży do kurwy nędzy, bądź z nim trochę delikatniejszy.

\- Jest w porządku Z, Niall nie zraniłby ani mnie ani szczenięcia. - Louis zepchnął z siebie Nialla i popchnął go w kierunku Liama, a sam odwrócił się do Harry’ego.

Chwycił broń bruneta i pożegnali się z innymi nim pojechali. Harry właściwie ruszył tak szybko jak Louis zapiął swój pas (bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim), by Niall nie mógł im wskoczyć do samochodu albo powstrzymać ich jakoś przed odjazdem. - Boisz się spotkania z moim tatą?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Trochę, ale myślę, że będzie w porządku. Po prostu będę sobą i tyle, tak? - Odpowiedział.

Louis skinął głową. - To wszystko co musisz zrobić, bądź sobą.

~*~

Harry zaparkował samochód przed domem Louisa. Zaskakująco nie był mały, jasne nie był duży i nie mógł się równać z jego rezydencją, ale myślał, że Louis był biedny? Ale jeśli był, nie byliby w stanie mieć takiego domu, tak? - Co? -Powiedział Louis.

\- Nie wiem czy to zabrzmi ostro, ale myślałem, że jesteś biedny…

Louis zaśmiał się. - Ani biedny, ani bogaty. Mój dziadek sam zbudował ten dom i kiedy zmarł dał go mojemu tacie. Ma pięć pokoi, więc myślę, że jest dość spory, oczywiście w środku nie jest wystawnie ani droga, pewnie będziemy spać na pojedynczym łóżku - odpowiedział. - Ale to nazywam domem.

\- Och, to nie będzie problemem. I tak zawsze śpisz na mnie - zachichotał Harry.

Wysiedli z samochodu i Harry upewnił się, że wziął ich wszystkie torby z bagażnika. Ale nim mogli wejść do domu, drzwi się otworzyły i wybiegły z niego dwie małe dziewczynki. - Przytulas! - Krzyknęły obydwie, biegnąc w kierunku Louisa.

Harry jedynie patrzył jak Louis upadł na kolana i przytulił dwie małe dziewczynki. Musiały mieć jakieś sześć lat.

\- Daisy, Phoebe! - Zagruchał szczęśliwie Louis, ściskając je mocno.

\- Lou, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłyśmy!

\- Jestem teraz i zostaję z Harrym na cały weekend! - Przekrzyczał je Louis.

Dziewczynki w końcu uniosły swój wzrok na Harry’ego, zwęziły swoje oczy i obczaiły go od góry do dołu.

\- Jestem Harry - powiedział Harry, kiedy uznał, że skończyły mu się już przyglądać.

\- Jesteś jego chłopakiem? - Zapytał z ciekawością dziewczynka po lewej.

Dziewczynki patrzyły na Harry’ego jakby był jakimś dupkiem, twardym, fajnym alfą.

\- To przesadne stwierdzenie - przerwał im głos z progu. Harry zauważył tam alfę stojącego z skrzyżowanymi ramionami. To musiał być ojciec Louisa.

\- Tato! - Louis przeszedł obok bliźniaczek i pobiegł w ramiona alfy. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Mark przyciągnął go do uścisku, witając go w domu. - Więc porozmawiajmy teraz, kiedy ty i twój alfa jesteście tutaj.

Harry powinien być onieśmielony alfą, ale nie był. Nigdy nie oddałby Louisa, po za tym pomyślał o swoim własnym ojcu i szczerze, wybaczcie, ale Mark wcale nie był jego największą przeszkodą w tym związku.

A Louis trzymał jego dłoń, kiedy wchodzili do domu, dopóki nie usiedli w salonie. Rozglądając się dało się zauważyć, że rodzina Louisa nie była tak bogata. Kanapy były naprawdę stare, nawet nie mieli płaskiego telewizora. Ale rzecz w tym… było tu jak w domu.

\- Więc… najpierw powinienem się przedstawić. Jestem Mark Tomlinson, ojciec Louisa.

\- Harry Styles, jego przyszły alfa…

Louis naprawdę nie wiedział co zrobić, tak bardzo podobały mu się słowa Harry’ego. A Harry zdecydowanie był sobą, mówiąc co tylko chce. - Styles, co? - Powtórzył Mark. - Dlaczego Louis?

\- Dlaczego Louis? - Powtórzył Harry, dlaczego nie Louis?

\- Tak, dlaczego on z wszystkich omeg, które kłaniają ci się do stóp.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który również na niego patrzył.

\- Ponieważ wszystkie omegi kłaniają się przede mną, a on tego nie robi. - Harry odpowiedział to co przyszło mu na myśl, ponieważ tak było. - W sumie to jestem trochę dupkiem, ale on wyciąga to co we mnie najlepsze. Mówi mi żebym się pieprzył, wiele razy mnie zostawił, ochlapał mnie wodą w twarz… i mógłbym tak kontynuować jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu pokazał mi czym jest miłość i będę o to walczył.

Nim Mark mógł coś powiedzieć, Harry ponownie przemówił. - I mam powód, by zostać w jego życiu i być jego alfą, ale nie tylko jego… - Harry się tutaj zatrzymał i spojrzał na Louisa, aby mógł dokończyć zdanie.

\- Umm, tato… jestem w ciąży?

Oczy Marka rozszerzyły się. Nie spodziewał się tego. - Słucham?

\- Jest w ciąży, to moje szczenię - uściślił Harry.

Mark westchnął, dłońmi zakrywając sobie twarz. Nic nie powiedział, kiedy powoli ją pocierał, pewnie myślał o tym co powiedzieć. Jezu Chryste, Louis, masz osiemnaście lat…

\- Wiem, to nie tak, że to planowaliśmy tato. Nie używaliśmy prezerwatywy, ale jestem na antykoncepcji i nigdy nie zapomniałem tabletki, więc nie wiem… - powiedziałe Louis.

\- Nigdy żadnej nie zapomniałeś? - Zapytał Mark, aby się upewnić.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Louis.

Mark ponownie nic nie mówił przez kilka sekund, nim przeciął ciszę. - W takim razie to oznacza, że obydwoje jesteście tak kompatybilni, że twoje ciało stało się tak płodne, że tabletki nie miały szans. Miały 99% skuteczności i spadły do 0%. W chwili, gdy się poznaliście pewnie poczuliście jak coś was pcha w kierunku drugiego, tak działa natura i cóż, zadziałało - powiedział Mark.

\- Czułem przyciąganie od samego początku, chociaż Zayn zawsze na mnie warczał, kiedy do ciebie podszedłem. - Zachichotał Harry.

\- Nie powiem, że jestem z ciebie dumny ani, że to bzdura, bo tak nie jest. Ale wiedz, że zawsze będę tutaj dla ciebie bez względu na wszystko, lecz mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będziesz w stanie ukończyć teraz Queens…

Louis skinął głową. - Wiem… Ale moje szczenię będzie mnie potrzebować, ale ja i Harry musimy porozmawiać o przyszłości, gdzie pójdę za kilka tygodni, aby dostosować się do otoczenia i uwicia gniazda oraz tego typu rzeczy.

\- Tak, to ważne dla twojego zdrowia psychicznego abyś podczas ciąży był w bezpiecznym miejscu gdzie byś się nie stresował, Louis. - Mark skinął głową.

\- Upewnię się, że będzie w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie będzie wszystko czego będzie potrzebował - powiedział Harry. - Obiecuję, że zaopiekuję się nim przez resztę mojego życia, dlatego chcę prawidłowo zapytać pana o zgodę na sparowanie się z pana synem. - Zapytał Harry, jego oczy pokazywały jedynie szczerość.

Mark skrzyżował swoje ramiona, kiedy patrzył na Harry’ego, nim wstał i wyciągnął swoją dłoń. - Zaopiekuj się moim synem, jeśli kiedykolwiek złamiesz mu serce, ja połamię ci kości - powiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem.

Harry zachichotał, słyszał to wcześniej. - Umowa stoi - odpowiedział, wślizgując swoją dłoń w tą Marka.

\- Życzę wam powodzenia, niech będzie z tobą szczęśliwy - dodał Mark. - Teraz, co powiecie na herbatę?

Louis i Harry skinęli głowami. Mark poszedł do kuchni, a Louis wspiął się na podołek Harry’ego, aby się do niego przytulić. - Naprawdę się zgodził - wymamrotał Louis.

Harry mruknął, głaszcząc bok Louisa. - Teraz potrzebujemy tylko zgody mojego ojca, z którym będzie o wiele trudniej…

W końcu przyszły siostry Louisa i skradły jego uwagę, chociaż Harry nie mógł się skarżyć. Zawsze był taki w stosunku do swojej młodszej siostry i brata bliźniaka, szczególnie dla Marcela, który kochał jego uwagę. Mógł jedynie patrzeć jak bliźniaczki wspięły się na Louisa.

\- Swoją drogą, gdzie są Lottie i Fizzy? - Zapytał Louis Daisy, która siedziała na jego podołku. Phoebe zwróciła swoją uwagę na Harry’ego, ale wciąż było ostrożna co do nowego alfy, chociaż ciekawość wzięła nad nią górę, ponieważ siedziała przy jego boku, kiedy oglądała Daisy i Louisa.

\- Są na zakupach, będą za jakąś godzinę - odpowiedziała.

Louis skinął głową, złapał wzrok Phoebe, więc się uśmiechnął. - Możesz poprosić Harry’ego żeby się z tobą pobawił, jeśli chcesz - zachichotał Louis.

Harry zauważył jej zawahanie, więc po prostu ją podniósł i posadził na swoich kolanach, sprawiając że podskakiwała, śmiejąc się przy tym. - Przestań! Już nie mogę! - Powiedziała, kaszląc od zbyt dużej ilości śmiechu.

Louis uśmiechnął się do nich, Harry będzie świetnym ojcem, a to jedynie to potwierdziło.

~*~

Lottie i Fizzy przyjechały do domu dwadzieścia minut później i poszły prosto do Louisa, przytulając go z całych sił. Również przedstawiły się Harry’emu, a ten zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że osiemnastoletni Louis był najstarszy, Lottie miała szesnaście lat, Fizzy trzynaście, a bliźniaczki sześć. Po tym jak trochę porozmawiali, Louis ogłosił, że jest w ciąży. Dobrze to przyjęły i gratulowały im, szczerze mówiąc Harry nie mógł sobie wymyślić lepiej spędzonego weekendu. Uśmiech na twarzy Louisa jest bezcenny, tak samo jak dziewczynek.

Czasami zastanawia się jakby to było, gdyby urodził się w normalnej rodzinie takiej jak ta, bezwyjątkowowa miłość i troska. Jak w prawidłowej rodzinie. Przysięga sobie będzie takim ojcem jak Mark, a nie jak swój własny ojciec. Będzie kochał swoje dzieci i pozwoli im na dokonywanie własnych wyborów.

Po obiedzie, Louis i Harry poszli do starego pokoju Louisa. - Nie śmiej się - ostrzegł Louis, nim otworzył drzwi. Harry wszedł do środka, niezdolny do powstrzymania śmiechu.

\- Pasuje do księżniczki jaką jesteś - powiedział Harry pomiędzy salwami śmiechu.

Louis stał na środku swojego różowego pokoju. Wybrał ten kolor, kiedy miał trzynaście lat, oczywiście potem tego żałował, ale nie było pieniędzy na… - Nie śmiej się… wybrałem to po tym jak się zaprezentowałem…- żachnął się.

Harry przyciągnął go do uścisku. - To zabawne księżniczko, podoba mi się to. Czy czujesz się tutaj bezpiecznie, Louis?

Louis skinął głową w jego klatkę piersiową, najbezpieczniej oprócz ramion Harry’ego oczywiście. - Tak.

\- To znaczy, że różowy kolor cię uspokaja, powiedziałeś, że wybrałeś go, kiedy się zaprezentowałeś, więc twoja wewnętrzna omega wiedziała, że będzie bezpiecznie w różowym pokoju, więc dlatego w tamtym momencie go wybrałeś. Nie wstydź się, jeśli chcesz różu, aby czuć się bezpiecznie, będziesz go miał.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję - wymamrotał Louis. - Jestem naprawdę zmęczony, możemy iść spać?

Harry skinął głową, unosząc Louisa i delikatnie kładąc go na pojedynczym łóżku. - Unieś ramiona, kochanie - poinstruował, zrobił to z dużym opóźnieniem. Instynkt alfy podpowiadał mu, aby prowadzić swoją omegę, w co wchodzi ubieranie go, aby było mu ciepło, upewnianie się, że czuje się bezpiecznie i że jest bezpieczny, że je wystarczająco, że zawsze jest pełny, że jest czysty itp. - Jest ci ciepło, kochanie?

Louis śpiąco skinął głową, jego wewnętrzna omega kochała sposób w jakim Harry się nim zajmował, jakby naprawdę był księżniczką. - Tak, teraz chcę się tylko przytulać.

Harry zachichotał, zrzucając swoją koszulkę, spodnie i bokserki. Wspiął się pod kołdrę i przyciągnął do siebie Louisa. Jego dłonie automatycznie powędrowały do włosów Louisa, klepiąc go po głowie, by szybko zasnął. Zadziałało, ponieważ nawet nie pięć minut później jego omega spał. - Dobranoc, kochanie - wyszeptał, ulegając zaśnięciu pół godziny później.


	16. Rozdział 16

Weekend minął w mgnieniu oka i nim Louis się spostrzegł, musiał żegnać się z Markiem i dziewczynkami. - Będę za wami tęsknił. - Pociągnął nosem, przytulając ich wszystkich.

\- My za tobą też, Lou - odpowiedziała Lottie, wtulając się w Louisa.

\- Wrócę, obiecuję - powiedział szatyn.

Po tym jak minęła kolej dziewczynek, przytulił swojego tatę, który powiedział mu by się trzymał i by częściej do niego dzwonił. Mark również chciał być obecny podczas jego pierwszego spotkania z położnikiem. - Zadzwonię tato - zapewnił go Louis.

Mark skinął głową i przyciągnął go do uścisku, a następnie mocno potrząsnął dłonią Harry’ego. - Zaopiekuj się tą dwójką.

\- Zrobię to. - Harry skinął głową.

Dojechali do akademika, a Louis ogłosił, że pójdzie do Jesy, aby w końcu ogłosić jej, że jest w ciąży. Był raczej podenerwowany tym jak zareaguje, czy będzie smutna? Wściekła? Szczęśliwa?

Nie wiedział, ale dowie się niedługo, ponieważ stał przed jej drzwiami. Zapukał i usłyszał głos Leigh-Anne mówiący, że otwarte. - Uch, czy jest tutaj Jesy?

\- Tak, w łazience - odpowiedziała.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niej i podszedł do łazienki, drzwi były otwarte, więc mógł po prostu do niej wejść. Jesy układała swoje włosy przed lustrem, wyglądała wspaniale jak zwykle. - Och, hej, Lou!

Przyciągnęła go do szybkiego uścisku i pocałowała jego policzek, nim wróciła do swoich włosów. Już były proste, ale wciąż je prostowała, tak jakby mogły być bardziej proste? - Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? Może się przejdziemy? - Powiedział, brzmiał na podenerwowanego, co ona zauważyła.

Wahając się, skinęła głową. Skończyła prostować włosy i podążyła za nim na zewnątrz, mówiąc dziewczynom, że niedługo wróci. - Więc, coś się stało? - Zapytała.

Szli przez ostatnie 10 minut, a Louis wciąż nic nie powiedział. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć! - Uch, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - powiedział, przygryzając wargę.

Jesy zatrzymała się na chwilę i przyciągnęła Louisa do najbliższej ławki, aby mogli usiąść. - Lou, przerażasz mnie. Co się stało? Wszystko z tobą w porządku? - Zapytała, mrugając oczami.

\- Ja jestem… - zatrzymał się. - W ciąży…

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na chwilę, nim złagodniały. - Och Boże, cieszysz się czy smucisz? Ponieważ muszę przemyśleć swoją reakcję.

Louis delikatnie zachichotał. - Nie, byłem smutny, ale teraz się cieszę? Czy to dziwne?

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie, w takim razie ci gratuluję! Lepiej żeby znajdowała się tam mała dziewczynka!

Louis z ulgą wypuścił oddech, nawet nie wiedział, że go wstrzymywał, ale nie powiedział jej jeszcze, że to Harry’ego. - Czy ojciec jest w pobliżu? Czy cię zostawił? Kto w ogóle jest tatą? - Zadawała pytania na prawo i lewo, typowa ona.

Ostatnio miała się o wiele lepiej, ludzie już jej nie wytykali i zyskała o wiele więcej pewności siebie. To tak jakby w końcu mogła być sobą.

\- Harry - wymamrotał Louis. - Harry jest tatą.

Jesy nie odpowiedziała od razu, ale ponownie złapała jego dłoń. - Tak mi przykro Lou… Czy on cię zostawił? - Łzy zaczęły tworzyć się w jej oczach.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie… Zostaje, ale myślałem, że będziesz zła albo coś, sam nie wiem…

\- Lou - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, sięgając dłonią do jego policzka. - Nigdy, przenigdy nie byłabym na ciebie zła. Pomogłeś mi stanąć na nogi! Właśnie powiedziałeś, że jesteś szczęśliwy, czy to nie jest wystarczające? Jasne, może jeszcze darzę Harry’ego jakimiś uczuciami, ale on z pewnością patrzy tylko na ciebie.

\- Co?

Wskazała na przeciwną stronę kampusu, gdzie Harry stał razem z Liamem, Zaynem i Niallem, wpatrując się w nich. Oczy Harry’ego nigdy nie opuściły postury Louisa. - Lou?

\- Tak? - Nie rozumiał dlaczego nie była zła albo przynajmniej smutna?

\- Cieszę się z twojego powodu, naprawdę się cieszę. Nie pozwól mu wrócić do starych nawyków, dobra? Trzymaj go mocno - dodała, mrugając i uśmiechając się. Pochyliła się do przodu, aby złożyć buziaka na jego policzku. - A ja będę tak rozpieszczać twoje szczenię w przyszłości.

Louis delikatnie się zaśmiał. Był zbyt przewrażliwiony, jest jedną z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Tak długo jak jest szczęśliwy, ona będzie to rozumiała i będzie tu dla niego. - Hej, Jes?

Zamruczała delikatnie. - Dziękuję - powiedziała, przyciągając ją do uścisku. Poczuł jak zrelaksowała się i stali tak przed solidną minutę, nim się od siebie odsunęli. Rozmawiali trochę o przyszłości, o następnej wizycie, o planach Louisa itp., dopóki nie nadszedł czas powrotu i się rozdzielili.

Naprawdę cieszył się z tego, że przyjęła to tak dobrze, może w środku jest smutna, ponieważ tak jak powiedziała wciąż jakieś uczucia pozostały, ale wie, że Louis jest szczęśliwy i dla niej tylko to miało teraz znaczenie.

~*~

Dzisiaj Louis miał długo wyczekiwane spotkanie z położną i był tak podenerwowany, miał się właśnie dowiedzieć czy jest tam jedno szczenię, dwa, trzy, cztery… Miał nadzieję, że nie więcej niż trzy, ale coś z tyłu jego głowy mówiło mu, że będą dwa szczeniaki, matczyny instynkt? Jego brzuch już się pokazywał, a nie mógł być tak daleko. Po raz pierwszy uprawiał seks z Harrym jakieś dwanaście tygodni temu, więc nie mogło być dalej niż to.

Byli w samochodzie, ale Louis się tak denerwował, że rozpraszał Harry’ego. Brunet mógł poczuć jego podenerwowanie. - Uspokój się, słońce. Mark też tam będzie - powiedział Harry, łącząc razem ich palce.

\- Wiem, wiem… po prostu jestem podenerwowany, dowiemy się o naszym szczeniaku, a może szczeniakach.

Harry tylko mruknął, skupiając z powrotem na drodze.

Dojechali do swojego celu dziesięć minut później i zauważyli Marka czekającego przed budynkiem. Wysiedli, a Louis poszedł przytulić swojego ojca. - Dzień dobry, Lou, jak się masz?

\- Dobrze, czasami hormony przejmują nade mną kontrolę, ale czuję się dobrze… - odpowiedział Louis.

Harry mocno potrząsnął dłonią Marka, nim weszli do środka. Louis i Mark usiedli, kiedy Harry podszedł do recepcji, by powiedzieć, że przyszli. Powiedziano mu również, by na chwilę usiadł. Nie trzy minuty później, kobiecy głos zawołał nazwisko Harry’ego i pani poprosiła ich, by podążyli za nią. Nerwy Louisa trochę się uspokoiły, ale w chwili, gdy wszedł do małego pomieszczenia, wróciły, uderzając w niego z pełną siłą. - Witam, nazywam się Adriana i będę prowadziła twoją ciążą. - Uśmiechnęła się, to był bardzo słodki uśmiech.

Louis mógł jedynie oddać uśmiech, kiedy wystawił swoją dłoń. - Louis Tomlinson, a to jest mój alfa Harry i mój ojciec Mark.

\- Miło panią poznać - powiedział Mark.

\- Mnie również - dodał Harry.

Do nich też się uśmiechnęła. - Mi także. Louis, jestem betą, ale nawet ja jestem w stanie wyczuć twoje zdenerwowanie, nie ma czym się denerwować! Jeśli byłoby coś źle to ta dwójka by to wyczuła - powiedziała. - Możesz teraz usiąść na moment?

Louis skinął głową i zrobił tak jak powiedziała, sięgając na ślepo po dłoń Harry’ego. - Jestem tutaj, księżniczko. - Złapał dłoń Louisa i pocałował ją. Mark patrzył na tę dwójkę czułym wzrokiem, cieszył się, że Louis znalazł takiego alfę, bardzo kochającego alfę.

Adriana także się uśmiechnęła, mogła poczuć między nimi więź, nawet jeśli nie zauważyła znaku połączenia na szyi Louisa, co na początku ją zmieszało, ale jeszcze się nie wtrąciła. - W porządku, Lou, zgaduję, że nie jesteś zaznajomiony z procedurą, więc zamierzam cię zważyć, sprawdzić ci ciśnienie, zmierzyć twój brzuch, sprawdzić pozycję twojego dziecka lub możliwe, że dzieci i posłuchać ich bicia serca. Nie ma się czym denerwować, dobrze?

Skinął głową i przechodził kolejno przez wszystkie badanie, póki nie kazano mu się położyć i unieść koszulkę. Następnie wylała solidną porcję żelu na jego brzuch. - Widzisz, dzięki temu mogę zobaczyć jak wiele plamek jest na ekranie i dowiemy się czy jesteś w ciąży mnogiej - powiedział. - Czy zdarzały się ciąże mnogie w waszych rodzinach?

Louis skinął głową, tak samo jak Harry, który odpowiedział. - Tak, sam jestem bliźniakiem.

\- Więc szanse na ciążę mnogą są wyższe - zachichotała. Następnie skupiła się na ekranie, kiedy poruszała dziwnym patykiem po jego brzuchu. Mark również był wpatrzony w ekran. - Aha, tutaj są…

\- Są? - Powtórzył Harry.

Skinęła głową. - Tak, dwie plamki. Więc będziecie mieć dwójkę szczeniąt.

Louis nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął płakać, ale gdy spojrzał na twarz Harry’ego zaczął szlochać jeszcze bardziej, Harry z taką miłością patrzył na ekran. - H-Haz…

Harry delikatnie musnął usta Louisa, nie przejmując się jego ojcem z tyłu. - Dziękuję, Louis. Kocham cię - wyszeptał Harry, będzie ojcem dwójki szczeniąt! Nie mógł powstrzymać swoich własnych łez przed wypłynięciem.

\- Gratuluję, chcielibyście ich zdjęcie?

\- Tak, proszę. Mogłabyś zrobić dwie kopie - Zapytał Harry. - Jedną także dla płaczącego tu ojca?

Louis spojrzał na swojego tatę, poruszony widokiem dużego alfy pociągającego nosem. - Och, tato…

Harry dał im trochę miejsca, więc Mark mógł przytulić Louisa. - Będę dziadkiem, prawda? - Zapłakał w szyję Louisa. - Naprawdę nim będę.

\- Tak, tato. Będziesz. - Louis zachichotał przez swoje własne łzy.

Adriana wydrukowała dla nich dwa zdjęcia i im je wręczyła. - Bardzo dziękuję, Adriano - powiedział Harry, kiedy się z nią żegnał.

\- Nie ma problemu, ustalmy twoją następną wizytę na 19 tydzień, więc będziemy mogli się wtedy dowiedzieć jakiej są płci, dobrze? - Zapytała.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis, wciąż wpatrując się w zdjęcia. Były tylko malutkimi plamkami, ale to były jego szczenięcia, o Boże, już je kochał. Zaplanowali następną wizytę, nim się rozdzielili i ponownie pojechali do domu, cóż Harry i Louis wrócili teraz do akademika. Przedyskutowali trochę swoje plany na przyszłość, Louis chciał po prostu bezpiecznego miejsca zanim będzie w 25 tygodniu, więc mógł się ustawiać przed zagnieżdżeniem, a Harry chciał miejsca dla nich, ale żeby to zrobić… Musiał porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem, jego ojciec w końcu zrozumie, prawda?

~*~

Desmond westchnął, przebiegając przez raporty, które dała mu sekretarka. - Byli u położnej? To dlatego Harry się tak zachowuje, zapłodnił tego omegę… to wiele zmienia. - On również nie zachowywał się w porządku, powiedział sam sobie, ale teraz rozumie dlaczego Harry posunął się do nakrzyczenia na swoją matkę i na zbagatelizowanie jego rozkazów. Jego syn będzie ojcem, on sam będzie dziadkiem. Czy w takim wypadku Harry w ogóle pozwoli mu zobaczyć wnuki?

Robił wszystko, by życie jego syna było nędzne, cóż nie nędzne, ale cięższe. Zawsze próbował zrobić Harry’emu to, co jego własnym ojciec zrobił jemu, chciał zmusić go do małżeństwa, by słuchał rozkazów, nawet jeśli tego nie chciał. Sam wie jak straszne to było, więc dlaczego robi to samo? Ponieważ zawsze są konsekwencje i obawia się, że tym razem będą one zbyt ryzykowne.

Musi porozmawiać z Harrym, jego własny syn go zrozumie, prawda?

\- Sługa! - Krzyknął głośno. Minutę później kobieta beta weszła do jego gabinetu, grzecznie się kłaniając.

\- Zawołaj tutaj Anne - zażądał, a beta ponownie się ukłoniła i wyszła, by wykonać rozkaz.

Anne przyszła zmieszało to nagłe wezwanie, ale nie mogła odmówić. - Kochanie, co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - Zapytała, kiedy usiadła usiadła po przeciwnej stronie jego biurka.

-Jakiś czas temu kazałem komuś śledzić Harry’ego i wczoraj odwiedzili położną. Louis, ten omega jest w ciąży i zgaduję, że wiemy dlaczego Harry go nie zostawi. To on zapłodnił Louisa - powiedział Desmond.

Oczy Anne się rozszerzyły. - Co? - T-to…

\- Niefortunne? Tak, ale nie będę rozdzielał ciężarnej omegi z alfą. Jako ojciec po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić, upewnię się, że przyjadą do domu Anne. Póki co będziemy musieli to zaakceptować.

\- Póki co? - Powtórzyła. - Wybacz, kochanie, ale nie waż się ich rozdzielać nawet po porodzie. To byłoby zbyt okrutne.

Desmond skinął głową. - Wiem, nie zrobię tego. Swiftom się to nie spodoba… - Szczególnie nie z powodu umowy, którą zawarli, to pewnie jego karma. Zasługiwał na to za zrobienie czegoś w przeszłości, czego żałował nawet wtedy, gdy to robił.

Anne wzruszyła ramionami. - Po prostu muszą jakoś to przeżyć, Harry znalazł swoją parę. Czy nie możemy po prostu cieszyć się jego szczęściem?

\- Tak, tak. - Desmond sięgnął po swój telefon i zadzwonił do Harry’ego. Ale jego własna krew się z nim rozłączyła. - Uch, co za bachor. - Desmond zachichotał, dzwoniąc ponownie i jeszcze raz, zanim Harry w końcu nie odebrał.

\- CZY MOŻESZ, KURWA, PRZESTAĆ DZWONIĆ, PRÓBUJĘ SPAĆ! - Wysoki głos krzyknął do telefonu, w tle można było usłyszeć Harry’ego, próbującego uciszyć krzyczącą osobę. Więc to jest Louis… był wyjątkowy. I zadziorny, naprawdę zadziorny. Ten omega oswoił jego rozkapryszonego syna.

\- Przepraszam za obudzenie cię, Louis, ale mógłbyś mi podać mojego syna do telefonu? - Zapytał spokojnie Desmond.

\- Czy mam coś przeciwko? Tak, kurwa, mam…

\- Tata? - Głos Louisa zniknął i został zastąpiony przez znajomy głos jego syna. - Przepraszam za jego wybuch, taką po prostu ma osobowość…

Desmond chciał odpowiedzieć, ale gdy usłyszał w tle jak Louis karcił Harry’ego za powiedzenie tego, że taka jest jego osobowość, zaśmiał się lekko. Nie ma opcji żeby to była tylko jego osobowość, ale także ciążowe hormony. - Rozumiem, jest naprawdę późno. Przepraszam za ten nagły telefon, Harry, ale kazałem komuś cię śledzić, więc wiem, przyjedź jutro rano do domu, dobrze? A potem porozmawiamy, nie zmuszam cię do sparowania z kimś innym.

\- Wow, co? Ktoś mnie śledził? I czemu nagle masz serce? Jesteś chory?

\- Nie przesadzaj, bachorze, przyjedź do domu.

\- W porządku, przyjadę, Pozdrów mamę ode mnie, dobrze? - Odpowiedział Harry.

\- Załatwione synu, do zobaczenia jutro. - Rozłączył się i westchnął głęboko, ten omega był czymś. Mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Harry wybrał tego omegę. Oceniając po zdjęciach naprawdę dobrze wyglądał, nawet lepiej niż Taylor. I ta osobowość, co za zadziorny omega. - Harry kazał mi ciebie pozdrowić.

Anne zachichotała, nawet ona mogła usłyszeć krzyki Louisa. - Może ten chłopak jest tym czego ta rodzina potrzebuje Des - wyszeptała, wstała i udała się do drzwi, jednak nim wyszła z gabinetu Desa wyszeptała słowa, których przez jakiś czas nie zapomni. - Tylko dlatego, gdyż my nie mieliśmy wyboru, nie oznacza, że musimy do tego samego zmuszać nasze dzieci.

Desmond patrzył jak ta wychodziła. - Wiem… - odszeptał delikatnie. Jego ojciec nigdy nie dał mu wyboru, również był zmuszony do sparowania się z Anne. To nie tak, że jej nie kochał, bo kochał. Dała mu trójkę fantastycznych dzieci, ale… nawet on miał młodzieńczą miłość.


	17. Rozdział 17

Harry wczoraj dostał telefon od swojego ojca, aby przyjechał do domu, a dziwną rzeczą jest to, że poprosił go, by przyjechał do domu, nie zażądał, ale poprosił. Nie wie co powiedzieć Louisowi, tak jakby teraz chciał poznać jego rodzinę.Ale… jego ojciec nie za bardzo dał mu wybór. Nigdy nie daje, nie zrozumcie go źle, kocha swojego ojca. Oczywiście, że tak, ale po prostu często ze sobą kolidują.

Harry westchnął, myślenie o tym sprawia, że boli go głowa. Spojrzał w swoje prawo gdzie Louis dźwięcznie spał, delikatne pomruki wydostawały się przez te śliczne, delikatne usteczka. Sięgnął dłonią, by zabrać włos z twarzy omegi i zostawił tam swoją dłoń, powoli drapiąc jego głowę. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim Louis nieświadomie zamruczał z przyjemności. - Kochanie, obudź się - wyszeptał Harry, pochylając się, by pocałować swoją budzącą się omegę.

\- Hmm? - Jęknął Louis, delikatnie kuląc się w sobie.

\- Kochanie, musimy gdzieś jechać, więc obudź się… - Harry zachichotał. Louis czasami był takim śpiochem.

\- Nie chcę - wyszeptał Louis, ale otworzył swoje oczy, by spojrzeć na swojego wspaniałego alfę. Jego loki były dosłownie wszędzie, jak zwykle był nagi, więc jego umięśniona klatka piersiowa była tym na czym Louis mógł leżeć, co też zrobił. - Spać.

\- Nie, kochanie, obudź się, Loulou.

\- Kurwa, nie mów tak do mnie - warknął Louis, od razu się budząc. To sprawiło, że Harry lekko zachichotał.

\- W porządku, ucisz się, księżniczko?

Louis skinął głową, potwierdzając to. Był księżniczką Harry’ego. - Dobra, gdzie chcesz iść? - Zapytał, ziewając.

\- Mój tata zadzwonił, nie pamiętasz? Krzyczałeś na niego, by przestał dzwonić? - Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Wie o nas… i o tym, że jesteś w ciąży… Więc chciał bym przyjechał i zabrał cię ze sobą.

\- Co? Skąd on wie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mój ojciec ma wiele połączeń Louis, nie zaskoczyłoby mnie to, gdyby wiedział o tobie każdy szczegół.

\- C-czy muszę jechać? - Zapytał Louis, jego głos był delikatny.

Harry przyciągnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej, pocierając jego nagi kark, by uwolnić go od myśli. - Wiem, kochanie, ale tak, musisz iść. Nie zostawi nas w spokoju, jeśli teraz nie pojedziemy, ale nie zrani cię. Rodzina wiele dla niego znaczy, dlatego głównie chciał, abym sparował się z kimś z wyższej półki, ale dla niego to oznacza wiele pieniędzy, dla mnie to jesteś ty. Jesteś słodki, wspaniały, spontaniczny, zabawny, kochany… jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, więc bez względu na to co powie albo co zrobi i tak wie co jest dla mnie najlepsze i kiedy zobaczy, że to ty, będzie tutaj, musi.

Louis skinął głową. - Okej, pojadę.

Harry przytulał Louisa przez pół godziny, nim wzięli prysznic, ubrali się i byli gotowi do wyjścia. Jazda miała trwać jakieś dwie godziny, więc Harry upewnił się, że mają wystarczającą ilość przekąsek na zachcianki Louisa jak i odpowiednią ilość napojów. Ale pół godziny później Louis już spał od końca jazdy.

~*~

Harry przejechał przez złotą bramę z wielkim ‘S’. Służba rozpoznała jego samochód, więc otworzyli przed nim bramę do rezydencji. Klepnął udo Louisa, aby obudzić omegę i po raz drugi tego dnia, Louis powiedział mu, by się pieprzył. Ciężarne omegi i ich sen, Jezu. - Jesteśmy na miejscu, księżniczko - zachichotał Harry.

Louis otworzył swoje oczy, sennie się rozglądając. Jego oczu od razu się otworzyły, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą pieprzony zamek. - Co to kurwa, Harry. Mówiłeś, że mieszkasz w rezydencji?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Oszalałbyś, gdybym powiedział zamek, poza tym mamy jeszcze 4 rezydencje. Chociaż obecnie nie zajmujemy żadnej z nich.

\- Musisz sobie ze mnie żartować!

Harry zaśmiał się głośno, nim wysiadł z samochodu i podbiegł do drugiej strony, by otworzyć Louisowi drzwi. - Chodź księżniczko, czas poznać moją rodzinę.

Louis ostrożnie wysiadł z samochodu i chwycił dłoń Harry’ego, nie puści jej przez resztę dnia, nie ma opcji. Harry zaprowadził go do środka, cała służba im się kłaniała i witała ich młodszego pana. Dla Harry’ego to wszystko było normalne, ale Louis był przyklejony do boku Harry’ego i trzymał jego dłoń jak coś najcenniejszego.

Zazwyczaj jest pewny siebie i zadziorny, ale w tym wielkim zamku, czuje się niekomfortowo i jakby nie był na miejscu? Nie, instynkt omegi działa i idzie tam gdzie czuje się najbezpieczniej, przy boku Harry’ego.

Harry zaprowadził ich na górę po gigantycznych schodach, które dzieliły się na dwie drogi, ale Harry skręcił w lewo. - Gabinet mojego taty jest na końcu korytarza, będzie w porządku. - Harry pocałował jego policzek na szczęście, nim dumnie zaczął iść w kierunku (w oczach Louisa) złowieszczych drzwi.

Harry zapukał do drzwi i od razu je otworzył, nie martwiąc się tym, czy w ogóle ktoś kazał mu wejść. Louis wszedł za nim i zauważył dużego alfę siedzącego za biurkiem, miał groźny wyraz twarzy, pewnie dlatego, że ktoś wszedł do jego gabinetu bez pozwolenia.

\- Harry… - Groźne spojrzenie zniknęło z twarzy alfy, gdy zobaczył swojego syna. Wstał i podszedł do nich, Louis nie chciał tego, nie miał pojęcia co mu się stanie, ale delikatnie schował się za bokiem Harry’ego. Brunet to zauważył i objął Louisa w talii.

\- A ty musisz być Louis - powiedział alfa, patrząc prosto w oczy Louisa. - Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Desmond Styles, ojciec Harry’ego.

\- On to wie tato - powiedział Harry, przewracając oczami.

\- Uch - odpowiedział Desmond. - Dobrze, witaj w domu, synu. - Desmond przyciągnął Harry’ego do silnego uścisku, a Louis patrzył jak brunet go oddaje. Harry i jego ojciec zachowywali się, jakby się nie lubili, ale Louis mógł dostrzec między nimi więź. Już nie bał się tak bardzo Desmonda tak jak myślał, że będzie, na początku myślał, że ten mężczyzna był okrutny, zmuszając Harry’ego do sparowania się z kimś innym, ale dlaczego ma taką silną, dominującą, ale kochającą aurę?

Po ich uścisku, Desmond zwrócił swoją uwagę na Louisa. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze cię traktuje, wiem, że nie zawsze jest najodpowiedzialniejszą osobą…

Louis skinął głową. - Właściwie to świetnie mu idzie.

\- Dobrze, to może porozmawiamy skoro obydwoje jesteście w domu? - Desmond podszedł do swojego biurka i usiadł na swoim skórzanym, za pewnie bardzo drogim krześle. Harry podszedł do dwóch pojedynczych krzeseł po drugiej stronie, ale zamiast pozwolić Louisowi usiąść na drugim krześle, przyciągnął go na swój podołek.

Desmond mógł się jedynie uśmiechnąć, ale jego uśmiech zamienił się w westchnięcie. - Harry, widzę, że ty i Louis się nie rozdzielicie. Sam też tego nie planuję. Również byłem młody i także jestem ojcem. Wiem jak się czujesz, a rozdzielenie ciebie i twojej omegi wprowadziłoby was w obłęd, ale o ile ja mogę przymknąć oko na twoje nieposłuszeństwo, tak Swiftowie nie. Niedopowiedzeniem jest to, że byli bardzo rozczarowani, kiedy dzisiaj rano do nich zadzwoniłem, informując ich o waszym związku.

Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Desmond uniósł dłoń, zaznaczając że nie skończył jeszcze mówić. - Taylor jest wściekła, ogłosiła że nie będzie z kimś drugiego wyboru i z pewnością nie uzna tego sparowania za zakończone. Obawiam się, że sam będziesz musiał sobie z nią poradzić.

Harry ponownie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem to Louis mu przerwał. - Może się pieprzyć, on jest mój. Nie oddam jej go, będę walczył, jeśli będę musiał.

Harry uśmiechnął się w szyję Louisa, nim złożył pocałunek pod jego gruczołem zapachowym, dokładnie tam gdzie powinien być znak przynależności… - Nie dam się jej, jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję.

Desomond uśmiechnął się do ich dwójki. Chociaż ten uśmiech miał w sobie nieco smutku. - W porządku, wszystko już jest rozwiązane. Louis chcę abyś tu został podczas zagnieżdżenia oraz po tym. Jeśli teraz się wprowadzisz, będziesz miał wystarczającą ilość czasu na osiedlenie się i w końcu znajdziesz swój własny pokój, tutaj jest pełno miejsc, w którym omega może stworzyć gniazdo.

Louis nie wiedział gdzie chciał spędzić swoją gorączkę… Może w domu? Ale mógł spowodować wiele problemów swoim siostrom… A to co powiedział Desmond było prawdą, w tym całym zamku mógł wybrać każde miejsce, ale nie lubi być zmuszanym do czegoś. - Pomyślę nad tym.

\- Zrobisz - odpowiedział alfa, nim zwrócił swój wzrok na Harry’ego. - Harry, pokaż mu wszystko i nie spóźnijcie się na lunch. Twoja mama specjalnie piecze ciasto dla ciebie i twojej omegi, więc jej później za to podziękuj.

Harry skinął głową, klepiąc udo Louisa, aby ten zszedł z jego kolan. Po tym jak pożegnali się z Desmondem, Harry zaprowadził ich z powrotem na dół, by tam mogli zacząć zwiedzanie. Najpierw pokazał mu jadalnię, salon na parterze (jak widać mieli ich wiele), kuchnię, siłownię i gigantyczny kryty basen…

\- Tak, z pewnością tu zostaję - stwierdził Louis.

Harry zaśmiał się, dokładnie tak sądził. To dlatego jego tata kazał mu oprowadzić Louisa. - Tak myślałem, po prostu czuj się jak w domu, dobrze? Lunch zaczyna się za kilka minut, więc chodźmy do jadalni, aby być na czas, moi rodzice nienawidzą jak ktoś się spóźnia, nawet jeśli to tylko minuta.

~*~

Doszli do jadalni, a Louis zauważył, że przy stole już siedzi kobieta, zauważając Harry’ego jej oczy się rozświetliły i wstała, aby przyciągnąć go do uścisku. - Witaj w domu, kochanie.

Harry oddał uścisk. - Dobrze być w domu, mamo. Chociaż wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekły za naszą rozmowę telefoniczną, ale ci wybaczę - powiedział Harry, odwracając się do Louisa. - Kochanie, to jest moja matka, Anne.

\- Miło mi panią poznać - powiedział grzecznie Louis.

Anne zachichotała. - Och, kochanie, mów mi Anne! - Powiedziała. - Jesteś taki słodki i wspaniały! - Anne nie znała granic, ponieważ złapała policzki Louisa i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. - Szczególnie twoje oczy, mam nadzieję, że szczeniaki będą miały twoje oczy…

Louis czuł się trochę niekomfortowo, ale kobieta przed nim wyglądała na taką miłą. - Uch, dziękuję.

\- Mamo, wystarczy… - Wtrącił się Harry, zauważając niezręczność w Louisie. - Gdzie są Gems i Marcy?

\- Na górze, zaraz powinni zejść. Marcel będzie wstrząśnięty twoim widokiem - odpowiedziała Anne.

Usiedli i rozmawiali, dopóki dwie postacie nie weszły do środka, mniejszy Harry, ale z prostymi włosami i kobieta. - Harry! - Krzyknęli, w tym samym czasie i podeszli do Harry’ego.

Harry wstał i ich przytulił. - Gems, Marcy!

Louis kochał patrzeć na interakcje Harry’ego z rodziną, wyglądał tutaj na tak szczęśliwego. - Lou, to jest Gemma, moja młodsza siostra, a to Marcel, mój brat bliźniaki. Marcy, Gems, to mój omega, Louis.

Gemma przyciągnęła Louisa do uścisku i przywitała go w rodzinie, Marcel zrobił to samo, a nawet pocałował jego policzek. - Ostrzegam, nie złam serca mojemu bratu, bo zetnę ci głowę - ostrzegł go Marcel z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Harry poklepał proste włosy Marcela. - Jest w porządku, Marcy, nie złamie. Jest za bardzo we mnie zakochany.

Louis zachichotał, mieli tak dobrą więź.

Wszyscy usiedli przy stole, a po pięciu minutach przyszedł również Desmond i usiadł na szczycie stołu. Nim służba przyniosła jedzenie Desmond wzniósł toast za Louisa i Harry’ego, za ich przyszłość i ich szczeniaki. Louis spojrzał na te wszystkie sztućce obok jego talerza, do czego on kurwa ma ich użyć? Kto potrzebuje trzech różnych widelców i łyżeczek?!

Harry mu jednak pomógł i wyjaśnił, których musi użyć. Louis nie miał pojęcia co Harry mówił, ale po prostu skopiował jego ruchy, by uniknąć pomyłek. Nie zauważył, że Desmond kręci głową z uśmiechem na ustach, pewnie śmiejącego się z tego, że Louis nie wie dlaczego używają trzech różnych łyżeczek!

I nawet jeśli ciężko było mu to przyznać, uśmiech Louisa nigdy nie zbladł podczas lunchu. Również byli dla niego bardzo mili i przyjaźni, to tak jakby zyskał nową rodzinę. Desmond musiał się przed nim otworzyć i vice versa, ale Marcel, Gemma i Anne byli naprawdę bardzo mili. Teraz już wie, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko zostaniu tutaj, podczas zagnieżdżania.


	18. Rozdział 18

Louis i Harry przedyskutowali każdy aspekt przyszłości. Zgodzili się zostać w zamku podczas zagnieżdżania jak i potem. Będzie musiał póki co rzucić uniwersytet, ale będzie mógł potem wrócić, jeśli będzie chciał. Chociaż był pewien, że poświęci się dla swoich szczeniąt, tak mówi mu instynkt. Teraz żyje dla swoich szczeniąt.

Harry będzie kontynuował naukę w Queens i będzie regularnie uczęszczał na lekcje, ale głównie będzie przy Louisie, podczas okresu zagnieżdżania jak i później. Ale Louis nie chce, by rzucił studia, więc tego nie zrobi. Musiał tylko skończyć ten rok, stratą byłoby rzucenie ich teraz. Desmond i Anne zgodzili się, by Louis tu został i powiedzieli, że może się zagnieździć gdzie tylko chce. Oczywiście to nie stanie się niedługo, ponieważ najpierw musi się zaznajomić z otoczeniem.

Louis poinformował o swoim wyborze swojego ojca, na początku mu się to nie spodobało, ale po tym, gdy wyjaśnił mu dlaczego chce tu zostać, zrozumiał i się zgodził. Jego ojciec nawet porozmawiał z Desmondem i powiedziano mu, że w każdej chwili może przestać, cóż, ojciec Stylesa zrobił co najmniej dobre wrażenie. Teraz musi się tylko przyzwyczaić do życia tutaj, w zamku… Z jakimiś stoma pokojami… Kuchnią większą niż jego dom… basenem… Tak, z pewnością się do tego przyzwyczai.

~*~

Kilka tygodni później Louis przyzwyczaił się do swoich nowych warunków życiowych. Wyrywał już sobie włosy z głowy, szukając bezpiecznego miejsca do zagnieżdżenia, ale jeszcze go nie znalazł. Pomyślał o zrobieniu tego po prostu w jego i Harry’ego pokoju (z tym gigantycznym łóżkiem dla jakichś sześciu osób), ale czuł, że to nie to. To za duże, potrzebuje czegoś mniejszego.

Ale jego myśli nie były zajęte znajdowaniem miejsca do zagnieżdżenia, nie, ponieważ dzisiaj dowiedzą się jakiej płci są ich szczeniaki! Chociaż obydwoje nie zwracają uwagi na to czy to będą chłopcy czy dziewczynki, alfy czy omegi. Będą kochać ich równo.

Jego ojciec również szedł i tak jak ostatnim razem czekał przed budynkiem z Lottie przy swoim boku. Louis i Harry wysiedli z samochodu i podeszli do nich. - Lots! - Louis przyciągnął swoją siostrę do uścisku.

\- Nie wiedziałam czy chcesz abym tutaj była, ale po prostu chciałam przyjść…

\- Jest w porządku, cieszę się, że cię widzę - uśmiechnął się Louis.

Harry i Mark przywitali się ze sobą i poszli za Louisem do środka budynku. Adriana zawołała ich kilka minut później i weszli do tego samego gabinetu co ostatnio. Ponownie zapytała go o samopoczucie, zważyła go itp. Standardowe procedury, którymi Louis nie mógł się mniej przejmować, chce znać już płeć swoich szczeniąt. - Widzę Louis, że jesteś bardzo podekscytowany Louis, połóż się i podciągnij swoją koszulkę - poprosiła.

Louis zrobił to i trzymał dłoń Harry’ego, kiedy rozsmarowywała żel na jego brzuchu. Mark i Louis uśmiechali się, kiedy Harry trzymał dłoń przy swoich ustach i okazjonalnie składał pocałunki na jego knykciach. Adriana trochę szukała, jak widać ciężko było dojrzeć szczeniaki, ale udało jej się. - Będziecie miał chłopca i dziewczynkę - powiedziała.

Louis wpatrywał się w ekran, kiedy wyjaśniała skąd to wie i nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ponownie łzy spływały mu po policzkach. - Shhh, nie płacz, kochanie - zachichotał Harry, całując policzek Louisa.

\- J-jestem taki szczęśliwy - zakwilił Louis przez łzy, jest po prostu… szczęśliwy. Będzie miał małą dziewczynkę i małego chłopca. Nie mógł się doczekać aż będzie trzymał swoje szczeniaki w swoich ramionach.

~*~

Po tym jak dojechali do domu i przekazali nowiny Anne, Desmondowi, Gemmie i Marcelowi, Louis był wykończony i chciał się zdrzemnąć. Harry jako kochający alfa, opatulił Louisa, ale sam zszedł na dół, aby zjeść obiad z rodziną, obiecując Louisowi, że dostanie jeść po swojej drzemce.

\- Dziękuję Haz, kocham cię - wyszeptał Louis, nim odpłynął.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił, aby pocałować czoło Louisa. - Dziękuję kochanie, śpij dobrze - powiedział nim ostrożnie wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się na dół.

Na dole usiadł przy stole i odpowiedział na kilka pytań swojej matki dotyczących ich przyszłości i o tym jak Louis się zadamawiał. - Zagnieździł się już? Jego pierwszy trymestr skończył się tygodnie temu, prawda? Niedługo powinien to zrobić…

Harry pokręcił głową. - Z tego co wiem to nie, nie znalazł miejsca. Powiedział, że wszystko jest zbyt duże czy coś takiego…

Anne skinęła głową. - Znajdzie coś, kochanie, nie martw się.

Wtedy Desmond wszedł do jadalni z swoją dominującą aurą, bardzo szybko dołączyli do nich Gemma i Marcel. - Gdzie jest Louis? - Zapytał Desmond.

\- Śpi, był wykończony po całym dniu, więc zaniosę mu trochę jedzenia na górę - odpowiedział zwyczajnie Harry.

Desmond westchnął, oczywiście. - Upewnij się, że je wystarczająco i Harry chcę z tobą porozmawiać po obiedzie.

\- O czym?

\- Zobaczysz.

Po obiedzie Harry poprosił Marcela, by zaniósł Louisowi coś do jedzenia, kiedy on będzie rozmawiał z swoim ojcem. Podążył do jego gabinetu i usiadł na krześle. - Więc, dlaczego tutaj jestem? - Zapytał Harry.

Desmond westchnął i usiadł na swoim własnym krześle. - Dostałem dzisiaj naprawdę wściekły list, sam zobacz. - Desmond podał Harry’emu list, a ten go szybko przeskanował.

\- Och… - wymamrotał Harry. - Nie jest zadowolona, prawda? - Miał na myśli Taylor, która bardzo jasno się w tym liście wyraziła. Każdego dnia, o każdej porze mógł rozpoznać jej charakter pisma.

Louis pewnie ją zabije.

\- Nie może być poważna, prawda?

Desmond skinął głową. - Jest bardzo poważna, Swiftowie są bardzo zdeterminowani, aby ją z tobą sparować, Harry. Taylor jest dziewczyną, która dokładnie wie czego chce, teraz wiem, że wasza dwójka była blisko, kiedy byliście mali, ale potem się rozdzieliliście i nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi dokładnie…

\- Harry! - Wzburzony Marcel wbiegł do gabinetu, przerywając ich rozmowę. - L-Louisa nie ma w jego pokoju!

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły, natychmiast wstał z zamiarem szukania Louisa. - Pewnie się zagnieżdża! Pójdę go poszukać! - Krzyknął, kiedy wybiegł z gabinetu w poszukiwaniu omegi.

Harry biegał przez jakiś czas, na dół, do góry i sprawdzał każdy pokój, który wpadł mu na myśl, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć swojej omegi. - Lou, gdzie jesteś?! - Krzyknął kilkanaście lat. Robił tak przez jakieś pół godziny, nim w końcu, w końcu mała głowa ukazała się w drzwiach. To było na trzecim piętrze, przy ostatnich drzwiach, które były wejściem do małego, całkowicie pustego pokoju. - Och Boże, tutaj jesteś… - Harry podszedł do Louisa i uniósł go. - Wszędzie cię szukałem.

\- Usłyszałem, że wołasz moje imię, więc do ciebie przyszedłem - wyszeptał Louis w jego szyję. - Chcę zostać w tym pokoju, już przeniosłem niektóre rzeczy…

Harry wszedł do pokoju, znajdując całą ich pościel na podłodze w rogu, niektóre ubrania jego i Louisa również były częścią gniazda. - Jeszcze nie jest gotowe, potrzebuję jeszcze kilku rzeczy, ale chciałem ci po prostu znać gdzie byłem.

\- Jest wspaniale kochanie, tworzysz wspaniałe gniazdo. - Harry pocałował Louisa, nim pozwolił omedze ponownie kucnąć. - Mogę ci pomóc?

\- Nie, chciałbym zrobić to sam… chociaż nie odmówię tej bluzy… - Louis wpatrywał się w bluzę Harry’ego jak głodny tygrys. Westchnął, ale ściągnął ją i podał swojemu kochanemu omedze. - Proszę bardzo, kochanie.

Louis delikatnie wziął bluzę, nim położył ją w swoim gnieździe. - Dziękuję, Harry. - Louis usadowił się w swoim gnieździe, aby odpocząć. - Proszę, dołącz do mnie.

Harry wspiął się do gniazda i przyciągnął Louisa na siebie, aby móc trzymać go swoich ramionach i zarzucił na nich koc. - Więc, jesteś usatysfakcjonowany tym pokojem? - Zapytał po kilku minutach całkowitej ciszy.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, potrzebuję więcej miękkich rzeczy, ale kocham ten pokój… Natknąłem się na niego i od razu zacząłem wszystko przenosić, nawet nad tym nie myśląc. Zgaduję, że teraz naprawdę zacząłem się zagnieżdżać.

\- Tak, ale co powiesz na to byśmy zeszli na dół coś zjeść? Jeszcze nic nie jadłeś.

Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, z chęcią by coś zjadł, ale chciał również skończyć gniazdo. - W porządku, ale potem wracam do pracy - zadecydował w końcu, najpierw musi nakarmić swoje szczeniaki.

Harry pocałował jego wargi. - Dobrze, a potem będę cię pieprzył w twoim gnieździe, aby rozprzestrzenić tutaj mój zapach. - Uśmiechnął się, kiedy to mówił.

Louis oddał uśmiech. - Och? Naprawdę? A kto powiedział, że możesz mnie pieprzyć w moim gnieździe?

\- Ponieważ to pokochasz, przyznaj się… Z chęcią przyjmiesz mojego penisa w swojej małej, ciasnej dziurce, zaciśniesz się na moim knocie i zostaniesz wypełniony moją spermą… Będziesz błagał, aby to gniazdo pachniało mną, również będziesz błagał o penisa swojego alfy…

Louis jęknął na myśl o penisie Harry’ego, cholera może naprawdę chce być pieprzony tu i teraz. Ale nie, jedzenie i gniazdo najpierw. - Dobrze, ale najpierw chcę zjeść i dokończyć moje gniazdo.

\- Stoi, kochanie.

~*~

Louis jadł póki już nie mógł, skończył swoje gniazdo i teraz czekał w swoim małym raju aż Harry przyjdzie spełnić swoją obietnicę. - Alfa! - Zapłakał mocno Louis, aby zyskać uwagę Harry’ego. - Harry!

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując jego cudownego alfę. - Tak, księżniczko?

\- Obiecałeś mi…

Harry westchnął, ten omega będzie jego śmiercią. - Od kiedy jesteś taki napalony?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Odkąd pierwszy raz mnie wypieprzyłeś?

Harry zachichotał, nim dołączył do gniazda Louisa. - Wow, jest zaskakująco miękkie - zauważył Harry, ile koców i kołder Louis użył? Cóż, nie żeby się przyglądał, Louis rozłożył swoje gniazdo na prawie całej szerokości pokoju. Jasne, pokój nie jest wielki, ale gniazdo? Było wystarczająco duże.

\- Podoba ci się? - Zapytał Louis, mając nadzieję na potwierdzenie ze strony swojej alfy. Jeśli Louis miałby ogon, niecierpliwie by nim teraz merdał.

\- Kocham to - odpowiedział Harry, zarabiając pocałunek od Louisa.

Bardzo szybko pocałunek stał się gorący oraz dodali do niego języki. Harry przyciągnął Louisa całkowicie na swój podołek, utrzymując ich usta na sobie, kiedy jego dłonie pracowały na koszulką szatyna. Przeciągnął ją przez głowę omegi, nim wrócił do ust Louisa.

\- Będę cię pieprzył tak mocno Louis, Boże, nie mogę się doczekać… - wyszeptał Harry. Odsunął się, aby zdjąć swoją koszulkę i delikatnie dołożył ją do gniazda Louisa. Odpiął swoje jeansy nim je zsunął i wyszedł z nich, każdy jego ruch był tak seksowny i pełen wdzięku, że Louis już był mokry.

\- Boże, pospiesz się. Bądź seksowny kiedy indziej - jęknął Louis.

Harry zaśmiał się nim zdjął również swoje bokserki, kochając sposób w jakim oczy Louisa patrzyły na jego penisa. - Jezu, Lou, miej trochę cierpliwości.

\- Nie mam jej, jestem napalony i w ciąży…

Harry pomógł Louisowi się rozebrać, kiedy się całowali. Gdy Louis był całkowicie nagi, nie marnował ani sekundy, nim wepchnął dwa palce do jego dziurki. Louis odsunął się od jego ust, aby położyć swoją twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, dokładnie pod gruczołem zapachowym. - Ach, o Boże, Harry! - Louis jęknął w jego szyję, kiedy dźgał jego prostatę swoimi palcami.

\- Dobrze kochanie, jęcz dla mnie - warknął Harry. Cały czas pracował swoimi palcami nad dziurką Louisa, dopóki nie dodał trzeciego palca.

\- J-jestem gotowy Haz, w-wejdź we mnie, proszę! - Krzyknął Louis.

Harry pocałował szyję Louisa, nim go uniósł i przyciągnął na swój podołek, ich klatki piersiowe się styknęły. Ustawił swojego penisa dokładnie przed dziurką Louisa, nim powoli go opuścił. - Weź to kochanie, no dalej, Lou, tak, właśnie tak…

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, kiedy się opuszczał, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Nie marnował czasu nim automatycznie zaczął poruszać swoimi biodrami, Harry robił to samo. Poruszali swoimi biodrami w równym tempie. Pchnięcia Harry’ego pasowały do jęków Louisa. - Mocniej Harry, mocniej!

Harry spełnił jego żądanie i przyspieszył ruchy, objął mocno Louisa, aby się nie kiwała na boki, kiedy uderzał swoim penisem o jego wnętrze. Pozwolił Louisowi delikatnie opaść na plecy i rozłożyć nogi, aby pieprzyć go w innej pozycji. Louis pozwolił swojej głowie odchylić się do tył, jego oczy przewróciły się na tył głowy, kiedy mógł jedynie jęczeć.

\- Tak mocno, księżniczko? - Warknął Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy spojrzał na twarz Louisa. Oczy jego omegi były zamknięte, jego usta były otwarte w rozkoszy, a jego szyja była wyeksponowana, znak poddania. Kochał to, kochał Louisa.

\- T-taak! - Odpowiedział Louis.

Harry kontynuował naciskanie na prostatę Louisa, sprawiając że jego miłość doszła dwa razy, nim sam poczuł, że jest blisko. - Zaknotuję cię Lou, nie mogę dłużej wytrzymać - powiedział.

\- T-tak, proszę, za-zaknotuj mnie! - Krzyknął Louis, chciał by Harry go znał i już to zakończył. Jest wykończony, nie ma pojęcia jak Harry wytrzymał tak długo.

Harry wystawił swojego knota i pochylił się do przodu, by ugryźć ramię Louisa, trzymając się z daleka od miejsca połączenia. Nie rozmawiali o tym jeszcze, więc nie może tak po prostu na zawsze sparować się z Louisem, potrzebuje zgody i szybko ją uzyska. Chce już Louisa dla siebie, chce by to było stałe, by nikt nie mógł ukraść mu Louisa.

\- Już jestem twój Haz, proszę przestań już warczeć - usłyszał szept Louisa. Harry nawet nie usłyszał, że warczał, a jego oczy trzepotały.

\- Przepraszam Lou, kocham cię. Chcę byś był mój, na zawsze.

Louis skinął głową. - Też cię kocham, porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze? - Wymamrotał zmęczony, teraz chciał jedynie spać.

Harry przytulił go blisko i trzymał go przy swojej klatce piersiowej, jego dłoń znajdowała się na brzuchu Louisa. - W porządku, widzę kochanie, że jesteś zmęczony. Śpij dobrze.

\- Dziękuję Harry.

Louis powoli zamknął oczy i zasnął w ramionach Harry’ego. Harry nie zasnął przez chwilę, podobał mu się widok omegi w ich ramionach. Kochał to, że Louis jest taki spokojny. Pocałował czoło Louisa, nim sam spróbował zasnąć, nie zajęło mu to długo.


	19. Rozdział 19

Louis zaczął szósty miesiąc ciąży i od tygodnia nie opuścił swojego gniazda. Omegi często są przywiązane do swojego gniazda, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy jest to ich pierwsza ciąża, więc Harry nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Louis odmówił wyjścia z pokoju. Kontynuował naukę, nawet jeśli nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał iść, musiał. Od teraz wszystko co musiał robić to wspieranie swojej omegi w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy.

Tylko trzy miesiące…

Tylko dwanaście tygodni, a potem…

Będzie ojcem, już jest ojcem, ale wtedy będzie musiał się zająć swoimi szczeniętami jako osobami. Będzie musiał je wychować, ma obowiązki. Nawet nie wie jak wychować szczenięta, kocha Louisa, naprawdę, ale w co do kurwy on się wpakował? Robią wszystko na opak, umawianie się, zakochanie się w sobie, a potem planowanie wspólnej przyszłości, nie… Przeszli prosto do robienia szczeniąt. I cholera, nie może się doczekać aż zrobią to znowu.

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez dzwonek do drzwi. Zauważył jak sługa pobiegł do intercomu, aby zobaczyć kto to był i odwrócił się do niego z bladą twarzą. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, panienika Swift chcę się z panem widzieć - powiedział.

I wtedy cały świat Harry’ego się załamał. Jak mógł się bać zostania ojcem, kiedy wciąż musiał sobie poradzić z nią. Ona była wcieleniem szatana.

W przeszłości byli naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, nie, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Mógł powiedzieć jej wszystko i ona mogła mu powiedzieć o wszystkim. Była również pierwszą, z którą uprawiał seks, uczyli się od siebie w tym aspekcie.

*Retrospekcja*

\- Harry! - Zachichotała Taylor, kiedy opadli na łóżko.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Wiesz, że możesz pytać mnie o wszystko.

\- Uprawiałaś kiedyś seks? - Zapytał.

Delikatnie pokręciła głową. - N-nie, wciąż jestem dziewicą… Wiesz, może to staromodne, ale chcę zostawić to dla kogoś kogo kocham.

Harry zabrał jej zabłąkany kosmyk z twarzy, nim ujął policzek. - Rozumiem, miło że tak sądzisz - odpowiedział. - Kochasz mnie, Taylor? - Wyszeptał delikatnie po minucie ciszy. Pochylił się po tym jak słowa wydostały się z jego ust.

\- Tak - usłyszał jej szept, nim ich usta się spotkały. Ich pocałunek był mokry oraz bardzo szybko zamienił się w gorący i nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę stracił dziewictwo z Taylor.

*koniec retrospekcji*

Harry oglądał jak drzwi się otwierają, kiedy blond omega wchodziła do środka, uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, kiedy go zobaczyła. - Harry! - Pisnęła, nim rzuciła swoje różowe torby na ziemię i wbiegła w jego ramiona, przytulając go. - Tęskniłam za tobą - wyszeptała w jego klatkę piersiową, obejmując go swoim ramionami.

Harry był zagubiony, nie wiedział jak się zachować ani co zrobić, ale po prostu ją objął. - Hej T, co tutaj robisz? - Zapytał, odsuwając się,

Zauważył jak westchnęła, nim spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Wiem, że ostatnio nie byliśmy w najlepszych stosunkach… I byłam po prostu zdewastowana po tym jak twój ojciec odwołał nasze połączenie! Jak śmiesz, Harry? Jak kurwa śmiesz, jak śmiesz pytać co ja tu robię! - Zaczęła krzyczeć, o, proszę bardzo. - Zawsze byłam tobie wierna! Nawet jak byliśmy dzieci, jak pierwszy raz uprawialiśmy seks i po tym! Zawsze cię pragnęłam i czekałam cierpliwie, a teraz nagle odwołujesz nasze sparowanie bez porozmawiania o tym ze mną? Po prostu je odwołałeś, czy cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczę?! - A teraz zaczęła płakać.

Harry trochę jej współczuł, nigdy nie była z nikim innym, nigdy. A on pieprzył się na prawo i lewo, ona zawsze zostawiała siebie dla niego i nagle została odrzucona na bok. - T, rozumiem dlaczego jesteś taka zła i smutna, cholera, naprawdę cię rozumiem. Nie tak miało być… to naprawdę skomplikowane?

\- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia, to skomplikowane? Jak odwołanie naszego sparowania może być skomplikowane, jeśli nie masz poważnego powodu?

\- Nie zawsze byłem ci wierny T, właściwie to całkowicie przeciwnie, ja… zapłodniłem kogoś innego.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, nim usiadła na kanapie, najprawdopodobniej z szoku. - Ale… Dlaczego? - Płakała, łzy spływały po jej twarzy. - Dlaczego?!

Harry westchnął, to i tak by się kiedyś zdarzyło, lepiej żeby miał to za sobą. - On nie jest jedynym, z którym uprawiałem seks, nie mogę nawet zliczyć z iloma osobami dzieliłem moje łóżko… Chociaż on dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży i jest inny, ja… sprawił, że się w nim zakochałem i będę ojcem, nie mogę go zostawić, nawet nie chcę.

Nie odpowiedziała tylko płakała w swoją dłoń. - Jesteś dupkiem, Harry. Obiecałeś mi! - Ponownie wstała i stanęła przed nim, uniosła swoją dłoń, ale nim mogła sięgnąć do jego policzka, on ją zatrzymał. - Puszczaj!

\- Ciii, musisz się uspokoić, T - uciszał ją Harry i przyciągnął do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Przepraszam, nie mogłem spełnić tej obietnicy. Nie mogłem cię pokochać jak kocham…

Nim Harry mógł skończyć swoje zdanie poczuł jej wargi na swoich. Przyciągnęła go za kark i głęboko pocałowała. Harry od razu zareagował, to nie wydawało się odpowiednie.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, T?

\- Nie zrezygnuję z nas, Harry. Poświęciłam całe swoje życie temu sparowaniu, poszłam do tej głupiej szkoły dla omeg, aby być dla ciebie perfekcyjną omegą! Zrobiłam to! Byłam tą, która wiernie na ciebie czekała, jestem! Nie obchodzi mnie to, że zostaniesz ojcem, rzucisz potem tego omegę i sparujesz się ze mną. Porozumienie zostało stworzone, kiedy byliśmy mali, nie chcesz konsekwencji jego złamania - powiedziała gorzko. - Zostanę tutaj a tydzień, nim wrócę do domu, by spakować swoje rzeczy i zamieszkam z tobą, a po tym jak ta kurwa urodzi twoje szczenię, połączę się z tobą.

Harry prychnął. - Tak jakbym się ciebie bał T, poważnie, ile ty masz problemów psychicznych? Nie jesteś niewinną, słodką dziewczyną, którą byłaś i dla twojej informacji… Nie masz nic do powiedzenia, jeśli słuchałaś na swoich głupich lekcjach to wiesz, że ja jestem alfą a ty jesteś omegą i masz mnie słuchać. A teraz kurwa, nie waż się wchodzić między mnie a Louisa, bo gorzko tego pożałujesz! I nie nazywaj go kurwą, suko!

Zachichotała, nim obróciła się i poszła w kierunku wyjścia, jednak nim całkowicie wyszła odwróciła się do niego. - Oczywiście, że nie musisz się mnie bać kochany alfo… Ale wiesz co robi mój ojciec, kiedy ktoś złamie obietnicę albo złamie serce jego małej dziewczynce. - Po tych słowach wyszła.

Harry od razu opadł na krzesło i zacisnął dłonie na swoich włosach. Zdecydował się szybko pójść do gabinetu swojego ojca, aby z nim porozmawiać i poradzić się. Tak szybko jak jego stopy go tam zaprowadziły, delikatnie zapukał, wchodząc do środka i zobaczył swojego ojca siedzącego przy biurku, przeglądającego jakieś papiery, takim był zajętym człowiekiem. - Przepraszam, że ci przerywam ojcze, ale muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

Desmond spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi. - Byłeś okropnie pełen szacunku, co się stało?

Harry usiadł, jego tata od razu widział, że coś się stało. - Taylor się stała, jest teraz tutaj i jest nastawiona na połączenie się ze mną. Chociaż coś w tym mnie zastanawia, jaką obietnicę zawarłeś z jej ojcem?

Desmond spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i nic nie powiedział. - To coś z przeszłości i pomiędzy mną a Scottem, Harry. To nie skupia się na tobie, owszem porozumienie zostało zawarte, ale tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, musisz sprawić, żeby się poddała. Nic innego nie mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

Harry zmrużył oczy na swojego ojca, dlaczego nagle zaczął się zachowywać tak podejrzanie? - Coś ukrywasz, coś bardzo istotnego - zauważył. - Powiedz mi albo sam zapytam Scotta.

\- Harry nie rozumiesz powagi…

\- Nie! To ty nie rozumiesz, tato! Mam stracić swojego omegę, nie znasz powagi tego!

Desmond spojrzał na swoje dłonie. - Znam - wyszeptał delikatnie. - Raz też byłem zakochany w perfekcyjnej omedze, była wspaniała, inteligentna i kochająca.

…

\- Jest również znana jako matka Taylor, Andrea.

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły. - J-jej matka? Byłeś zakochany w jej matce?

Desmond skinął głową. - Byliśmy młodzi i zakochani, ale mój ojciec jak i jej już mieli w swoich głowach pary dla nas. Ona miała połączyć się ze Scottem, a ja z Anne. Więc tak zrobiliśmy, musieliśmy. W odróżnieniu od ciebie byliśmy posłuszni swoim ojcom - powiedział Desmond, chichocząc. - Czternaście lat temu, kiedy ty miałeś pięć lat, tak jak Taylor, ponownie spotkałem ją na jakimś przyjęciu. Wciąż była wspaniała i nadal była między nami ta iskra. M-my, nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy z tego co robimy, dopóki nie było za późno, uprawialiśmy seks i zapłodniłem ją.

Harry patrzył jak w oczach jego ojca pojawiały się łzy, co jest bardzo, bardzo rzadkie, ponieważ zazwyczaj alfy nie pokazują swojej słabości. - Pojawił się Austin, wszyscy myśleli, że to syn Andrei i Scotta, ale w momencie, w którym się urodził, nie było widać ani kszty Scotta na jego twarzy, za to miał moje oczy. Wiedział o naszej przeszłości, wiedział dokładnie w momencie, kiedy zauważył szczenię, wiedział że nie było jego, a moje. - Desmond wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Twoja matka wciąż nie wie, nie chcę jej w ten sposób zranić. Zawarliśmy porozumienie, że jeśli połączysz się z Taylor, to będę mógł widywać syna, a on zachowa to w sekrecie. Andrea pewnie wie, że nie jest Scotta, ale nie ma pojęcia, że Scott wie.

\- Tato… jak mogłeś? - Zapytał gorzko Harry. - Zdradziłeś mamę?

Desmond skinął głową, smutek był widoczny na jego twarzy. - Spójrz na to w ten sposób, gdybyś połączył się teraz z Taylor i znalazłbyś miłość swojego życia, Louisa i miałbyś tą perfekcyjną okazję, aby znowu trzymać go w ramionach, nie zrobiłbyś tego?

Harry prychnął, wciąż nie… Nie, dla Louisa skoczyłby z mostu. - Nie będę kłamał, patrząc na to w ten sposób, tak, zrobiłbym to. Ale, nie kochasz mamy? - Zapytał Harry.

Desmond skinął głową. - Oczywiście, że ją kocham, ale nie taką samą miłością jaką darze Andreę.

Harry przełknął, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Rozumie punkt widzenia swojego ojca, ale zdradzenie jego matki? - Dziękuję za to, że byłeś ze mną szczery tato, ale… Jak mam się z tego wydostać? Nie zostawię Louisa, nie mogę.

Desmond uśmiechnął się. - Wiem, po prostu zrób to czego ja nie zrobiłem. Walcz o swoją miłość…

~*~

Harry po tej rozmowie wracał do swojego pokoju, kiedy ponownie wpadł na Taylor. - Och, hej kochanie, właśnie… - Przerwał jej, przyszpilając ją do ściany.

\- Posłuchaj, nie obchodzi mnie ani to co zrobił mój ojciec ani ich to głupie porozumienie, ale ty tutaj nie zostajesz. Jedź do domu i wynoś się z mojego życia. Nigdy nie zostawię Louisa - warknął jej prosto w twarz.

Jej poddańcza strona od razu ukazała jej szyję, ale nie mogła powstrzymać tych słów, których powiedzenie zmieniło wszystko. - Więc twoje szczęście jest ważniejsze od szczęścia twojej matki, brata i siostry? - Wymamrotała.

\- Co właśnie powiedziałaś? - Zapytała.

\- Myślisz, że jak ta wiadomość na nich wpłynie? Ich tatuś zdradził mamusię? Co mamusia pomyśli? A Andrea i Austin? Co się stanie z naszymi rodzinami? Cóż, powiem ci kochanie, rozprują się.

Harry warknął. - Myślisz, że nie rozmawiałem już o tym z moim ojcem? Ma dzisiaj wieczorem powiedzieć o tym mojej matce, koniec z sekretami i żadnych więcej umów, T. Jedź do domu.

\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, Harry, kocham cię!

\- A ja ciebie nie, zrozum to T - odkrzyknął.

Pokręciła głową, mając łzy w oczach, nim odeszła, grożąc mu palce. Harry westchnął nim poszedł w innym kierunku, naprawdę potrzebował teraz Louisa, więc poszedł do jego gniazda. Kiedy wszedł do środka, uśmiechnął się na widok Louisa skulonego przy poduszkach i kocach, ten widok był kochany.

\- Słońce - wyszeptał, delikatnie potrząsając Louisem.

Louis otworzył swoje oczy, nim ziewnął. - Tak?

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać… - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Dlaczego brzmisz na tak smutnego, Haz? Wszystko w porządku? - Louis usiadł i sięgnął do policzka Harry’ego. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie bardzo, Taylor dzisiaj przyjechała i cóż, nie jest szczęśliwa tym, że się z nią nie połączę. A teraz na jaw wyszło jakieś głupie gówno z moim ojcem i jej matką, co skończyło się dzieckiem i to wszystko jest po prostu takie popieprzone, Lou… 

Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego do swojej klatki piersiowej i powoli kołysał swojego alfę. - Będzie dobrze, jestem tutaj… - Louis powoli położył dużą dłoń Harry’ego na swoim brzuchu. - Nasze szczenięta również tu są, bezpieczne i zdrowe.

Harry zakopał swój nos w jego szyi, zapach Louisa go uspokajał. - Dziękuję Lou, tak bardzo cię kocham. Nigdy mnie nie opuszczaj.

Louis był zszokowany tą nagłą wrażliwością Harry’ego, zazwyczaj to on jest dominującym, dupkowatym alfą, ale teraz był takim niewinnym, zagubionym szczeniaczkiem, który potrzebował przytulenia. - Też cię kocham Harry, będzie dobrze. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, nigdy.

~*~

Taylor przybliżyła się do drzwi, słysząc deklarację miłości alfy do kogoś innego, Łzy spływały po jej twarzy, gdy odchodziła. - Jest mój… - wyszeptała żałośnie.


	20. Rozdział 20

Harry jadł swoje śniadanie na dole, kiedy nagle poczuł jak czyjeś ramiona owijają go od tyłu, a potem poczuł wargi na swoim uchu. - Dzień dobry, kochanie - usłyszał głos Taylor.

Strącił ją i skarcił. - Wciąż tutaj jesteś?

\- Nie wyjeżdżam Harry, połączysz się ze mną.

Harry westchnął, przewracając oczami, nim wyszedł z pomieszczenia, aby móc zrobić śniadanie dla Louisa. Tylko Taylor i służąca zostały w jadalni. Służąca podeszła, by zabrać talerz Harry’ego, ale Taylor ją zatrzymała. - Kochanie, jak masz na imię?

\- B-Bailey, proszę pani - wymamrotała, nie lubiła jak Taylor uśmiechała się do niej w ten sposób.

\- Bailey? Słodkie imię, chcę abyś dzisiaj równo o 8 przyprowadziła Harry’ego do mojego pokoju i zamknęła za nim drzwi, rozumiemy się? - Syknęła prosto w jej twarz. Bailey skinęła posłusznie głową nim odbiegła.

~*~

Louis odpoczywał w swoim gnieździe, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi się nagle otworzyły. Harry właśnie wyszedł, by zrobić mu śniadanie, a nikt inny nie miał dostępu do jego gniazda? Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi i zobaczył blond kobietę. - Kim do kurwy jesteś? - Warknął, czując zagrożenie w swoim gnieździe.

Prychnęła. - Kim ja jestem? Kochanie, jestem prawdziwą omegą Harry’ego - odpowiedziała Taylor.

\- Wynoś się z mojego gniazda, nim złamię ci szyję, kochanie - warknął ponownie. - Och, a on jest mój. To ja mam w sobie jego szczenięta, nie ty.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Możesz być jego dziwką na boku, którą wykorzystuje w tym pokoju, ja będę jego główną omegą w blasku fleszy. Niedługo się przekonasz, że jego oczy spoczywają tylko na mnie. - Z tymi słowami wyszła, nie zamykając nawet drzwi.

Louis warknął, podchodząc do nich, ale nim je zamknął, krzyknął za nią. - Naucz się zamykać drzwi, głupia, nachalna suko!

Kiedy Harry wrócił pół godziny później, powiedział mu dokładnie co się stało, a jego alfa nie był szczęśliwy, słysząc o akcji Taylor. - Przemówię jej do rozsądku, cholera, wyrzucę ją przez pieprzone okna za wejście do naszego gniazda bez pozwolenia.

Louis skinął głową, kiedy bawił się swoimi kulkami serowymi. - Proszę zrób to, upewnij się, że zrobi parę salt albo coś spektakularnego, kiedy będzie spadać - zachichotał, sprawiając że Harry również się zaśmiał.

\- Zrobię to, a teraz poprzytulajmy się przez resztę dnia. Potrzebuję twoich uścisków. - Harry położył się i rozchylił swoje ramiona, aby Louis mógł się w nie wcisnąć. A w momencie, gdy to zrobił brunet zacieśnił je na nim i mocno go trzymał.

~*~

Reszta dnia minęła tak jak zawsze, na przytulaniu, Harry przyniósł Louisowi jedzenie i zrobił to ponownie, ale się nie skarżył. Kochał spełniać zachcianki swojej omegi, ale podczas swojej drogi na dół, służąca podeszła do niego i powiedziała mu, że Taylor chce z nim rozmawiać. - Nie musisz iść za mną, dobrze wiem gdzie jest - powiedział Harry, kiedy dziewczyna podążała za nim.

\- P-przepraszam panie, ale prosiła mnie a-abym wróciła - wymamrotała, unikając jego wzroku, ale nie myślał o tym i dalej szedł w kierunku pokoju Taylor.

Kiedy wszedł, usłyszał, że drzwi zostały zamknięte tak nagle, a potem zablokowane. - Ejj?! - Krzyknął, waląc w drzwi. - Zwolnię cię dziewczyno!

\- Nie bądź taki niegrzeczny, Harry… - usłyszał głos Taylor dochodzący z łazienki. W chwili, gdy otworzyła drzwi silny zapach jej gorączki w niego uderzył. - Potrzebuję cię, Harry…

Harry pokręcił głową i przełknął. - Nie Taylor, nie możemy… wróć tam i zamknij drzwi… - odpowiedział słabo.

Taylor była już przy nim i teraz Harry miał dobry widok na jego świecącą, jedwabną sukienkę. Ukazującą jej sutki i piersi. - Nie chcesz mnie… alfo? - Sięgnęła do niego i dotknęła wybrzuszenia w jego spodniach. - Wiem dokładnie czego chcesz…

Harry pozwolił swojej głowie upaść na drewniane drzwi, ma kłopoty. Jest niesparowanym algą, jak do kurwy ma odmówić omedze w gorączce w zamkniętym pokoju?! - Taylor posłuchaj… Nie możesz tego zrobić, my nie możemy…

Poczuł jak jego własny penis zaczął twardnieć wbrew jego woli, kiedy dotykała go przez jeansy. - Dzwoniłam do mojego ojca, był bardzo zawiedziony i kazał mi wziąć tabletkę na gorączkę Harry… Nie mogę również odmówić, musisz mi pomóc, proszę, pieprz mnie alfo, proszę - błagała, kiedy powoli się zniżała.

Jego dłoń wylądowała w jej miękkich włosach, kiedy ona odpinała jego pasek i ściągała z niego jeansy. - Urosłeś przez te lata Harry, ostatnim razem miałam to w sobie, gdy miałeś siedemnaście lat? Nawet wtedy był o wiele większy, niż wtedy, gdy jako piętnastolatek zabrałeś moje dziewictwo, ale teraz… teraz naprawdę jesteś alfą. - Chwyciła jego penisa i wzięła go do ust.

Jęknął, kiedy zaczęłą mu ssać, musiał odmówić, ale nie mół. - Kurwa, T, nie…

\- Mówisz nie, ale twoje ciało mówi tak, Harry, po prostu odpuść… Pieprz mnie Harry, zrób to…

\- Chcesz żebym to zrobił? - Jego głos zaczął robić się szorstki, całkowicie tracił kontrolę. Nie mógł stracić kontroli, nie mógł tego zrobić Louisowi ani swoim szczeniętom.

Dalej jęczał, kiedy mu ssała, ale nie był nawet blisko, potrzebował więcej, musiał ją pieprzyć. Jego oczy stały się całkowicie czarne, znak, że stracił kontrolę. - Na ręce i kolana, omego. - Taylor położyła swoje dłonie i kolana na podłodze i pozwoliła zobaczyć Harry’emu swoją nawilżoną dziurkę. Zajęczała, kiedy poczułą wielką dłoń na swoich pośladkach.

\- Pieprzona kurwa, tego chcesz, prawda? Być pieprzoną jak suka w gorączce - wyszeptał do jej ucha, pochylając się nad nią i przygotowując do penetrowania jej.

Mogła jedynie zajęczeć w potrzebie. - Zaknotuj mnie, proszę, potrzebuję twoich szczeniąt, alfo! - Zapłakała, co przystopowało działania Harry’ego.

\- Zaknotować cię? Moje szczenięta? - Powtórzył. Jego czarne oczy ukazały zieleń. Cofnął się, co on wyprawiał?! - Kurwa Taylor, ty pieprzona suko! Odwal się ode mnie! - Krzyknął.

\- Proszę, Harry… potrzebuję więcej, potrzebuję twojego knota. - Przyczołgała się do niego, ale on zrobił coś czego normalnie nigdy by nie zrobił, uderzył omegę. To było przeciwko jego naturze, ale cholera, czy to go obchodziło? Nie.

\- Tylko Louis dostaje mojego knota! Tylko on będzie kiedykolwiek nosił moje szczenięta, ty na to nie zasługujesz! - Krzyknął. - Kurwa, kocham jego, nie ciebie!

Trzęsła się jakby była odurzona, nawet mimo gorączki. - Knotowałeś mnie wcześniej… o czym ty mówisz?

\- Och, dobrze wiesz, że alfa nie może kontrolować swojego knota za pierwszym razem, gdy uprawia seks, złaź ze mnie Taylor… albo naprawdę cię zabiję - warknął w złości. Zaczął walić swoimi pięściami w drzwi, dopóki nie zaczęły krwawić, musiał się wydostać, nie będzie w stanie długo się kontrolować. - Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi!

Wciąż walił aż Taylor nie zaczęła go błagać, aby przestał, wciąż wali aż jego dłonie zaczęły krwawić, ale nawet wtedy nie przestał. W drzwiach było małe wygięcie, ale to nie było wystarczające. Jego uderzenia stawały się coraz słabsze za każdym razem, gdy jego krwawiąca dłoń uderzała w twarde drewno. Musiał wyjść, musiał iść do swojego omegi i do swoich szczeniaków. - Otwórz te…

\- H-Haz? - Usłyszał głos Louisa po drugiej stronie. - Dlaczego jesteś tam zamknięty?

\- L-Lou? - Harry odetchnął z ulgą. - Proszę mów do mnie cały czas, proszę. Taylor wzięła pieprzoną tabletkę, aby dostać gorączki i zamknęła mnie tutaj z sobą, proszę Lou, tracę nad sobą kontrolę.

\- C-co? Haz, proszę, nie uprawiaj z nią seksu, proszę nie. - Usłyszał szept Louisa, ale był wystarczająco głośny, aby usłyszał desperację w jego głosie.

Harry musiał mu powiedzieć. - Byłem blisko, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie mogę zaknotować kogoś oprócz ciebie, znaczysz dla mnie wszystko. Nie mogłem się kontrolować i zagubiłem siebie na kilka minut, ale potem wspomniała szczeniaki i zobaczył ciebie, nie mogłem tego zrobić, ale musisz mnie stąd wydostać, nie dam rady dłużej się kontrolować. - Już prawie płakał, Louis go zostawi, wiedział to. Pozwolił na to, by inna omega mu ssała, cholera, prawie było gorzej.

… Dlaczego Louis nic nie mówił?

\- Louis proszę, tak bardzo przepraszam, tak bardzo cię kocham, bardzo kocham nasze szczenięta. Proszę nie… - Harry krztusił się łzami, kiedy błagał Louisa o wybaczenie.

\- Haz, dziękuję.

Co? Co?!

\- Za zatrzymanie się, wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, inaczej nie opuściłbym swojego gniazda. Bycie tam musi być pieprzoną torturą, ale uda ci się, tak Haz? Przeciwstaw się jej, potrafisz, wiesz, że potrafisz. Myśl o mnie i o niczym więcej, dobra? Znajdę kogoś kto otworzy te drzwi, kontroluj się.

\- Czekaj, nie zostawiaj mnie, Lou! - Krzyknął desperacko. I ponownie zaczął walić w drzwi, sycząc z bólu, kiedy spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Obydwie krwawiły, jego palce były powyginane co nie powinno być możliwe. - Kurwa!

\- A-alfo, to musi boleć… Pozwól mi się sobą zaopiekować alfo - wyszeptała Taylor, podchodząc do niego.

\- Zostań tam, kurwa, przybliż się o jeden krok i wyceluję moją pięść prosto w twoją twarz - warknął.

Harry ześlizgnął się po ścianie i w kółko powtarzał imię Louisa, aby nie stracić kontroli. Nawet, kiedy Taylor zaczęła się masturbować, aby sobie trochę ulżyć, on się trzymał. Drzwi otworzyły się po pięciu minutach, pięciu minutach mamrotania imienia Louisa i stał tam jego ojciec, jego matka, ta przeklęta służąca i jego perfekcyjny omega.

Nie mógł powstrzymać spływających łez, pieprzyć bycie alfą, bycie silnym i te inne gówna. - Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam Louis - zaszlochał, ale poczuł dwa ramiona owijające się wokół niego, a potem uderzył go zapach Louisa, taki uspokajający. - Przepraszam, przepraszam Louis, jestem taki…

\- Shhh, jestem tutaj - wyszeptał Louis. - Wykąpmy cię, aby pozbyć się tego jej okropnego zapachu, mogłem go wyczuć w moim gnieździe.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zasmarkanym nosem, załzawionymi oczami i mokrymi policzkami, - Nie, nie nienawidzisz mnie? Nie zostawiasz mnie?

Pokręcił przecząco głową, a Harry mógł jedynie przyciągnąć go do siebie. - Ty, niesparowany alfa zostałeś zamknięty w małym pokoju z omegą w gorączce, to musiało być najcięższą rzeczą na świecie Harry. A to jak na ciebie patrzę jedynie utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że tego nie chciałeś, nie chciałeś uprawiać z nią seksu i powstrzymałeś się przed zaknotowaniem jej, cholera, w szale gorączki mogłeś się z nią połączyć. Po prostu cieszę się, że cię nie straciłem.- Usłyszał złamany szept Harry’ego, więc oboje byli przerażeni na myśl o stracie tego drugiego.

\- Nigdy mnie nie stracisz, nigdy, nawet za milion lat. Jestem twój tak samo jak ty jesteś mój - odpowiedział Harry. - Umyjmy mnie.

Louis wstał, ale nim wyszedł z pokoju, zauważył, że Taylor patrzyła na niego załzawionymi oczami. Podszedł do niej i uśmiechnął się. Desmond, Anne i Harry patrzyli na Louisa z zaciekawieniem. Co on zrobi? I nim zdali sobie sprawę z tego co się stało, Louis uderzył ją w twarz, a dokładniej w nos. - Nazwałaś mnie kurwą, tak? Mówi to kobieta, która tak desperacko pragnie pewnego alfy, że musiał się z nim zamknąć w jebanym pokoju i nawet to jej się nie udało! Jesteś pieprzoną porażką, trzymaj się daleko od mojej miłości, mojego alfy i moich szczeniąt. Możesz mieć tutaj swoją cholerną gorączkę, a potem lepiej żebyś wyjechała, bo jeśli nie to upewnię się, że opuścisz ten dom, niekoniecznie żywa, może w trumnie. - Następnie uśmiechnął się i pociągnął za sobą Harry’ego, ignorując rozszerzone oczy Desmonda i Anne.

\- Jesteś taki wspaniały, Louis. - Harry pociągnął nosem.

\- Wiem, musi trzymać ręce z dala od mojej własności.

Harry był cicho, kiedy Louis go rozbierał, a kiedy Louis wrzucił go pod prysznic, umył każdy skrawek swojego ciała. Był cicho, kiedy Louis go ubierał i przyciągnął z powrotem do swojego gniazda i wspiął się na niego. - Teraz, jestem naprawdę wstrząśnięty po wyjściu z mojego gniazda, zostajesz tutaj i będziesz pocierał moje plecy przez resztę nocy - zarządził Louis, kładąc swoją głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

Harry zachichotał. - Oczywiście, moje omego. - Poczochrał włosy Louisa i pocierał jego plecy. Zostawienie swojego gniazda musiało być dla Louisa ciężkie, naprawdę miał cholernie dzielną omegę. I cały był jego.

~*~

Desmond patrzył z odrazą na Taylor, która jęczała na łóżku. - Jak ty się zhańbiłaś.

\- Des… jest tylko dziewczyną, nie wie co robi. Jest zaślepiona przez miłość… - Anne sięgnęła, by dotknąć jego ramienia, ale w ostatniej sekundzie się powstrzymała. Desmond powiedział jej co się stało w przeszłości i tak było to ciężkie, ale może zawsze wiedziała, że nie była tak szczerze tą jedyną dla swojego alfy.

\- Wiem, nawet nie rozumiem dlaczego wciąż mnie uspokajasz po tym co ci powiedziałem.

Anne wzruszyła ramionami. - To stało się jakieś dwanaście lat temu? Wiem, że zawsze ją kochałeś, ale ja też cię kocham. Powiedziałeś, że nie dotknąłeś jej od tego czasu, a ja ci wierzę. Czy zamierzam o tym zapomnieć i od razu ci wybaczyć, nie, ale nie stanę się taka jak Taylor, zaakceptuję przyszłość taką jaką jest.

\- Naprawdę jesteś dla mnie za dobra, Anne. Nie zasługuję na tak perfekcyjną omegę jak ty - odpowiedział, składając pocałunek na czubku jej głowy. - I jeśli mam być szczery to wciąż ją kocham, ale ty jesteś moją omegą i nigdy o tym nie zapomniałem. Wiem kogo mam kochać i chronić, nie Andreę, ale ciebie.

Anne westchnęła i zwróciła uwagę na Taylor. - Co z nią robimy?

Desmond wzruszył ramionami. - Każę komuś przynosić jej codziennie jedzenie, ale tak jak Louis powiedział, opuszcza ten dom zaraz po gorączce. Upewnię się, że nigdy więcej nie będzie nachodzić naszej rodziny.

~*~

Kiedy gorączka Taylor się skończyła, Louis osobiście wyrzucił ją z domu. Nienawidził tego, że ponownie musiał opuścić swoje gniazdo, ale nie mógł przegapić jej wyjść. - Po prostu się nim zaopiekuj, dobrze? - Wyszeptała, kiedy Louis rzucił jej torebkę w twarz. Jej nos był zabandażowany, ponieważ nie był tylko złamany, ale także zadrapany. Może być tylko poprawiony chirurgicznie, ale do tego czasu będzie musiała chodzić zdeformowana.

\- Planowałem to zanim próbowałaś się zeszmacić! Powiedz swojemu, że to cholerne porozumienie jest nieważne i jeśli ma z tym problem to niech osobiście przyjdzie mi to powiedzieć, powiedz mu również, że jestem w ciąży i jestem w stanie zrobić szalone rzeczy jak chodzenie mu po twarzy. Teraz wypieprzaj i nigdy nie wracaj, dziwko. - Następnie zamknął drzwi i podszedł do Harry’ego. - Nienawidzę jej.

\- Ja też, wracajmy do gniazda. Bycie poza nim jedynie cię stresuje, to złe dla szczeniąt. - Harry powoli prowadził Louisa z powrotem do gniazda i ulokował go tam. - Dziękuję Lou za wyrzucenie jej.

Louis skinął. - Do usług, mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy mieć wielkich problemów z jej ojcem.

\- Najprawdopodobniej, ale cóż, będziesz po nim chodził, tak? - Zachichotał Harry.

Louis rzucił mu poduszką w twarz. - Żartowniś, ale pewnie narobię w spodnie, chociaż, jeśli mi odbije to pewnie to zrobię - zażartował.

Harry pocałował go, sprawiając że Louis całkowicie się mu poddał. - Wiesz, kiedy usłyszałem twój krzyk, aby ktoś otworzył drzwi, byłem taki zagubiony i nie wiedziałem co robić. A potem powiedziałeś, że jesteś zamknięty tam z Taylor w gorączce i po prostu wiedziałem, że się z nią sparowałeś, wiesz co poczułem w tamtej chwili? Miałem tak złamane serce, więc gdy usłyszałem, że się kontrolowałeś i nie połączyłeś się z nią, poczułem taką ulgę. Do tego czasu nie wiedziałem co to poczuć ulgę, wciąż byłeś mój, nie wiem co bym zrobił gdybyś naprawdę…

\- Nie zrobiłem. - Harry uniósł swoją głowę. - Nie zrobiłem tego to najważniejsze, ale gdybyś nie przyszedł to może by tak było i nie wiem co ja bym potem zrobił. Cóż nie, wiem. Byłbym w więzieniu, ponieważ bym ją zabił, cholera, byłem gotowy tam to zrobić po tym jak wróciłem do siebie, a ona próbowała się zbliżyć. Chciałem rozmiażdżyć jej twarz - powiedział Harry. - Ale… byłem tak przerażony tym, że mnie zostawisz. W tej chwili mogłem myśleć tylko o tym, to dlatego byłem tak szczęśliwy, kiedy trzymałeś mnie blisko i powiedziałeś, że jesteś tam…

Louis skinął głową. - Ja jako omega nie wiem jak to jest być zamkniętym z inną omegą w gorączce, z łatwością mógłbym się temu oprzeć, ale dla ciebie to jest sprzeczne z naturą. To jak ja próbujący sprzeciwić się rozkazowi alfy, nie mogę, ale ty ty zrobiłeś, przeciwstawiłeś się naturze. To sprawia, że jestem tak cholernie dumny.

Harry ponownie przyciągnął go do pocałunku. - Boże, nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham, nigdy bym nie powiedział, że tak bardzo mnie zmienisz.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę, że bardzo mnie kochasz.

Harry skinął głową. - Gdybym miał wybierać między kochaniem cię a oddychaniem, użyłbym ostatniego oddechu, aby powiedzieć, że cię kocham - wyszeptał.

Louis uśmiechnął się szczerze do Harry’ego, jego alfa był czasem taki ckliwy. - Jesteś taki ckliwy.

Harry zachichotał. - Co mogę powiedzieć, jestem sobą, kiedy jestem z tobą?


	21. Rozdział 21

Następne trzy miesiące ciąży Louisa minęły w mgnieniu oka i nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, płakał z bólu w środku nocy, a jego ciało było gotowe do narodzin szczeniąt. - Nie mogę Harry, to boli! - Krzyknął głośno. Ból rozprzestrzenił się po jego ciele, to było nie do zniesienia.

Harry delikatnie całował jego czoło, gdy go uspokajał, nienawidził patrzeć na to jak jego miłość zwija się z bólu. - Wiem, kochanie, lekarz przyjedzie jak najszybciej. Będzie tu niedługo.

Anne również przyszła, aby prowadzić Louisa i nauczyć go kilku technik, by zachować oddech. Robiła tak przez dwadzieścia minut, nim służąca przyprowadziła dwie położne, które przyjechały, by pomóc Louisowi. Jedna położna wszystko ustawiała, podczas gdy druga tłumaczyła Louisowi co będzie musiał robić. - Więc, musisz dokładnie się słuchać moich instrukcji, dobrze, Louis? - Powiedziała.

\- T-tak, proszę, wyciągnijcie ich.

Zachichotała delikatnie, mogła zauważyć, że jest bardzo silną osobą. - Wiem, niedługo będziesz ich miał w swoich ramionach. Już niedługo się urodzą. Alfo? Czy mógłbyś usiąść za nim, aby go podtrzymywać? - Zapytała Harry’ego. - Och i proszę nie zemdlej - dodała.

Podenerwowany Harry skinął głową i usiadł za Louisem. - H-Haz…

\- Jestem tutaj, kochanie, jest dobrze. Urodzisz nasze szczenięta, tak? I wszystko będzie w porządku, będą bezpieczne w naszym gnieździe, a ja będę je chronił i nie pozwolę nikomu ich skrzywdzić, więc kiedy będziesz spał, będziesz mógł to robić z łatwością, tak? - Paplał, ale tak właściwie to pomagało Louisowi, który mógł słuchać jedynie paplania swojego alfy.

\- Czy ktoś może zadzwonić do mojego taty, Z, Jesy i Nialla? Aby dać im znać…

\- Już do nich dzwoniliśmy, kochanie. - Anne uśmiechnęła się. - Harry już mi powiedział, żebym do nich zadzwoniła, kiedy rozhisteryzowany wpadł do naszego pokoju.

Louis zachichotał trochę, nim ponownie zapłakał z bólu, jezu, te dwa małe diabełki. - Są gotowe, Louis. A ty? - Zapytała położna, wszystko było gotowe, gdyby coś poszło źle. Chociaż tego nie podejrzewali, ponieważ Louis wyglądał dobrze.

Louis pokręcił głową, nie, nie był gotowy. - Nie…

Anne zauważyła zdenerwowanie Louisa i położyła swoją dłoń na tej jego. - Będzie dobrze, słońce, jesteśmy tutaj, położne wiedzą co robią, a ty jesteś gotowy na zostanie matką. Będziesz wspaniały, wiem to. Wasza czwórka będzie wspaniałą małą rodzinką, a więc, jesteś gotowy na zobaczenie swojej rodziny? - Zapytała.

Po jej słowach Louis poczuł wielką ulgę, tak, chciał zobaczyć swoją rodzinę. - T-tak, chcę ich zobaczyć.

Anne uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową do położnej. - W porządku, Louis, kiedy będę mówiła żebyś pchał to będziesz to robił, dobrze?

\- Tak. Proszę, wyciągnij je.

Harry trzymał dłoń Louisa, mówiąc mu uspokajające rzeczy, większość z nich nie miała sensu, ale zaskakująco gadka Harry’ego faktycznie działała na niego kojąco.

Położna prowadziła ich, mówiąc mu, by przestał, oddychał i pchał, dopóki nie poczuł, że pierwsze szczenię z niego wyszło. - Pierwszy jest chłopczyk. Alfo, chcesz przeciąć pępowinę? - Zapytała.

Harry z chęcią do niej podszedł i przeciął pępowinę swojego szczenięcia, wyglądał wspaniale, nawet w tej całej krwi. Podała jego szczenię drugiej położnej, która powiedziała, że je oczyści. - Niech zostanie w tym pokoju - warknął obrończo Harry, sprawiając że Anne delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Kochanie, tak będzie. Wanienka jest tutaj w rogu.

Harry mrugnął, och. - Przepraszam…

Położna przy boku Louisa tylko zachichotała, mówiąc, że dostrzega takie zachowanie w każdym alfie. Cholera, martwiłyby się, gdyby alfa nie warknął na myśl o zabraniu jego szczenięcia. - Lou, dziewczynka też chce wyjść. Chcę, abyś teraz zaczął pchać - poinstruowała po jakimś czasie. Anne trzymała małego chłopczyka w swoich ramionach, był on już czysty i wiadomo już było, że jest zdrowy. Był zdrowym, małym szczenięciem.

Louis skinął głową i ponownie złapał dłoń Harry’ego nim zaczął pchać i podążać za instrukcjami. Czuł się nieco spokojniej przy rodzeniu drugiego szczenięcia, może dlatego, gdyż wiedział co robić. W chwili, gdy drugi płacz wypełnił pokój, Louis wiedział, że skończył i nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać swoich łez i wyczerpania. - Zrobiłeś to, kochanie, jestem taki dumny. - Harry pocałował jego czoło, nim przeciął pępowinę drugiego szczenięcia.

Dziewczynka również została oczyszczona i okazała się zdrowa, a potem położono ją w ramionach Louisa, zaraz obok brata. - Teraz musimy ich nazwać… - wyszeptał Harry, patrząc na swoją rodzinę. O Boże, szczenięta były takie piękne. Louis spojrzał swoimi zapłakanymi oczami w górę, spotykając wzrok Harry’ego. - Och Haz, możemy ich nazwać jak się obudzę? Naprawdę chcę mi się teraz spać…

Harry skinął głową, całując Louisa, nim położył się obok niego w jego gnieździe. Położył szczenięta pomiędzy nimi i przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, tak aby szczeniaki miały wygodnie, będąc pomiędzy nimi. Nawet nie zauważył tego, że położne wszystko posprzątały albo że jego mama położyła mokrą szmatkę na czole Louisa. Mógł jedynie myśleć o swojej rodzinie w swoich ramionach, kochał ich na zabój i nigdy nie pozwoli na to, by coś im się stało. Ochroni ich własnym ciałem.

~*~

Zayn, Niall i Mark przyjechali w pośpiechu, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Louis zaczął rodzić. Jesy i dziewczyny zostaną innego dnia, bo inaczej byłoby za dużo osób. Ani Zayn, Niall czy Mark nie marnowali czasu i pojechali do zamku Stylesów. Niall oczywiście wziął ze sobą Liama, Zayn przyjechał z nim, a Mark pojechał sam, nie biorąc żadnej z dziewczynek. Louis najpierw musiał odpocząć.

Kiedy przyjechali, Desmond każdemu dał pokój, gdzie mogli przebywać tak długo jak chcieli, ale teraz Louis i Harry odpoczywali i nie było wolno im przeszkadzać.

Niallowi się to nie podobało, ponieważ chciał zobaczyć szczeniaki, ale rozumiał, Louis nie chciał teraz ludzi zbyt blisko jego szczeniąt, więc czekali nie dzień, nie dwa, ale cały tydzień, nim odważyli się zapukać do drzwi. Harry otworzył drzwi i sprawdził kto zapukał, by upewnić się, że jego rodzina nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Och, hej, panowie! - Zaćwierkał.

\- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - Zapytał od razu Zayn, martwił się o Louisa. - Co z szczeniakami?

Harry skinął głową, otwierając drzwi. - Wejdźcie, myślę, że się ucieszy, widząc was.

Zayn nim wszedł, delikatnie uderzył Harry’ego w klatkę piersiową. - Wciąż trochę cię nienawidzę za to co zrobiłeś, ale wiem, że go uszczęśliwiasz, więc rób to dalej. Upewnij się, że każdego dnia mówisz mu jak bardzo go kochasz.

Harry skinął głową. - Już to robię Z.

\- Dobrze. - Zayn wszedł, a zaraz za nim Niall, Liam i Mark. Harry przełknął, ponieważ trochę się zawahał po ich wejściu, co jeśli zranią jego szczenięta? Wszyscy są alfami? Cóż oprócz Nialla, ale on byłby w stanie je zabrać, gdyby chciał je jako swoje i wtedy…

\- Haz, uspokój się - przypomniał mu Louis. - Jest w porządku.

Harry’emu wrócił zdrowy rozsądek i przeprosił każdego, ale wszyscy go zrozumieli. Instynkt alfy potrafi być czasami suką. Usiedli przed Louisem, który trzymał dwójkę szczeniąt, wyglądali tak słodko, że Niall nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego pisku. - Och, Boże, Li, też chcę mieć szczeniaki.

Liam klepnął się w twarz, wiedział że to się stanie. - W swoim czasie, Niall, w swoim czasie.

\- Spieprzyłeś koleś - wymamrotał Zayn.

Louis również zachichotał i wtulił się w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, który objął go i szczenięta od tyłu. - Więc… jak się nazywają? - Zapytał Mark. - Chciałbym znać imiona wnuków, aby móc zacząć im kupować rzeczy z ich imionami.

Louis zachichotał. - Chłopiec ma na imię Raphael, a dziewczynka to Kayla.

\- Raphael i Kayla… - Zayn skinął głową. - Dobre imiona, podobają mi się.

\- Mi też! - Niall uniósł swoją dłoń. - Szczególnie Kayla, jest taka słodka.

Louis spojrzał w dół na swoją małą księżniczkę i pogłaskał jej policzek. - Wiem, moja śliczna dziewczynka.

\- Aww, wyglądasz jak prawdziwa mama, Lou - powiedział Niall, teraz też chciał mieć szczenięta, ale wiedział, że musi najpierw skończyć szkołę, nim założy rodzinę z Liamem. Chociaż jego własny instynkt szaleje na widok Louisa ze szczeniętami. Też chce je mieć…

\- Jest prawdziwą mamą - powiedział Harry. - Jest perfekcyjną matką moich szczeniąt - dodał, sprawiając że Louis się zarumienił, ale uśmiechnął.

Mark spojrzał z czułością na dwie małe kulki w ramionach Louisa, nawet nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Louis jest już matką, ale musiał to zrobić, ponieważ prawda jest taka, że miał dwójkę pięknych szczeniąt. - Sądzę, że będziesz tak dobrą mamą jaką była twoja matka.

Louis uśmiechnął się do swojego ojca. - Chcesz ich potrzymać, tato? - Póki co nikomu nie pozwolił nawet się do nich zbliżyć, ale wie, że jego ojciec ich nie skrzywdzi.

Mark skinął głową, ale najpierw spojrzał na Harry’ego, aby wiedzieć czy się zgadza, kiedy Harry również skinął głową, Louis wślizgnął Raphaela w jego ramiona. - Witaj, mały łamaczu serc… Złamiesz tak wiele serc, serc omeg - powiedział Mark, uśmiechając się do szczenięcia. Wyglądał jak dokładna mieszanka Harry’ego i Louisa. Miał loki Harry’ego i jego dołeczki, ale niebieskie oczy Louisa.

Harry uniósł brew. - Myślisz, że będzie alfą? - Osobiście nie było to dla niego szczególnie ważne, ale każda alfa kocha mieć syna alfę, a jeżeli to jest pierworodny to, cóż, każdy wie kto będzie ulubieńcem Harry’ego. To po prostu w ich naturze, by opiekować się szczeniakami alfami.

Mark skinął głową. - Nauczysz się, kiedy będziesz miał więcej szczeniąc, to od razu widać, kiedy spojrzy się w ich małe oczka albo po zapachu…

Louis nie widział twarzy Harry’ego, ale czuł że alfa się rozpromienił. - A Kayla? - Zabrał Raphaela i umieścił go w ramionach Harry’ego, nim wręczył swojemu ojcu Kaylę.

Mark również spojrzał na nią, miała oczy Harry’ego, dołeczki, ale Louisa włosy i rysy twarzy. - Ona też będzie alfą, kobiety alfy są bardzo rzadkie w tych czasach, więc będziesz miał dwoje szczeniąt alf, to będzie ciężka robora Louis.

\- Co, ona jest alfą? - Mruknął Niall. - To dziwne…

\- Nie nazywaj mojego szczeniaka dziwnym - syknął Louis.

Niall wydął wargi, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na malutkiej dziewczynce. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział kobiety alfy, to dziwna myśl. On sam jest omegą, ale nie może sobie siebie wyobrazić z kobietą alfą. - Jak wiele jest kobiet alf? I jak to działa, mają penisy? Może mieć dzieci? Czy…

\- Niall… - Louis, Harry, Liam i Zayn jękneli jego imię w tym samym czasie.

Mark westchnął. - Aby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, ma coś na podobę penisa, ale jest to nadmuchiwane. Sama nie może zajść w ciążę, ale tak jak mężczyzna alfa może zapłodnić omegę w przyszłości. I około 3% populacji alf to kobiety, więc jest to bardzo rzadkie.Trzysta lat temu nie było prawie w ogóle męskich omeg, a wiele kobiet alf, ale czasy się zmieniły i teraz męskie i damskie omegi są na równi, ale kobiety alfy prawie wyginęły, to pewnie ma jakiś związek z ewolucją. Naukowcy wciąż nie są tego pewni.

Niall skinął głową. - Dlaczego nie uczą nas tego na zajęciach? To byłoby o wiele bardziej interesujące.

\- Ponieważ większość ludzi nawet nie spotka kobiety alfy, Ni - zachichotał Liam, nigdy żadnej nie widział, ale Louis będzie miał pełne ręce roboty z dwójką alf.

Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę, dopóki Mark nie zauważył że Harry czuje dyskomfort związany z ich obecnością, więc zebrał ekipę i wyprowadził ich z gniazda. Obiecał odwiedzić ich w przyszłości, kiedy Louis poczuje się komfortowo opuszczając gniazdo, chociaż to mogła z łatwością zająć kolejny miesiąc lub trzy. Obiecał jednak, że zadzwoni.

Zayn, Liam i Niall również obiecali dzwonić, ale z tego powodu, że są zajęci szkołą, nie mogą ich z taką łatwością odwiedzić.

Louis nie chciał żeby już szli, ale w momencie, gdy wyszli poczuł pewną ulgę. Może jeszcze nie był w pełni gotowy na to, by inni odwiedzali jego gniazdo, był także zmęczony i wciąż musiał nakarmić swoje szczeniaki. Usiadł prosto i karmił ich w jednym czasie. Zauważył, że robią to dość szorstko, gryzą czasami, drapią jego klatkę piersiową i często na siebie syczą. Teraz, kiedy jego ojciec o tym mówił, tak, dwoje szczeniąt alf. - Już są rywalami - zachichotał Harry, oglądając jak jego szczenięta są karmione przez jego omegę.

Louis skinął głową. - Będą tak wiele walczyć ze sobą w przyszłości, ale nauczę ich braterskiej miłości i by wykorzystywali swoją siłę do wzajemnej ochrony, a nie do walki ze sobą - powiedział.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował wargi Louisa. - Kiedy się mogę z tobą naprawdę połączyć?

Louis był zaskoczony tym nagłym pytaniem, ale to pytanie od jakiegoś czasu również krążyło mu po głowie. - Uch… ja… chcę tego niedługo…

\- Mogę to zrobić podczas twojej następnej gorączki? - Harry przygryzł wargę, kiedy zapytał, nigdy nie uprawiał z Louisem seksu podczas gorączki. Zapłodnił go poza nią.

Louis przełknął, to będzie za sześć miesięcy… Czy to nie będzie za szybko? - Nie wiem, może to…

\- Chcę się z tobą połączyć podczas twojej gorączki, i tak nie ma opcji żebym mógł się powstrzymać, a nie dam ci paru strzałów żebyś nie mógł być związany, tylko kurwy biorą coś takiego. - Powróciła dominująca strona Harry’ego. A on nie zamierza odpuścić w tej sprawie, nawet Louis mógł to dostrzec.

Louis skinął głową, jego uległa strona zareagowała na dominację jego alfy. - Dobrze… ale muszę zrobić zastrzyk antykoncepcyjny albo coś takiego, ponieważ zapomnisz o użyciu prezerwatywy, a tak bardzo jak kocham tą dwójkę, chcę poczekać z poszerzeniem naszej rodziny.

Harry wydął wargi, chciał więcej… Chce, by Louis był w ciąży przez cały czas. Jak do tego doszło, że omega nie oszalał na punkcie dzieci, a on tak? - Cóż… nie chcę cię wyciągać z bańki, ale czy właśnie sugerujesz, że zamierzasz brać zastrzyki codziennie, ponieważ ostatnim razem, gdy sprawdzałem, ta dwójka poczęła się poza gorączką, kiedy byłeś na antykoncepcji.

Louis przełknął, o cholera. Zapomniał, że jest niesamowicie płodny, jeśli ma to związek z Harrym. - Więc co zrobimy? Harry, nie możemy mieć dzieci co rok przez całe życie. Chodzi o to, moje ciało jest do tego stworzone, ale takie rzeczy się zdarzały setki lat temu, kiedy byliśmy maszynami hodowlanymi i kiedy posiadanie trzydziestu szczeniąt było normalne, ale jeśli taka antykoncepcja nie działa, to będziesz musiał mieć na sobie prezerwatywę za każdym razem, gdy będziemy uprawiać seks.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie będę mógł cię zaknotować, jeśli będę miał na sobie cholerną prezerwatywę, a nie mogę cię pieprzyć bez zaknotowania, muszę to zrobić, chciałbym zrobić to teraz, chciałbym ponownie cię zapłodnić… - Oczy Harry’ego przez chwile zaświeciły się na czerwono.

\- Wow, wow, spokojnie alfo, czy ciąża to twój fetysz? - Zachichotał Louis. - Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić bez zabezpieczenia Harry, będziemy mieć całe ręce roboty z tą dwójką, jak miałbym się zaopiekować większą ilością?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Powinieneś być pełen moich szczeniąt, każdego dnia przez resztę życia. Mój knot został stworzony do twojej ciasnej, małej dziurki, jesteś mi przeznaczony i to dlatego jesteśmy tacy kompatybilni. I wciąż jest pełno omeg, którzy mają wiele szczeniąt…

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Rozumiem skąd się to u ciebie bierze Harry, ale teraz chcę się skupić na ich wychowaniu, a kiedy będę gotowy, będziemy mieli więcej szczeniąt, dobrze? Obiecuję, że dam ci więcej szczeniąt, ale nie teraz. Mam tylko osiemnaście lat Haz, mam co najmniej dwadzieścia lat na danie ci szczeniąt.

\- W porządku… założę tą cholerną prezerwatywę.

Louis był usatysfakcjonowany i pocałował Harry’ego, widzicie, pod koniec udaje mu się uzyskać w tym związku to czego chce. - Mogę również czasami założyć prezerwatywę dla omeg, abyś mógł mnie czasem zaknotować, dobra? A podczas gorączki wezmę zastrzyk, żebyśmy nie zapomnieli.

Harry skinął głową. - Stoi, kocham cię.

Louis uśmiechnął się do swojego alfy. - Też cię kocham.


	22. Rozdział 22

Louis słodko spał z Raphaelem i Kaylą przed sobą, jego ramiona były owinięte wokół nich w ochronnym geście, a Harry delikatnie chrapał w jego plecy. Nagle zadzwonił głupi alarm, który sprawił, że Kayla zaczęła płakać, a Raphael tuż za nią.

\- Shhh, tatuś musi wyjść… - uspokajał ich Louis za pomocą swojego głosu i zapachu.

\- Przepraszam - ziewnął Harry. Pocałował swoje szczeniaki w głowę, czym zyskał ich uwagę. - Tatuś musi na trochę wyjść, żeby mógł zdać egzaminy i być z wami już na zawsze.

Oczywiście nie miały pojęcia o czym Harry do nich mówił, ale kochali uwagę swojego tatusia tak samo jak uwagę swojej mamusi. Harry ubrał się i dał Louisowi milion buziaków na pożegnanie. Może powinien ustawić swój alarm godzinę wcześniej, więc mógłby go również wypieprzyć, chociaż zrobił to cztery razy wczoraj (z głupią prezerwatywą na sobie), więc powinno być dobrze przez następne kilka dni. - Kocham cię, będę dzwonił trzy razy dziennie, więc odbieraj ode mnie telefony, bo inaczej będę się martwił - poinstruował go Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami.

Louis skinął głową. Nienawidził myśli, że Harry go zostawia, ale to on był tym, który zmusił Harry’ego do zostania w szkole, więc może winić tylko siebie. - Tylko wróć niedługo?

\- Obiecuję, że tak, kochanie.

Harry jeszcze raz przytulił swoje szczenięta, aby zostawić na nich swój zapach, nim jeszcze raz pocałował Louisa przed wyjściem. Nim wyszedł z pokoju, opatulił Louisa i upewnił się, że zasnął. Zostawił trochę dnia na naukę i robienie testów w szkole, ale od razu po tym wróci do domu, niestety nie jest to możliwe pomiędzy egzaminami. Musi tam zostać przez cały tydzień, cały tydzień bez jego omegi i szczeniąt.

Ta dwójka rosła tak szybko, ich charaktery również zaczynały się już pokazywać. Mają już prawie dwa miesiące i naprawdę do siebie pasują, chociaż Raphael jest trochę bardziej dominujący niż Kayla, co było szczególnie widoczne podczas karmienia. Kayla czekała na swoją kolej, nawet jeśli Louis dawał pierś każdemu.

I jeśli Raphael wziął zabawkę Kayli, ona pozwalała na to swojemu bratu, jeśli nie był to pluszowy miś, którego dostała od swojego ojca. Kiedyś, Raphael próbował go rozszarpać, a on spojrzała na niego, sycząc przy tym. Raphael tylko go odrzucił, nie bojąc się jej, ale od tej pory nigdy nie chciał misia.

Uch, będzie za nimi tęsknił, ale musi się skupić na tych egzaminach.

~*~

Ale tydzień minął szybciej niż oczekiwał. Dzwonił do Louisa trzy razy dziennie, a ten za każdym razem od razu odbierał. To sprawiało, że myślał, iż czekał na jego połączenie, ale… nim wrócił do domu miał spotkanie gdzieś indziej. Poszedł do sklepu i natychmiast podszedł do przedniej lady, gdzie młoda kobieta wpisywała coś na komputerze. - Witam, szukam pierścionka - powiedział, zyskując jej uwagę.

Spojrzała na niego od góry do dołu, nim skinęła głową. - A jakiego rodzaju pierścionka szukasz? Mamy srebrne…

\- Najdroższego - przerwał jej Harry, nie obchodziły go te tanie gówna. Jego omega zasługuje na najdroższy ze wszystkich.

\- Uch, tak, proszę pana… - powiedziała z rozszerzonymi oczami, “czy ten mężczyzna w ogóle wie ile kosztują ich najdroższe pierścionki?!” Harry w końcu się uśmiechnął, pewnie myśli, że jest zwyczajnym studentem z pięcioma dychami w kieszeni, dodaj do tego siedem zer to, wtedy możemy rozmawiać.

Jej współpracownica również przyszła, zauważyła, że Harry nie jest zwyczajnym mężczyzną i praktycznie wzięła się za to, gdy niedoświadczona dziewczyna odeszła. - Więc, tutaj mamy diamentowe pierścionki, mają pomiędzy 6 a 9 karatów.

Harry kiwał głową, kiedy kobieta tłumaczyła mu więcej faktów na temat pierścionków, ich rzeźby, same diamenty, ale jego oczy nie opuściły wspaniałego, błyszczącego na samej górze. - Ten mi się podoba.

\- Ma pan doskonały wzrok, ten pierścionek to 33.10 karatowy diament typu IIa, co oznacza, że jest wyjątkowy. Jest chemicznie czyszczony i ma wysoką przejrzystość. Jest to cięcie typu Asscher i ma duży aspekt. Jego wartość to 8.8 milionów dolarów.

\- Biorę. - Harry wręczył jej swoją kartę kredytową i podał rozmiar palca Louisa, więc mogła perfekcyjnie zmodyfikować pierścionek. A zamierzała to zrobić od razu, więc Harry mógł go odebrać za dwie godziny. W międzyczasie pójdzie gdzieś na lunch, weźmie pierścionek, a potem wróci do domu do swojej rodziny. Również kupi jakieś prezenty dla swoich szczeniąt.

~*~

Po tym jak zapakował pierścionek i miał wystarczającą ilość prezentów dla swoich szczeniąt, wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do domu. Kiedy prowadził, nerwowo stukał palcami o kierownicę. Jego nerwy się nie zmniejszyły, nawet wtedy, kiedy przejechał przez bramę, nie wtedy, gdy wyszedł z samochodu i wszedł do zamku.

Ale w chwili, gdy wszedł na górę i otworzył drzwi do gniazda, gdzie zauważył swoje dwa małe aniołki śpiące w ramionach Louisa. Nie musiał się denerwować, byli jego rodziną, miłością jego życia. - Kochanie, obudź się… - wyszeptał, głaszcząc policzek Louisa swoim nosem.

Louis jęknął delikatnie, zapach alfy dotarł do jego nozdrzy i w ciągu sekundy jego ramiona ciasno owinęły się wokół szyi Harry’ego. - Harry!

Harry zachichotał i objął Louisa w talii, przyciągając go do siebie. - Tęskniłeś za mną, Lou? - Zapytał, kiedy zrobił głęboki wdech przy szyi Louisa, Boże, tęsknił za jego zapachem.

Louis mruknął. - Tęskniłem, i co? - Usłyszałem delikatny szept omegi.

Harry odsunął się, więc mógł spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy, chwycił policzki Louisa i delikatnie je potarł. Następnie pocałował szatyna, tak bardzo tęsknił za tymi ustami. - Tęskniłem bardziej, tęskniłem za twoim uśmiechem, twoim śmiechem, twoimi oczami, twoimi ustami, za twoim ciałem…

\- Tak, też tęskniłem za twoim penisem, Haz - zachichotał Louis, sprawiając że Harry również się zaśmiał.

Ich piękny moment przerwał Raphael, który zaczął jęczeć, zauważając powrót swojego ojca. - Aww, tatuś jest, tatuś jest w domu - zagruchał Harry, podnosząc szczenię, aby go przytulić. To również obudziło Kaylę, która także chciała przytulić się do tatusia.

I nim Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę, leżał w gnieździe z dwójką szczeniaków w swoich ramionach. Każda z jego dłoni znajdowała się na malutkich pleckach o obronnym geście. - Tęsknili za tobą - wyszeptał Louis. Jego hormony omegi szalały, kiedy widział jak Harry zachowuje się jak perfekcyjny ojciec alfa, to sprawiało, że chciał się tutaj pochylić, by Harry mógł w niego włożyć większą ilość szczeniąt.

\- Też za nimi tęskniłem - odpowiedział Harry, wdychając zapach swoich szczeniąt, nie pachniały już nim, chociaż kochał na nich zapach Louisa, jego własny też musiał się tu znajdować.

Louis wtulił się w swojego alfę i spędzili w ten sposób resztę dnia, cóż, oczywiście Harry pieprzył go kilka razy w ich gnieździe, po tym jak szczeniaki zasnęły.

~*~

Wczoraj, po ich sesji miłości, Harry zapytał Louisa jak dużo czasu mu zajmie, zanim będzie w stanie wyjść z gniazda. - Już opuściłem gniazdo, Haz, ale nie na zbyt długo, w dodatku nie jestem w stanie ich wyciągnąć z gniazda, jest za wcześnie - odpowiedział Louis.

\- W porządku, kochanie. W swoim czasie. - Harry chciał tylko dać swojemu omedze pierścionek i oficjalnie go spytać czy może go poślubić, a potem za trzy miesiące mógłby się z nim w końcu połączyć. Jeśli by powiedział dawnemu sobie tuż przed tym zanim poznał Louisa, że w ciągu roku będzie myślał o połączeniu z chłopakiem, nazwałby siebie szaleńcem. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Kiedy przestał myśleć o przypadkowych omega i zaczął się tak zakochiwać, jak zakochany kundel.

Nie żeby się skarżył, to najlepsze co mu się zdarzyło, nawet jeśli miał wątpliwości. Za każdym razem, gdy trzyma swoje szczenięta może myśleć tylko o tym, za każdym razem, gdy całuje Louisa nie może sobie wyobrazić całowania kogoś innego, to by go odrażało.

\- Więc Lou, co powiesz na to, żeby moja mama zajęła się nimi przez godzinę, więc my moglibyśmy sobie zrobić razem piknik i spędzić trochę czasu tylko we dwójkę? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis nie odpowiedział od razu. - Hmm, nie wiem Haz…

\- No dalej, zasługujemy na trochę czasu…

\- Wiem, ale… po prostu nie wiem Harry, co jeśli nagle będę chciał wrócić? Nie chcę zepsuć naszego pikniku.

Harry pokręcił głową, biorąc małą dłoń Louisa w swoją. - Wtedy pójdziemy do domu, zrobimy piknik w ogrodzie, więc będziesz miał blisko do szczeniąt, kiedy będziesz chciał do nich pójść. Proszę?

Louis westchnął, myśląc przez chwilę. Chcę mieć trochę czasu sam na sam z Harrym… - Dobra, dobra.

Harry uśmiechnął się jasno i pocałował Louisa, dziękując mu za okazję. Sprawi, że ten piknik będzie tak romantyczny jak tylko może być, musi być perfekcyjny.

Aby tak było, zaczął osobiście kierować służbą, aby ugotowali dla nich wiele potraw, chociaż ciasto chciał upiec sam. Upewnił się również, że ma miękki, duży koc oraz świeczki, poduszki, kocyki, aby było to piknikowym rajem.

Gdy stało się ciemno, zapalił świeczki i wziął krok do tyłu, by podziwiać swoje dzieło. Wyglądało perfekcyjnie, żadne inne słowo nie opisałoby scenerii przed nim. Nawet nie wiedział, że potrafi być tak romantyczny. Tak szybko jak mógł poszedł do pokoju swojej matki, aby dać jej znać, że skończył i że może się trochę zaopiekować szczeniakami.

Zgodziła się w chwili, gdy to zaproponował, kochała swoje wnuki i nie mogła się doczekać, aby mieć je przez chwilę na swoją własność. Anne i Harry poszli do gniazd i weszli do niego. Louis niecierpliwie na nich czekał, kiedy przytulał śpiące szczeniaki, a Harry mógł zauważyć, że tak naprawdę nie chciał ich opuszczać. - Kochanie, jest w porządku. Pokochasz czas dla siebie, dobrze się nimi zajmę. - Anne już była przy boku Louisa, ponieważ jako matka, dokładnie wiedziała przez co Louis przechodził.

Louis westchnął i skinął głową, nim położył swoje szczenięta w gnieździe i przykrył je bluzą Harry’ego. - Dobrze, idę… - Pocałował każde z nich i przytulił dłużej niż powinien. Harry objął swoją dłonią jego nadgarstek i powoli go odciągnął i wyprowadził z pokoju.

\- Widzisz, to nie takie trudne - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy stali poza gniazdem z zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Uch, wiem. To tylko mój instynkt - powiedział Louis. - Chodźmy coś zjeść, bo umieram z głodu.

\- Jak sobie życzysz księżniczko - powiedział Harry, chichocząc, kiedy zaczęli iść, dłoń w dłoń w kierunku ogrodu. Harry upewnił się, że zakrył oczy Louisa swoimi dłońmi, nim pokazał mu scenerię, nad którą tak mocno pracował. - Gotowy, kochanie? - Wyszeptał Harry do jego ucha, a on jedynie skinął głową.

Powoli zabrał swoje dłonie, a Louis jęknął. - Podoba ci się?

Louis spojrzał na gigantyczne różowe poduszki i koce. Mógł również wyczuć świeże wypieki, to było perfekcyjne przy blasku świeczek, z gwiazdami na niebie…

Harry uśmiechnął się jasno i uniósł Louisa wprowadził ich do środka i pozwolił im upaść na poduszki. - Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz być tak romantyczny, Harry - powiedział Louis.

\- Ja też, ale jak widać jestem - odpowiedział.

Louis oparł się o Harry’ego i spróbował sięgnąć po przekąski, ale jego dłoń została wyprzedzona przez Harry’ego, który po nie sięgnął i osobiście włożył mu przekąskę do buzi. ‘Karmienie mnie, dlaczego nie?’ Pomyślał Louis i otworzył buzię.

Zajęczał lekko, kiedy smak dotarł do jego kubków smakowych. - Uwielbiam, co to jest?

\- Truskawka w czekoladzie, jest też gruszka i banan - odpowiedział Harry, wkładając kolejny kawałek do ust Louisa, nim zrobił to samo z sobą.

Karmił Louisa różnymi rzeczami, podobało mu się to i cały czas sprawdzał co jadł i czy jadł wystarczającą ilość składników odżywczych. To pewnie jego wewnętrzna alfa przejmuje kontrolę. - Haz, więcej - zajęczał Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął mały kawałek ciasta do ust Louisa, ale zamiast go włożyć głębiej, sam go zjadł.

\- To podłe! - Warknął Louis, próbując samemu sięgnąć po kawałek, ale Harry go powstrzymał.

\- Błagaj o to - wyszeptał Harry. - Albo dam ci coś innego do ssania.

Louis przełknął, z przyjemnością ssałby coś innego. - Alfa, nie teraz… mieliśmy się cieszyć wspólnym wieczorem - zajęczał Louis.

\- To prawda, więc przejdźmy już do ssania, więc później będziemy mogli cieszyć się resztą. - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Louis przewrócił oczami i ostrożnie rozpiął jeansy Harry’ego, aby uwolnić jego penisa. Sięgnął do bokserek alfy i wyciągnął na wpół twardego penisa na zewnątrz.

\- Czekaj Lou… - Harry wziął trochę bitej śmietany i rozsmarował ją na swoim penisie, każąc Louisowi to zlizać.

\- Boże, alfo, tak… - Przygryzł swoją wargę, kiedy polizał główkę, śmietana weszła do jego ust.

Louis zlizał wszystko tak łapczywie jak tylko mógł, słodkość dodana do zapachu i piżma jego alfy. Harry cały czas używał bitej śmietany na swoim penisie, a Louis dalej go ssał. - Teraz, kochanie, pamiętasz jak nie mogłeś mnie wziąć głęboko i cię to zasmucało? Cóż, teraz nad tym popracujemy. Musisz go wziąć tak głęboko jak tylko możesz, aby zabrać z mojego penisa bitą śmietanę, jeśli podstawa również będzie wyczyszczona, dam ci przekąskę.

Louis zrobił tak jak mu powiedziano i wziął tyle ile mógł, chociaż Harry wciąż był o wiele za długi na jego usta. Cóż, nawet nie był bliski do wzięcia go głęboko. Pewnie jakoś w połowie drogi. - Nie Louis, oddychaj przez nos i weź go głębiej, potrafisz. - Harry położył swoją dłoń na tyle głowy Louisa. Nie zmuszał go do wzięcia więcej, ale nie pozwolił mu się odsunąć. - Więcej Louis, powoli…

Louis zacisnął oczy, kiedy zaczęły wypływać łzy. Zrobił jak mu powiedziano i nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, nosem dotykał podbrzusza Harry’ego. - Widzisz, potrafisz to zrobić. Jestem taki dumny Louis. - Usłyszał jak Harry go nagradza, szczerze mówiąc to sprawiło, że poczuł dumę.

\- Teraz, powoli się odsuń i weź go ponownie - powiedział mu Harry, teraz pociągnął Louisa za włosy, aby nim pokierować. A po kilku minutach, Louis mógł wziąć go w całości bez zbytniego krztuszenia. Okazjonalnie stękał i jęczał, ale to jedynie nakręcało Harry’ego.

\- Dojdę, kochanie, przełknij to, dobrze? - Powiedział Harry, wiedział że Louis nie jest gotowy na zaknotowanie jego ust, nawet nie jest blisko, więc nie naciskał.

Louis mruknął, wysyłając wibracje wzdłuż penisa Harry’ego, co wysłało go na skraj i doszedł głęboko do gardła Louisa. - Ach, dobry chłopiec…

Louis odsunął się i przełknął każdą kroplę. - Pozwól mi zgadnąć, to było przekąską? - Louis uśmiechnął się.

Harry ciężko oddychał po orgaźmie, więc mógł jedynie skinąć głową. - Tak, byłeś taki dobry, że sprawiłeś, że doszedłem, więc to było twoją przekąską, ale mogę cię dalej karmić, jeśli chcesz. - Zmierzwił włosy Louisa, kiedy się do niego uśmiechał, szczerze kochał swojego omegę.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, karm mnie jak księżniczkę, którą jestem.

\- Jaki władczy… - zachichotał Harry, przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej i zaczynając go karmić. - Właśnie tak, księżniczko?

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, mój drogi sługo, robisz to wspaniale.

Harry zaśmiał się, a Louis razem z nim. Siedzieli tak przez pół godziny, nim wrócili do środka, robiło się coraz zimniej, a Louis chciał wrócić do swoich szczeniąt, ale nim mógł iść, Harry przyciągnął go do światła księżyca i opadł na kolana, co już sprawiło, że Louis zaczął płakać. - Nie… - wyszeptał Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy wziął jego dłoń. - Mój wspaniały, kochający, specjalny, inteligentny i najsłodszy omego, matko dwójki moich szczeniąt… Czy pozwolisz mi się ze sobą związać podczas następnej gorączki, która złączy nas na zawsze?

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, nerwowo się przy tym uśmiechając, te perfekcyjne dołeczki były idealnie widoczne, oczarowywały go. - Oczywiście, ty idioto - odpowiedział Louis, pochylając się, by głęboko go pocałować.

Harry uśmiechnął się podczas pocałunku, nim uniósł Louisa i całował go po drodze. - Teraz, kończący dotyk. - Harry wyłożył pierścionek i sprawił, że Louis z normalnego płakania stał się całkowitym bałaganem.

\- Jest wspaniały… musiał być tak drogi… - powiedział Louis, szlochając, kiedy Harry ostrożnie wślizgiwał pierścionek na jego palec. - Powiedziałbym tak, nawet jeśli byłby z cukierków.

\- Był, ale jesteś tego warty, a tylko raz w życiu muszę kupić pierścionek, więc tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Cieszę się, że powiedziałeś tak, kocham cię.

Louis objął szyję Harry’ego. - Też cię kocham, bardzo mocno.


	23. Rozdział 23

Louis mógł teraz swobodnie wychodzić z gniazda i zostawić szczeniaki bez świrowania, co było mu bardzo na rękę, ponieważ jego gorączka mogła nadejść w każdej chwili i oficjalnie zwiąże się z Harrym.

Będzie miał alfę.

I tym alfą będzie Harry.

Mówiąc o Harrym, zbierał rzeczy na jego gorączkę jak szalony. Jego instynkt alfy wiedział albo czuł, że zbliża się gorączka omegi. Zbierał takie rzeczy jak woda, sok, przekąski i inne smakołyki. Harry również kupił mu zastrzyk antykoncepcyjny, wbrew swojej woli, ale cóż, rozumiał obawy Louisa.

Przy Raphaelu i Kayli jest mnóstwo roboty, mają teraz po sześć miesięcy i próbują wyrywać sobie nawzajem włosy. Jak wspaniałe, alfa bliźniaki, ale to im przejdzie, kiedy obydwoje będą wiedzieć kto jest górą, kto jest bardziej dominujący i silniejszy. A kiedy będą starsi, będą chronić siebie nawzajem, każde rodzeństwo się kocha, nawet jeśli nie zawsze to okazują.

Louis miał nieco wątpliwości co do zostawienia ich na cztery dni podczas swojej gorączki, ale musi to zrobić, nie byłby w stanie odpowiednio się nimi zająć, kiedy wszystko o czym będzie myślał to wypełnienie przez knota. Anne nie miała nic przeciwko zaopiekowaniu się nimi, tak samo jak Marcel, który uwielbiał szczeniami. Pewnie jego własny instynkt omegi go do tego kierował, a szczeniaki również kochały uwagę, więc wszystko było dobrze.

Louis był teraz w ich wspólnym pokoju, w którym spał wraz z Harrym przed założeniem gniazda. Szczeniaki miały teraz swoją własną kołyskę, w której spały, chociaż Louis czasami pozwalał im spać z nimi. Tak jak ostatniej nocy, nie będzie ich widział przez cztery dni pod rząd, więc chciał im przekazać całą swoją miłość.

Spał po swojej stronie z szczeniakami rozłożonymi na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Kiedy są obudzeni to ciągle walczą o dominację, ale kiedy śpią to przytulają się o siebie, to było zbyt słodkie. - Mamusia was kocha - wyszeptał Louis, mierzwiąc ich włosy.

Raphael obudził się niewiele później i od razu zaczął płakać, co sprawiło, że Kayla też się obudziła. Louis wiedział, że chcą jeść, ponieważ jest tak za każdym razem kiedy się budzą, więc podniósł koszulkę i pozwolił im walczyć o swoją kolej, jak zawsze Raphael był pierwszy, ale kiedy Kayla straciła cierpliwość to zaczęła drapać brata i na niego syczeć, aby go odstraszyć.

Normalnie Raphael by ją zignorował, ale tym razem zamrugał swoimi zaczerwionymi oczami i warknął. Dorosły alfa śmiałby się z tej słodkiego, wysokiego warknięcia, ale dla innego szczeniaka jak Kayla, wystraszyło to ją na tyle, że się cofnęła. Zamiast tego zaczęła przywierać do Louisa, który nie mógł tego zignorować i zamienił Raphaela na Kaylę, aby móc też ją nakarmić. - Aww, przestraszyłaś się kochanie? - Zagruchał Louis, głaszcząc jej plecy, podczas jej karmienia.

Raphael mruknął, jeszcze nie skończył, ale pozwolił swojej siostrze mieć swoją kolej. I tak nie mógł się sprzeciwić swojej mamusi.

Louis ponownie karmił Raphaela, kiedy Kayla była pełna i zaczęła szukać czegoś pod kocami, jej ciekawość brała górę. Nie byli jeszcze w stanie w pełni raczkować, ale powoli nieco się poruszali. To przypadłość szczeniąt alf, rozwijają się o wiele szybciej.

Raphael chciał dołączyć do swojej siostry po 10 minutach i przestał jeść. Pół godziny później syczeli na siebie, a teraz obydwoje się razem bawili pod kocami jak najlepsi przyjaciele. Louis sięgnął po wodę z stolika nocnego, ale kiedy się poruszył poczuł lepką, mokrą plamę pod swoim tyłkiem. Czuł pragnienie i ciepło… jego gorączka.

Jak na zawołanie Harry wszedł do łazienki. Poczuł, że gorączka Louisa się zbliża i pozwolił Louisowi pożegnać się z bliźniakami, nim zabrał je z pokoju, aby przekazać je swojej matce. Po tym, gdy szczeniaki były bezpieczne, pobiegł do pokoju.

\- Jeszcze nie jest pełna, dam ci zastrzyk za jakąś godzinę - powiedział Harry.

\- Dobrze, wszystko w porządku ze szczeniakami? Robiły zamieszanie? - Zapytał zmartwiony Louis, co jeśli nie chciały mleka z butelki? Co jeśli chciały jego przytulasów?

\- Shhh - Harry położył dłoń na policzku Louisa. - Mają się dobrze, na pewno za tobą tęsknią, ponieważ wszystkie szczeniaki tęsknią za swoimi mamami, ale zarówno Anne i Marcel zaopiekują się nimi i zobaczysz ich nim się obejrzysz. Nie stresuj się albo opóźnisz swoją gorączkę. - Pominął część, w której obydwoje go ugryźli, nim wyszedł. Nie chcieli żeby tatuś ich tam zostawiał i cóż, dali mu o tym znać.

Louis skinął głową. - Przepraszam…

\- Rozumiem kochanie, jest w porządku. - Harry powoli go pocałował i usiadł obok Louisa. Jego feromony przyspieszały proces gorączki Louisa, więc zanim naprawdę w niego uderzyła, przytulał swojego omegę, aby później móc go pieprzyć.

~*~

Louis zaczął ciężko oddychać i wydzielać więcej śluzu po niecałej godzinie, a potem Harry dał mu zastrzyk. - Proszę, Harry. Alfo… P-potrzebuję… ciebie - jęczał Louis. Już się rozebrał, ponieważ w ubraniach było mu za gorąca, czuł że jego skóra płonie. Płonie z potrzeby.

\- Shhhh, jestem tutaj kochanie, jestem. - Harry powoli ustawił Louisa na dłoniach i kolanach. Zauważył jak stróżka śluzu wycieka z Louisa, jego biedne kochanie. Od razu wziął się do roboty i wepchnął dwa palce w dziurkę Louisa. - Dobrze? - Zapytał.

Louis kilka razy skinął głową, kiedy jęknął i wypchnął biodra do przodu, aby uzyskać więcej tarcia. - T-tak, ale proszę. Więcej alfo, proszę - zaskomlał Louis.

Własne myśli Harry’ego również były przyćmione, próbował przygotować Louisa, ale to było ciężkie, kiedy jego ciało zaczęło odczuwać tą gorączkę. Wyciągnął swoje palce, zlizując znajdującą się na nich wydzielinę. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, jęczał, gdy to robił. - Tak dobre Lou, taki smakowity i cały mój…

Louis zajęczał z desperacją, kiedy w końcu poczuł, że Harry ustawił swojego kutasa przy jego dziurce, nim wszedł w niego, sprawiając że krzyknął i jęczał z rozkoszy. Nie był prawidłowo przygotowany, ale wyciekała z niego duża ilość śluzu. - Boże, tak! - Jęknął.

\- Podoba ci się, kochanie? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis zajęczał i poruszył swoimi biodrami do tyłu. - Tak, proszę więcej! Alfa, mocniej!

Harry uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył swoje pchnięcia. Chwycił Louisa za biodra, więc mógł się w niego wbijać w szybkim tempie. Kilka sekund później Louis skomlał z przyjemności i głośne jęki rozciągały się po pokoju, kiedy jego omega dochodził. - Już Lou?

\- N-nie przestawaj, proszę… - Louis już robił się ponownie twardy z potrzebą jeszcze jednego dojścia.

Harry oparł się o jego plecy i objął go w talii. Zakołysał biodrami tak głęboko jak mógł, sprawiając że Louis wypinał się za każdym, kiedy w niego wchodził, sięgajac w jego najgłębsze części. - Ach… achhhhh!

\- Jęcz dalej, kochanie - powiedział Harry, nim powoli przygryzł ucho Louisa. Umysł szatyna był całkowicie zaćmiony przez gorączkę, mógł jedynie jęczeć niezrozumiałe słowa. Harry użył swojej całej siły, aby pchnąć Louisa na materac, więc mógł położyć swoje dłonie obok głowy Louisa, aby się utrzymać, kiedy wydął wargi w kierunku swojego chłopca. Louis podskakiwał na łóżku od siły pchnięć.

\- P-proszę… ach… dochodzę.

Harry uśmiechnął się, jego omega był całkowitym wrakiem. Z jego pozycji mógł jedynie zobaczyć tył głowy Louisa, ale kiedy ten delikatnie spojrzał w lewo, mógł zobaczyć kawałek jego podbródka. - Możesz dojść, księżniczko.

Louis ponownie wysoko jęknął i trząsł się maksymalnie, dwie oznaki jego orgazmu. Dla swojej omegi, Harry przez chwilę przytrzymał swoje biodra i pozwolił Louisowi trząść się z całej siły. Po minucie pochylił się tak żeby jego usta były obok ucha omegi i wyszeptał. - Powiedziałem, że możesz dojść, ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem, księżniczko. - Harry zachichotał i ponownie zaczął się poruszać.

\- Nie mogę… alfo… ach!

\- Tak, możesz, jesteś w stanie znieść o wiele więcej, kochanie… Chcę abyś doszedł dla mnie jeszcze raz, tylko raz omego. - Harry warknął zaborczo. - Zaknotuję cię i ugryzę. Będziesz mój, cały mój!

\- Ach! 0 Krzyknął Louis, kiedy Harry kilkukrotnie uderzył jego prostatę. Mógł jedynie tak leżeć, kiedy jego alfa niekontrolowanie się w niego wbijał, gdyby widział jego oczy, na pewno zobaczyłby czarne orbitki. Nie ma opcji żeby Harry wciąż się kontrolował skoro pieprzył go w taki sposób, teraz był pieprzony przez alfę, alfę bez kontroli.

Ale wie, że Harry nigdy by go trwale nie skrzywdził, ponieważ w pełni mu ufał, ufał swojej alfie. Jego wewnętrzna omega ponownie zaczęła błagać o ulgę, błagać o sen i szybko tylko te słowo mogły opuszczać jego usta. - Proszę… ach! Proszę! - Jęczał, w nadziei, że alfa zrozumie.

\- Już prawie omego, prawie! - Warknął algo, a Louis mógł poczuć jak knot wciska się w jego dziurkę, prawie. Zaraz zostanie zapieczętowany na zawsze.

Krzyknął głośno, kiedy Harry wepchnął głębiej swojego grubego knota i poczuł jak dłoń zaciska się na jego włosach, odciągając jego głowę na bok, więc był dobry widok na jego szyję. Następnie poczuł przeszywający, kłujący ból w szyi, kiedy kły Harry’ego przebijały skórę, aby stworzyć znak połączenia. Harry warczał w jego szyję, dopóki znak się nie pojawił.

Louis był jak szmaciana lalka w ramionach Harry’ego, upojony od wielokrotnych orgazmów, upojony z powodu gorączki oraz przez ból w swojej szyi. W dodatku poruszenie się teraz byłoby złym pomysłem i mogłoby stworzyć dziwną myśl w umyśle Harry’ego jakoby chciał uciec, nigdy nie odbiega się od alfy. Szczególnie nie od tej, z której się łączy. Poczuł jak Harry chowa swoje kły i zlizał swoim językiem krew oraz zamknął ranę, jeśli Harry nie byłby usatysfakcjonowany ze znaku to ugryzłby go ponownie, dopóki by tak nie było.

Louis mógł się jedynie modlić, że Harry będzie zadowolony z pierwszego znaku, ból jest prawie nie do opisania. - Mój, omego. Powiedz to.

\- Twój… jestem cały twój, alfo - powiedział Louis jak posłuszny szczeniaczek w ramionach Harry’ego. Więc Harry był zadowolony z rany, nie będzie musiał ponownie przez to przechodzić. Harry kazał mu kilkakrotnie powtarzać te słowa, nim jego czarne oczy zamienieły się w tą głęboką zieleń. - Zraniłem cię? - Zapytał od razu, kiedy wrócił.

Louis szczerze skinał głową. - Ugryzienie bolało, seks był wspaniały, ale już się skończyło i zrobiliśmy to. Chodzi o ugryzienie, pewnie za kilka godzin znowu wskoczę na twojego kutasa.

Harry zachichotał i pocałował kark Louisa. - Kocham cię. Mój.

\- Też cię kocham Harry, jestem cały twój.

Louis zasnął kilka minut później, bezpieczny w ramionach Harry’ego. Niedługo po tym Harry zrobił to samo, wiedząc że potrzebuje odpoczynku, gdyż za kilka godzin będzie musiał ponownie pieprzyć Louisa.

~*~

Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień gorączki Louisa. Trwała ona całe cztery dni, ale dzisiaj rano była jedynie fala i dosłownie wskoczył na Harry’ego, ale potem już nie było żadnych jej oznak. Co było świetne, ponieważ kiedy Anne wprowadziłą bliźniaki do środka, obydwoje szaleli na widok Louisa.

\- Och, moje szczeniaczki. - Krzyknął Louis razem z nimi, kiedy trzymał ich jak co najcenniejszego, czym dla niego byli. Ich małe paluszki ściskały jego koszulkę. - Nie płaczcie, słoneczka.

Harry i Anne oglądali z jasnym uśmiechami reakcję pomiędzy matką a szczeniakami, miłość pomiędzy nimi była dokładnie tym co chcieli zobaczyć. Louis był świetną matkę,co sprawiało, że Harry dumnie wypiął pierś. - Proszę otwórz okno, kochanie. Śmierdzi tu - zachichotała Anne nim wyszła z pokoju, duszący zapach ją do tego zmusił.

Szczeniakom to jednak nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ to było jak zapach mamusi i tatusia razem. Po solidnych 10 minutach bliźniaki przestały płakać, ale przylgnęły do Louisa. - Więc nie tęskniliście za tatusiem? - Harry wydął wargi, kiedy dołączył do nich na łóżku. Był wcześniej na dole, aby wziąć jakieś przekąski dla Louisa, musiał się upewnić, że ten je odpowiednie ilości.

Louis zachichotał i pokazał szczeniaki, które razem piły. - Nie walczą o moje mleko.

Harry włożył kawałek jabłka do ust Louisa. - Oczywiście, że nie, obydwoje są wyczerpani od płaczu i nie będą marnować możliwości karmienia.

\- Tak bardzo za nimi tęskniłem Harry - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Wiem. Oni też za tobą tęsknili, kochanie - odpowiedział Harry, ponownie wkładając kawałek jabłka do ust Louisa. Karmił swojego omegę, a jego omega karmił jego szczeniaki, perfekcynie, prawda?

Po tym jak szczeniaki się nie jadły, chciał przytulać się do Harry’ego, nawet jeśli tego nie przyznał głośno, to sprawiło, że miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. - Widzisz, za tobą też tęsknili - zachichotał Louis, kiedy Harry przywarł do swoich szczeniąt. Wiedzieli dokładnie z kim mogą być szorstcy, a kogo muszą traktować ostrożnie.

Harry głaskał Raphaela i Kaylę w każdym miejscu, aby rozprzestrzenić na nich swój zapach. A potem, gdy położył ich pomiędzy ich dwójką, aby mogli się zdrzemnąć, on i Louis też jej potrzebowali. Louis przyciągnął do siebie Raphaela, a potem Kaylę. Harry przyciągnął ich trójkę do swojej klatki piersiowej i objął ramionami swoją parę… wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ma parę, najbardziej perfekcyjną na całym świecie.


	24. Rozdział 24

Gorączka Louisa zsynchronizowała ich, czuli swoje emocje, czuli swoje potrzeby, ich połączenie było perfekcyjne. Od tego czasu minęło prawie dziesięć tygodni i Raphael oraz Kayla raczkowali wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogli, co było problemem. Dużym problemem.

Po pierwsze, obydwoje szli osobnymi drogami, ale kiedy chodziło o ucieczkę, byli najlepszą drużyną na świecie. W ostatnim tygodniu wyszli z łóżeczka (które Harry przemienił, więc nie powinni być w stanie tego zrobić). Na szczęście nie potrafią jeszcze otworzyć drzwi, więc Louis następnego ranka znalazł ich śpiących przed łóżeczkiem. Nie obudzili się przez długi czas, co oznaczało, że musieli się nieźle bawić w nocy.

Louis kochał ich na śmierć, ale chłopie, czasami działali mu na nerwy. Nie będzie kłamał, szczeniaki alfy to pełne ręce roboty. I zabawny fakt, wymiotował w środku w nocy i wciąż czuje mdłości. Czy powiedział Harry’emu? Kurwa, nie. Zna te oznaki, już to przeżywał.

Nie zrobił jeszcze testu, ale zadzwonił do Nialla i ponownie poprosił przyjaciela o kupienie go, więc Niall przychodził dzisiaj, a Louis powiedział Harry’emu, że chcę trochę spędzić czasu sam na sam ze swoim przyjacielem i ‘podrzucił’ mu szczeniaki, by móc więcej czasu spędzić ze swoim przyjacielem. Nie żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko, wyjdzie na dwór i pobawi się z Raphaelem i Kaylą.

Godzinę później Harry wziął ich na zewnątrz, Niall poszedł do jego pokoju z plastikową trobą w swojej dłoni. - Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś mnie z tym widział. - Niall zachowywał się jak pieprzony ninja albo coś takiego. Zachowując się w ten sposób nie ma mowy, że ktoś go zauważył z plastikową torbą, przeszło mu przez myśl, chodząc po tym bardzo chronionym domu.

\- Wszędzie są kamery, oczywiście że cię widzieli - powiedział Louis, przewracając oczami.

Niall wzruszył ramionami, lubił myśleć, że jest ninją i właśnie włamał się do zamku Stylesów. - W porządku, kupiłam dwa na wszelki wypadek, więc nasiusiaj na to.

Louis skinął głową i wziął dwa testy, nim udał się do łazienki i podążał za instrukcjami. Musieli odczekać kilka minut, aby uzyskać prawidłowy wynik, więc Niall paplał o swoim związku z Liamem, o tym jak dobrze im było, ale szczerze mówiąc nie za bardzo mógł się na tym skupić. Istnieje szansa, że jest w ciąży, znowu.

Co on do diabła powie Harry’emu? Chociaż Harry na pewno będzie podekscytowany… Po prostu nie rozumie, dostał cholerny zastrzyk, jakim cudem może mieć objawy ciąży? Może znowu sobie coś wyobraża. - Lou?

\- Lou?

\- Co? - Powiedział Louis, patrząc teraz Niallowi w oczy.

Niall zachichotał delikatnie. - Odpłynąłeś na chwilę, czas minął. Sprawdźmy…

Louis stał się poważny, skinął głową i wstał, udając się w kierunku łazienki. - Dobra… - Westchnął głęboko, nim wziął testy i je odwrócił.

II pozytywny

II pozytywny

\- Kurwa! - Warknął Louis. - Daj mi cholerny telefon.

Niall przełknął i zrobił dokładnie to co wściekły Louis mu kazał i wręczył mu telefon. Zauważył jak Louis wybiera numer. - Do kogo… - Nim Niall mógł skończyć swoje pytanie, inna osoba odebrała i Louis się wściekł.

\- Tak, dobry kurwa dzień! Dostałem cholerny zastrzyk, który powinien zapobiec ciąży, nawet podczas gorączki i cóż, to kurwa nie zadziałało!

…

\- Tak, wziąłem jeden tydzień wcześniej i drugi, kiedy moja gorączka się zaczęła. Uprawialiśmy seks przez 4 dni, nie pięć i podczas tego używaliśmy prezerwatyw, więc proszę mi powiedzieć jak to jest możliwe, że znowu mam w sobie szczenię! - Złość Louisa zaślepiała go, a pani po drugiej stronie słuchawki również nie miała pojęcia co powiedzieć, więc podała telefon swojemu szefowi, który zadawał jakieś inne pytanie i doszedł do wspaniałego stwierdzenia.

Louis warknął. - Więc mówisz mi, że wasza chemia jest tak wspaniałą, że nawet zastrzyk nie działa? - Tak powiedziałą mu kobieta, więc praktycznie tak będzie teraz wyglądało jego życie:

Gorączka i zajście w ciążę

Noszenie szczeniaków przez 9 miesięcy

Dostanie gorączki po sześciu miesiącach i ponowne zajście w ciążę

Noszenie szczeniaków przez 9 miesięcy

I tak dopóki stanie się niepłodny.

Kurwa wspaniale.

Rozłączył się, nawet nie chciał już o tym rozmawiać. Będzie musiał rodzić szczeniaka lub szczeniaki co 15 miesięcy? Już praktycznie jest mleczarnią, a najgorszą rzeczą jest to, że Harry to pokocha.

Ale teraz… spędzi resztę czasu z Niallem. Dużo się przytulali, śmiali i może trochę płakali.

~*~

Po tym jak Niall wyszedł, a Harry wykąpał szczeniaki, Louis pozwolił im trochę poraczkować nim położył ich do łóżeczka. Dołączył do Harry’’ego na łóżku, który oglądał jakieś głupie filmiki na swoim tablecie i nagle poczuł jak wszystkie emocje wstępują na jego twarz, ponieważ nie mógł powstrzymać spływających łez.

To pobudziło instynkty Harry’ego i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się na jego podołku, powoli go kołysano w przód i w tył, jego alfa o nic nie pytał, póki nie przestał szlochać. - Shhhh, kochanie, spokojnie…

\- P-przepraszam za… za płacz… tak na-nagle

Harry bardzo delikatnie pocałował go w czoło, nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie stało, ale kiedy jego omega jest smutna, nie może myśleć jasno. Nieświadomie kreślił małe kółka na brzuchu Louisa, co sprawiło, że ten płakał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nieświadomie już wiesz - wyszeptał Louis po 10 minutach ciszy.

\- Hmmm?

Louis spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. - Ponownie jestem chory, boli mnie głowa i mam dziwne zachcianki albo emocjonalnie wybucham tak jak teraz. - Wtedy, oczy Harry’ego powędrowały na brzuch Louisa, gdzie delikatnie trzymał swoją dłoń. - Tak… Niall kupił dzisiaj dwa testy…

Harry objął Louisa. - A-ale jak? Zrobiliśmy zastrzyki?

Louis odsunął się i zwęził oczy na Harry’ego. - Mógłbyś chociaż spróbować ukryć szczęście - prychnął Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się jasno. - Wybacz, ale wiesz, że kocham szczeniaki, a ty w ciąży z moimi…

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż, bądź szczęśliwy, ponieważ za 10 lat będziemy mieć ich tonę. Najwidoczniej nasza natura przeciwstawia się tym zastrzykom, nasza chemia jest tak świetna, że nawet nauka się poddaje.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki smutny? Nie kochasz swoich szczeniąt? - Harry uniósł swoją brew. Która omega nie lubi szczeniąt?

\- Oczywiście, że ich kocham, kocham ich na śmierć, ale Harry… też chcę skończyć szkołę, ja… nie chcę być maszyną do robienia dzieci, zwykłą kurą domową.

\- Wow, wow. - Harry’emu nie podobały się te słowa wychodzące z ust jego aniołka. Zatrzepotał swoimi rzęsami i powiedział. - Spójrz na mnie! - Zażądał wściekle, co trochę przeraziło Louisa, gdyż ten przełknął, kiedy uniósł swoją głowę, by spotkać wściekłe, czerwone oczy Harry’ego.

\- Nie waż się nazywać siebie maszyną do robienia dzieci ani kurą domową! Czy wyraziłem się jasno, Louis?

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, alfo. Przepraszam.

Harry skinął głową. - Dobrze, ponieważ tak, jesteś moją osobistą maszyną do robienia dzieci. Nie zamierzam…

\- Och, zamknij się - zaśmiał się Louis. Zostaw to Harry’emu to będzie z tego żartował i sprawiał, że będziesz się śmiał.

Harry śmiał się razem z nim. - Nie, ale poważnie, nie nazywaj się tak, dobrze?

\- Wiem, po prostu moje emocje przejmują kontrolę…

\- Niedługo to ogłosimy, dobrze? Ale póki co nie mówmy moim rodzicom, nie sądzę, że czekają w tej chwili na większą ilość wnuków… - powiedział Harry.

Louis skinął głową. - I tak w końcu musimy im powiedzieć, Niall już wie, więc szanse na to, że Zayn i Liam też są bardzo, bardzo wysokie.

\- Tak, kiedy powiesz swojemu tacie? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Niedługo, chcę trochę zaczekać. Może po pierwszej wizycie.

Harry skinął głową. - Umówię ją, więc co powiesz na prysznic, a potem pójdziemy spać? To był długi dzień.

\- Nie mógłbym się bardziej z tobą zgodzić.

Wzięli razem prysznic, Harry namydlił każdą powierzchnię swojej omegi. Również go wytarł i zaniósł do łóżka, opatulił i przyciągnął do siebie. - Dobranoc, Haz.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie.

~*~

Harry umówił na dzisiaj ich wizytę u położnej, więc mogli mieć dzisiaj ubaw. Zdecydowali się wziąć ze sobą szczeniaki, aby zabrać ich potem do parku albo coś takiego. Zarówno Raphael jak i Kayla byli rozbudzeni w samochodzie, wyglądali przez okno pełni ciekawości.

\- Wasza dwójka po prostu kocha samochód, prawda? - Gruchał Louis, podskakując nimi na swoim podołku, co sprawiło, że zachichotali. Następnie powrócili do wyglądania przez okno, krzycząc bezsensowne rzeczy, kiedy mijali inne samochody. Byli coraz bardziej wokalni, chociaż żadne z nich nie powiedziało słowa, które miałoby sens. Louis założył się, że powiedzą ‘mama’, a Harry że ‘tata’.

Harry zaparkował przed budynkiem i wziął Kaylę od Louisa, nim wszedł do środka. Zgłosił ich obecność, kiedy Louis usiadł, a pani przy biurko również kazała mu usiąść.

\- Podenerwowany? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie bardzo, chcę wiedzieć ile będzie tym razem. Może trojaczki?

Louis uniósł brew. - Chcesz trojaczki? Poważnie? Mam tylko dwa sutki, aby ich nakarmić.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, trojaczki byłyby słodkie, prawda? - Harry zachichotał. - Prawda Kay? Pokochałabyś trójkę rodzeństwa, prawda? Byłabyś dla nich dobrą, starszą siostrą. - Pogłaskał jej policzek swoim nosem, co sprawiło, że zachichotała i zadrapała jego twarz. - Widzisz? Podoba się jej ten pomysł.

Louis zachichotał, ale nim mógł odpowiedzieć, Adriana przyszła ich odebrać. - Więc… widzę, że wasza dwójka była zajęta - zachichotała, kiedy weszli do oddzielnego pomieszczenia z jej wyposażeniem.

Louis skinął głową. - Cóż, wziąłem zastrzyk, ale to nie zadziałało…

Zmieszanie było wymalowane na jej twarzy. - Nawet zastrzyk nie zadziałał? Nigdy w całej mojej karierze nie widziałam czegoś takiego, słyszał co prawda plotki, ale…

\- Jesteśmy naprawdę kompatybilni - powiedział dumnie Harry.

Adriana delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, mogła zobaczyć pomiędzy nimi miłość. A te szczeniaki były po prostu wspaniały. - Widzę tutaj dwa szczeniaki alfy, musisz być szczęśliwy alfo - powiedziała.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie ich płeć, chociaż nie będę kłamał, cieszę się, że moi pierworodni to alfy, ale kochałbym ich tak samo mocno jakby byli omegami - odpowiedział Harry.

Skinęła głową. - To dobrze, jesteś szczęściarzem z takim alfą. Nie wszystkie alfy takie są.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Wiem, jestem wielkim szczęściarzem, mając go.

Uśmiechnęła się powiedział mu, że zaczną od tego co zawsze, nim sprawdzi szczenię. - Dobrze, teraz się połóż i odsłoń brzuch, zrobimy USG, aby zobaczyć ile tym razem będzie szczeniąt.

Louis zrobił tak jak powiedziała i położył się. Wycisnęła żel na jego brzuch i położyła urządzenie na jego brzuchu, patrząc na ekran. - Jedno małe szczenię - powiedziała po kilku minutach. - Zastrzyk prawdopodobnie zadziałał i zmniejszył ilość, inaczej ponownie byłaby to ciąża mnoga, ponieważ jeśli się nie mylę, te szczenięta zostały poczęte poza gorączką, prawda? - Zapytała, chcąc się upewnić, mając na myśli Raphaela i Kaylę.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak.

\- Wtedy zastrzyk zadziałałby jak jakieś zahamowanie, ale i tak wypuściłeś jedno jajeczko. Podejrzewam, że gdybyś nie wziął zastrzyku, wypuszczałbyś jajeczko prawie każdego dnia swojej gorączki, nawet kilka w ciągu dnia, więc mógłbyś mieć trójkę albo nawet piątkę szczeniąt.

\- Wow, co? - Powiedział Louis, rozszerzając oczy. - Nie wiedziałam, że jestem tak płodny. - Louis zauważył jak Harry się rozpromienił, alfy i ich zadowolenie z ciąży.

Adriana skinęła głową. - Tak, jesteś bardzo, bardzo płodny. Zalecałabym ci brać zastrzyki za każdym razem, aby zminimalizować ilość szczeniąt, nie powinieneś być gotowy na coś takiego, widziałam omegi, które nosiły więcej niż piątkę szczeniąt, a potem się załamywały. Dawno temu, kiedy wciąż żyliśmy w stadach to stale zachodziło się w ciąże mnogie, ponieważ przez większość czasu to bety zajmowały się szczeniakami, ale w tym wieku to już nie powinno się zdarzać, więc upewnij się, że masz odpowiednie wsparcie, aby pomóc ci gdybyś ukazywał symptomy stresu, dobrze?

Louis skinął głową. - Dobrze, czy mogę wydrukowane zdjęcie szczenięcia?

\- Oczywiście kochanie, na wszelki wypadek wydrukuję dwa - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Po tym, gdy to zrobiła, wręczyła je Louisowi i Harry’emu, mówiąc również brunetowi, aby dobrze zajął się Louisem, szczególnie podczas pierwszego trymestru. - I gratuluję kolejnego szczenięcia, alfo - powiedziała.

Harry wypchnął swoją klatkę piersiową do przodu, nim jej podziękował. Zabrał dwójkę szczeniaków z pomieszczenie, kiedy Louis również dziękował Adrianie. Przy biurku ustalili termin następnej wizyty, na której dowiedzą się jakiej płci jest szczenię. - Po prostu o tym pomyśl, gdybyśmy nie zrobili zastrzyku, mógłbyś mieć w sobie tak wiele szczeniąt… - powiedział Harry, kiedy byli w samochodzie.

Louis zachichotał. - Jakbyśmy się mieli zająć piątką szczeniąt na raz, idioto? I jeszcze tą dwójką.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Wzięlibyśmy nianię? Marcel z chęcią by to zrobił, Niall pewnie też.

\- Tak, zobaczymy… Najpierw weźmy coś do jedzenia, a potem wracajmy do domu, jestem mega zmęczony.

Harry skinął głową. - Dobrze, kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, kiedy nie szalejesz na punkcie szczeniąt jak teraz - dodał, chichocząc.

Harry zarumienił się, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał więcej biegających szczeniąt. Wszystkie wołające o uwagę Louisa. - To po prostu zbyt urocze, myśl o tobie w otoczeniu moich szczeniąt, będziesz dla nich perfekcyjną mamą.

Louis teraz również się rumienił, kiedy spoglądał przez okno. - Zamknij się, idioto.

~*~

Kilka tygodni później

\- Och nie, nie idź tam, wracaj tutaj Raphael! - Louis skarcił szczenię, które raczkowało z dala od niego, chichocząc w tym czasie. Była pora drzemki, ale Raphael nie chciał jeszcze iść do łóżka.

\- Chodź tutaj, głupiutki. - Harry, który właśnie doszedł do rogu, wziął Raphaela, który dąsał się w jego ramionach.

Wręczył go Louisowi, który pocałował policzek Raphaela. - Pora do łóżka, młody człowieku, nie ma uciekania od mamusi.

\- Ba!

\- Tak, tak, wiem, ale musisz się zdrzemnąć albo zaśniesz w porze obiadu. Nie możemy do tego dopuścić, prawda? - Odpowiedział Louis, jakby rozmawiał z szczenięciem.

Delikatnie położył Raphaela obok jego siostry w łóżeczku i oglądał jak ten usiadł i się dąsał. Louis bezpieczenie zamknął łóżeczko i położył kłódkę wysoko, aby szczenięta znowu z niego nie wyszły. - Miłej drzemki, słoneczko - zagruchał Louis, kiedy zasuwał zasłony, aby stworzyć ciemność. Nawet, kiedy wychodził z pokoju i zerknął na Raphaela, ten wciąż siedział z wydętą wargą, już jest rozrabiaką.

Westchnął głęboko, kiedy usiadł na swoim krześle i wziął książkę, aby mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. W pewnym momencie zaczął pocierać swój brzuszek i delikatnie mruczeć do swojego nienarodzonego szczenięcia, Boże, jego instynkty już brały górę, a wciąż nie powiedział jeszcze swojemu ojcu ani rodzicom Harry’ego. Jak do diabła ma powiedzieć swojemu ojcu, nie spieprzył raz, ale dwa razy. Nigdy nie wróci na uniwersytet, nie znajdzie pracy… nie żeby musiał, ponieważ pewnego dnia Harry przejmie firmę ojca i cóż, to na pewno im wystarczy.

Ale miło by było gdyby dokończył swoje stypendium tak jak miał nadzieję, kiedy w końcu jego marzenia o Queens się spełniły. Ale nie, musiał poznać pewnego, zielonookiego alfę, który wywrócił wszystko do góry nogami i to nie zapłodnił go tylko raz, nie, teraz znów jest w ciąży.

\- Lou?

\- Lou?

Louis spojrzał do góry, teraz jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez nikogo innego jak wspomnianą alfę. - Och, przepraszam. Odpłynąłem - zachichotał.

Harry uśmiechnął się i podszedł, a potem uklęknął pomiędzy nogami Louisa. Położył swoje wielkie dłonie na jego brzuchu i powoli masował małe wybrzuszenie, które zaczęło się tworzyć. - Witaj szczeniaku, tatuś jest tutaj… - wyszeptał, uniósł koszulkę Louisa i pocałował jego brzuch.

Louis miał zamknięte oczy, jego dłonie znajdowały się w włosach Harry’ego, kiedy alfa prowadził rozmowę ze szczenięciem. - A twoja starsza siostra i twój brat cię pokochają, nawet jeśli teraz tego nie rozumieją… ale cię pokochają i będą cię chronić, ponieważ będą bardzo, bardzo silnymi alfami… i oczywiście twoja mamusia i ja również będziemy cię chronić - mamrotał Harry.

\- Jesteś takim cholernie dobrym tatą, Haz - powiedział Louis.

Harry uniósł swoją głowę i delikatnie się zarumienił. - T-tak… kocham dzieci, zawsze tak było, ale teraz mam je z najbardziej perfekcyjnym omegą jakiego mógłbym sobie tylko wymarzyć.

\- Haha, dobra robota. - Louis zachichotał.

\- Kocham cię, naprawdę Louis - powiedział poważnie Harry.

Oczy Louisa zmiękły. - Też cię kocham. Boże, wyglądamy jak stara para.

Harry zaśmiał się. - W pewien sposób jesteśmy, prawda? - Odpowiedział. - Ale mamusia i tatuś mogą to robić, prawda szczeniaczku? - Powiedział do brzuszka.

‘Co za głupi alfa’ pomyślał Louis.

Ale to jego alfa.


	25. Rozdział 25

\- Bah daa! - Pisnął szczęśliwie Raphael, kiedy Louis niósł go do samochodu. - Tak, tak, ponownie czeka nas mała wycieczka, kochanie. - Louis pogłaskał policzek swojego szczenięcia, nim usadowił go w siedzisku. Harry robił to samo po drugiej stronie z Kaylą, która nie puszczała jego małego palca. Trzymała go tak mocno jak mogła.

\- Kochanie, tatuś musi prowadzić… abyśmy mogli dzisiaj poznać płeć twojego rodzeństwa, nie jesteś ciekawa czy będziesz miała małą siostrzyczkę czy braciszka? - Gruchał. Był tak podekscytowany posiadaniem kolejnego chłopca lub dziewczynki, nie obchodziło go jakiej było płci, ale wciąż był ciekawy.

Nie miała pojęcia co tatuś mówił, ale i tak zachichotała. - Taa!

\- Tak, dokładnie. - Harry zgodził się ze swoją córką. - Daj tatusiowi buziaka - powiedział, nim pocałował jej czoło. Po tym puściła jego palec i zaczęła bezsensownie mamrotać do Raphaela, który na jej ‘słowa’ zaczął odpowiadać z taką samą ilością pisków i krzyków.

\- Przynajmniej rozumieją siebie nawzajem - zachichotał Harry.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis również się śmiejąc. Spojrzał w lustro, by utrzymać wzrok na szczeniakach, które miałby ze sobą bardzo pasjonującą dyskusję. - Są uroczy, będą ze sobą blisko, kiedy urosną.

Harry skinął głową. - Cóż, Raphael jest bardziej dominujący, ale ona potrafi postawić na swoim, jeśli naprawdę musi. Tak długo jak robią to w ten sposób, nie będą za dużo walczyć - odpowiedział. Gdyby Kayla naprawdę, naprawdę czegoś chciała to zrobił zrobiłaby cokolwiek, by pobić w tym swojego brata.

\- Hmmm, wszystkie rodzeństwa walczą. Robiłem to z moimi siostrami, czasami w domu było piekło. - Louis zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie wszystkie rzeczy przez które przeszedł ze swoim rodzeństwem, krzyki, walki, płacz i kary… Nigdy tego nie zapomni, nienawidził tych momentów, ale były dla niego również cenne, ponieważ po tych walkach zawsze się przytulali i wszystko naprawiali.

Kiedy dojechali, wysiedli z samochodu, Harry trzymał dwójkę szczeniaków, nim weszli do budynku i zrobili to co zwykle. Adriana ponownie po nich przyszła i zaprowadziła ich do tego samego pomieszczenia, aby zrobić te same kontrole.

\- Hmmm, musisz trochę więcej jeść Louis, obawiam się, że szczenię jest za małe - powiedziała, po tym jak sprawdziła wagę i pomiary Louisa.

\- Za małe? Jem dość dużo…

\- To prawda, upewniam się, że je wystarczająco - dodał Harry. - Może nawet czasem za dużo…

Adriana uniosła brew. - Możesz mi powiedzieć dokładnie co jadł przez cały tydzień? - Zapytała.

Harry skinął głową, wyjmując telefon ze swojej kieszeni. - Ja, umm… notuję prawie wszystko czym go karmię…

\- Serio?! - Zapytał Louis, zmieszanie było widoczne na jego twarzy.

\- Nie wiń swojej alfy, ale to jego instynkty. Jest po prostu… bierze to na kolejny poziom - zachichotała.

\- Tak, widzę…

Przejrzała listę, którą jej wręczył i doszła do wniosku. - Z pewnością je wystarczająco, świetna robota alfo… - ale potem uniosła swój wzrok na ekran. - Chociaż się obawiam… obawiam się, że ten szczeniak nie pobiera wystarczającej ilości składników.

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, kiedy spojrzał na ekran, czy z jego szczeniakiem było wszystko w porządku? - C-co? C-czy wszystko dobrze z moim szczeniakiem?

\- On, tak… chociaż jest bardzo mały.

\- On? - Powtórzył Harry.

Adriana uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. - Tak, będziecie mieć kolejnego chłopca. Będzie małym, możliwe że słabym szczenięciem, ale powinien być zdrowy.

Harry uniósł swój wzrok na ekran, mówiąc do swojego dziecka. - Nie martw się, ochronię cię - powiedział.

To sprawiło, że Adriana i Louis uśmiechnęli się. Ponownie wydrukowała dla nich zdjęcie, oczywiście. Nim wyszli trzymała jeszcze Raphaela i Kaylę. Jeszcze niedawno byli wewnątrz Louisa, więc miło jest ich widzieć jako osoby. - Moje, moje… obydwoje rośniecie tak szybko! - Zagruchała do szczeniaków. - Jesteście absolutnie wspaniali - powiedziała, nim oddała ich Harry’emu, który z łatwością ich wziął.

Pożegnali się z Adrianą, ustalili datę ich następnej wizyty, nim wyszli i ponownie pojechali do domu. - Lou… - powiedział Harry, kiedy byli w samochodzie w drodze do domu.

Louis mruczał leniwie, kiedy pocierał swój brzuch. Będzie miał kolejnego chłopca, małego chłopca… Rozpieści to szczenię tak jak to robi z Kaylą i Raphaelem i Boże, nie może się doczekać.

\- Zamierzam powiedzieć moim rodzicom, kiedy wrócimy do domu… Kiedy powiesz swojej rodzinie? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Zgaduję, że niedługo… po prostu nie mam pojęcia, co on powie.

\- Będzie dobrze, twój tata kocha Rapha i Kay. I również pokocha tego szczeniaka.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć, aby go rozweselić. -Tak… dziękuję Haz.

Kiedy dojechali do domu, zebrali się ze swoją rodziną i szybko Desmond, Anne, Marcel i Gemma byli na dole, czekając aż Harry i Louis w końcu zaczną mówić. - Więc… - zaczął powoli Harry, uch, to było o wiele trudniejsze niż za pierwszym razem.

\- Po prostu powiedz to wprost bro, niektórzy z nas mają do cholery inne rzeczy do roboty - westchnęła Gemma. A jej matka, Anne, skarciła ją za używanie takich słów przy szczeniakach. - Przepraszam… - powiedziała.

Louis bujał Kaylę na swoim kolanie i oczyścił gardło. - Ale ma rację, powiem to wprost… uch, cóż… jestem znowu w ciąży - wymamrotał łagodniej niż zamierzał, ale każdy usłyszał go głośno i wyraźnie. I oceniając po spojrzeniach, była to mieszanka różnych uczuć. Marcel i Anne szeroko się uśmiechali, kiedy Desmond i Gemma wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Uch, gratulacje, ale czy to trochę nie za szybko? - Powiedziała Gemma po solidnej minucie ciszy.

Harry skinął głową. - Oczywiście, znowu tego nie planowaliśmy. Louis wziął zastrzyk, ale i tak wydzielił jajeczko podczas gorączki. Adriana, nasza położna, powiedziała że nasza chemia jest tak świetna, że natura zmusza nas do rozmnażania - Harry użył swoich palców, aby stworzyć cytat “więc praktycznie, jesteśmy niekontrolowanymi króliczkami”.

\- Może to przeznaczenie. Zawsze chciałeś mieć dużą ilość dzieci, nigdy się nie zamykałeś w tym temacie, a teraz masz do tego perfekcyjną omegę - powiedział Marcel, jako że sam był omegą z przyjemnością byłby w ciąży przez cały czas i rodził wspaniałe, silne szczeniaki. Chociaż sam nie znalazł jeszcze dla siebie alfy. Louis po cichu chlubił się byciem nazwanym przez inną omegę perfekcyjnym, to niezaprzeczalny komplement.

\- Ale tak. Właśnie stamtąd wracamy i będziemy mieć jedno szczenię, kolejnego chłopca, ale jest mały, więc muszę jeść więcej, mimo że już teraz jem wystarczająco, ale szczeniak nie otrzymuje odpowiedniej ilości.

Anne wstała i podeszła do swojego syna i Louisa, nim przyciągnęła ich do uścisku i im pogratulowała. - Będę tutaj ponownie dla was i Louis, twoje instynkty znowu będą tak silne jak były, ale będziesz je w stanie lepiej kontrolować niż przy pierwszej ciąży.

\- Dziękuję Anne, za wszystko - powiedział, podczas uścisku.

\- Nie musisz dziękować, słoneczko, cieszę się, że mogę pomóc!

Desmond również im pogratuował, ale powiedział Harry’emu by następnym razem założył prezerwatywę, mówiąc że jest za młody, by być dziadkiem takiej ilości szczeniakóW.

\- Jasne, tato, spróbuję - zachichotał Harry, pęknięte prezerwatywy. Chce Louisa pełnego jego nasienia na zawsze.

\- A ty, daj mu ponownie perfekcyjne, małe dzieci za kilka lat - powiedział Desmond do Louisa. - Ale patrząc na tą dwójkę już sobie perfekcyjnie radzicie - dodał, sprawiając że Louis uśmiechnął.

Louis spojrzał na dwójkę swoich uroczych, wspaniałych, inteligentnych szczeniąt i nie mógł się nie zgodzić. - Dziękuję.

Po tym Marcel i Gemma również im pogratulowali. Nawet jeśli to nie było jej pierwszą reakcją, Gemma powiedziała, że się cieszy i poradziła im również by użyli lepszego zabezpieczenia, więc nasienie Harry’ego nie sięgnie jajeczek Louisa. Och, a jeśli znowu go zapłodnisz, to zróbcie następnym razem dziewczynkę.

\- Cóż, to wszystko zależy od twojego brata! - Louis oddał uśmiech. - Z przyjemnością chciałbym mieć więcej dziewczynek, samo patrzenie na Kaylę, sprawia, że chcę mieć więcej małych dziewczynek…

Gemma skinęła głową i wzięła swoją małą bratanicę. - Twoje przytulanie z ciocią Gemmą dzisiaj, nie lubisz tego, babyboo? - Gruchała do szczenięcia, która chichotała przez pięć minut, kiedy jej ciocia poświęcała jej swoją uwagę. Gemma trzymała ją w powietrzu, nim ponownie ją opuściła i pocałowała jej brzuszek. - Tak, lubisz to, jasne, że tak!

Raphael dąsał się, ponieważ nie uzyskiwał takiej samej uwagi i już zaczął swoją furię. - Ciii, szczeniaku, mamusia tutaj jest - zagruchał Louis, całując bok twarzy Raphaela, aby go uspokoić. Delikatnie styknęli się głowami i przelał swój zapach na szczenię. Raphael przestał płakać i przytulił się do swojej mamusi. - To urocze… - wyszeptała Gemm. - Cofam to, zróbcie tak wiele szczeniąt ile możecie…

Harry zachichotał, kiedy objął Louisa w talii i również pocałował malutką twarz Raphaela. - Nie martw się, sprawię że będzie przepełniony - powiedział, uwodzicielsko, sprawiając że Louis się zarumienił.

\- N-nie mów takich rzeczy! - Wymamrotał, kiedy w tle Marcel i Gemma delikatnie się śmiali, a ponieważ tak było, Kayla również się śmiała.

\- W-widzisz, nawet wasza córka u-uważa to za zabawne! - Powiedział Marcel wciąż się śmiejąc, trzymając się z brzuch.

Louis wydał wargi i ukrył swoją twarz za Raphaelem. - Ty nie śmiejesz się z mamusi, prawda? - Zapytał się swojego szczenięcia, które się do niego uśmiechnęło i w odpowiedzi pogłaskało jego twarz. - Wiem, mamusia też cię kocha. Co powiesz na jedzonko, a potem drzemka?

I nawet, jeśli nie byli w stanie mówić albo sformułować słowa, rozumieli takie słowa jak mamusia, tatuś, ale także i drzemka. I jeśli Raphael czegoś nienawidzi to jest to słowo ‘drzemka’, więc zaczął płakać i ponownie rozpoczął furię. Kayla za to kochała drzemki, więc wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku Harry’ego, aby ją zabrał i położył do łóżka, by mogła się zdrzemnąć.

\- Miłej drzemki, słoneczka - zawołał Marcel, nim Louis i Harry opuścili pokój, niosąc tą dwójkę.

Louis rozebrał ich i założył komfortowe śpioszki. Kayla miała różowe z napisem ‘mała dziewczynka tatusia’, a Raphael niebieski z napisem ‘mały chłopiec mamusi’. Nawet po przebraniu ich i położeniu w kołysce, Raphael nie przestał płakać. To sprawiło, że zyskał więcej buziaków od swojej mamusi i tatusia, nim zasłonili rolety, by stworzyć ciemność i opuścili pokój. Raphael, zmęczony swoim wrzaskiem, przytulił plecy swojej siostry i powoli, ale pewnie zasnął.

~*~

Louis po tym jak położył szczeniaki spać i kiedy Harry brał prysznic, zdecydował się zadzwonić do swojego ojca, aby również przekazać mu wieści… Położył się wygodnie na łóżku i podniósł telefon. Od razu zadzwonił do swojego ojca, który niemal natychmiast odebrał.

\- Witaj synu, jak się masz? I jak się mają moje wnuki? - Usłyszał pytania swojego ojca.

Louis uśmiechnął się do telefonu, gdy usłyszał kojący głos swojego ojca. - Mamy się świetnie tato, a ty?

Rozmawiali o normalnych temat, jak się mają, jak się mają szczeniaki i tym podobne, ale potem Louis musiał mu powiedzieć i Boże, nie kłamał, kiedy powiedział, że miał ochotę się rozłączyć i powiedzieć swojemu tacie za kilka miesięcy, że za pomocą cudu ma kolejne szczenię. Albo jakieś zaadoptował czy coś. - Więc, tato… - zaczął.

Nie powiedział nic innego, więc kiedy usłyszał pomruk swojego ojca, po prostu powiedział to prosto z mostu. - Jestem znowu w ciąży…

…

Grobowa cisza po drugiej stronie sprawiała jedynie, że Louis bardziej się denerwował. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie Louis? Bo to nie jest zabawne…

\- Nie, nie żartuję, przysięgam. Miałem gorączkę i wziąłem dwa zastrzyki tak jak było przepisane, ale i tak zaszedłem w ciążę. I to dlatego, bo natura jest suką i chce bym się rozmnażał jak pieprzone króliki - odpowiedział Louis.

\- O Boże Louis…

Louis miał łzy w oczy, kiedy usłyszał rozczarowanie w głosie ojca. Oczywiście, że tak. Obiecał swojemu ojcu, że zyska stypendium, pójdzie na Queens, a potem będzie miał obiecującą pracę, dzięki której mógłby ich trochę wspierać, a co jego ojciec ma teraz? Stereotypową omegę. - Przepraszam tato, tak bardzo przepraszam - zaczął płakać, kto by nie płakał, gdyby usłyszał takie rozczarowanie. Jest rozczarowany.

…

\- Lou… nie musisz przepraszać, nic z tego nie jest twoją winą i to wiesz. Chciałem po prostu zobaczyć… wiesz, jak spełniasz swoje marzenia. Wiem, że nie chcesz utknąć w zamku, opiekując się przez cały dzień szczeniakami, ale teraz Louis… przykro mi to mówić, ale wiesz, że nie wrócisz na Queens, prawda?

Louis skinął głową (nawet jeśli jego ojciec nie mógł go zobaczyć), kiedy łzy spływały po jego policzkach. - Wiem… t-to dlatego jestem smutny.

Mark głęboko westchnął. - Nie musisz taki być Lou… Gdy patrzę na ciebie czy dziewczynki to sprawia, że jestem niesamowicie szczęśliwy, a ty masz tak samo ze swoimi szczeniętami, zrobiłbyś dla nich wszystko. Tak, nie spełnisz swojego marzenia, ale po Queens pewnie chciałbyś znaleźć alfę i mieć szczeniaki. Po prostu spójrz na to w ten sposób, ominąłeś jedno marzenie i przeszedłeś do następnego. I kiedy za kilka lat spojrzysz na swoje szczeniaki, kiedy będą wypełniać proste zadania, będziesz się z tego cieszył, wiesz, że ich szczęście jest twoim szczęściem.

\- Nie jesteś mną zawstydzony? Ani zły? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Co? - Jego ojciec odpowiedział, zmieszany. - Dlaczego miałbym się ciebie wstydzić? Albo być na ciebie zły?

\- Nie wiem… P-ponieważ jestem teraz stereotypowym omegą? I nie zdobędę stopnia, abyś mógł być ze mnie dumny?

\- Lou, wiesz że stoję murem za twoją orientacją. Jesteś omegą i dlaczego miałbym się wstydzić, jeśli zachowujesz się jak ona? Cholera, mógłbyś być bardziej jak omega i być rozpieszczanym przez cały czas, poniewać zasługujesz na takie traktowanie, zasługujesz na całą uwagę Harry’ego i miłość, słyszysz to Louisie Tomlinson? Jesteś omegą, powinieneś mieć szczeniaki i tworzyć rodzinę i to kochać. Nie ma się czego wstydzić młody człowieku i jestem pewien jak cholera, że nigdy nie będę się wstydzić tego kim jesteś, ponieważ jesteś moim synem, jesteś moim szczenięciem.

Louis lekko zachichotał. - Dzięki tato… ale nie jestem już szczeniakiem.

\- Jesteś, jesteś moim szczeniakiem i zawsze nim będziesz - odpowiedział Mark. - Och i Louis, nim zapomnę. Nie mógłbyś sprawić żebym był bardziej dumny, niż już jestem. Widziałeś moje wnuki? Są perfekcyjne! I ty również jesteś, jestem z ciebie taki dumny Louis.

\- Dziękuję tato, dziękuję. - Louis pociągnął nosem.

Jego ojciec był dumny z tego kim był, nie zawstydzony. Oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy nie wstydziłby się swoich szczeniąt, ani tego kim byli lub czym byli. Kochał ich bez względu na wszystko.

\- Kocham cię tato, może nie mówię ci tego wystarczająco, ale naprawdę tak jest.

\- Też cię kocham Lou, teraz, słyszałem że jesteś wykończony, więc idź spać. A potem zjedź trochę owoców, to dobre dla szczenięcia.

Louis zachichotał i pożegnał się ze swoim ojcem, nim się rozłączył. Położył telefon na szafce, nim skulił się pod pościelą i zakopał twarz w poduszce Harry’ego, gdzie jego zapach był najsilniejszy. Nawet nie zauważył, że zasnął, nim Harry obudził go, mówiąc że obiad był gotowy.

\- Powiedziałeś swojemu ojcu? - Zapytał po drodze.

Louis skinął głową z uśmiechem na ustach. - Tak, dał mi trochę wspaniałych ojcowskich rad, jak zawsze - odpowiedział.

Harry złączył swoją dłoń z tą Louisa, kiedy schodzili po schodach (instynkt), więc nawet jeśli Louis by się potknął to by nie upadł, ponieważ trzymał jego dłoń dla podtrzymania. - Dobrze, odwiedzimy go przed gniazdowaniem - powiedział Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie do niego. - To świetny pomysł, kocham cię.

Harry odpowiedział tymi samymi słowami i zaprowadził go do jadalni, gdzie mieli kochający obiad z rodziną.

~*~

Dzisiaj Louis odwiedzał swojego ojca i siostry, aby spędzić z nimi trochę czasu, nim zacznie gniazdować i oczywiście, by pozwolić im na spędzenie czasu z Raphaelem i Kaylą. Louis pakował do torby wszystko co mogło im się tam przydać jak pieluszki, czyste ubranka i tym podobne. Kiedy to robił, Harry ubierał szczeniaki na łóżku, co było niezłą męczarnią.

Żadne z nich nie siedziało bez ruchu podczas ubierania i kiedy Harry ubierał jednego szczeniaka, drugi chciał iść na wycieczkę.

\- Mama! - Krzyknął Raphael, kiedy zaczął sięgać po Louisa, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku swojego ojca. Nie chciał się ubierać!

Louis i Harry zatrzymali swoje czynności i wpatrywali się rozszerzonymi oczami w Raphaela. Nawet Kayla patrzyła na swojego brata w ten sposób. - Mama? - Próbowała powtórzyć, gdy również zaczęła chichotać i powtarzać ‘mama’ w kółko.

\- O mój Boże, zaraz zemdleję - wyszeptał Harry. - W tym samym czasie? Poważnie?

Louis miał łzy w oczach, kiedy podchodził do łóżka i przyciągnął do siebie swoje szczeniaki. - Tak, szczeniaki? Mamusia jest tutaj - pociągnął nosem, łącząc razem ich głowy i przekazując im swój zapach.

Harry również do nich dołączył. - Powiedzcie też tatuś. - Wydął wargę, kiedy uzyskał od nich jedynie śmiech. - Kayla, powiedz tatuś.

Odrwóciła się do Harry’ego i sięgnęła po niego swoimi ramionami, oczywiście zabrał ją od Louisa i zaczął całować ją po twarzy. - No dalej, powiedz tatuś.

Po kilku minutach prób, Louis chciał pocieszyć swoją alfę. - Powie to, kiedy nadejdzie czas…

\- Tata! - Pisnęła szczęśliwie Kayla. - Taaaata!

\- O Boże! Tak, tata! - Harry uśmiechnął się tak jasno jak mógł. - Dobra dziewczynka.

Raphaelowi nie podobała się uwaga, która nagle ogarnęła jego siostrę. - Mama - jęknął w szyję Louisa.

\- Aww, tatuś wciąż kocha cię tak samo mocno - zagruchał Harry do Raphaela. - Ale jeśli powiesz tata albo coś blisko tego… będę naprawdę szczęśliwy…

Raphael dąsał się w ramionach Louisa. - W końcu to powiesz, nie spiesz się - wymamrotał do niego Louis.

\- Aww, chodź do tatusia szczeniaku - powiedział Harry, zamieniając Kaylę z Raphaelem. Ten od razu przytulił się do Harry’ego. Kayla zrobiła to samo z Louisem.

\- Raphael - powiedział Harry, zyskując uwagę szczenięcia. - Powiedz tata.

Raphael tylko na niego spojrzał swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. - Ta?

Harry skinął głową. - Ta też jest dobre, dziękuję szczeniaku. Tata jest szczęśliwy.

\- Tata iwy? - Powtórzył Raphael, sprawiając że Harry zaczął płakać.

\- Tak! Jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwy.

Louis uśmiechnął się i położył Kaylę na swoim biodrze, kiedy dalej pakował ich torby. Kayla ssała swój kciuk, kiedy oparła swoją głowę o ramię Louisa, oglądając każdy jego ruch.

Harry w tym czasie ubrał Raphaela i ponownie zamienił szczeniaki, aby zrobić to samo z Kaylą. Raphael miał na sobie szare spodnie, czarną koszulkę i szarą beanie. Kayla była ubrana w różową sukienkę i białe rajstopki. Miała również różową opaskę w swoich włosach. - Wyglądają wspaniale - zachichotał Louis, szczególnie Kayla wyglądała uroczo.

\- Cóż, jest moją małą dziewczynką, musi wyglądać wspaniale - powiedział dumnie Harry, wypychając swoją pierś.

Louis zachichotał. - Tak, tak. Chodźmy do samochodu i ruszajmy.

Harry skinął głową i wziął torby oraz zaniósł szczeniaki. Louis zbliżał się do szóstego miesiąca ciąży, więc lepiej żeby za bardzo nie dźwigał. - Mogę nieść moje dzieci, Harry - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Wiem, że możesz, ale tego nie zrobisz. - Harry zachichotał, wytykając język w kierunku swojej omegi.

Wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali do domu Marka, zaparkowali samochód przed domem i zostali natychmiastowo zaatakowani przez siostry Louisa. - Daisy, Phoebe! - Louis od razu przyciągnął ich do uścisku.

\- Lou! - Powiedziały w tym samym czasie. - Tęskniłam za tobą - powiedziała najpierw Daisy.

\- Ja za tobą też - odpowiedział Louis, całując jej czoło tak jak zawsze to robił.

Fizzy, Lottie i Mark stali przy drzwiach, obserwując jak Harry wyciągał szczeniaki. - O Boże, urosły! - Lottie nie mogła dłużej czekać i podeszła do Harry’ego. - Mogę potrzymać jednego? - Zapytała grzecznie.

Harry skinął głową. - Jasne - powiedział, wręczając jej Kaylę, więc mógł wyjąć torbę z bagażnika. - Gryzie, kiedy kogoś lubi, więc uważaj - zachichotał Harry.

Lottie zagruchała do Kayli w swoich ramionach, delikatnie ją podrzucając. - Witaj moja bratanico! Rozpoznajesz mnie? Cóż, jestem Lottie i od teraz jestem twoją ulubioną ciocią - zachichotała i zabrała ją do środka.

Harry najpierw przywitał się z Markiem, a potem również wszedł do środka. Fizzy też chciała potrzymać szczeniaka, ale ze względu na jej młody wiek, upewnili się najpierw, że siedzi na kanapie, nim dali jej Raphaela. Kątem oka mógł zauważyć jak Kayla gryzła palce Lottie, tak, polubiła ją.

Niedługo później wszedł Louis, trzymając dłonie Phoebe i Daisy oraz również zajął miejsce w salonie. - Więc dziewczynki, jestem tutaj, ponieważ muszę wam coś powiedzieć - powiedział, gdy już wszyscy siedzieli i z każdym złapał kontakt. Kayla wciąż była na kolanach Lottie, ale Raphael siedział teraz u Harry’ego, kiedy Phoebe i Daisy robiły do niego dziwne miny. Chichotał i klaskał w dłonie, więc chyba mu się to podobało.

\- Nie jesteśmy ślepi Lou, możesz nosić tą bluzę, ale i tak nie ukryjesz brzucha - zachichotała Lottie.

\- Już to wyczułam po twoim zapachu - dodała Fizzy.

\- Och? Mamy tutaj małą, damską alfę - zachichotał Harry. Tak jak Mark powiedział, im więcej masz szczeniaków tym lepiej rozróżniasz ich zapach. Phoebe i Daisy miały słodszy, miodowy zapach, ale Fizzy był całkowicie inny. Ostry zapach, za to Lottie nie miała żadnego, ale ona ma już siedemnaście lat i już się zaprezentowała, jako beta.

\- Zgadza się. - Mark skinął głową. - Widzę, że się uczysz, ale wcześniej nie byłeś w stanie tego wyczuć, ale teraz tak, ponieważ zaprezentowałą się dwa tygodnie temu.

Louis uniósł brew, tak wydawała się być bardziej… silna i dominująca. - Co? Fizzy alfą?

Fizzy skinęła głową. - Tak! Zaprezentowałam się i byliśmy naprawdę zaskoczeni, cóż ja byłam, tata nie, ponieważ już wiedział.

\- Wiedziałeś? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Zapytał Louis.

Mark wzruszył ramionami. - W końcu byś się dowiedział, w dodatku teraz mamy damskie alfy w krwi, ponieważ Kayla też nią będzie - odpowiedział.

\- Pff, a wy już zauważyliście mój brzuch, więc nie ma niespodzianki… - Louis wydął wargi.

Lottie zachichotała. - Nie znamy jeszcze ilości ani płci, więc może zaczniesz od tego? - Zapytała.

\- Kolejna dziewczynka? - Zapytała Daisy pełna nadziei. - Może dwie albo trzy?!

Harry zachichotał. - Nie, jedno szczenię i jest to chłopiec.

\- Jej! - Zawołały Fizzy i Daisy w tym samym czasie. Bawiły się z Raphaelem i z chęcią powitają kolejnego chłopca, Kayla póki co dostawała jedynie uwagę od Lottie.

Louis potarł swój brzuch. - Tak jak powiedział Harry.

Mark wstał i pogratulował najpierw Louisowi, przyciągając go do uścisku. Już wiedział, ale i tak. - Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Lou. Kocham cię. - Mark pocałował jego czoło.

\- Uch, nie jestem już szczeniakiem, tato - jęknął Louis, sprawiając że Mark się zaśmiał.

\- Tylko poczekaj aż ta dwójka urośnie, wciąż będziesz chciał ich przytulać i całować - powiedział Mark. - Tak jak powiedziałem, zawsze będziesz moim szczeniakiem. - Louis przewrócił oczami, ale i tak się ciepło uśmiechnął. Po tym wszystkie dziewczynki również mu pogratulowały, a kiedy Lottie doszła do Louisa z Kaylą w swoich ramionach, szczenię zauważyło swoją mamę i zawołało Louisa. - Mama! Mama!

\- Och, ona mówi! - Zagruchała Lottie ponownie przytulając szczeniaka do siebie, ale teraz Kayla miała Louisa w zasięgu swojego wzroku i nie doceniała przytulania swojej cioci, więc zaczęła histerycznie płakać.

\- Mama! Mama!

Louis powoli wziął Kaylę od Lottie i usiadł z nią, przytulając płaczące szczenię do swojej szyi. Poczuł jak ta głęboko wciąga jego zapach, nim się uspokaja. - Właśnie tak kochanie, mamusia jest tutaj.

Lottie przeprosiła Louisa, ale on nie miał nic przeciwko, raczej rozumiał swoją siostrę. Miała Kaylę na swoich kolanach przez prawie godzinę, więc oczywiście nie oczekiwała takiej reakcji. - Jest w porządku Lots, nie martw się - zachichotał.

Raphael z drugiej strony pokoju wciąż był szczęśliwy, bawiąc się ze swoimi ciociami, był na kolanach u taty, więc nie płakał tak jak jego siostra.

W końcu słońce zaszło, ale oni zostali na kolację, nim udali się do domu. Tak jak zwykle, pożegnanie było pełne emocji, ale Louis obiecał że mogą przyjechać podczas gniazdowania oraz po urodzeniu szczenięcia.

\- Pa, kochamy cię, Lou! - Pomachała Lottie.

Louis odmachał jej, szczeniaki szybko zasnęły. - Też was kocham! Do zobaczenia niedługo!

To był dobry dzień.


	26. Rozdział 26

Harry obudził się w środku nocy, ponieważ brakowało mu czegoś w swoich ramionach, brakowało mu jego omegi. - Lou? - Wyszeptał sennie. Nie był w stanie spać bez swojego omegi, więc poszedł go szukać. Oczywiście, najpierw sprawdził pokój dziecięcy połączony z ich pokojem, gdzie szczeniaki wciąż spały. ‘Nie ma go tu?’ Pomyślał.

Szukał również na dole, w kuchni, w łazience, ale nie mógł go znaleźć, ale kiedy był w łazience zauważył pusty kosz na pranie (który z pewnością był pełen kilka godzin temu), wiedział o co chodzi. ‘Poważnie, w środku nocy?’ Ziewnął i poszedł automatycznie do opuszczonego pokoju, w którym znajdowało się pierwsze gniazdo Louisa. Po tym jak otworzył drzwi zauważył, że pokój nie był już opuszczony. Louis był rozbudzony i upychał ubrania pełne jego zapachu w rogu.

\- Kochanie… - wyszeptał, zyskując uwagę Louisa. - Jest prawie 4 w nocy…

Louis wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na jego koszulkę. - Daj mi to.

\- Nie mogę, wtedy nie będę miał niczego… dobra, w porządku. - Ściągnął swoją koszulkę i dał ją Louisowi, który z chęcią ją przyjął, nim włożył ją pomiędzy inne ubrania.

\- Przepraszam za to, że tak nagle cię zostawiłem - wymamrotał Louis.

Harry westchnął i doszedł do gniazda Louisa i usiadł przy nim. Przyciągnął go do swoich nóg, więc plecy omegi opierały się o jego klatkę piersiową. Jego ramiona ciasno go obejmowały, a jego wielkie dłonie znajdowały się na jego brzuchu. - Nie ma problemu, kochanie, ale mogłeś mnie ostrzec. Martwiłem się.

Louis wtulił się w niego. - Jestem taki zmęczony.

Harry pocałował czubek jego głowy. - W takim razie idź spać, pójdę po szczeniaki i przyniosę je tutaj. Będą zachwycone spaniem tutaj podczas reszty twojej ciąży.

Louis skinął głową i skulił się w gnieździe. Harry zarzucił na niego koc i powiedział, że zaraz wróci. Louis zdążył już zasnąć, kiedy wrócił z Raphaelem i Kaylą. Położył zmieszane szczenięta pomiędzy nim i Louisem, a potem ich przyciągnął. Na początku nie wiedziały o co chodzi, dlaczego zostały tak nagle obudzone, ale teraz w ramionach tatusia i z mamusią przy boku, to nie miało już znaczenia. Czuli się bezpiecznie i było im ciepło, więc to nie trwało długo, nim zasnęły.

~*~

Harry zrobił dzisiaj ciasto, ponieważ dzisiaj był specjalny dzień, dokładnie rok temu Raphael i Kayla przyszli na świat! To ich urodziny! Dokładnie to zrobił dwa ciasta, niebieskie dla Raphaela i różowe dla Kayli, również kupił im wiele zabawek.

Marcel zanosił jedno ciasto na górę, a on miał drugie. Anne, Desmond i Gemma szli za nimi ze swoimi własnymi prezentami. Delikatnie otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka, widząc Louisa bawiącego się z szczeniakami.

Raphael raczkował za Kaylą, która uciekała od swojego brata. - Możemy wejść, kochanie? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Louis.

Wszyscy weszli i oczywiście najpierw zapytali Louisa jak się czuje, ale po tym jak Louis zawołała Raphaela i Kaylę do siebie, obydwoje byli zaciekawieni tym dlaczego nagle wszyscy pojawili się w gnieździe.

\- Mama? - Zapytała Kayla, która teraz siedziała u Louisa na kolanach.

Harry wziął Raphaela i usadził na swoich kolanach. - Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny, więc tata upiekł każdemu z was ciasto! - Harry położył przed nimi ich ciasta.

Gemma zaczęłą robić zdjęcia, kiedy szczeniaki ‘bawiły’ się ciastami, zrobiła ich ze sto jak i z dziesięć filmików. Ma również nagrane jak Raphael pokazał Harry’emu swoją dłoń pokrytą ciastem i kiedy Harry chciał to zlizać, ten rozmazał wszystko na policzku swojego ojca. Każdy oczywiście się z tego śmiał, szczególnie, że zostało to nagrane.

Kayla była trochę bardziej schludna ze swoim ciastem, wyciągała dekoracje, które Harry włożył do ciasta, takie jak kuleczki, gwiazdki i truskawki. - Mama, pać!

\- Patrzę kochanie, pyszne, prawda? - Zagruchał Louis.

Skinęła głową i wzięła gryza truskawki, brudząc przy tym niesamowicie swoje ubrania. W międzyczasie Raphael całkowicie zniszczył swoje ciasto i sam był nie przykryty w dodatku ‘udekorował’ swoim ciastem również Harry’ego.

\- Są uroczy! - Pisnęła szczęśliwie Gemma, miała to wszystko nagrane! - Pozwólmy im teraz otworzyć prezenty! Najpierw ten od cioci Gemmy!

Dała Raphaelowi prezent owinięty w papier z dinozaurami Raphaelowi i ten z hello kitty Kayli. Nie mogli jeszcze sami ich otworzyć, więc Louis i Harry zrobili to za nich.

\- Och, spójrz Kayla! - Louis pokazał jej elektroniczną książkę z Hello Kitty.

Raphael dostał praktycznie to samo tyle, że z dinozaurami i w chwili, gdy otworzył tą książkę, nacisnął przycisk, które wydał dźwięk ryczenia. Raphael kochał to i cały czas naciskał przycisk.

\- Raaaawr! - Zawarczał, śmiejąc się i chichocząc, kiedy nadal dusił guzik.

\- Wow, dzięki Gem, kocha to - powiedział Harry.

Gemma prychnęła. - Wiem co mój bratanek i bratanica lubią.

Następni byli Anne i Desmond, którzy kupili im duże misie z ich imionami na sobie. Czarny dla Raphaela i biały dla Kayli. Oprócz tego Louis dostał również dla nich pokaźną kolekcję ciuchów, chociaż były troszeczkę dla nich za duże, więc w nich podrosnąć jak to określiła Anne.

Marcel dał im obydwu ogromny keyboard i każdy przycisk mówił inne słowo, więc mogli się z jego pomocą uczyć. - Nie jesteście szczęściarzami? - Zachichotał Louis.

Szczeniaki od razu zaczęły się bawić swoimi nowymi zabawkami, kiedy dorośli rozmawiali. W końcu wszyscy wyszli i spokój nastał w ich gnieździe.

Cóż, póki jego telefon nie ukazał imienia jego ojca na ekranie, więc nie mógł nie odebrać. - Mówi Louis.

\- Hej tu tata, jak się masz, Lou?

\- Mam się wspaniale, jak się trzymasz, tato?

\- Nie mogłoby być lepiej! Chciałem zadzwonić i pogratulować tobie i szczeniakom oraz zapytać czy to w porządku, jeśli jutro odwiedzę cię z dziewczynkami?

Louis mruknął. - Tak, pewnie. Chociaż weź pod uwagę to, że ani ja ani Harry nie lubimy, gdy ktoś jest za długo w naszym gnieździe, nic osobistego, ale są wysokie szanse na to, że po godzinie wyślę was do domu.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, rozumiem. W takim razie, do zobaczenia jutro?

\- Tak, do zobaczenia. - Pożegnali się i rozłączyli.

\- Twój tata? - Zapytał Harry.

Skinął głową. - Tak, zapytał mnie czy mogą jutro przyjechać, zgodziłem się. Dzisiaj wieczorem przychodzą Zayn, Niall i Liam, więc lepiej, że oni będą jutro, inaczej bym oszalał.

Harry zachichotał. - Wiem. Czuję cię kochanie.

~*~

Zayn, Liam i Niall również zatrzymali się, by świętować urodziny Raphaela i Kayli. Zayn kupił różowego trójkołowca z myszką Minnie dla Kayli oraz to samo dla Raphaela tylko, że z motywem Aut. Takie trójkołowce mogą być również pchane przez dorosłych.

Liam i Niall kupili im klocki jak i książeczki uczące słów. Jedna była ze zwierzętami, inna z jedzeniem, a trzecia z kolorami. Oczywiście, szczeniaki to pokochały, ale nie miały pojęcia dlaczego tak nagle dostały tyle prezentów! Chociaż nie będą się skarżyć, prawda?

Tak jak Zayn, Niall i Liam, jego ojciec przyjechał następnego dnia razem z dziewczynkami. Nie mieli tyle pieniędzy, Louis to wiedział, dlatego był zdziwiony, kiedy jego tata przyjechał z trzema pełnymi torbami ubrań dla szczeniaków oraz filmami “Królowa Lodu”, “Piękna i Bestia”, “Kopciuszek”. Podziękował swojemu ojcu i jego siostrom za kochane prezenty i spędził razem z nimi trochę ponad godzinę, nim znowu miał dość i wysłał ich do domu. Czuł się źle, ponieważ nikt nie wysyła swojej rodziny do domu, ale nie mógł mieć ich za długo w swoim gnieździe.

Lecz obiecał im, że niedługo się zobaczą. Potrzebował jedynie trzech miesięcy do terminu porodu! A potem będzie miał swoje szczenię w swoich ramionach, nie mógł się doczekać, będzie go przytulał i pozwoli mu spotkać swojego brata i siostrę. Jest również bardzo, bardzo ciekawy jak zareagują Raphael i Kayla. Oczywiście wyjaśnił im, że dziecko jest wewnątrz jego brzuszka, ale jeszcze tego nie rozumieją.

Po tym jak wszyscy wyszli i Louis ponownie się uspokoił, on i Harry przytulali się, dopóki nie zasnął w ramionach swojego alfy. Nie zauważył, że szczeniaki skuliły się pomiędzy nimi i również poszły spać.

~*~

Tak jak przy jego pierwszej ciąży, Louis pozostawał przez resztę czasu w gnieździe. Harry zajmował się nim i szczeniakami (które absolutnie kochały bycie w gnieździe). Raczkowały po całym pokoju i bawiły się swoimi zabawkami, które Harry przynosił, potem Louis je karmił, a następnie razem spali.

Lecz w końcu nadszedł dzień, na który czekali.

Louis zaczął rodzić, ale nie poszło to tak jak planowano, ponieważ nie szło to tak jak powinno. Skurcze były gorsze i nagle zaczął krwawić. Za pierwszym razem nie krwawił w ten sposób. Instyntky Harry’ego szalały i czuł, że coś jest nie tak, więc zadzwonił do szpitala i przedstawił im stan Louisa i że muszą przygotować salę kurwa teraz.

Szczeniaki były przerażone, ponieważ ich mama płakała i jęczała z bólu, więc nawet kiedy Louis próbował ich uspokoić, oni nie mogli przestać płakać. A kiedy Harry zabrał Louisa z gniazda i poprosił Anne, by zajęła się szczeniakami, mógł usłyszeć ich zdesperowane krzyki na dworze.

\- M-muszą jechać… - powiedział Louis, stękając z bólu.

\- Ciii, moja mama się nimi zajmie. Będzie z nimi dobrze, kochanie, teraz myśl tylko o szczeniaku, które ma się urodzić, dobrze? - Harry zadzwonił po taksówkę wcześniej i była tutaj od jakiś dziesięciu minut, więc spokojnie mógł zanieść do niej Louisa. Podczas drogi cały czas całował jego czoło.

Szpital również był już przygotowany. Przy ich przyjeździe, Louis został posadzony na wózek i zawieziony został do swojej własnej, prywatnej sali.

\- Dobrze, Louis, zrobię teraz kilka podstawowych badań. Czy to w porządku? - Zapytała grzecznie położna.

Louis skinął głową. - T-tak, zrób to szybko, moje szczenię…

\- Lou, ciii, ona stara się pomóc. Nie musisz tak rozkazywać - uspokajał go Harry.

\- Przepraszam…

Harry pocałował jego czoło. - Jest dobrze, bądź spokojny, jestem tutaj.

Louis czuł się spokojniejszy, ale ból wciąż był nie do opisania. Za każdym razem, gdy nadchodził skurcz, krzyczał z całej siły, kiedy ściskał dłoń Harry’ego. Najwidoczniej, szczenię nie powinno w odpowiednim ułożeniu i zazwyczaj podczas porodu szczenię może to zmienić, ale ich tego nie robił.

\- Czy potrzebuję cesarskiego cięcia?

\- Nie kochanie, poczekamy aż się odwróci dobrze? - Powiedziała pielęgniarka.

Louis mógł jedynie skinąć głową i mocniej płakać z bólu.

~*~

W końcu po kolejnej godzinie położna dała mu zielone światło. - Louis, szczeniak jest gotowy. Podążaj za moimi instrukcjami, dobrze?

Louis skinął głową i robił dokładnie to co mówiła. Jęczał i sapał, oddychał i pchał. A potem w końcu, w końcu płacz rozszedł się po pokoju, a Louis płakał razem z nowonarodzonym szczeniakiem. Harry przeciął pępowinę i oczywiście, chciał zabrać szczeniaka od położnej. Może myślał, że zabiera szczenię, ale druga położna przekonała go, że ta sprawdza jedynie czy jest zdrowy i chce go oczyścić.

Chociaż w chwili, gdy pojawiła się ponownie od razu zażądał szczenięcia. - Witaj maluchu, tatuś jest tutaj - przytulił szczeniaka, nim podał go Louisowi.

Louis delikatnie objął szczeniaka. - Jest wspaniały, Haz. Spójrz na niego!

\- Uwierz mi, patrzyłem na niego. Jest wspaniały i taki malutki… - odpowiedział.

Louis czuł się taki szczęśliwy, mając go w końcu w swoich ramionach. - Finnian, prawda Haz?

\- Pasuje, nie sądzisz?

Louis skinął głową. Harry wybrał imię dla szczenięcia dawmo temu i nie mógł się nie zgodzić bardziej, widzi Finniana, po prostu wygląda jak Finnian. Harry usiadł obok niego i objął go ramieniem, kiedy obydwoje patrzyli jak Finnian śpi w ramionach szatyna, obydwoje zapisywali ten moment głęboko w swojej pamięci.

~*~

Dwa dni później Louis mógł wrócić do domu. Raphael i Kayla również zostali przyniesieni do szpitala przez Anne, ponieważ szaleli bez Louisa i Harry’ego. Właściwie to nie przestawali płakać, więc Anne zadzwoniła do nich i poinformowała o sytuacji, więc zdecydował się na ich przyniesienie.

Byli bardzo zmieszani, widząc kolejne szczenię w ramionach swojej mamy, ale szczenię pachniało jak mamta i tata, więc zaakceptowali je. Nawet go przytulali. A to sprawiało, że serca Louisa i Harry’ego puchły, Finnian w środku, a Kayla i Raphael po bokach. Raphael nawet obejmował ramieniem swojego małego braciszka. Harry nie będzie zaprzeczał, zrobił im jakieś dwadzieścia zdjęć.

Louis naprawdę tęsknił za swoim gniazdem i nie mógł się doczekać aż znowu w nim będzie, bezpieczny w kocach i ubraniach pachnących Harrym. Harry zawiózł ich wszystkich do domu, kiedy Louis był z szczeniakami na tylnych siedzeniach. Wciąż był niesamowicie zmęczony, więc Harry najpierw zaniósł do gniazda Raphaela i Kaylę, a potem zszedł na dół i zrobił to samo z Louisem i Finnianem.

\- Chcesz coś do jedzenia? - Zapytał Harry Louisa, który skinął głową i powiedział mu, że chce owoce.

\- Och i dodaj trochę więcej dla Raphaela i Kayli - dodał, nim opuścił pokój. Następnie usiadł prosto i delikatnie trzymał Finniana w swoich ramionach. Odsłonił dla niego swój sutek, a ten łapczywie zaczął jeść. Raphael i Kayla okazjonalnie też go chciały, ale próbowali dawać im tak normalne jedzenie tak to możliwe. Nie byli wybredni, jedli prawie wszystko co im dawali, ale najbardziej lubili owoce.

Już wysłał Harry’ego na dół po jedzenie dla szczeniaków, więc kiedy Raphael próbował się do niego przystawić, odepchnął szczeniaka i go skarcił. - Nie, ty dostaniesz owoce i nie ma mleka. Mleko jest dla Finniana.

Raphael wydął wargi, ponieważ został odepchnięty i postanowił nękać swoją siostrę, bawiącą się gigantycznym, pluszowym misiem w rogu. Poczłapał do niej i bez ostrzeżenia napadł na nią. Kayla syknęła na niego i próbowała użyć swoich paznokci do ukarania brata za swoje zachowanie, ale Raphael ją przyszpilił.

\- Nieeeeee! - Krzyknęła głośno, z całej siły próbując się obrócić.

\- Raphael, zostaw swoją siostrę… - Louis westchnął głęboko, kiedy Raphael nie dostawał tego czego chciał, zawsze wpadał w furię, ale prawie za każdym razem wyładowywał swoją złość na swojej siostrze. Raphael mruknął, ale posłuchał swojej mamy i wypuścił Kaylę. Nie oczekiwał jednak tego, że ta się odegra i rzuci w niego swoją lalką.

\- Zła! - Odwarknął Raphael, jego oczy stały się czerwone.

Kayla zatrzepotałą swoimi własnym oczami i również odwarknęła, jej brat chciał walczyć? Prosze bardzo. - Wasza dwójka ma natychmiast przestać! - Louis położył Finniana w gnieździe i podszedł do Raphaela i Kayli, którzy (oceniając po ich twarzach), prawie narobili w pieluchy, widząc tak wściekłą mamusię.

\- Raphael, przestań przeszkadzać swojej siostrze! Kayla, nie rzucaj swoimi zabawkami! - Louis karcił ich przez kilka sekund, a potem wrócił do Finniana, by kontynuować karmienie. Kayla i Raphael dąsali się i ignorowali siebie nawzajem. Kayla wróciła do zabawy swoimi zabawkami, a Raphael rozmyślał na osobności.

Kiedy Harry wrócił z jedzeniem, dał Louisowi miskę pełną owoców i dwa naleśniki z nutellą. Oprócz tego miał dwie mniejsze miseczki, jedną dla Kayli, drugą dla Raphaela. - Raphael, chodź tutaj - powiedział Louis.

Raphael przyczołgał się do swojej matki i usiadł obok niego (wciąż obrażony). - Och, przestań zrzędzieć, szczeniaku - zachichotał Louis, oferując Raphaelowi mały kawałek banana prosto do jego ust. Nie mógł odmówić, więc otworzył buzię i wziął kawałek.

Harry podszedł do kącika zabaw Kayli (tak jak lubił to nazywać) i zaczął ją karmić. Brała każdy kawałek owocu, a gdy jej miska była pusta, przytuliła Harry’ego, aby mu podziękować.

\- Proszę bardzo, kochanie. - Harry pozwolił jej wrócić do zabawy i dołączył do swojego partnera.

\- Co jest z Raphaelem? - Zauważył dziwne zachowanie swojego syna, ale nie skomentował tego wcześniej.

\- Skarciłem go najpierw za próbowanie picia mleka ode mnie, a potem za zaatakowanie swojej siostry, a potem za kontynuowanie tego - odpowiedział Louis. - Nie spodobało mu się to.

Harry zachichotał. Wyciągnął swoją dłoń, by zmierzwić włosy Raphaela. Jego szczenię patrzyło na niego i uśmiechnęło się, to zmiękczyło jego serce. - Och, jesteś taki słodki, chodź do tatusia… - Harry przyciągnął go i pogłaskał jego twarz. - Tatuś cię kocha.

Raphael oddał uścisk. - Tatuś, bałić?

\- Chcesz się bawić, szczeniaku? - Harry zachichotał. - Jasne, pobawmy się.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Nie, twoje zabawy wykorzystują wiele aktywności fizycznej, a od dopiero jadł Harry, jego jedzenie musi najpierw osiąść.

\- Wiem, kochanie, chciałem użyć elektronicznych książek - odpowiedział Harry.

\- To dobrze… zdrzemnę się - powiedział Louis, ziewając. Przyciągnął do siebie Finniana i okrył ich kocem. Harry w tym czasie wziął Kaylę i Raphaela do innego pokoju oraz pokazał im wiele książek. Pod koniec obydwoje mówili ‘pies’ ‘kot’ i ‘auto’.

\- Tatuś jest z was taki dumny! - Harry przytulił ich i nagradzał każdego z nich za każdym razem, kiedy powtórzyli to co powiedział. - W porządku… powiedzcie jeleń.

\- Leleń! - Zachichotała Kayla.

\- Leleń! - Raphael również zachichotał i szczeniaki w kółko powtarzały ich wersję ‘jelenia’. Harry kochał takie momenty i nie mógł mieć ich dość. - Dobre szczeniaki! Takie mądre! - Nagrodził je.

Po kolejnej godzinie zauważył, że ich oczy zaczynają się zamykać i nie mają już w sobie tyle energii. - Dobra, czas na drzemkę, chodźmy do mamusi… - Zaniósł ich do gniazda i położył obok wciąż śpiącego Louisa. Pocałował wszystkie głowy, nim wyszedł z pokoju, by spędzić trochę czasu z samym sobą. I tak nie był w stanie zasnąć, a to jedynie przeszkadzałoby jego partnerowi i szczeniakom.


	27. Rozdział 27

Tygodnie po urodzeniu Finniana mijały i wszyscy, którzy wiedzieli zdążyli ich już odwiedzić. Zayn, Liam i Niall nawet zostali na kilka dni, by spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Nawet Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że później nie spędzali zbyt wiele czasu razem, cholera, ledwo spędzali ze sobą czas.

Lecz nie może tego tak nagle zmienić. Jest matką, nie może wyjść i się schlać. Nie, ma trzy małe szczeniaki, które potrzebują go każdego dnia, w każdej sekundzie, więc oczywiście że rozumie ich frustrację, ale jego szczeniaki są na pierwszym miejscu. Bez względu na wszystko, szczeniaki zawsze są numerem jeden. Wincie jego pieprzony instynkt.

Zayn nadal nie jest z nikim w związku i mówi, że nie szuka omegi, ale wie, że w głębi duszy jego przyjaciel chciałby znaleźć miłość, ale nawet, jeśli tego nie powiedział, Zayn zawsze trzymał Louisa z tyłu umysłu, lecz teraz on ma Harry’ego, jest sparowany i ma szczenięta, więc Louis myśli, że może Zayn walczy ze złamanym sercem i po prostu nie jest szczery ze swoimi uczuciami.

Liam i Niall mieli się świetnie. Niall robił dyplom na Queens, a jego nowy współlokator również był jego dobrym przyjacielem (chociaż Niall powiedział, że zawsze będzie kochał Louisa najbardziej). Liam dostał pracę w firmie swojego ojca i powoli uczy się jak kierować wieloma pracami, aby pewnego dnia odziedziczyć firmę.

Jego ojciec i siostry również ich odwiedzili i dali im ubranka dla Finniana, jakby nie mieli ich już wystarczająco, ale i tak byli im wdzięczni.

Poza tym, nic ciekawego się nie stało. Raphael i Kayla zaczęli więcej mówić, jak i zrobili sami parę kroków, ale głównie raczkowali. Wciąż wiele ze sobą walczyli, ale po prostu musiał sobie radzić z dwójką rodzeństw alf. To rywalizacja.

Mark zauważył, że Finnian będzie omegą. Harry wyczuł słodszy zapach swojego szczenięcia, ale nie myślał o tym za wiele. Ach, w końcu się nauczy, ale to naprawdę ciężkie, szczeniaki pachną jak ich rodzice, więc rozróżnienie ich własnego zapachu pomiędzy innymi naprawdę nie jest łatwe i czasami nie da się tego nauczyć.

A Finnian jest o wiele spokojniejszy i łatwiejszy niż szczeniaki alfy, naprawdę, święte dziecko. Podczas kąpieli: nie jesteś cały mokry, ponieważ Finnian po prostu siedzi i pozwala robić tatusiowi lub mamusi swoją pracę. Zmienianie pieluchy czy ubieranie też nie jest taką wojną, ponieważ jest taki spokojny i nie wścieka się o byle co. W skrócie, to szczenię jest błogosławieństwem.

~*~

\- Haz? Możesz wykąpać Raphaela lub Kaylę? - Zapytał Louis, karmił Finniana, więc nie mógł.

Harry zwęził oczy. - Jasne… tylko najpierw założę strój kąpielowy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Louis zachichotał. - Potrafisz być taką królową dramatu, Haz.

\- Nie jestem! Są straszne podczas kąpieli, przynajmniej Finnian jest uroczy we wszystkim co robi. Ta dwójka to mali terroryści.

\- Tak, nie mam pojęcia po kim mogą mieć taki charakter… - powiedział sarkastycznie Louis.

Harry westchnął i poszedł do pokoju dziecięcego, by wziąć dwójkę ‘terrorystów’. A znalazł ich robiących to co wychodziło im bardzo dobrze - niszczenie. Kayla była wewnątrz swojego pluszowego misia, który był całkowicie pusty, a Raphael wszędzie rozrzucał jego wnętrze.

\- O mój Boże, co wasza dwójka narobiła? - Przesunął wzrokiem po wszystkim. - Lou, Boże, weź aparat i przynieś tutaj swój tyłek.

\- Nie mogę, karmię Finna! - Harry usłyszał krzyk swojej połówki.

\- Uwierz mi, chcesz to zobaczyć!

Minutę później, marudzący Louis wszedł do środka, jego usta były szeroko otwarte, kiedy patrzył na scenę przed sobą. - O mój Boże… co wasza dwójka zrobiła?!

\- Dokładnie to samo powiedziałem.

Louis uwielbiał patrzeć jak jego szczeniaki się dobrze bawią, a z pewnością tak było, ale to… to będzie tak ciężko posprzątać. Chciał ich skarcić za rozerwanie misia, za rzucanie nim wszędzie i do wykorzystania go jak pufy, ale z drugiej strony to było zabawne. To coś co potem będą mogli im opowiadać i się z tego śmiać.

Zrobił wiele zdjęć, zarówno Kayli jak i Raphaelowi z wielkimi uśmiechami na ich twarzach. Nie dało się na nich złościć. - Haz… weź pozostałości, zszyję później misia. - Louis westchnął. - Wykąpię najpierw Raphaela, ponieważ Finnian i tak teraz śpi.

Raphael nie chciał opuścić swojego miejsca, szczególnie nie po to, by się wykąpać. Rozumiał słowo ‘kąpiel’ i wiedział dokładnie co to znaczy, nie podobało mu się to. Więc tak… wszczął furię, kiedy Louis go podniósł. - Czas na kąpiel, Raph… - zagruchał Louis, próbując śmiać się z tego, ale wiedział że Raphael tego nienawidzi.

\- Nie, mamusiu. Plose, nie!

Louis zachichotał i pocałował twarz swojego szczeniaka. - Kocham twoje maniery szczeniaku, ale musisz się wykąpać. Mamusia włoży kaczuszki, dobrze?

Raphael zaprzestał swoich walk po pięciu minutach i zaczął zamiast tego bawić się kaczuszkami. Uwielbiał wpychać je pod wodę i patrzeć jak wypływają, a po kilku sekundach, chichotał jak szalony. Chociaż był szczęśliwy, kiedy Louis go wyciągał, wysuszył go i ubrał.

\- Teraz, proszę pana, nie będziesz się bawił misiem, ale czym innym. - Louis położył go w swoim własnym dużym łóżku i rzucił mu również stertę zabawek. - Mamusia idzie wykąpać twoją siostrę, bądź grzeczny kochanie.

\- Dobrze, pa, mamusiu. - Raphael sięgnął swoją małą rączką, którą Louis wziął i pocałował.

\- Pa szczeniaku - odpowiedział Louis. Nim wyszedł z swojej saplani do pokoju dziecięcego, spojrzał jeszcze do tyłu, aby zobaczyć Raphaela bawiącego się keyboardem. - Pozwól mamusi jako pierwszemu. - Louis przekręcił przycisk i go włączył. Teraz, kiedy Raphael naciskał przyciski i klawisze, pojawiały się różne dźwięki. Potem wyszedł z pokoju i wziął Kaylę (której zabranie również się nie podobało), aby ją wykąpać. Nawet w łazience, słyszał grę Raphaela.

Trochę łatwiej było wykąpać Kaylę niż Raphaela, ale ona lubiła bawić się bąbelkami i chciała mieć je wszędzie. A teraz dokładnie wiedziała co wytwarza bąbelki, więc zawsze próbowała wziąć butelkę, ale nawet jeśli ją miała, nie potrafiła jej otworzyć i wtedy wpadała w furię.

Tak jak teraz.

\- Boże, troszkę więcej, dobra? Przestać płakać cukiereczku. - Louis pozwolił jej mieć to co chciała i wycisnął trochę więcej do wody. Zaczęła machać energicznie swoimi rączkami, aby wytworzyć więcej bąbelków.

\- Tak! Bąbelki!

Louis zachichotał, kiedy mył jej włosy. - Tak, dużo bąbelków.

Po tym jak skończył wyciągnął ją z dziecięcej wanienki, wysuszył i ubrał. W międzyczasie Harry zebrał wszystkie pozostałości z misia i dołączył do Raphaela na łóżku. Kayla również chciała bawić się keyboardem, więc w chwili, gdy Louis położył ją na łóżku, próbowała zabrać Raphaelowi jego zabawkę.

\- I się zaczyna.

I tak, jedynie kilka sekund później, drapali się i warczeli na siebie. - Prze-sta-ncie! - Krzyknął Louis, od razu zatrzymując szczeniaki.

Kayla miała kilka zadrapań na ramieniu i szyi, a Raphael wokół szyi i na nogach. Oboje nie patrzyli Louisowi w oczy, ale zwiesili głowy, wiedząc że źle zrobili. - Przeproś swoją siostrę, Raphael - powiedział Louis. - To samo tyczy się ciebie, Kayla.

Obydwoje zwęzili na siebie oczy. - Pseplasam - wyszeptała pierwsza Kayla.

\- Pseplasam… - odpowiedział Raphael swojej siostrze.

Louis skinął głową. - Dobrze.

Harry patrzył z dystansu z rozbawieniem. Louis zachowywyujący się jak zła mamuśka sprawiał, że był napalony. - Lou… - wyszeptał.

\- Co teraz? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na wybrzuszenie w swoich spodniach. Oczy Louisa wylądowały na tym samym wybrzuszeniu i omega jęknęła. - Teraz?

Harry skinął głową. - Tak, teraz… Zawołam Marcela, aby ich trochę popilnował, więc będę mógł spędzić trochę czasu z moim kochanym, wspaniałym omegą…

Louis przewrócił oczami, ale nie przeciwstawił się pomysłowi. Będąc szczerym też był bardzo napalony i potrzebował kutasa.

Po tym jak Marcel się pojawił, Louis i Harry udali się do innego pokoju i byli na sobie w ciągu sekundy. - Tak dobrze cię wypieprzę, kochanie - wyszeptał Harry do jego ucha, nim jego wargi zetknęły się z tymi Louisa. Ich języki tańczyły ze sobą, kiedy Harry odpinał swoje spodnie i na chwile opuścił usta omegi, aby ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę. Louis zrobił to samo, a potem byli na sobie, kiedy Louis szedł tyłem w kierunku łóżka.

Harry odwrócił ich i usiadł na łóżku, przyciągając Louisa na swoje kolana. Jego wargi opuściły te szatyna i przeniosły się na jego szyję. Louis odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, by ją wyeksponować. Zauważył, że tam pocałunki jego alfy stały się ostrzejsze.

Louis zaczął pracować biodrami na wypukłości Harry’ego, kiedy alfa pieścił jego szyję.

\- Boże, pachniesz tak dobrze - wyszeptał Harry w jego szyję.

\- Proszę, Haz… - jęknął Louis, jego spodnie były już całkowicie mokre od ilości śluzu jaką wyprodukował. - Potrzebuję cię…

\- Wiem kochanie, chcesz abym wypełnił tą ciasną dziurkę moim penisem, tak?

\- Tak, Boże, tak!

\- Sprawię, że dojdziesz tak mocno, zaknotuję cię…

\- Chwila! - Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń. - Znasz naszą umowę Harry… prezerwatywa? - Louis westchnął.

\- Uch, t-tak… po prostu się zagubiłem w chwili, kochanie - odpowiedział Harry. ‘Pieprzone prezerwatywy’ Było tym co pomyślał w tym samym czasie.

Wrócił do całowania Louisa, nim również miałby dość tego i zmienił ich pozycję. Rozpiął spodnie omegi i przyciągnął go do siebie jednym szybkim ruchem. Ściągnął z siebie również swoje własne ubrania, zabierając ze sobą jego bokserki w tym procesie. Usiadł prosto na kolanach, nim przyciągnął Louisa bliżej swojego krocza za pomocą włosów. - Ssij - zażądał.

Louis zarumienił się, wspominając o prezerwatywach, sprawił że Harry jest zły… otworzył swoje usta i od razu, Harry wepchnął swojego kutasa do jego ust. Louis jęknął, kiedy brunet zaczął pieprzyć jego gardło. Harry również trzymał włosy szatyna, sprawiając że ten nie mógł się odsunąć.

Krztusił się, ale Harry nie pokazywał żadnej litości w swoich ruchach, oczywiście znał limity Louisa, ale cholernie się do nich zbliżał. W odpowiednim momencie pozwolił Louisowi się odsunął i wziąć oddech.

\- Spójrz na cały śluz, który produkujesz, podoba ci się to, że tak cię traktuję? - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Louis prychnął. - To tylko moja strona omegi się pokazuje - powiedział. - Teraz, przygotuj mnie i pieprz.

Harry chwycił Louisa za podbródek. - Nie masz takiej władzy, aby mieć takie żądania…

\- A od kiedy ty jesteś taki dominujący? W końcu przełom, alfo? - Louis uśmiechnął się, wiedział że właśnie testował Harry’ego. I tak, wiedział że to najprawdopodobniej skończy się agresywnym zachowaniem ze strony Harry’ego.

\- Co właśnie powiedziałeś, omego? - Syknął Harry. Przyciągnął Louisa do swoich stóp i usiadł na skraju łóżka, nim przyciągnął go na swój podołek. Pogłaskał nagi tyłek Louisa, nim odsunął dłoń i go klepnął. Przygryzł wargę w chwili, gdy pupa omegi drgnęła pod uderzeniem.

\- Ach, mój Boże! - Jęknął głośno Louis.

\- Podoba ci się, omego? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - C-cóż to bo-boli, ale nie…

\- Nie mam na myśli klapsów, mógłbym się mniej przejmować twoją karą. Chodziło mi o to czy lubisz być nieposłuszny i mnie sprawdzać, denerwować mnie? - Bardziej cofnął swoją dłoń i za drugim razem uderzył mocniej. Usłyszał jak oddech Louisa się urwał w chwili, gdy jego ręka wylądowała na jego tyłku. - Hmm, zapytałem cię o coś, omego.

\- Przepraszam za to, alfo, przepraszam! - Louis czuł łzy w oczach. Wydzielał śluz jak szalony, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu podobała mu się władcza strona Harry’ego.

Poczuł jak Harry ponownie pociera jego pośladki i Boże, to boli. - Jesteś pewien?

Klaps.

Klaps.

Klaps.

\- P-proszę, prze-przepraszam alfo. - N-nie powinienem był! - Zapłakał Louis, jego wargi były całe pogryzione. Jego policzki były mokrym bałaganem, tak jak jego tył.

Harry zachichotał. - Teraz brzmisz trochę bardziej szczerze, kochanie… - palce Harry’ego wędrowały po krzywiźnie jego tyłka i znalazły mokrą dziurkę Louisa. Włożył dwa palce bez spotkania żadnego oporu. - Taki chętny, prawda? Głęboko w sobie kochasz dostawać klapsy i bycie zmuszonym do posłuszeństwa, prawda, omego? - Harry cały czas pracował swoimi palcami w wnętrzu Louisa, kiedy całował jego szyję.

Louis nie odpowiedział, ponieważ mógł jedynie jęczeć, kiedy palce Harry’ego atakowały jego prostatę. - Do-dojdę… - Jęknął Louis, nim doszedł. Harry wciąż pocierał jego czułe miejsce podczas orgazmu, a nawet po nim. - Je-jestem wrażliwy! - Jęknął Louis. Był drżącym bałaganem, nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Harry’ego, ale wiedział, że musi być na niej duży uśmiech.

Louis poczuł jak Harry wycofuje swoje palce, nim został ściągnięty z jego kolan. Następnie został rzucony na łóżku, jego plecy uderzyły o materac. Harry uśmiechał się szeroko, kiedy wczołgał się pomiędzy jego nogi. Nie powiedział nic, kiedy uniósł nogi szatyna i rozłożył je, a następnie jednym szybkim ruchem się w niego wbił. - Ach! - Louis przewrócił oczami i odsunął głowę do tyłu.

Harry jęknął na ciasnotę. Jego oczy przez chwilę były zamknięte, nim zaczął wbijać się mocno w dziurkę Louisa. - Tak, dobry omega, weź to - dyszał.

Louis delikatnie się ślinił, kiedy był pieprzony tak niezwykle, bezlitośnie szybko. - Ach! Hmm, ach Boże! - Krzyknął głośno, kiedy Harry uderzył prosto w jego prostatę. - Po-potrzebuję dojść…

\- Nie - odpowiedział po prostu Harry. - Jeszcze nie.

\- P-proszę?

Harry pochylił się i przyciągnął Louisa do pocałunku. - Jeszcze nie - wyszeptał.

Louis płakał po pięciu minutach powstrzymywania swojego orgazmu, nie mógł już wytrzymać. - Proszę! Proszę, alfo, pozwól mi dojść, proszę! - Błagał, tak jak Harry chciał. Brunet ponownie się pochylił, ale tym razem ominął jego wargi i przeszedł od razu do jego ucha. - W porządku, dojdź dla mnie. Krzycz moje imię.

Louis w końcu wypuścił napięcie, krzycząc z całych sił imię Harry’ego, kiedy poczuł jak ten go knotuje. Był tak upojony pod wpływem orgazmu, że nie mógł nawet przestać się trząść, całkowicie zapomniał o byciu wypełnionym nasieniem Harry’ego.

Po pięciu minutach, kiedy w końcu zauważył co się stało, uderzył Harry’ego w głowę. - Idioto! Powiedziałem ci być użył prezerwatywy?! Co jeśli znowu jestem w ciąży?! - Warknął Louis.

Harry zachichotał, całując czoło Louisa. - Nie martw się, twoja gorączka jest za dwa miesiące.

\- No i? Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem to Kayla i Raphael zostali poczęci poza gorączką, kiedy byłem na tabletkach. Na których już nie jestem, ponieważ i tak kurwa nie działają!

Harry uciszał Louisa i trzymał go blisko. - Spokojnie kochanie i tak cię zapłodnię podczas gorączki.

Louis prychnął, wkurzony. - Tak, ponieważ tylko po to jestem? By rodzić twoje szczeniaki.

Harry skinął głową. - Dokładnie.

\- Och, pieprz się. I zamknij - odpowiedział Louis.

\- To nie mów takich rzeczy. Jesteś dla mnie czymś więcej niż maszyną do rodzenia dzieci. Jesteś moją bratnią duszą, moją omegą i tak, matką MOICH szczeniąt. I tak, pragnę abyś urodził więcej szczeniąt, ale tylko dlatego, gdyż cię kocham, tylko ciebie, ponieważ jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Nie mogę myśleć o czymkolwiek innym jak o zapładnianiu cię, kochaniu cię, o tobie rodzącym nasze wspaniałe, silne szczenięta. - Harry pogłaskał swoim nosem policzek Louisa. - To mój instynkt.

Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego i dał mu eskimoski pocałunek. - Wiem. Przepraszam… i też cię kocham.

\- Dobrze. - Harry składał delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy i wzdłuż jego szyi. - Zawsze możesz wziąć tą drugą tabletkę, prawda? Tą po seksie.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, jeśli się nie mylę to mam jedną, wezmę ją po tym jak wezmę prysznic.

\- Dobra…

\- Wiesz Haz, chcę szczeniąt. Dużo. Ale mamy mnóstwo czasu, wiesz to, prawda? - Wyszeptał Louis. Po prostu myśli, że Harry za bardzo chce wszystko przyspieszyć. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to będzie w ciąży przy każdej gorączce, a nawet częściej. To oznacza, że po porodzie po sześciu miesiącach będę ponownie w ciąży i ten cykl będzie się powtarzał, co sprawi, że będę rodził co niecałe półtora roku…

\- Wiem, kochanie.

Louis potem nic nie powiedział, więc teraz byli zaknotowani. Harry całował swojego omegę, nawet po tym, gdy ten zasnął. Pochylił się do brzucha Louisa i go również pocałował. - Jeszcze nie - wyszeptał. Chciał zapłodnić Louisa podczas jego gorączki, więc zagwarantowałby szansę na większy miot. Ale potem… cóż, będzie musiał zacząć słuchać żądań Louisa i spowolnić ze swoim upodobaniem do ciąży.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał delikatnie Harry, zabierając Louisowi włosy z oczu. - Tak bardzo…

W chwili gdy na ciebie spojrzał, zakochałem się w tobie od tego momentu. Wyciągasz ze mnie to co najlepsze, z tobą mogę być tym kim naprawdę jestem - wyszeptał Harry. - Jestem sobą, kiedy jestem z tobą.


	28. Rozdział 28

Przesunięcie w czasie

Louis leżał w swoim gnieździe, ponownie płacząc z bólu. Marcel zabrał Raphaela i Kaylę z pokoju, a Gemma wzięła Finniana. Harry był przy jego boku i uspokajał go podczas porodu.

Ponieważ tak, znowu był w ciąży. Podczas jego ostatniej gorączki, Harry ponownie go zapłodnił, ale obiecał, że po tym zrobią sobie długą przerwę, aby skupić się na szczeniakach, które mają teraz i które będą mieli tak. Szczeniaki, tak. Właściwie to ma się urodzić trójka. Louis był skupiony na oddychaniu, aby pozostać spokojnym. Pozwolił instynktowi zrobić resztę, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do Finniana, ta trójka była chętna do wyjścia.

\- Dobrze Louis, rób tak dalej - powiedziała położna, była tutaj, by prowadzić Louisa i by po prostu upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Louis nagle zaczął krzyczeć o wiele bardziej, kiedy uderzył w niego o wiele bardziej bolesny skurcz. - Ach, kurwa! - Przeklął, tak głośno jak mógł. Ścisnął również dłoń Harry’ego tak mocno jak mógł. - M-mogę? Mój instynkt mówi, by pchać! - Krzyknął Louis.

Położna sprawdziła jego rozwarcie i była w szoku, ponieważ nagle powiększyło się o prawie 5 centymetrów! - T-tak, możesz pchać, Louis!

\- Ach! - Krzyknął Louis, kiedy pchał, następnie zatrzymał się żeby wziąć oddech, nim ponownie popchnął. W końcu usłyszeli pierwszy płacz i od razu ponownie zaczął pchać. Usłyszał jak położna mówi, że urodziła się zdrowa, mała dziewczynka i to wszystko co musiał wiedzieć.

Ponieważ tym razem chcieli, by płcie były niespodzianką, więc nie mieli pojęcia czy będą mieć chłopców czy dziewczynki. Po prostu znali ilość. Drugie i trzecie szczenię również urodziły się szybko i były dziewczynkami.

\- Trzy dziewczynki - zauważyła położna. - Proszę tatusiu, twoje ostatnie szczenię również jest zdrowe - powiedziała delikatnie i wręczyła ostatnią dziewczynkę Harry’emu, który oddał ją Louisowi.

Louis miał trzy dziewczynki w swoich ramionach. - Wszystkie jesteście takie piękne… - wyszeptał. - Nie jesteście Anne, Charlotte i Amara? - Zachichotał.

Harry dołączył do nich w gnieździe i objął Louisa. - Są śliczne. Moje małe dziewczynki.

\- Kayla je pokocha - zachichotał Louis. Nalegała na dziewczynki. Nie żeby nie lubiła Raphaela i Finniana, ale chciała małą siostrzyczkę. Cóż, teraz ma trzy.

Louis leżał z nowonarodzonymi szczeniakami przez dwie godziny, nim Kayla, Raphael i Finnian wrócili do niego. - Mamusia! - Kayla zaczęła biec, ale została zatrzymana przez Harry’ego, który pokręcił głową.

\- Spokojnie, on dopiero urodził. Jest zmęczony, Kayla.

\- Dobrze. Przepraszam, tatusiu - Odpowiedziała grzecznie i teraz podeszła powoli do Louisa. - Mamusiu?

Louis otworzył swoje oczy i uśmiechnął się na jej widok. - Witaj kochanie. - Uniósł kocyki i pokazał Charlotte, Anne i Amarę. Wszystkie były owinięte w różowe kocyki. - Trzy dziewczynki? - Zapytała Kayla, jej oczy się błyszczały.

Louis skinął głową i widział jak zmusza się do powstrzymania pisku. - Są takie malutkie… - powiedział Raphael, który teraz był obok Kayli.

Finnian trzymał dłoń Raphaela, kiedy stał na stopach. Próbował sam chodzić, ale zawsze jest przyklejony do boku Raphael. Gdzie idzie jego brat, tam i on.

\- Raphael, Kayla, Finnian. To wasze trzy siostry Anne, Charlotte i Amara. Zajmiecie się nimi, prawda? - Powiedział Harry.

\- W porządku, tatusiu! - Odpowiedziała im Kayla. - Dobrze się nimi zajmę! Raphael i tak jest już zajęty Finnianem.

Raphael skinął głową. - Tak, dziewczyny i tak są głupie.

\- Nie są! - Warknęła Kayla, jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone.

Raphael miał ten sam wyraz twarzy i instynktownie odsunął Finniana za swoje plecy. - Cóż, jesteście wkurzające i głupie, więc…

\- Raphael, Kayla - skarcił ich Louis, ponownie. - Nie tutaj, nie teraz.

Obydwoje spuścili głowy i przeprosili swoją mamę za swoje zachowanie. Louis wrócił do spania, kiedy Harry zaprowadził szczeniaki do pokoju zabaw, gdzie mogli bawić się w co chcieli. Również miał służącą, która obserwowała ich, więc jeśli Kayla i Raphael zaczęliby walczyć to w odpowiednim czasie zostaliby powstrzymani. W międzyczasie przygotowywał posiłek dla swojej omegi.

~*~

Trzy miesiące później Raphael i Kayla skończyli trzy lata. Świętowali ich urodziny oraz zaprosili Zayna, Liama i Nialla. Oczywiście ojciec Louisa i jego siostry również byli obecni. Po urodzinach szczeniaków, Zayn pojechał do domu, aby uczyć się więcej na temat obowiązków w firmie swojego ojca,a Niall i Liam zostali jeszcze na kilka dni.

Ojciec Louisa i siostry zostali jeden dodatkowy dzień, ale potem musieli wracać z powodu szkoły. Niall prawie skończył Queens, nie mógł się doczekać dyplomatorium jak i również założenia rodziny z Liamem.

\- Też chcę szczeniąt… - Jęknął Niall na kanapie. Wisiał do góry nogami, jego blond włosy prawie dotykały podłogi.

Louis miał Anne na swoich kolanach, jej siostry spały w kołysce. Kayla i Raphael bawili się swoimi nowymi zabawkami, a Finnian znajdował się przy boku brata. Kayla miała głównie dziewczyńskie rzeczy jak lalki, makijaż i kuchenka, również nie była zbyt chętna by się ‘dzielić’.

\- Zostały ci tylko trzy miesiące do dyplomatorium, potem też możesz założyć rodzinę Ni - zachichotał Louis.

\- Mogę mieć po prostu jedno twoje?

Louis zabawnie warknął na swoje przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Niall jedynie żartuje i nie wziął tego na poważnie, ale nikt nie zabierze mu jego szczeniaków. - Nie, moje. - Przytulił Anne do siebie. Szczęśliwie się w niego wtuliła, uwielbiał swoje małe dziewczynki.

\- Tak, raczej i tak wolałbym szczeniaki Liama. Twoje wyglądają za bardzo jak Harry - jęknął Niall.

\- Ojj, tylko Finnian i Anne wyglądają jak ja, więc masz rację - odpowiedział Louis.

W tym momencie Liam i Harry weszli do środka, brunet trzymał dodatkowo Charlotte i Amarę. - Chciały swoją mamusię - wyszeptał, kiedy się nachylił i wręczył dwie dziewczynki Louisowi. Wtuliły się w swoją siostrę oraz Louisa i ponownie się uspokoiły. Liam usiadł na kanapie, a Niall wtulił się w niego. Zamruczał delikatnie, kiedy ten go do siebie przysunął.

\- Szóstka szczeniąt, co? - Zachichotał Liam. - Jesteśmy nieźle w tyle, kochany.

Niall wydął wargę. - Wiem… też chcę mieć szczeniaki.

Harry zauważył jak oczy Liama stały się czerwone, nim wróciły do swojego zwykłego koloru. - Widziałem to. I i tak robimy przerwę, ponieważ chcemy się skupić na tej szóstce, więc macie mnóstwo czasu, by nadrobić.

\- Jak chcecie to zrobić? Louis jest płodny jak cholera - zachichotał Liam.

\- Lekarz badał mnie wiele razy i uznał, że bezpiecznym wyjściem jest dla mnie branie pigułek przeciwgorączkowych. Chociaż będę miał gorączkę raz do roku to tabletki zmniejszą moją płodność i nie będę wydzielał pęcherzyków. To nowość, ale działa i nie niszczy moich wewnętrznych układów. Po prostu biorę tabletkę raz na tydzień, a podczas gorączki biorę zastrzyk antykoncepcyjny, aby mieć pewność, ale nie powinien wydzielić pęcherzyków - odpowiedział Louis za Harry'ego. Te spotkania z lekarzem były ciężkie, ale to jedyne rozwiązanie. Tak długo jak wciąż może mieć więcej szczeniaków w przyszłości to nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? - Zapytał Niall.

Harry skinął głową. - Inaczej bym ich nie pozwolił mu brać, Nialler. W dodatku, bez względu na to jak bardzo kocham szczenięta, to robi się to trochę trudne. Szukamy nowego miejsca, by żyć na swoim, ale cholera, wszystko jest takie drogie. Szczególnie dla tak dużej rodziny jaką nasza już jest.

Liam skinął głową. - Takie jest życie, ale jestem pewny, że twój tata…

\- Wiem, ale pracuję teraz dla niego, by zarobić własne pieniądze. Jasne, mógłbym go spłacić, ale chcę to zrobić sam, muszę być odpowiedzialny za swoją rodzinę.

\- Spójrz na to, nasz Harry oficjalnie dorósł - zachichotał Liam. - Gdzie ten alfa, który pieprzył każdego i wszystko? Poważnie się zmieniłeś - zaśmiał się Liam, stare, dobre dni… To wydawało się być tak dawno temu, kiedy chodził na imprezy z Harrym, upijał się i pieprzył przypadkową osobę.

Louis nie chciał sobie przypominać o dawnych wyskokach Harry’ego, więc ostrzegł Liama i Harry’ego warknięcie. - Ważne jest to, że teraz jest mój.

Liam trzymał swoje dłonie w obronie. - Przepraszam. Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie.

Harry i Niall śmiali się do rozpuku. - Tak, ale zgaduję że alfa się zakochał, dorósł, ma rodzinę… - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Cieszę się, że tak jest - powiedział dumnie Louis, naprawdę jest dumny z tego, że mu się udało.

\- Ja też - odpowiedział.

\- Wasza dwójka sprawia, że jestem chory - jęknął Niall. - Co nie Li, oni są po prostu za słodcy, prawda?!

\- Zgadzam się, ociekają słodkością. - Liam pocałował delikatnie Nialla.

Harry przewrócił oczami, Liam potrafił być takim pantoflem. - I to my sprawiamy, że jesteście chorzy?

Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, który obudził trojaczki i włączył u Louisa tryb matki i zabrał je do innego pokoju. Finnian, który miał dość zabawy z Raphaelem podszedł do swojego ojca i zarządził uwagi z jego strony. - Witaj, kolego! - Harry z łatwością go podniósł i go obrócił, zabawiając swoje szczenię.

\- Też musisz być takim ojcem. - Harry usłyszał słowa wyszeptane przez Nialla do Liama. - To naprawdę gorące.

Harry uśmiechnął się na te słowa, kochał słyszeć, że jest dobrym ojcem. Bez względu na to kto to powiedział to zawsze zwiększało jego pewność siebie. - Tatusiu, jeszcze raz! - Zarządził Finnian, śmiejąc się.

\- Co za władcze szczenię. Musisz powiedzieć proszę, Finn… - powiedział Harry, wiedział że jego szczenię potrafi rządzić, ale musiał również nauczyć go manier.

\- Proszę, tatusiu? - Powiedział delikatnie Finnian, trochę niepewnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się jasno i nagrodził Finnian za jego odpowiedź. - Dobry chłopiec, tatuś cię kocha.

\- Teś kocham tatusia - odpowiedział Finnian nim Harry ponownie ich obrócił i sprawił, że jego szczenię się śmiał. Robił tak dopóki się nie zmęczył, a Finnianowi pewnie kręciło się już w głowie, dobrze że Louis tego nie widział, bo inaczej, by go skarcił. Odłożył Finnana z powrotem na ziemię i pomógł mu wrócić do Raphaela, ale ponieważ był taki oszołomiony, nie było to takie łatwe.

\- Finn, chodź - rozkazał Raphael, kiedy wyciągnął swoją dłoń. Raphael mógł być naprawdę ochronny, kiedy chodziło o jego młodszego brata. W odróżnieniu od sióstr, miał z nim specjalną więź. A najgorsze było to, że Finnian się temu podporządkowywał, cokolwiek jego brat rozkazał, robił to. Również pierwsze słowo Finniana było bardzo podobne do imienia Raphaela.

Więc Finnian posłusznie skinął głową i ścisnął dłoń Raphaela, nim podążył za swoim bratem do wyjścia. Harry westchnął i patrzył jak wychodzą.

\- Tatusiu, czy oni są zakochani jak mamusia i tatuś? - Zapytała go Kayla. Trzymała go za koszulkę i spojrzał na niego, swoimi czystymi, zielonymi oczami. To jakby patrzył na dziecięcą, damską wersję siebie.

\- Uch, może? - Odpowiedział Harry. - Może w przyszłości będą, ale teraz są po prostu braćmi, dobrze słoneczko? - Ukląkł i złożył buziaka na jej czole. Zachichotała i wytarła to miejsce swoją dłonią. - Kay…

Naprawdę nie wiedział czy ta dwójka będzie czymś razem, ale teraz, będą jego małymi szczeniakami.


	29. Epilog

Dwa lata później

Dzisiaj Louis i Harry zostali zaproszeni do Nialla i Liama, aby zatrzymać się w ich nowo kupionym domu oraz mieli im coś osobistego do powiedzenia.

\- Założę się, że jest w ciąży - powiedział Louis, był tak napalony na myśl o ciąży Nialla. Cóż, nie jest jeszcze pewny, ale sądzi, że jego przyjacielowi w końcu się udało!

\- Tak, nie wiem… Może jest, mam taką nadzieję. Próbowali od kilku miesięcy, prawda?

Louis skinął głową. Tak, Niall nie był tak płodny jak oczekiwali, ale Liam zdecydował się zostać z Niallem i jest pewne jak cholera, że go nie zostawi. Liam nie był tym typem alfy, który zostawia omegę, ponieważ nie jest tak płodna. I właśnie kupili dom.

Mówiąc o domu, Harry i Louis kupili swój własny rok temu, więc teraz również mają swój własny kąt. Harry sam chciał go kupić, ale szybko zrozumiał, że odpowiednio duży dom dla jego rodziny nie jest taki łatwy do znalezienia jak i do kupienia, to wiele pieniędzy, więc tak, zaakceptował pieniądze swojego taty i umówił się, że będzie pracował trochę więcej i z domu, by móc zarobić więcej pieniędzy na spłatę swojego ojca. Mieli łącznie cztery piętra, czternaście pokoi łącznie z trzema łazienkami.

Harry nie będzie kłamał, jest fantazyjny i zbyt drugi na ich budżet, ale pieprzyć to. Jego rodzina zasługuje na życie w rezydencji, dorastali w pieprzonym zamku, więc na początku ona i tak była mała. Raphael i Kayla mieli już sześć lat, Finnian cztery a trojaczki dwa. Finnian zazwyczaj znajduje się przy boku Raphaela, a trojaczki są bardziej za swoją siostrą, chociaż nie Charlotte. Ona również wiele chodzi za Raphaelem, ale w odróżnieniu od Finniana może się również przenieść na Kaylę.

Kayla i Raphael też lepiej się dogadywali, jasne czasami walczyli i gdy tak było kńczyło się to głównie krwią tu i tam, ale rozumieją, że są rodzeństwem i rodziną oraz kochają się, nawet jeśli tego nie przyznadzą.

Anne i Amara zawsze są za Kaylą i wpatrują się w swoje siostrę. A Kayla jest dla nich perfekcyjną siostrą, zawsze daje im zabawki albo gdy płaczą, jest pierwszą, która do nich przybiega. Jest dla nich naprawdę opiekuńczą siostrą, nawet dla Finniana, ale wie że ten jest pod ochroną Raphaela, a ona całkowicie wierzy w to, że jej brat utrzyma go bezpiecznym.

\- Jesteśmy już? - Jęknął znudzony Raphael.

\- Prawie, pytałeś o to samo pięć minut temu - odpowiedział Harry. Na szczęście, mieli dużego vana, więc z tyłu zmieściły się wszystkie szczeniaki, ale Raphael potrafił być takim niecierpliwym szczeniakiem, kiedyś i teraz.

\- Tak, cóż, przepraszam, że musimy już tak siedzieć od godziny! - Odpyskował Raphael, zarabiając karcące spojrzenie od Louisa. - Przepraszam… - wymamrotał od razu.

\- To nie nasza wina, że wujek Liam i wujek Niall zdecydowali się zamieszkać półtorej godziny od nas, teraz przestań jęczeć albo będziesz szedł pieszo przez resztę drogi, rozumiesz Raphael? - Warknął Louis, używając trochę ostrzejszego tonu.

Raphael posłusznie skinął głową. Nawet jego geny alfy nie sprzeciwiały się swojej matce. Kayla, która siedział obok niego, śmiała się do rozpuku. - Zamknij się - warknął delikatnie.

Wiedział, że jeśli teraz ją zaatakuje to jego matka będzie kazał mu iść, więc był mądry i zignorował swoją siostrę. ‘Boże, jest taka denerwująca’ pomyślał.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa, kochał widzieć jak Louis zachowuje się w ten sposób i trzyma ich dzieci w ryzach. - Jeszcze tylko piętnaście minut i będziemy na miejscu - powiedział Harry.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, szczeniaki nie mogły się doczekać, by wyskoczyć z samochodu tak szybko jak mogły, więc Louis otworzył im drzwi i najstarsza trójka od razu odbiegła. Trojaczki nie mogły jeszcze wyjść same, więc Louis im pomógł i również poszły za swoim rodzeństwem w kierunku domy.

Liam otworzył drzwi i przywitał nadreaktywne szczeniaki. - Niczego nie połamcie! - Krzyknął, po tym jak szczeniaki na ślepo wbiegły do domu. - Boże, mają tyle energii - zachichotał. - Louis przywitał się najpierw z Liamem, całując go trzy razy, nim Harry przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku, klepiąc jego plecy.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - powiedział w szyję Liama, ta gówniana strona dorastania bycia zajętym przez cały czas, kiedy widzisz swoich przyjaciół w określonym czasie.

Niall również do nich dołączył, mając Anne w ramionach. Kochał to dziecko, a ona zawsze najpierw szła do Nialla. - Louis, daj mi buziaka - zażądał Niall i przyciągnął Louisa do uścisku, nim pocałował jego policzki.

Niall również przytulił Harry’ego i zaprosił ich do salonu. - Ładne mieszkanie, Liam, dużo miejsca - zauważył Harry.

\- Lubię wysokie sufity - dodał Louis, naprawdę mu się to podobało.

\- Ja też, to dlatego go chciałem - odpowiedział Niall.

Raphael, Finnian i Kayla zwiedzali ogród. Charlotte i Amara miały dość i podeszły do boku swojej mamy. Louis przyciągnął Charlotte na swój podołek i przyciągnął Amarę do swojego boku. Anne wciąż była na kolanach Nialla, gadając o swoich królikach.

Tak, Harry kupił cholerne trzy króliki, ponieważ Anne chciała jednego. A potem zauważył je trzy razem i wyglądały tak słodko, po prostu nie mógł kupić jednego, prawda? Ale gdyby kupił dwa, to jeden zostałby sam, więc zdecydował, że kupi je wszystkie. Anne oczywiście była zachwycona. Zamiast jednego królika dostała trzy!

Niall i Liam nalali każdemu herbaty (dla dzieci mieli sok i małą kostkę czekolady) oraz w końcu usiedli, a Liam przeczyścił gardło. - Więc, zaprosiliśmy was tutaj, ponieważ chcieliśmy coś ogłosić… - zaczął.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że Niall jest w ciąży? - Zapytał Louis.

Niall skinął szczęśliwie głową. - Tak, jestem!

Louis pisnął i wstał, by przyciągnąć go do mocnego uścisku. Harry zrobił to samo z Liamem. - Gratulacje, kolego.

\- Wiecie już ile i jakiej są płci? - Zapytał Louis.

Niall skinął głową. - Tak, to kolejna niespodzianka. Poczekaj chwilę. - Niall podreptał do kuchni i wrócił z ciastem w swoich dłoniach. - Możesz pokroić ciasto Lou.

Louis był podekscytowany, kiedy podniósł nóż i delikatnie ukroił pierwszy kawałek. Delikatnie go wyciągnął i zobaczył jedynie niebieskie, ale dwa paski. - Dwóch chłopców?!

\- Tak, dwóch chłopców! - Liam dumnie skinął głową.

Louis tak się cieszył z ich powodu, że przyciągnął ich obydwu do uścisku. - Boże, tak się cieszę, ale nie mam teraz nic dla nich!

\- Będziemy mieć później baby shower, więc wtedy kupisz mi jakieś gówno - zachichotał Niall.

\- Język! - Syknął Harry, jego szczeniaki też tutaj były. A szczególnie Anne powiedziałaby wszystko co wyszło z ust Nialla. Wszyscy się zaśmiali i zjedli kawałek tortu, oczywiście, gdy szczeniaki to zauważyły to skupiły na nim całą swoją uwagę.

\- To takie pyszne! - powiedziała Amara, cała jej buzia była w kremie.

Kayla, która siedziała obok niej delikatnie to starła swoim palcem. - Brudne… - zachichotała.

Zarówno Charlotte jak i Anne również miały buzie całe w kremie, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Ciasto im smakowało i o to chodziło.

Spędzili resztę dnia razem i kiedy nastał późny wieczór, zaczęli się żegnać i musieli wrócić do domu. - Zobaczymy się niedługo, dobra? - Niall wydął wargę, nie chciał, by Louis jechał…

Louis złożył szybkiego buziaka na policzku Nialla. - Tak, zatrzymamy się niedługo. Zadzwonimy, dobra?

Niall delikatnie skinął głową, był smutny, iż Louis musiał jechać, ale cieszył się, że znowu go zobaczy. Harry i Liam też się przytulili i również obiecali, że zadzwonią.

Trzy dziewczynki już drzemały, więc Louis i Harry musieli je zanieść do vana. Było widać, że Finnian też jest zmęczony, kiedy trzymał dłoń Raphaela, szurając do vana, ale nie minęło nawet 20 minut, nim Raphael, Kayla i Finnian również smacznie spali

\- Dźwięk snu, w końcu trochę ciszy. - Harry delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Można się było tego spodziewać, to był ciężki dzień, byłem zaskoczony, że dziewczynki zjadły kolację bez zaśnięcia - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Szczerze mówiąc też jestem wykończony, po tym jak zaniesiemy szczeniaki do łóżek, ja też tam idę - powiedział Harry.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, ja też.

Harry i Louis spojrzeli na chwilę na siebie i uśmiechnęli się. - Kocham cię, Lou.

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiedział Louis. Patrząc na ich złączone dłonie, mógł jedynie się uśmiechnąć na uczucie bycia kochanym przez kogoś kogo kocha najmocniej.


	30. Dodatek 1

Finnian miał swój pierwszy dzień jako uczeń liceum. Jego brat i siostra byli już w 11 klasie, więc nie był całkowicie sam, ale to i tak było przerażające. Dwa lata temu zaprezentował się jako omeg i od tego czasu nie wszystko było takie samo… Jego brat i siostra byli bardziej ochronni w kierunku do niego, szczególnie Rahael. W sumie to nawet nie miał nic przeciwko, ale czasami nie chciałby mówić swojemu bratu każdego detalu.

Jeśli chce wyjść z przyjaciółmi to musi mu to powiedzieć, a potem pisać co pół godziny co robi i gdzie jest. Jest jak ochroniarz, taki wkurzający.

A odkąd ich rodzina przeprowadziłą się z powrotem do zamku, ponieważ ich ojciec jest teraz głową rodziny, ma służbę, która się nim opiekuje. Ma osobistego szofera, który wszędzie go zawozi, właściwie to nie może wyjść sam. Teraz, większość ludzi nie rozumie, kiedy się skarży, ponieważ musi być tak szczęśliwy będąc młodszym bratem Kayli i Raphaela, będąc synem bogatego mężczyzny i posiadając wszystko czego się zapragnie, ale… nie jest.

Nie zawsze jest szczęśliwy. Chociaż nie zrozumcie tego źle, jest wdzięczny za swoje życie, ale po prostu chciałby trochę wolności. Jak dla niego, wolność jest najcenniejszą rzeczą, której niestety w pewnych aspektach mu brakuje.

Rodzina również jest dla niego cenna. Jego mama był ponownie w ciąży osiem lat temu i urodził dwójkę chłopców Caleba i Charliego. A cztery lata temu urodził kolejnych bliźniaków, córeczkę Angelinę i synka Theo. Jego rodzice powiedzieli, że byli oni ostatnimi, ale dom i tak jest zatłoczony, więc bez względu na to jak bardzo ich kocha, rozumie. Trojaczki kochają bycie starszymi siostrami i przez pierwszy rok zajmowały się nimi non-stop. Wszystkim co mógł powiedzieć ostatnio urodzonym bliźniakom to: Witajcie w tej rodzinie.

Wszedł do klasy i zauważył, że wielu uczniów już siedziało. Och tak, zapomniał wspomnieć, że nie jest za bardzo towarzyski. Ma kilkoro przyjaciół i na szczęście jedna z nich siedzi przy ławce z przodu. - Hej, Finn! - Jedna z jego najlepszych przyjaciółem pomachała do niego.

\- Wendy! - Podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. Była omegą tak jak on, była trochę bardziej pewna siebie, ale też nie lubiła wielkich tłumów. Jej marzeniem zawsze było występowanie i śpiewanie, ale ze względu na swoje lęki za bardzo się boi.

Przytuliła go ciasno. - Jak twoja przerwa?

\- Świetnie - odpowiedział. - Chociaż cieszę się, że cię widzę, widziałaś Gary’ego?

Skinęła głową. - Tak… ale on nie jest już z nami w klasie. - Wydęła wargę.

Gary jest alfą i jego drugim najlepszym przyjacielem. Byli zaskoczeni, kiedy Gary zaprezentował się jako alfa, ponieważ nigdy nie okazywał dominacji, w odróżnieniu od jego brata i siostry, ale teraz już tak i tak jak jego starsze rodzeństwo jest bardzo ochronny.

Raphael nie lubi Gary’ego, lubił go, dopóki ten się nie zaprezentował. Od tego czasu jedynie skarży się na jego najlepszego przyjaciela i nie rozumie dlaczego jego brat zachowuje się w ten sposób. - Och… Cóż, będziemy widywać go na przerwach, prawda?!

Skinęła głową. - Tak, będziemy.

~*~

Ich następną lekcją był w-f i jeśli jest coś czego Finnian absolutnie nie znosi to jest to pieprzony w-f. Nie lubi biegania i pocenia się, po prostu nie, ale to co kocha w tym przedmiocie to alfy na boisku, które się pocą i dobrze wyglądają. Pozwijcie go, jest omegą i może patrzeć na alfy w ten sposób.

Nie spodziewał się jednak zobaczyć swojego brata na boisku. - Dlaczego trzeci rok jest tutaj? - Zapytała inna dziewczyna, chociaż się nie skarżyła. Finnian mógł zauważyć jak przyglądała się jego bratu.

Nauczyciel westchnął. - Ponieważ mamy wiele drużyn sportowych, a obecny tutaj Raphael Styles jest kapitanem zarówno drużyny w piłce nożnej jak i koszykowej.

\- Czy omegi mogą brać z alfami? - Zapytała inna omega.

Finnian po prostu stanął trochę z tyłu i ignorował swojego brata. Nie mógł zdzierżyć tych oczu kontrolujących każdy aspekt jego życia. - To twój brat, prawda? - Zapytała omega, chyba miała na imię Fiona.

Skinął głową. - Tak…

\- Jest naprawdę gorący - odpowiedziała. - Czy jest singlem?

Finnianowi nie podobało się to co robiła, więc zignorował ją i odwrócił swoją głowę w kierunku nauczyciela i Raphaela. Raphael uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niego co nie zostało niezauważone przez kurwa nikogo z klasy.

\- Więc jak już wszyscy wiecie nazywam się Raphael Styles i jestem kapitanem drużyny piłki nożnej i koszykówki. Tak, omegi też mogą dołączyć, ale miejcie na uwadze, że może zrobić się ostro i nie będziecie specjalnie traktowani, tylko ze względu na swoją orientację, więc jeśli nie lubicie bólu albo siniaków, wtedy odradzam, ale jeżeli sobie z tym poradzicie to proszę bardzo. Oczywiście musicie najpierw się wykazać i jeżeli ja i trener uznamy, że jesteście dobrzy to dostaniecie się do drugiego składu, aby dostać się do pierwszego musicie być zauważeni podczas gry i grać wystarczająco dobrze pod presją - poinformował. - Jakieś pytania?

Fiona, dziewczyna obok Finniana, uniosła swoją dłoń. - Czy jesteś singlem? - Zapytała, sprawiając że wszystkie omegi się zaśmiały, a alfy warknęły.

\- Trzymaj swoją waginę w swoich majtkach, Fi! - Powiedział jej alfa.

\- Och, pieprz się! - Odpyskowała.

Raphael przeczyścił swoje gardło i odzyskał uwagę. - Pytajcie o drużyny, okej? Ale tak, jestem. Czy to wszystko?

Nikt nic nie powiedział, więc nauczyciel podziękował Raphaelowi, więc mógł teraz zacząć swoją lekcję, ale nim to zrobił podszedł do Finniana. - Więc Finn, co sądzisz o szkole? - Objął go ramieniem. Finnian spojrzał w niebieskie oczy swojego brata. Raphael był o głowę wyższy od niego, niesprawiedliwe, ale dobra. I znowu zrobił się zbyt dotykalski przed innymi.

\- J-jest dobrze.

\- Myślisz o dołączeniu do jakiejś drużyny? - Zapytał Raphael, wiedząc że jego brat nienawidzi sportu i nie będzie zbyt chętny.

Finnian pokręcił głową. - Wiesz, że to nie moja bajka…

Raphael zachichotał i pochylił się, by dotknąć nosem policzka Finniana. - Dobrze, ponieważ i tak bym tego nie chciał, to zbyt niebezpieczne - nim pozwolił Finnianowi iść, pocałował jego policzek. Raphael pomachał mu, kiedy odchodził, wszystkim co mógł zrobić było odmachanie mu.

\- Czy on właśnie cię pocałował? - Zapytała Fiona. - O mój Boże, czy między wami coś jest?! Jesteście rodzeństwem, prawda? To odrażające - powiedziała to tak głośno, by zyskać uwagę każdego innego ucznia i w szybkim czasie wszyscy się śmiali.

\- Co? Jesteś zazdrosna, że ja mogę dostać mojego brata, a ty musisz o niego błagać? - Odpyskował, co sprawiło, że każdy zaśmiał się dwa razy bardziej. Tak, powiedział, że nie jest towarzyski, ale jego matka nauczył go, by nie pozwalał każdemu na wchodzenie sobie na głowę i na to by cię obsmarowywali. Fiona czuła się głęboko znieważona, ale nie miała riposty, więc się nie odezwała i wróciła do instrukcji nauczyciela. Finnian cieszył się, kiedy w-f w końcu się skończył i miał zajęcia plastyczne, gdzie mógł być sobą i robić co tylko chciał.

~*~

Podczas swojej przerwy, kiedy jadł swoje śniadanie z Wendy, dołączyły do nich trzy alfy. - Uch, czy was zaprosiliśmy? - Zapytała od razu Wendy.

Pierwszy alfa pokazał swoje zęby podczas uśmiechu i zarzucił na nią swoje ramię. - Nie, ale my tak - powiedział.

Pozostałe alfy podeszły do Finniana, co naprawdę mu się nie podobało. - Jesteś tutaj nowy, prawda? Zauważyłbym taką piękność - wyszeptał jeden prosto do jego ucha.

\- U-umm, jestem, ale możesz się odsunąć, proszę? - Zapytał, to były momenty, w których głupiał i nie wiedział co zrobić. Jego matka powiedziałby mu, żeby uderzył alfę w twarz, ale on nie jest aż tak odważny. Potrafi być uszczypliwy, ale nie przeciwko trzem alfom. Innej alfie obok niego raczej nie spodobała się odpowiedź, ponieważ poczuł wielką dłoń na swojej nodze i mógł poczuć oddech alfy na swojej szyi.

\- Hmm, nie lubisz nas słodziaku?

\- Zostaw go! - Warknęła Wendy. Wiedziała, że Finnian nie wiedział co zrobić, musiała sama coś zrobić. Gdyby tylko Gary byłby z nimi w tym momencie! Nim mogła wstać, by pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, alfa obok niej pociągnął ją na dół.

\- Nie kochanie, usiądź i ciesz się widokami.

\- Jesteśmy w szkole! - Próbowała się wydostać, ale to nie miało sensu.

Finnian był na skraju łez, kiedy usłyszał głośne warknięcie i nim się obejrzał, dwie alfy obok niego znajdowały się na podłodze.

\- Raphael… - stęknął. Algy na ziemi jęczały z bólu, kiedy jego brat się w nich wpatrywał. Czuł jak dwa ramiona go obejmują i uspokajający zapach jego brata otoczył go niczym koc. Do tego czasu zebrał się wokół nich cichy tłum i ludzie z różnych roczników ich oglądali. Alfa obok Wendy wypuścił ją i cofnął się, Raphael patrzył również na niego.

Raphael uniósł Finniana jak koalę i odszedł z bratem w swoich ramionach. - Ciiii, jestem tutaj, jest dobrze, Finn - wyszeptał delikatnie. Wszedł do budynku i dostał się do pierwszej otwartej sali, usiadł na krześle nauczyciela, przytulając Finna.

\- Ba-bałem się - usłyszał słaby szept.

Delikatnie poklepał włosy Finniana, kiedy drugą dłonią głaskał go po plecach. - Wiem, jestem tutaj. Nigdy więcej ci nic nie zrobią.

Kayla, która się o wszystkim dowiedziała, również weszła do sali. - Skończyłeś kurwa z nimi? Chcieli go zgwałcić!

Raphael zachichotał. - Gdyby chcieli go zgwałcić to powiesiłbym ich i torturował na oczach każdego, flirtowali i poszli trochę za daleko. Wieści szybko się rozeszły i zmieszały, prawda?

Kayla westchnęła z ulgą. - Tak, słyszałam, że już się na niego rzucali, kiedy był prawie nagi. - Delikatnie poklepała Finniana po głowie. - W porządku, słoneczko?

Finnian uniósł swoją głowę i ukazał załzawione oczy i mokre policzki. - Ta-tak. Teraz tak.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała jego nos. - Chcesz żeby starsza siostra trochę bardziej skopała im dupę?

\- Myślę, że już dostali za swoje od Rapha, więc jest dobrze…

\- Skoro tak mówisz, szczeniaku - odpowiedziała i przytuliła go. - Nie ma już płakania, okej? Jesteś już bezpieczny.

Finnian skinął głową i ukrył swoją twarz w szyi Raphaela. Ten zaczął ich delikatnie kołysać, aby go uspokoić i w ciągu chwili wszystkie jego lęki zniknęły. - Chcesz iść do domu, Finn?

\- Nie, już jest dobrze.

\- W porządku, odprowadzę cię na zajęcia - powiedział Raphael.

Finnian pokręcił głową. - N-nie… Ludzie już podejrzewają, że… że jesteśmy…

Raphael uniósł brew. - Jesteśmy czym?

Finnian zarumienił się i spojrzał na swoje stopy. - W-wiesz…, że coś jest między nami.

\- Och, kogo obchodzi co ludzie myślą? - Zachichotał. Raphael użył swojej wolnej dłoni, by unieść głowę Finniana. - Nie mam nic przeciwko tym plotkom - powiedział, mrugając.

Finnian jedynie bardziej się zarumienił i wyjąkał. - T-ty flirciarzu! A-ale ja mam coś przeciwko!

\- Masz?

\- Tak.

Raphael pochylił się, by pocałować jego czoło i podszedł do progu. - Ja wciąż nie, ale bądź ostrożny jak będziesz szedł do klasy - powiedział, nim wyszedł, zostawiając Finniana czerwonego i zmieszanego.


	31. Dodatek 2

Finnian wrócił do domu po swoim pierwszym dniu w szkole. Sługa musiał ponownie go odebrać, ale na szczęście jego siostra Kayla również już skończyła i jechali jednym samochodem.

\- Czy wszystko inne poszło dzisiaj dobrze? - Zapytała, nawiązując do porannego incydentu, kiedy alfy chciały uzyskać od niego trochę za dużo uwagi.

Finnian skinął głową. - Tak, chociaż wiele ludzi mnie w pewien sposób dręczy ze względu na Raphaela. Myślą, że dziwne jest to jak się zachowuje w moim towarzystwie, że bracia nie powinni się tak zachowywać.

Kayla zamruczała. - Finn, dla Raphaela takie zachowanie jest normalne, ponieważ zawsze się tak wokół ciebie zachowywał. Może po prostu zwracasz na to zbytnią uwagę, ale on był taki nawet wtedy, gdy się urodziłeś. Zawsze się tobą opiekował, chronił cię i doglądał. Nie będę kłamać, rodzeństwo zazwyczaj się tak nie zachowuje. Mam na myśli, ty jesteś omegą a on jest alfą i śpicie razem każdej nocy. Można powiedzieć, że wyglądacie na sparowanych i jest między wami wystarczająca więź, ale to nie jest częsty widok, więc oczywiście, że będą to z tobą konfrontować, ale tylko dlatego, gdyż nie są do tego przyzwyczajeni.

\- Więc to jest dziwne? - Wyszeptał delikatnie Finnian. Nigdy o tym tak nie myślał. Nie sądził, że to dziwne, kiedy jego brat go całuje, przytula albo śpi z nim, ale teraz, gdy inni mówią mu, że tak jest…

\- Nie, nie powiedziałam tego. Powiedziałam nie częste, a nie dziwne - odpowiedziała. - Dzieciaki zawsze w pewnym momencie będą chciały cię złamać, prześladowanie tak często się zdarza i bez względu na to jak rozpowszechniana jest świadomość, z jakiegoś powodu to wciąż istnieje. Może taka jest po prostu natura dzieciaków, więc nie bierz tego za bardzo do siebie, dobrze? Są po prostu zazdrośni, że masz Rapha owiniętego wokół palca, kiedy on nawet nie spojrzy na nich dwa razy.

Finnian mruknął. - W-więc myślisz, że on mnie kocha? - Zapytał Finniana. - Jak tata kocha mamę?

Kayla zachichotała. - O tak, z pewnością. Kiedy masz gorączkę musi przywiązywać się do łóżka, żeby powstrzymać się do wpadnięcia przez twoje drzwi i muszę fizycznie go bić, by powstrzymać jego wściekłość - powiedziała. - Ooops! Nie powinnam tego mówić - dodała niewinnie, mrugając.

\- Naprawdę? To dlatego zawsze jesteście cali podrapani po mojej gorączce…

\- Tak - skinęła głową. - Ale jesteś zbyt młody na spędzanie gorączki z kimś innym. Trzymaj swoją niewinność co najmniej do siedemnastki.

\- I tak nie sądzę, że jestem na to gotowy - odpowiedział Finnian, nie, nie jest jeszcze gotowy na seks. Miał wystarczająco lekcji biologi, by wiedzieć każdą rzecz na temat seksu, a jego mama dał mu wiele rzeczy po jego pierwszej gorączce, więc jest zaznajomiony z… ale robienie tego z kimś innym? Nie, lubi swoje zabawki.

Kayla poklepała jego głowę. - Dobrze - naprawdę zachowywała się jak prawdziwa siostra alfa. Naprawdę kochał swoją siostrę.

\- Czy Raphael zrobił to już z kimś innym? - Zapytał po kilku sekundach ciszy.

Kayla wzruszyła ramionami. - Zapytaj go - odpowiedziała szybko.

Finnian wydął wargi. - Czyli tak…

Kayla zauważyła rozczarowanie na jego twarzy i nie mogła zostawić Finna w ten sposób. - Ma swoje potrzeby… Pewnie ma to po tacie, bo mama mówił mi, że miał przed nim wiele omeg i spał z wieloma osobami. Raphael tak nie robi, ale nie jest już prawiczkiem, lecz wiem, że nie kocha nikogo tak bardzo jak ciebie.

\- Jej! To całkowicie poprawiło mi nastrój! Kocha mnie, juuhuu! - Finnian udał, że się uśmiecha.

\- Fi… - Chciała do niego sięgnąć, ale Finnian na to nie pozwolił.

\- Nie teraz, nie jestem na ciebie zły za to, że powiedziałaś mi prawdę, ale po prostu chcę być teraz sam.

\- Dobrze Fi, ale nie trzymaj tego przeciwko niemu. Jako, że sama jestem alfą to wiem jak trudno jest być wokół omegi, którą się kocha, nie mogąc jej dotknąć - powiedziała. To było ostatnia wypowiedziana pomiędzy nimi rzecz podczas podróży do domu.

~*~

Finnian leżał na brzuchu na swoim łóżku i oglądał film od dwóch godzin, kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju nagle się otworzyły. Jedyną osobą, która nie puka jest jego brat, więc mógł zgadnąć kto to był. Jego brat położył się obok również na brzuchu i zarzucił na niego swoje ramię. - Kayla powiedziała mi, że jesteś przeze mnie smutny.

Finnian mruknął. Nie był tak smutny, ponieważ jego brat jest wolny i może robić co chce. To nie tak, że są w związku czy cokolwiek, ale dlaczego wciąż czuje się w ten sposób? Finnian spojrzał kątem oka na swojego brata i mógł się jedynie zarumienić i odwrócić wzrok, dlaczego tak się czuł? - Już nie…

\- Powiedz mi Finn, co się stało?

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu tego nie lubię - odpowiedział Finnian.

Oczy Raphaela złagodniały, rozumie co się dzieje. Na jego brata zaczynają działać hormony i zaczyna dorastać. I tak, kocha jak przez niego jest speszony i się rumieni. Pogłaskał bok twarzy Finniana i polizał go. - Dlaczego tego nie lubię?

Finnian pochylił się i ukrył swoją twarz. - Nie wiem - jego głos był stłumiony przez koc, ale wciąż był zrozumiany.

Raphael zachichotał i wspiął się na Finniana i zaczął go łaskotać. Pięć minut później jego brat błagał żeby przestał. Finnian leżał teraz na plecach, kiedy Raphael się nad nim pochylał. - Ja wiem.

\- Co? - Zapytał Finnian, zmieszany.

\- Wiem dlaczego tego nie lubisz - wyszeptał Raphael.

Finnian tylko uniósł brew. - Co to jest w takim razie?

\- Jesteś zazdrosny. - Raphael znowu się z nim drażnił z tym głupim uśmiechem.

\- Zazdrosny? Nie ma mowy! - Finnian uniósł głos, ale to nie przypominało lekkości.

Raphael przyszpilił go i całkowicie się na niego wspiął. - Tak, jesteś. Nie lubisz mnie z inną omegą, ponieważ chcesz mnie dla siebie… Kochasz mnie, chcesz żebym był tylko twój. - Raphael bardziej się z nim drażnił, głaszcząc jego policzek.

Finnian nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale odrzucił swoją szyję do tyłu. Z jakiegoś powodu usłyszał warknięcie swojego brata, nim zęby zatopiły się w jego szyi. Nie kontrolował jęków wychodzących z jego ust i w panice zakrył sobie usta dłonią.

Raphael zachichotał. - Czy to nie jest dobre? - Zapytał, unosząc głowę, by złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Finnianem. - Oceniając po wyrazie twojej twarzy, to jest.

\- C-co mi zrobiłeś? - Finnian zarumienił się, Zauważył jak oczy Raphaela na chwilę zjeżdżają na jego usta.

\- Po prostu cię oznaczyłem, chciałeś tego, ponieważ wygiąłeś dla mnie swoją szyję. Zgaduję, że to coś co robi twój instynkt - odpowiedział Raphael. - Podobało ci się?

Finnian zarumienił się i skinął głową. - T-tak.

Raphael uśmiechnął się delikatnie do niego. I nim Finnian wiedział co się dzieje, ponownie poczuł usta na swoich. i znowu za pomocą instynktu rozchylił swoje wargi i poczuł jak język jego brata wchodzi do jego buzi. Raphael kochał słodki smak Finniana na swoim języku, nie mógł mieć tego dość. Delikatnie ich przewrócił i usiadł prosto, więc Finnian był na jego kolanach, kiedy się całowali. Jego dłonie zwiedzały ciało Finniana i nie kontrolował również wypukłości w swoich spodniach.

Finnian również nie kontrolował swojego zachowania, wypuścił wiązkę feromonów. Parujących feromonów, więc nim mogło to zajść za daleko, Raphael się odsunął. Kochał czerwone policzki Finniana, kochał mokrość i opuchnięte wargi . - Dla-dlaczego przestałeś?

\- Ponieważ, jeśli tego nie zrobię to będę cię pieprzył tu i teraz - wyszeptał. - A jeszcze nie mogę tego zrobić?

\- Jeszcze.

Raphael skinął głową. - Jeszcze.

~*~

Harry i Louis oczywiście zauważyli zachowanie swoich synów względem siebie i oni w ogóle nie zachowywali się jak rodzeństwo. I kiedy zeszli na dół , pachnąc feronomami i oceniając po stanie w jakim był Finnian, musieli odbyć ‘tą’ rozmowę, więc po kolacji Harry zdecydował porozmawiać z Raphaelem, a Louis porozmawia z Finnianem, obydwoje wzięli ich osobno.

\- Więc tato… dlaczego jestem w twoim biurze? Nie sądzę, że zrobiłem coś złego w tym tygodniu… chyba?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Mam nadzieję, że nie, ale twoja mama i ja zastanawiamy się co się dzieje pomiędzy tobą a Finnem?

Raphael warknął. - Boże, poważnie? Ta rozmowa?

\- Tak, teraz mi odpowiedz. - Naprawdę nie obchodził go ich związek, ale Finnian jest trochę za młody na uprawianie seksu, a Raphael nie może nadużywać swojej pozycji.

Raphael wzruszył ramionami. - Zgaduję, że jestem w nim zakochany, on we mnie też, całowaliśmy się, ale nie zamierzam się jeszcze z nim łączysz, jeśli tego się obawiasz. Poczekam do jego osiemnastki albo jakoś tak.

\- Czy to czekanie zawiera przestanie sypiania z innymi? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Nie uprawianie seksu przez dwa lata?! Trochę za dużo ode mnie wymagasz tato, nie, nie sądzę, że mogę to obiecać.

\- Cóż, spróbuj. - Harry westchnął. - Złamiesz mu serce, jeśli będziesz go całował przez dwa lata, kiedy będziesz w łóżku z kimś innym, wybierz go teraz i nikogo innego albo wybierz teraz kogoś innego i spróbuj ponownie za dwa lata.

\- Prosisz mnie o to czy mi rozkazujesz?

\- Znasz odpowiedź Raph, po prostu nie doprowadź go do płaczu. To twoje jedyne ostrzeżenie - dominacja Harry’ego wybrzmiewała w tym zdaniu. Jeśli to ma coś wspólnego z jego omegą szczenięciem, nie obchodzi go to, że musi postawić swoje alfa szczenię do pionu.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę trzymać się z dala od Finna… nie zranię go w ten sposób, zawsze go wybiorę - zadecydował Raphael.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dobrze, uszczęśliwiaj go, Raph.

\- Tak zrobię, tato.

~*~

Finnian usiadł z kubkiem herbaty, a jego mama obok niego, również z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach. - Więc… Finn kochanie, poprosiłem cię byś do mnie dołączyć, ponieważ jest coś o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Finnian skinął głową. - Dobrze…

\- O tobie i Raphaelu?

Finnian zarumienił się niemal od razu. - Uch… tak… przypuszczam…

\- Więc, podziel się szczegółami - poprosił Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Całowaliśmy się… - Finnian ponownie się zarumienił. To jedynie utwierdziło Louisa w tym, że Finnian nie było gotowy na nic więcej, wciąż jest szczeniakiem. Szczególnie, jeśli rumieni się na temat całowania.

Louis skinął głową. - Kochasz go?

Finnian nie odpowiedział od razu, ale odczekał chwilę. - Tak… ale nie jestem pewny czy jestem gotowy. On jest o wiele bardziej dojrzały niż w niemalże wszystkim.

Louis mruknął. - Zgadzam się, nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy na coś więcej niż całowanie, ale on poczeka na ciebie, kochanie. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć czy pragniesz go także w przyszłości, czy widzisz z nim swoją przyszłość.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że to mój brat?

Louis prychnął. - Cieszę się, że to twój brat. Czy myślisz, że twój ojciec albo siostra wpuściliby inną alfę do domu? Wiesz jak zareagowali na to jak Gary się zaprezentował, alfa po prostu nie wejdzie z tobą do domu. Są zbyt ochronni, z wyjątkiem twojego brata. Wiedzą, że dobrze się tobą zaopiekuje, a ja wiem, że jest dla ciebie perfekcyjny. Odkąd się urodziłeś widziałem tą iskrę w jego oczach, po prostu wiedziałem, że on jest dla ciebie tym jedynym.

\- Naprawdę? - Oczy Finniana świeciły, to brzmiało zbyt dobrze, by było prawdą, ale to jest prawdą.

\- Też cieszę się, że to on…

Louis skinął głową. - Dobrze, chodź tutaj i przytul swoją mamusię.

Finnian od razu to zrobił. Tak, wciąż był szczeniakiem. Czy ma coś przeciwko? Nie. Kocha swoją matkę i nie boi się tego okazywać. - Kocham cię mamo.

\- Też cię kocham, kochanie, teraz twój tata chciał, abym zabronił wam spać razem, ale tak długo jak pozostajesz z prawdą w to co wierzysz to wciąż możecie spać razem. I tak nie sądzę, że Raphael by posłuchał, prędzej wyważyłby drzwi, by się do ciebie dostać.

Finnian zachichotał, ponieważ tak, to brzmiało dokładnie jak jego brat. - Z pewnością.


	32. Dodatek 3

Louis i Harry wraz z szczeniakami siedzieli przy stole, jedząc kolację.

\- Więc jak minął ci dzień w szkole, Charlotte? - Zapytał Louis.

Charlotte uśmiechnęła i powiedziała co się wydarzyło o tym co się stało w szkole i o tym jak dostała szóstkę. Była betą jak jej siostra Amara, tylko Anne zaprezentowała się jako omega. Czasami również chciałaby być omegą, ponieważ one zawsze zyskują uwagę od alf, a ona kocha alfy. Po prostu wyglądają na takie silne i fajne. Tak jak jej siostra i brat, którzy wyglądają super i są silni.

\- Ja dostałam piątkę, a nie szóstkę. - Anne wydęła wargę. - Ale Charlotte jest po prostu bardzo mądra, ponieważ test był naprawdę trudny.

\- Tak, był, a ja naprawdę dużo się uczyłam - dodała Amara. - Dostałam nawet czwórkę…

\- Oceny nie zawsze świadczą o twojej inteligencji - powiedział Raphael. - Wszystkie jesteście bardzo inteligentne i możecie być trojaczkami, ale jesteście różne.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytała Amara.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Kayla za swojego brata.

Harry i Louis patrzyli z uśmiechem na zachowanie swoich dzieci. Na szczęście wszystko jest w porządku i całkiem dobrze się zachowują. Tak, ich dom zawsze jest głośny i nigdy nie ma chwili ciszy, ale to sprawia, że jest domem. Wczoraj Harry, Louis i szczeniaki odwiedzili Nialla i Liama, ponieważ znowu mieli coś do ogłoszenia. Niall po raz czwarty był w ciąży, będzie miał małą dziewczynkę, która będzie ich siódmym dzieckiem.

Mówiąc o przyjaciołach, Zayn też tam był ze swoją partnerką Perrie. Zayn poznał ją kilka lat temu i tak jak było z nimi, przypadkowo ją zapłodnił. Uprawiali seks wiele razy, więc byli sobą zainteresowani, ale niekoniecznie zakochani, jednak po randkowaniu to powoli ewoluowało i po tym jak urodziłą dwie, zdrowe dziewczynki, połączyli się. Zayn dzień przed połączeniem zaprosił Louisa, więc mogli szczerze ze sobą porozmawiać. Zayn w tym momencie wyznał Louisowi wszystkie swoje uczucia. Nawet po tylu latach i z jego nowo znalezioną miłością Perrie, wciąż głęboko kochał Louisa i żałował, że nie wykonał ruchu, nim Louis poznał Harry’ego.

Louis oczywiście go uspokoił i przytulał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, póki ten nie uznał, że już wystarczy. Louis wyjaśnił, że gdyby tak się stało to nie miałby swoich szczeniąt, a Zayn nie miałby swoich. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach była to rozmowa, której potrzebowali.

~*~

\- Mamo? - Finnian zapukał do sypialni swoich rodziców, wołając swoją matkę.

\- Wejdź kochanie! - Usłyszał głos matki.

Finnian otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, znajdując swoją mamę na łóżku, bez taty. - Czy tata jest tutaj?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Louis. - Wyszedł z twoim bratem i siostrą.

\- Och, w porządku… chcia-chciałem cię o coś zapytać?

\- Hmm, śmiało! - Louis uśmiechnął się i skupił na nim, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie, aby zaprosić szczeniaka do łóżka.

Finnian wziął głęboki wdech i westchnął. - J-ja sądzę, że jestem gotowy na zrobienie następnego kroku z Raphaelem…

Louis uniósł brew, nie spodziewał się tego! - Masz prawie osiemnaście lat, to twój wybór. Byłem trochę starszy niż ty podczas swojego pierwszego razu, z twoim ojcem. Na początku nie poszło zbyt dobrze, ale później wszystko zadziałało i wciąż każdego dnia jest przy moim boku.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Tata by bez ciebie zginął, zawsze o tobie myśli, patrzy na ciebie albo spotyka…

\- Tak, masz rację - zgodził się Louis. - Ale tu chodzi o ciebie, nie o mnie. Rozmawiałeś o tym z Raphaelem?

\- Wiele razy, tak, ale on wciąż myśli, że jestem za młody na to - wydął wargi, to nie tak, że wciąż jest szczenięciem. Może teraz podejmować swoje własne decyzje. - Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżamy się do zrobienia czegoś więcej, za każdym razem na mnie naskakuje i idzie pod prysznic, by sobie zwalić!

\- Język - przerwał mu Louis. - Po prostu z nim porozmawiaj, zrozumie albo inaczej, po prostu przywiąż go do łóżka czy coś lub pobaw się przed nim, działa z twoim ojcem za każdym razem, więc z jego synem też zadziała.

\- Uch, mamo. To za dużo. - Finnian nie chciał wyobrażać sobie swojej matki i ojca razem. Nie, to odrażające.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, to działa. - Po prostu z nim porozmawiaj i bądź poważny, och i nie waż się nie przypomnieć mu o tym, by założył prezerwatywę. Jestem o wiele za młody na wnuki.

Finnian skinął głową. - Dobrze, dzięki mamo.

~*~

Finnian wszedł do pokoju Raphaela bez pukania i znalazł alfę leżącego na łóżku. - Hej, kochanie, wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Raphael.

Finnian dołączył do niego na łóżku i wspiął się na swojego brata. W porządku, będzie teraz szczery i wyzna Raphaelowi wszystkie swoje uczucia i upewni się, że są po tej samej stronie. - Tak, chciałem powiedzieć ci coś poważnego.

Raphael mruknął i spojrzał do góry. Jego dłonie automatycznie pojawiły się na bokach Finniana. - W takim razie mi to powiedz.

\- Chcę uprawiać seks, jestem gotowy i nie obchodzi mnie co powiesz! - Ogłosił Finnian. Powiedział prosto z mostu to co miał na myśli. - więc… kiedy chcesz to zrobić?

Raphael westchnął. Tylko nie znowu to. - Dlaczego chcesz zrobić to teraz? Dlaczego nie chcesz poczekać?

Finnian wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Za każdym razem jego próby spełzały na niczym, na pewno Raphael musi być czasami podniecony! Może… może to po prostu jego wina? Może nie jest wystarczająco atrakcyjny dla swojego brata, może on wcale nie lubi męskich omeg?

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego! - Krzyknął, nagle nie czuł się tylko odrzucony, ale i smutny oraz wściekły. - Kochasz mnie?! Masz kogoś innego kogo do pieprzenia?!

Raphael był zszokowany nagłym wybuchem Finna. - Acha… więc o to chodzi. Nie mam nikogo na boku.

\- Tak mówisz, tak. - Finnian poczuł tworzące się łzy w kącikach oczu, Boże, nienawidził tego. Nienawidził swojej wrażliwości i czucia się w ten sposób. - Czuję się przez ciebie odrzucony - wyszeptał.

Raphael westchnął i usiadł prosto, objął Finniana i po prostu go tak trzymał przez kilka sekund. - Spójrz na mnie - powiedział, gdy się odsunął. Finnian wciąż siedział na jego podołku. - Spójrz. Na. Mnie. - Rozkazał po tym jak Finnian nie posłuchał. Młodszy uniósł głowę i zignorował łzy, spływające po jego policzkach, kiedy wykonał rozkaz brata. - Kocham cię, kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie chcę niczego przyspieszać. Czuję jakbyś się zmuszał. - Raphael delikatnie go pocałował, kiedy jego dłonie znajdowały się na policzkach młodszego. Całowali się delikatnie i inaczej niż zazwyczaj, to w ogóle nie było gorące.

\- Przepraszam za to jak się zachowywałem - wyszeptał Finnian.

\- Nie przepraszaj, po prostu jesteś niepewny, jeśli chodzi o mnie. Co jest niepotrzebne. Moje oczy skupiają się tylko na tobie. Jesteś słodki, uroczy, wspaniały, inteligentny i praktycznie perfekcyjny, więc nie wątp w nas. Nigdy nie spojrzałbym na kogokolwiek innego tak długo jak mam ciebie, jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję.

\- Ale nie chcesz uprawiać seksu? Chodzi mi o to, że musisz mieć swoje potrzeby, a ja jestem chory, spędzając gorączkę w samotności, to boli. To jest straszne.

Raphael skinął głową. - Oczywiście, chcę uprawiać seks, ale nie, kiedy się tak zachowujesz. Nie kiedy czujesz, że musisz uprawiać ze mną seks. Nie chcę być w związku, który opiewa tylko na seksie.

Finnian skinął głową. - Rozumiem… W takim razie… Czy możemy poczekać do mojej następnej gorączki?

Raphael uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Tak. Możemy poczekać do twojej następnej gorączki i jeśli wtedy też będziesz mnie chciał, to pomogę ci przez to przebrnąć.

\- Pfff. - Finnian skinął głową. - Która omega nie chce alfy podczas gorączki? Szczególnie ciebie.

Raphael uśmiechnął się. - Biorę to sobie do serca.

\- Obiecujesz? - Zapytał Finnian.

\- Obiecuję - odpowiedział. - Teraz mnie pocałuj.

Finnian spełnił prośbę i pocałował Raphaela. Całowali się i przytulali przez resztę dnia, a teraz Finnian mógł jedynie czekać na swoją następną gorączkę, gdzie również się połączą, ale to jego historia.

KONIEC


End file.
